OTH Season 3 & Beyond
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: Fixing the mess the writers of One Tree Hill made. I don't own anything. Summary inside and read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_Hey! So this is going to be a long story... Maybe hehe. I really don't know, just that my four chapters that I have are really long and I only really get to sit and right are Friday and Saturday mornings. I'm kind of following the show, but at the same time I'm not. It's weird and I have no idea how to explain it. This will be from all characters views, kinda. Again kinda weird, I'm sort of ignoring what happened to Dan, and about Lucas' HCM, I really don't know if I will put that in here.. And to clarify Keith Scott Still Is Alive. For how long? Hmm, that's a secret... Since I don't have that part written yet ahah, but I hope you guys like my new story! HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_**Chapter One: Like You Like an Arsonist**_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _began unpacking all of her things into her new apartment. Her mother paid the first month's rent, but Brooke would pay her back if she had anything to say about it. Brooke despised asking her for anything or helping her, because she would later use it against her.

Brooke sighed as she started hanging up clothes in her average looking closet and frowned. Maybe she'd get Peyton to help her with painting this place. That is if she wasn't busy with Lucas.

She had to admit. It did hurt her that Peyton and Lucas had feelings for each other but it's not like she couldn't say she didn't see it coming. She did with how many times they cheated on her.

Brooke shook her head, shaking that train of thought out of her head. She would not be bitter about her two best friends being together. If that made them happy she would be happy for them, simple as that.

A knock at her bedroom door had her head snapping up meeting the one and only Haley James.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled running over to Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley said surprised and hugged Brooke back.

"When did you get back?" Brooke asked, bombarding Haley with questions. "Why are here? I thought you were going to stay in New York?"

"I got back like a week ago, I'm here because of Nathan, and I most definitely belong in Tree Hill." Haley told her smiling. "Besides it's senior year! I wouldn't want to miss out graduating with you guys!"

Brooke laughed and hugged her again before frowning and pulling back. "What are you doing here though?"

Haley sighed as she set down on the mattress with no sheet or blanket on it. "I kinda need a place to stay. Because I know Nathan is mad at me and he won't want to be by my until he forgives me. And if I do push him to be with me and go back home it will only make things worse."

Brooke felt sad for Haley. She was such a good person that didn't deserve any of this heartache. "Hey it's okay! Tutor girl, of course you can stay with me! Just we'll cut the rent in half and I'll take one-fifty you take one-thirty." Brooke told her sitting down next to her wrapping an arm around.

Haley smiled sadly leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder. "It's like everybody is mad at me for going after my dream. Which I would like to point out, they were all telling me to go for."

Brooke smiled. "I know, but hey you have an amazing Brooke Davis living with you for the next couple months. Consider yourself lucky." Haley lifter her head and saw grin on Brooke's face and she chuckled.

"Thanks, Tigger." Haley said standing up from the bed. "Well I'm gonna go head back to my place and get the rest of my stuff."

Brooke nodded getting up as well and going by her black suitcase near her closet. "I gotta finish hanging up my clothes. Man I never realized how many wonderful clothes I had!" Brooke said getting a hanger and hanging up her red dress.

Haley laughed walking out of the room and said, "I'll see you later Brooke."

* * *

_Lucas Scott _was sitting in his room, waiting until he got the phone call from Haley telling him when Brooke would be back. Lucas was excited yet nervous. Things weren't exactly left the best between them when she left for the summer. He told her he loved and she didn't answer. He tried contacting her over the summer but she never called back or answered her phone. Peyton constantly assured him that she was fine, she just didn't want to talk to Lucas yet.

When his phone rang he instantly felt anxious. Lucas flipped open his phone frantically and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Luke she's here." Haley told him, while packing her bags and. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked around her bedroom and pictures of her and Nathan were still there.

"Really? Awesome." Lucas said sitting up from his bed and grabbing his keys to his car. "Hey Hales you okay?" He asked her quietly.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm fine. Well as fine as a girl can be when her husband and most of her friends are pissed of at her because she left to achieve her dream."

Lucas sighed as he opened his front door and walked outside to his car. "Want me to come over?"

"No!" Haley said loudly. "I mean no. You need to go talk to Brooke." Haley told him softly. "She looks like she's pretty happy Luke."

Lucas sighed. Was it possible for things to go back to the way they were before everything got so fucked up? Was it possible for him and Brooke to move on from the past and look into their future? Was it ever going to be possible where Peyton, Brooke, and him could be in the same room by themselves without that awful tension? "Hales, if you need me just tell me. I'm sure Brooke doesn't want to see me right now anyway." Lucas said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Haley sighed and she zipped up her suitcase. "Lucas even if she won't admit it, she did miss you. She probably cried herself to sleep thinking of you, and she probably wouldn't even hook up with anybody because of you. And that's saying something about Brooke Davis."

Lucas chuckled, but couldn't help but feel relieved that Haley was saying these things. "Thanks, Hales."

"No problem, just call me when you talk to her, okay?" Haley asked him as she walked into the living room taking her pictures slowly off the mantle and putting them carefully in a box.

"Alright, bye Hales. And I'm really glad you're back." He told her getting in his car.

Haley let out a sad smile and said, "Yeah I'm happy I'm back to."

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was sitting in her bedroom on her bed sketching thinking about so many things. Firstly, the woman who was giving her a interview. Her supposed mother? How the hell was the supposed to feel about that? Just welcome her with open arms?

Second, Lucas Scott. She loved him. She knew she did, how he felt about her she didn't know. She loved how Lucas always made her feel. She'd get excited whenever she'd see him, whenever he was in the room she had to restrain herself not to just jump him and kiss him and tell him she loves him. But she can't. And she knows why, he still has feelings for Brooke. She just doesn't want to admit it.

Third, Brooke Davis. Her best friend. She has been her best friend forever and Peyton couldn't help but feel guilty whenever she thought about Brooke. Because when Peyton would tell Brooke about Lucas and her feelings for him Brooke was nothing but supportive and kind to her. And that made Peyton feel even worse. But she felt if she told Brooke that Lucas had feelings for herself, Brooke would start to move on.

Peyton sighed as she finished up her sketch. It was of her and Lucas kissing on the River court. The moon was shining on them making them have light in the darkest time of the day.

She jumped as he cell phone started vibrating. She picked it up and saw it was a text message from Lucas. She started to smile as she opened the text message.

'Hey canceling plans. Brooke back in town. C u later.'

Peyton felt very disappointed when Lucas told her he was ditching her for Brooke. But the only thing that kept her from being worried or jealous of what was going on, was because B. Davis wasn't like her. She sleep with Lucas if it would hurt Peyton. It's just not how she was.

Peyton only wished she could mean, "Buds over studs." Whenever she told Brooke that.

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was putting her light blue sheet on her bed. She had finally gotten around to getting a new comforter set and now she was going to paint her room a medium blue, and it was going to look gorgeous. She couldn't wait for her and P. Sawyer to start painting.

She had gotten her sheet onto her queen sized bed and started putting on her pillowcases when somebody knocked on her front door.

Brooke frowned and put down her pillow, putting on her black flip flops before walking out of the room and going to the front door.

She was expecting Peyton, and when she saw Lucas her heart skipped a beat. He still looked the same. His blonde hair was still short, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. And he had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey." Lucas said smiling at her. She was gorgeous she had cut her hair and it was amazing on her. Her hazel eyes were locked on his showing no emotion. He hated whenever she did that.

"Hey, Luke. How are you?" She asked giving him a friendly hug before moving out of his way so he could walk inside.

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked looking around at her place. It was very bland for Brooke Davis. The walls were gray and there was a black couch with a small television on a stand that looked like it would break any time you would touch it.

"Great." Brooke lied with a convincing smile on her face. She didn't want him to come here just so he would tell her about him and Peyton. It was bad enough knowing he did have feelings for Peyton.

"Listen about what I said before you left, I..." He trailed off shaking his head.

Brooke groaned inwardly. Exactly what she wanted to avoid. "Listen Luke, we can just forget about it. I think it was because you were looking for anything to make sure I would come back. And since I am back we can both move on." She told him her heart breaking a little. But this is what she needed. Brooke Davis needed closure with Lucas Scott. He would always hold a special place in her heart but he's moved on and she needed to now.

Lucas frowned. "Wait what, I was not going to say that at all." He told her seriously walking toward her. He stopped until he was right in front of her. He could feel her breaths on his face, and he savored it.

But she shook her head, and didn't move. "Lucas stop, Peyton." She said simply.

He got a look of confusion. "Peyton?" He asked quietly. He thought they were over this? "What about her?"

Brooke shook her head and made a sound of disgust. "You got guts I'll give you that. But if you think I'm just gonna hook up with you while you are my best friend you are sadly mistaken! I will not cheat on her with you!" She told him angrily. How dare he come in here, and act as if nothing was going on between him and Peyton.

"Brooke calm down!" He yelled at her. "I am not with Peyton, I don't like Peyton that way Brooke. I love you, how many times do I have to tell you?" He asked softly. He was thoroughly confused, he had no idea she would be this upset while he was hanging out with Peyton.

"Lucas." She said softly. "I know you are with Peyton. And I really don't think she would appreciate you being here telling me you love and don't like her while you probably tell her the exact same thing about me." She told him staring at him before walking over to the door and holding it open. "I think you need to leave, and don't worry I won't tell Peyton about it. This time."

Lucas looked shocked over at Brooke. She was looking down as held the door open. He sighed, giving up for now, and walked over to the door. He touched her chin bringing her gaze to his face. "I don't know who's been telling you this, but don't believe them. I don't love Peyton. I only love you, and I'm gonna make you believe it...Pretty Girl." And with that her left her apartment with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_Nathan Scott _was walking back from his mother and father's house to his apartment. With Haley. He knew she came back, because Lucas sent him a text telling him she was back. He wasn't going to lie he was glad she was back. But he was also pissed as hell he didn't want her back either.

Nathan didn't know what he wanted right now. She left him. _She left him._ And yet now that she's back she expects everything to go back to normal with them. It won't be the same, it can't be.

Nathan opened the door only finding it unlocked he slowly walked in and saw the one and only Haley James-Scott standing in the living room with a box on the couch.

"Hey Nathan." She said softly looked at him. God she missed him. She just wanted to run up to him and hug him. And she couldn't it would only make him more pissed than he was. And she already had enough rage towards her from him alone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her harshly dropping his bag of clothes on the couch.

"I'm just taking my pictures." She told him putting the picture she had in her hand quickly into the box.

"Why are you back?" He asked her slamming the door closed.

She jumped at the action. "I just, Nathan, I love you. And I know the only way to fix things with you was by me coming back. And I just, I needed you to know that I do love you." Haley told him lovingly looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." He snapped at her. She knew, she looked up at him like that and he was done for. "Haley nothing is going to be the same with us."

She nodded accepting this for now. "Okay." She said simply. Going back into the bedroom. Memorizing every detail. Remembering every memory. She didn't know how long it would be before she was back here.

She came back out with two suitcases and then a large box. "Where are you staying?" He asked concerned. Even though he was pissed off at her, he still loved her more then anything. He wouldn't put her out on the streets.

"I'm staying with Brooke." She told him, and when he sent a questioning look she explained. "Her mother got Brooke and apartment here. Her mother paid rent for the first month and Brooke's Dad sends money to her each month. We're gonna split rent, until I find a new place or she does."

Nathan nodded, and watched as she walked out the door putting her luggage in her car. When she walked back over to him, he rose his brows at her. She simply handed him the key.

"I don't need it, right now." She told him simply. He took it slowly from her and put it in his pocket. And without thinking she kissed him. Nothing passionate or rough. Just a small brush of her lips. Before she pulled back with her lips pursed, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just I didn't know when was the next time I could do that."

Nathan didn't say anything, he just looked at the most beautiful girl in the world. Memorizing every little feature on her. He just looked away and whispered, "You should go."

Haley didn't fight it, she simply nodded and walked away to her car. She got in and started taking one last look at the man she loved standing there watching her go. She had tears stinging in her eyes as she pulled out of the drive-way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_Hey! So thanks for the reviews, following, and favoriting! For only one chapter? Sheesh, I already like you guys(; . Anyway, it's Tuesday... BLAH. They suck it's just gross like Wednesday. So for all you people who hate Tuesdays as much as me WOO! You're awesome ;D . So I haven't decided what I want to do about Keith.. :/ Help me out about that? PM me or review saying if you want him alive or not? The shooting is still going to happen I just am REALLY torn about killing him off of this. SO HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!  
_

_**Chapter Two: From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea  
**_

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was sleeping when she heard a loud thump and then a loud curse. Peyton sat up and looked over and saw Brooke with a sewing machine sucking on her thumb frowning. Until she saw Peyton was up.

"Peyton! Guess what your best friend is making you for the bonfire?" Brooke asked rhetorically and didn't give Peyton enough time to answer. "I am making you a totally sexy bikini that will drive Lucas insane for you!" She told her with a big smile.

_What a great way to start my morning..._Peyton thought. Waking up with guilt and going to sleep with guilt. Did the cycle ever end?

Peyton sighed as she stood up from her bed. "Listen Brooke. I don't think I wanna go to the bonfire. It's just everything with Ellie is really taxing and I feel like I won't be having that much fun."

Brooke frowned, and then pouted. "P. Sawyer! You have to for the reason you just said. You need to get your mind off of Ellie and on to some Lucas Scott lovin!" Brooke told her jokingly.

Peyton sighed and shrugged. "Peyton listen don't start pulling away from everyone. Especially Lucas. You love him so much, and if you push him away you could really hurt him." Brooke told her quietly looking at her.

"Fine." Peyton caved after minutes of silence. "I'll go but I'll DJ, I'll get my records and I'll do the music."

"Okay P. Sawyer, happy dreaming!" Brooke said as she ran out of the room.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laid back down in her bed and went back to bed.

* * *

_Nathan Scott _was at the river court that morning. He had a lot of stress with Haley and Lucas on his shoulders.

He just made a basket when he saw Lucas standing there, hands in pocket. Just watching. He was pissed at Lucas, he left to get Haley to come back when he should have left it alone and worked on his own goddamn relationship with Brooke.

"Hey, you're back." Lucas said walking on to the court.

"Maybe, maybe you're just seeing things." Nathan told him, rolling the ball around in his hand as he looked at Lucas.

"So I guess you're still pissed at me?" Lucas asked. "Personally I think it's shit, but you tell me are we friends?" He said starting to get annoyed.

"Tell you what." Nathan started. "Play you for it. First to eleven." At the looked of shock on Lucas' face Nathan threw the ball at Lucas who caught it. "You in or out?"

Lucas shook his head but got into position and then proceeded to play it Nathan's way. Nathan won.

Nathan didn't say anything after he made his last shot. He just threw the ball at Lucas and said, "Game." And walked off the court, leaving Lucas alone. Without his brother or friend back.

* * *

_Brooke Davis _walked into the bedroom where Haley was sitting on her bed. "Morning." Brooke told her handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Haley replied drinking her coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked up at her frowning. "With the six feet of room you gave me? Great." She told her sarcastically rolling her neck.

"Good." Brooke said with a teasing smile on her face, but then noticed the wedding ring on Haley's finger. "Great idea."

"What?"

"Wearing you're wedding ring. Guys are gonna be all over you cause of that I should get one and wear it for the night." Brooke told her sitting down on her own bed.

"I just need one guy to be all over me." Haley told her looking down at her coffee.

"Why? Do you have a new guy?" Brooke asked quickly.

"What? No, for Nathan, Brooke." Haley told her like she should have known.

"Oh, I see. But, about him I notice you haven't unpacked... A little naive, don't you think?" Brooke asked her.

"No, no I'm just stalling. I mean it's like if I unpack my split with Nathan will be real and I don't want that yet." Haley told her truthfully.

"I hate to say it but it already is real." Brooke told her softly.

"Yeah, I know." Haley whispered.

Immediately Brooke got alarmed when Haley closed her eyes and went to lay back on the bed. "No, no okay none of that. Come here I have a surprise for you. Come on, come on this will be fun." Brooke told her leading her out of the bedroom.

She led her to the newly decorated living room. With colors, new curtains, new kitchen set, new furniture, and everything was painted.

"Woah! This is amazing." Haley told her. "When did you do this?"

"Last night while you were sleeping." Brooke said but then frowned looking at Haley while Haley kept looking everywhere in awe. "You totally sleep like a dead person."

Haley hit her arm. "Shut up, but this looks awesome."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, by the way I'm gonna need next month's rent, now because I sorta spent my money on...everything you see."

"Yeah sure, although you don't have to ask. I mean we're roommates now we can go half." Haley told her smiling.

Brooke nodded. "Well good I'd hope you'd say that because I kind of hate half of you chunky chocolate ice cream last night, while I was hanging the wall mural." She said sheepishly.

"Where'd you get it anyway?" Haley said, about the mural.

"The freezer?" Brooke said slowly.

"No, the mural." Haley told her rolling her eyes.

"Oh Peyton made it." Brooke told her looking at it.

"Oh wow Peyton." Haley told her shaking her head. "I haven't talked to her in forever. Lucas filled me in on her mom situation what the hell?"

"Yeah the mom situation is on high alert right now, cause Mama Ellie is back in town." Brooke told her.

"So how is Peyton taking it?" Haley asked her.

Brooke shrugged. "Well..." Then her computer made a sound and Brooke went by her computer. "There she is now. She's making flyers for tonight so I can hang them around town." She told her happily then in a bitchy tone looked over at Haley who followed her into the kitchen where her laptop was on the counter. "Speaking of which, you are not allowed to sulk tonight."

"I do not sulk!" Haley tried to defend herself.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. You are a sulker."

But then she saw the depressing flyer. It was dark and disturbing. "Well you asked how she was taking it?" Brooke asked Haley who stared at the screen in shock. "There you go."

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was sitting in the café where she saw Elli come in. She picked up her stuff and quickly sat across from her.

"Hello Peyton." Ellie said with a smile. "Last time I saw you, you slammed a door in my face."

"Let's get right to the tale." Peyton told her, and when Ellie cocked her head in confusion Peyton explained. "The heart-wrenching story of how a woman had to part with the daughter she loved."

Ellie shrugged. "Not so heart-wrenching. I was young, and pregnant. And I liked drugs more then I liked you. That's it. But I'm a different person now Peyton. Those decisions are mine and they always will be. I can't say I regret it, because I'm glad to say I am a parent who had a daughter turn out like you."

Peyton was confused. "So what? You come now. To see what you're daughter has become? To crawl out of your whole and make a kind of peace with yourself?"

"For what it's worth I cam out of my whole a long time ago." Ellie told Peyton, and at her disbelieving look she went into detail. "You used to sit under the bridge. With a brunette girl who wore to much eye make-up for a ten year old. I wanted to see you but your father didn't want you to see me." Ellie told her truthfully.

Peyton didn't say anything more, but she felt tears burning in her eyes and walked out of the café.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ walked into a completely new apartment. And he stopped when he saw Brooke making herself a cup of coffee and then she looked up at him.

"1972, they want their furniture back." Lucas joked trying to ease the tension.

She stared at him. "Ha-ha. Funny at least everything matches here unlike your grimy old room." She told him. "Listen if you're looking for Haley she's not here, she wanted to take a walk clear her head and sulk about Nathan before tonight."

Lucas nodded. "Well as much as I was worried about her I cam here looking for you." He told her walking into the kitchen.

"And what did you need me for?" Brooke asked casually ignoring the beating of her heart. She knew what Peyton would feel if she knew her and Lucas were alone together, and she didn't want her best friend to ever feel that way.

"I wanted to talk." Lucas told her. "I was talking to Haley about this, and I wanna know. Who exactly told you I feelings for Peyton?"

Brooke looked up at him then. "Haley! That witch, she was not supposed to break girl code!"

Lucas put a hand on her arm. "Calm down, it's me. I'm like her best guy friend. Technically it's not breaking girl code cause I'm not her boyfriend."

Brooke looked at him, not answering either of his questions. "I think you should go. Peyton is really upset about her family issues and she needs you right now."

"Yeah well you need me right now." Lucas told her taking her hand and leading her to the couch and then sitting next to her.

"What do I need you for? I'm fine, see?" She said smiling and pointing.

"Brooke." He said. "Who told you I had feelings for Peyton?"

She sighed. "Well you did when I found out everything. Obviously you have feelings for her if you did that to me. Who you supposedly loved, and Peyton told me."

Lucas was silent a couple minutes, he felt more guilty than anybody could imagine for what he did to Brooke. Maybe he did have feelings for Peyton, but that was more of curiosity of how it could be like with her.

"Brooke I am more sorry then you could every possible know about what I did to you. And I won't lie. I thought, I thought I had feelings for Peyton and that's why I did it. I know it's no excuse it's just. She's so broken. And I like to fill in the superman shoes." He told her quietly, but then raised his voice. "Peyton told you I had feelings for her?"

Brooke nodded at him staring into his blue eyes. "She told me and that's why I want to be friends with you Luke I really do. She's my best friend. I don't want her boyfriend and her best friend not friends."

"What? Brooke no." He told her quickly putting his hand on her cheek. "I don't like Peyton. Not at all. And why she told you that is beyond me. I love you, Pretty Girl. I always will."

Brooke stared at him and he started leaning in and God help her she was leaning forward. When Peyton came into the living room.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was walking quickly to her best friend's apartment. She needed to talk to Brooke about all of this. She needed to talk to somebody, and Brooke would help her the best way she could.

She finally made it to the door and with a sigh of relief she opened it.

Peyton froze at what she saw. Brooke and Lucas were almost kissed. Did she feel her heart break a little? Sure but not as much as she thought she would...

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled standing up, she was about to defend herself when she realized what Lucas did say. He didn't have any feelings for Peyton, Peyton just told her that. Why? She didn't know.

"Hey, Brooke. Lucas." She nodded in his direction. Okay why was this so awkward? Oh she knew because she had to pretend Lucas was in love with her when he was almost kissing Brooke.

"Peyton, question for you." Lucas said walking over towards her. "Why tell Brooke I have feelings for you, when I love her?"

Brooke, though she wanted to hear the answer, she could tell it was not the time to do this. Peyton looked trouble and it probably had Ellie written all over her. "Lucas, now's might no be the right time." She told him softly tugging on his arm.

"No, now's a perfect time." He said looking at Peyton.

Peyton opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say, and then opting for. "I wanted Brooke to be able to move on. So I thought if I told her you were into me, she would start hooking up again. But she didn't." Peyton said, semi-truthful.

Brooke was mad, really mad. She was only this mad when she found out Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton but as much as she wanted to lash out she didn't. She simply said, "Lucas I'll see you later. I want to talk to Peyton."

Lucas looked at her and raised a brow questionably. She just shrugged. "We'll talk later."

Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and without a glance towards Peyton he left.

"Brooke, listen I am so sorry." Peyton began, but stopped when she saw Brooke shaking her head. "You're shaking your head, why?" Peyton asked.

"Because, you came here to tell me something was bothering you. And it's Hoes over Bros, right? So tell me what happened?" Brooke asked sitting on the couch patting the spot next to her.

Peyton was shocked but did as Brooke asked. "It's just, Ellie tried seeing me before, after my mom died, and my dad wouldn't let her. I totally see where he is coming from but why not let me see my real mother? Why was is his decision? And she didn't try to give up the drugs for me, she gave me away because she liked drugs more than me! I mean, how can a parent say that to their child?"

Brooke shook her head playing with Peyton's hair. "P. Sawyer, I think you just need to relax, okay? This much stress on one person cannot end well."

Peyton shook her head tears falling out of her eyes. "No I deserve this! I mean I hurt my best friend, with a guy she really likes and they break up because of it. And then I tell her that he likes me because I wanted her to back off! I wanted Lucas to belong to me! I knew that when I told her that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and that made me feel real shitty." She told Brooke.

But Brooke didn't say anything. "I want to be mad." She finally said. "But I can't. I know why to, it's because I know how Lucas can make you feel. He innocently leads girls on without meaning to because he is a good person. And with your family? You don't deserve this. Don't ever say that. You don't and you will over come this. Like you over come anything else that gets in your way." Brooke told her wrapping an arm around her.

Peyton shook her head but didn't say more, just sobbing.

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was sitting at the Bon Fire with Lucas. With her arms resting on her knees, Lucas sitting next to her with an arm around her.

"It'll be okay." Lucas told her softly. "Nathan will come around."

But she was already shaking her head. "I practically shoved in his face that I was going to be here and I wanted him to be here. So bad." She said.

Lucas nodded. "It'll get better." He told her but honestly he didn't know, with how Nathan was acting. Things were unpredictable right now.

She sighed but then she saw a familiar brunette walking amongst the crowd with drink in hand. "Oh Luke, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about your love triangle." Haley told him.

"There is no triangle, Peyton is just jealous." Lucas said bitterly.

Haley looked shocked. "Wait what? What's going on?"

"Peyton called Brooke some time in the summer and told her she had feelings for me, but then so Brooke could move on, she told Brooke that I had feelings for her." Lucas told her.

Haley was still shocked. That didn't sound like the Peyton she knew. "But Lucas how do you feel about Peyton?" She asked quietly.

"I love her." He told Haley and at her outrageous look he quickly said, "Like I love you. Like she is my sister."

Haley felt a little better about that but still one question lingered in her head... "How do you feel about Brooke?"

Lucas smiled as he thought about Brooke. "She's everything to me. How I lost her twice...I can't even imagine my life without her. When she left and she didn't tell me she loved me back, I swear I could feel my heart breaking. It sucked. Worst feeling of my life."

Haley smiled at the brunette who stopped to listen. "Looks like you got someone to talk to." She said to Lucas as she shouldered him gently.

Lucas nodded looking behind him. But then he looked over to the pier, and saw Nathan standing leaning against the railing. "You too." He said nodding his head towards the pier.

She smiled softly and nodded they both got up. "Well, Mr. Scott I hope everything goes swimmingly."

Lucas chuckled and gave her a hug before pulling back. "You too, Mrs. Scott."

With that he walked towards his pretty girl.

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was standing frozen was she watched Lucas walk over to her. Her heart skipped a beat as he got closer, and closer.

"Hey." She said fiddling with her in her hands.

"Hey, so how much did you hear?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged. "A lot."

Lucas nodded. "So what happened when I left you with Peyton?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Well first it was family stuff, with Ellie." She told him looking up at him. "But then it turned into all of us, again." She said but then rolled her eyes. "I mean how is it we can never have one conversation without it being tense or awkward? Why can't all of us just hang out and we don't have to worry about who you really want!"

Lucas shook his head leaning closer to her pushing her hair behind her ear. "Brooke, you are the one I want not Peyton, not Anna, you. Don't you get that?"

Brooke shook her head. "No I don't. It seems when you're with me you want Peyton. It always leads back to Peyton. Why not just give it a shot with her, you obviously want her more then me."

"Pretty Girl, I don't want anybody more then you. How could I? You're Brooke Davis." He told her catching a glimpse of the dimples he loved. "Brooke I love you. I don't know how else to put it."

Brooke sighed. And it was silent for several minutes, but the ball was in Brooke's court. "Alright." She whispered.

"Alright?" Lucas asked excitedly.

Brooke nodded and looked at him. "Yes, Lucas but this is it. The last chance. After this I am done."

Lucas shook his head and picked Brooke up spinning her around loving her joyful laugh. He set her down gently and kissed her lips softly. "No more chances after this are needed. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I'll make you see that, Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled and said, "I look forward to it...Boyfriend."

Lucas laughed again and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back they were both breathless and Brooke looked over his shoulder and saw Nathan and Haley hugging. "Looks like we aren't the only one's making up." She said pointing over to where Nathan and Haley were.

Lucas looked over and smiled. "Guess so, I hope it works out this time."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah I'm getting sick of Tutor Girl moping around my apartment."

He chuckled nodding. "Speaking of my apartment, it's currently empty. And you know we just made up...so wanna make-up for lost time?" She asked him seductively kinking her brow.

Lucas smiled and put his hand on her neck and chuckled. He kissed her lips, and breathed against them, "God, I love you."

Brooke pulled back with a smile on her face showing her dimples. "I love you too, Boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_Hey thanks everybody for reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys rock, tomorrow is Thursday, who can't wait? ME! Although I'll be really excited for Friday when I can have the_ _WHOLE DAY__ to write. How great is that? Amazing! So I know I didn't do what most authors did for the reviews (the shout-outs) but that's just cause I'm too lazy. But i do read every review that comes in and they mean a lot to me! I never realized what the big deal was about getting a review until I actually started writing and receiving them(: . So you all rock! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
_

_****__**Chapter Three: First Day on a Brand New Planet**_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _walked into school and walked over to her locker where Lucas was already leaning against his, his book bag over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as she did her combination. "You know I would think the guy for me would come to school, bring me coffee or a bagel? But nope I haven't seen you all morning." She said shrugging before doing the last number.

Lucas sighed trying not to smile, there was a reason for that. "Pretty Girl, I was busy."

Brooke rolled her eyes opening her locker but looking at Lucas. "Yeah I would imagine how busy you could be not to see your supposed love of your life."

But then she turned to her locker and froze, a smile coming onto her face. It was pink, and there were soft lights in it. There were pictures of her and Lucas all over it, and she immediately felt butterflies in her stomach when Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

He smiled kissing the inside of her neck. "Yeah, I was really busy doing something for the love of my life."

Brooke smiled and turned around to look at him, with a huge smile on her face. "Boyfriend!" She said sweetly turning around in his arms, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "You're so sweet."

"I love you, Pretty Girl. Why wouldn't I want to do something for you?" Lucas said rubber her sides.

Brooke skin tingled where he touched. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. "Okay Broody, I know it's the first day and school but wanna skip and go back to my place?" She asked hopefully looking up at him.

Lucas groaned as he leaned in and kissed her rubbing her exposed sides to where he shirt had ridden up. "I would love to Cheery, but we can't. You have to make a good impression on your teachers and I really need to go to practice."

Brooke sighed sadly, playing with his hair. "Is it because of Nathan?"

Lucas nodded, closing Brooke's locker and then putting an arm around her waist as he walked her to her first class. "Yeah, it's just I do get why he's pissed. I really do, but it's just that I really wanted Haley back here maybe only half as much as he did and I knew he wouldn't go out and get her so I needed to." Lucas said explaining his actions even though he shouldn't have had to, after all Brooke was the one that went with him.

Brooke nodded leaning a little closer at him. "It's okay Luke. It'll all work itself out." She said trying to make him feel better.

But he was shaking his head before she finished. "What if it won't?" He asked and when Brooke gave him an appalled look he explained quickly before she would yell at him for accusing her of being wrong. "No listen, I mean what if Haley and Nathan truly do get divorced, Ellie makes Peyton have a royal break-down and what if.." He suddenly stopped not liking his train of thought. What if he cheated on Brooke again with Peyton?

Brooke didn't think that though and she didn't ask. That was Lucas for you. Always thinking things through and sometimes he didn't want to share it, and she did learn to accept that. She was like that too.

"It's going to be alright Broody." She said stopping when they reached her class. "And now I need to go to class, and you need to go yours. I'll see you at lunch, kay?"

He nodded kissing her sweetly before walking quickly down the hall just as the first bell rang. She giggled a little as she thought of him being late on the first day.

Brooke walked into her Math class seeing the last person she ever thought would be back...

"Jake!"

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was quickly walking to her first class carrying her arm bag with her. She didn't like using the locker. What if she had time to finish her homework from other classes when she got free time?

Haley was quickly walking to her Math class, which she had with Peyton. But she was kind of worried about that. The blonde hadn't made any attempt to see her or talk to her. She got that Peyton had family issues right now, but did that mean she couldn't even send a text?

Haley sighed shaking her head as she walked into her math class sitting down into a seat near the window. Haley exhaled loudly as students filed in quickly eager to get the back desks before everybody else did. Thinking about Peyton, Haley put her bag on the seat next to her.

Just before the bell rang Peyton walked in and looked at Haley, looking at the front row seats which were open and then the back seat that had Haley's bag on it, she slowly walked over to where Haley's bag was.

Haley moved her back smiling a little at Peyton and she sat down.

"Thanks." Peyton as she sat down. She opened up her sketch pad and began making the outline of the river court.

"So how have you been?" Haley asked making conversation since the teacher hadn't shown up yet. Wow bad first impression, Haley thought.

Peyton shrugged. "You know the best any girl can be having someone insert themselves into her life, when they left." Peyton said aiming it at Ellie and also Haley.

Haley winced. She knew Peyton was upset about her leaving but she didn't think that she would be this mad at her. "Listen Peyton, I am really sorry about me leaving and your mom. But I am truly sorry for leaving."

Peyton threw her pencil down onto the desk and turned sideways to look at her. "Do you have any idea what kind of a mess Nathan was? What Lucas was? They wanted you to come back so bad. And then all of a sudden Nathan gets annulment papers you signed. You really think I'd be happy to have you back?"

Haley was angry now. "No, I expected my best friend to be there for me when I got back, like Brooke."

"Well I'm not Brooke. And F.Y.I, Brooke wasn't here to watch everyone crumble because of your departure." Peyton said bitterly. How dare she compare her to Brooke!

Haley rolled her eyes chuckling a little bit. "Yeah you're not like Brooke are you? I mean she's a good friend, who doesn't go around sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend!" Haley yelled at her making the talking die down a little in the class so they could hear the brunette. "Brooke forgave you with what happened with Lucas, she forgave Lucas. And she's even okay with you two still being friends! She forgave you when you lied about Lucas having feelings for you so Brooke would step out of the picture, she kept in contact with you when you told her you had feelings for him! So don't sit here and insinuate that I'm a bad person! Because I am not, I will never be as shitty as you are, Peyton Sawyer."

Haley's speech silenced everybody, and then whispers erupted throughout the class. But Peyton sat there shocked at what Haley had told her, or yelled at her rather. But Peyton didn't respond she didn't really get a chance to as the teacher walked in moments later.

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was sitting at the lunch table with Nathan, while she waited for Lucas, Peyton, and Haley to come to lunch.

"Hey Nathan." Brooke said with a smile as she sat down across from him with her tray of food.

"Hey Davis. How's it goin?" Nathan asked her, he was truly happy Brooke was back. She was the only one he could really stand to be around. Except Skills and Bevin, but he could only take so much of them.

Brooke shrugged eating a french fry. "Eh, okay. How about you?" She asked him softly, noticing his eyes go down to his own tray of food.

Nathan didn't answer and Brooke reached out for his hand. "Nathan it's okay to be upset. But you need to understand Haley is hurting to." She told him.

Nathan looked back up to Brooke, knowing she had gone through something like this he asked, "How do you do it?"

Brooke looked confused tilting her head. "Do what?"

"Just forgive Lucas and Peyton? I'm sorry to bring it up but how did you just move on from it, and be with him again and be friends with Peyton again?" He asked her taking his hand back and raking it through his hair.

Brooke her hand back as well playing with her food a little, while shrugging. "I don't know, I mean. When Peyton told me they were in love with each other I just realized I shouldn't be selfish. If my two best friends wanted to be with each other what was stopping them? That's what I kept asking myself. Until I realized it was me." She told Nathan looking up at him, noticing he was staring at her.

"But how could you just forgive Lucas for cheating on you? How can you just forgive Peyton for lying and cheating on you with your boyfriend. How do I forgive Haley for leaving me?" He asked her desperate for answers.

Brooke looked at him tilting her head at him. "I don't know Nathan. It's just Peyton needed me, with everything going on in her life. She needed someone to confide in. And Lucas?" She asked with a little smile. "I love him, and as corny as it sounds, love makes you do stupid things. So is it possible that he could cheat on me again? Absolutely. Is there always going to be a little piece of me that wonders, is he cheating on me right now? When he is with Peyton? Yes. I will, but I'm taking what I can get, living in the moment." She told him. When she caught a familiar head of brown hair walking towards the vending machine she looked at Nathan. "Listen I think you need to talk to Haley about this. I can't tell you what to do. But maybe cut her some slack? I mean I know for a fact she loves you more than anything. Give her a chance."

With that she left Nathan with his thoughts, and she was hoping to God he chose to talk to Haley. Although she was pulled out of her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he kissed her head.

"Hey, Boyfriend. How are your classes so far?" She asked as they sat down at an empty table.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'm just excited for gym." Lucas said with a smile on his face. "Can't wait to see you in those little short shorts."

Brooke giggled. "Lucas Scott, behave yourself."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her tray out to him, so he could eat. "You are never going to believe who is in my math class." Brooke gasped.

He frowned chewing the hot dog. "Who?" Lucas asked with his mouth full.

She frowned. "Ew, Lucas. Don't talk with you mouth full." She scolded but immediately smiled again. "Jake Jagielski!"

Lucas choked on some of his hot dog and took the water off of the tray and gulped it before coughing normally for a few minutes while Brooke just sat there watching him. "You're kidding right, oh and thanks for trying to save me."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, you weren't gonna die. And no I am not! I was talking to him and he's back he with Jenny."

"What happened to Nicki?" Lucas asked curiously.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, I asked but he just said he didn't want to talk about it."

Lucas frowned as he watched his girlfriend pick up a french fry and eat it. "Man, Peyton is gonna flip. Does she know?"

Brooke shook her head. "No I haven't gotten a chance to tell her, I haven't seen her since the party."

Lucas nodded when Haley came up and sat down besides Lucas, across from Brooke. "Hey guys."

"Hey Tutor girl, how's it going with Nathan?" Brooke asked. Hoping that the reason she was late was because Nathan took her advice and talked to her.

"Oh." Haley rolled her eyes. "It's going alright."

"What's that mean?" Lucas questioned. "He still pissed?"

Haley nodded. "I don't know about you or me. I think he is more hurt than anything." She said honestly her brown eyes beginning to water. "It's just hard because he won't even talk to me. Which I get believe me, but it just hurts not being with him."

Brooke nodded completely understanding what she was going through. "It'll be alright Hales. He just needs time."

Haley nodded. "I just don't know how much more I can take of this."

Before either of them could answer they heard a crash and then everyone scramble to get up and see what was going on. It was near the end of the tables outside, where Nathan was sitting.

"That's where Nathan was sitting." Brooke told them, standing up and running over to the crowd. Lucas and Haley followed close behind. Lucas had a hand on Brooke's waist from behind her as she yelled. "Move people! Stop being so damn nosy! Nathan Scott get your ass out of this circle and come here!" Brooke yelled infuriated.

"Brooke calm down." Lucas whispered in her ear tightening his hold on her.

"No Lucas! I want to know what's going on." She told him defiantly.

But as they made their way through they saw who Nathan was fighting.

"Chris Keller? What the fuck is he doing here?" Brooke asked looking at Haley who had a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _had went out for lunch at the diner, before walking home to eat. As she was walking she bumped into somebody and looked up and dropped her take-out. She frowned and exhaled hardly as she picked up the bag.

"Shit I'm sorry." The voice said, and Peyton froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She looked up and saw Jake there.

"Jake?" She whispered shakily.

He looked up and stopped trying to pick up everything, the both stood up at the same time. "Peyton, hey."

Peyton was confused. "What? How are you here, and why? I mean I thought you had to leave to get Jenny back."

Jake shrugged looking down. "Yeah I have Jenny now. And with Nicki well I don't wanna talk about it right now." He told her avoiding her eyes. "I wanna talk about you, I heard about your mom drama. How you holding up?"

Peyton sighed shrugging her shoulders as she walked slowly with him, back to the school. "I guess as okay somebody can be. My mother basically told me she gave me up because she liked drugs more then me. Oh wait she did say that." She told him sadly, she tried to sound angry. It would be better to be angry, way better.

Jake put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm a little. "It'll be okay. You'll see. Everything will be back to normal soon." He told her confidently as they crossed the street.

Peyton shook her head and snorted. "You sound like Brooke."

Jake laughed. "And that itself is a scary thing." He told her and he loved the laugh she gifted him with. "Hey after school you think I could drive you home? We can hang out and Jenny misses you."

Peyton smiled, she missed that little girl too. More than anything. "I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING ELSE! You guys are seriously AMAZING. And I noticed one of you guys said please no Jake and Peyton? If a lot of you guys feel that way then review or message me saying so. It'll be kinda hard since I kind of already starting writing them together.. But if a good majority of you feel that way I'll do something about it. Also it does seem happy now doesn't it? This story will have drama in it, although some might be critical to a relationship it's mostly other stuff... Another thing, I've been getting messages about smut? Well, I honestly have no hate against it, if you want it i'll write it. I'm open minded(; So let me know about that.. ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!__  
_

_****__**Chapter Four: An Attempt to Tip the Scales**_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was laying down on Lucas' bed while he was sitting in his computer chair typing away. She was watching t.v, or trying to.

"So why are we sitting here when you said we were going to do something fun?" Brooke asked put out.

Lucas chuckled turning around and saw Brooke pouting at him. "Cheery, I told you after I finish my essay we will go out."

"But Broody..." She whined in response. "Why can't you do it tomorrow? It's not do until Friday."

Lucas got up and walked over to the bed and laid down on top of her, watching her little tongue dart out and licked her lips, as her legs moved out allowing him into a cradle.

"Pretty Girl. I would but I have so many ideas." He whispered teasingly into her neck.

She moaned softly and thrust her hips up to his. "Yeah well I wouldn't tell you too, but all of the times I offer to do this you turn me down." Brooke told him moving her head back breaking contact with him. "Why is that?"

"I just want you to be sure. I want you be positive that this is what you want." He told her softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

Brooke frowned up at him. "I am not the one that needs to be sure about this, if anything it's you. To make sure you don't want Peyton." She said as she pushed him so he could get off and she sat up.

"Brooke, we've been over this." Lucas said tiredly. Why couldn't she just get he loved her and not Peyton?

"I know Lucas, we've been over it countless times. But it still hurts. And I now second guess everything you tell me and I hate it. I wonder what you're doing when it's just you and Peyton, I wonder if you are really doing something else with some other chick whenever you tell me you're going out if you're not sleeping with someone else on the side." She told him tears coming down her cheeks. She needed to get his out, all of her doubts and emotions out of her. It was like they were weighing her down.

Lucas sighed as he stood up going over to Brooke, knowing he could very well get his ass handed to him, and hugged her pulling her to his chest.

"Pretty Girl, I love you." He told her firmly, and gently stroking her hair. "What that thing was with Peyton? It was nothing. I have no idea what else to tell you so that you believe me." Lucas held the sobbing body tighter to him.

"It's just how would you feel if I cheated on you with Nathan? Or skills, or Mouth?" She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. "You'd be hurt and would have problems trusting me. Especially because all three happen to be major parts of my life, like Peyton is yours."

Lucas sighed not even wanting to think about that. "Brooke, it doesn't matter if Peyton is a part of my world, which she is I won't lie to you. But it doesn't matter because, you Brooke Davis, are the biggest part." He told her softly.

She lifter her head up and looked up at him, her eyes red and her make-up running. "Really?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Lucas nodded smiling slightly. "Yea, and tell me right here right now you have a problem me being with Peyton alone, or being friends all together. I don't want you feeling insecure about this." He told her truthfully.

Brooke shook her head. "No matter how uncomfortable I am about you to being alone, I can't make you do that. I won't make you do that. She's your friend and I get that I'll just need to get used to the idea of you two being around each other again." She told him truthfully, and it would take time before she could trust both of them fully again. But she knew it would never truly be able to trust either one of them again.

Lucas nodded understanding. Before sweetly kissing her lips breathing against them, "I love you."

Brooke pulled back smiling at him. "I love you too."

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was walking in her apartment laying down on her bed, or futon. If you could call it that. Brooke had most of the room and honestly Haley didn't care. She was just glad that Brooke let her stay with her since it seemed that everybody but her and Lucas were still pissed at her from leaving. And she hadn't seen Nathan since the fight.

Haley sat up and walked into the kitchen getting some sherbert before sitting down on the couch and watching some t.v. About a half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Haley got up rolling her eyes.

"Brooke if you keep forgetting your key.." She said as she opened the door.

But Brooke most definitely wasn't there, it was Nathan. "Hey Hales, gonna let me in?" He asked.

Haley nodded frantically moving out of the way. "Yeah of course!" She said shutting the door behind him. "So what's up?"

Nathan chuckled seeing how nervous Haley was although, he did giver her rights to be nervous when he approached. "Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you." He told her honestly.

She nodded sitting down on the couch putting her ice cream on the end table. Nathan sat down next to her. "I swear whatever you heard from Chris is not true. We never slept together we've never even kissed." She rushed to tell him.

He shook his head. "I know, I know. And I was stupid to even pick a fight with him. I saw him and I just lost it." Nathan admitted. "The thought of you with somebody else is way more than I thought I could handle."

Haley nodded, not saying anything. Of course she knew how it felt, it's not like Nathan was a Saint or anything but she learned to deal with it.

Nathan sighed as he walked closer to her, playing with her loose hair that fell from her bun. "I miss you, Hales." He told her.

Haley had a shocked expression on her face. This was most definitely not what she was expecting when she would eventually talk to him. But she figured that he would divorce her, and make her take everything out of their apartment that was her's.

Nathan would figure she would be jumping into his arms any minute, and when she didn't he feared he shouldn't have taken Brooke's advice. "Say something Haley, please." He pleaded with her.

Haley shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck holding back her tears as his hands came around her waist tightly, she sighed contentedly as he held her. "I figured the next time you talked to me you would kick me out of the house, or get a divorce."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie I was thinking about it, but I was angry. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you." He told her pulling back and staring into her gorgeous brown eyes.

She smiled and kissed him, loving him more than she thought possible. Never in her dreams did she think this would be happening so soon. But she pulled back and frowned up at him. "Does this mean you forgive Lucas?"

Nathan shrugged. "Sure, I'm more pissed off about Chris Keller being in Tree Hill. Speaking of that you know why he's here?" He asked her playing with her hair.

Haley's frown deepened at his name, shaking her head she said, "No I have no idea why he's back. As far as I knew he was still in New York. I haven't even talked to him." She told him truthfully.

Nathan nodded. "So I was thinking, not right now, but maybe this weekend we can start moving you back in?" He asked her loving that gorgeous smile that came onto her face.

Haley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course!" She said excitedly. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as she kissed him.

Nathan's hands came onto her thighs as he sat down on the couch with her straddling him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands started moving higher and higher up her body. His hands settled at the bottom of her shirt playing with it, before she broke the kiss and took off her shirt leaving her in a pink lacy bra.

Nathan's eyes widened at the sight and he started playing with the strap and smiled a little. Haley giggled and went to kiss him when the door opened.

Brooke and Lucas had entered the apartment. Lucas chuckled at the scene before silencing and looking away from the glare both Brooke and Nathan gave him.

"Haley! I thought I told you. You put the scrungies on the door! This is what I have been trying to avoid." Brooke told her and Haley struggled to put on her shirt.

"Ugh! Brooke, since when do you have your key?" Haley asked annoyed standing with her arms crossed as Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

Brooke smirked. "Because you kept telling me how annoying I was whenever you had to stop whatever you were doing just to let me in." She said tilting her head. "But please, me and Lucas will go elsewhere to hang out." With that said Brooke led the way out taking Lucas by than hand for him to follow her.

Nathan looked down at her. "The moods ruined isn't it?"

"Nathan!"

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was pushing Jenny on the swings, loving the little squeals she'd let out whenever she went higher. She missed this baby more than she could admit to anyone. Sure she woke up at pretty weird times, but she still loved her.

Jake walked in and was standing beside her watching. "So how have you been, Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged. "As good as anybody can be I guess, how about you? How are you and Jenny settling in?"

Jake nodded. "Okay, she actually gets to have her own room this time." He said sounding extremely happy about that little fact.

"Wow, that's great." Peyton said smiling. "If you ever need anything, just let me know okay? I would love to help in anyway I can."

"I know you would Peyton." Jake said suddenly quiet. "So what's this I hear about you and Lucas?" He asked trying not to sound like a jealous ex. But he still loved Peyton, and he was crushed when he found out about her and Lucas.

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing, he's with Brooke." She told him trying to sound indifferent about it. "They have been together since she came back, kinda. The first day they weren't." She said hoping he would drop this.

Jake nodded. "Oh that's good." He said feeling very relieved.

Peyton looked up. "Good?" She asked confused.

"Yep." He told her walking closer. "You really think I would be happy you'd be with Lucas? Sure if you were with him, I'd be happy you were happy but I would be miserable." He said truthfully.

Peyton smiled a little, feeling her heart flip. "Wow. I don't know what to say." She told him honestly, she didn't.

Jake grinned playing with her new straight hair. "Just say I love you Jake. That will suffice." He said airily.

Peyton giggled, stopped pushing, and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Jake Jagielski."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! And so since many of you guys are anti-Jeyton): I guess I can do another pair. One thing! _**I WILL NOT PUT RACHEL AND JAKE TOGETHER**._ I love her and Uncle Cooper(: . But I was playing with the idea of Julian and Peyton? Of course it would be WAY later on before that happened. And in between then I was thinking she could date Owen and Chase for the time being, instead of Brooke dating them. And I was thinking Jake and Lindsey? Lemme know what you think about that... And so sorry i didn't update earlier! it was just today me and my boyfriend both were free and just decided to spend the day together(: It was nice and relaxing but tomorrow (or today?) in the morning I will start chapter six, before I go to work. It could be posted by like 9 tomorrow night? And thanks to my gay best friend, Andrew, he always wanted to write smut so I let him give it a shot. Give him some shoutouts? :p ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!__  
_

_********__Chapter Five: A Multitude of Casualties_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was sitting in Karen's café when Peyton walked in with a familiar little baby in a pink and purple stroller.

"Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke said smiling at the blonde. "And hello Miss. Jenny." She said to the little girl, kissing her head.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said sitting down across from Brooke in the booth. She was a little surprised Brooke called her, after all it was the only time they talked since that day in her apartment. "So what did you want to talk about?" Peyton asked a little worried.

"I wanted to talk about Lucas." Brooke said truthfully. "I want to know why you would lie to me about something like that, when you knew how much I was hurting over that. Why you would even think to tell me you had feelings for him." She tried to keep as much anger as she could out of her voice, but that only enhanced the hurt she was feeling.

Peyton sighed shakily and looked down, shaking her head. "I don't know Brooke. I guess it was because I love him, and he's in love with you. I thought it was just something he would grow out of since you left. And I thought if I told you all of that you would move on. Hook-up with guys again, come back with one maybe? Letting Lucas lean on me more." She told her truthfully waiting for the brunettes wrath only it never came. Causing Peyton to look up at her.

Brooke shook her head. "How could someone who has called themselves my best friend, for almost eight years do that to me?" She asked incredulously.

Peyton shrugged. "All's I know is that I was wrong and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry."

Brook scoffed nodding her head. "Right, like how you were truly sorry about cheating on me with Lucas."

Peyton frowned. "I don't understand, how can you forgive him? Even be with him right now and still be pissed at me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Whatever happened to 'Hoes over Bros?" She asked pissed off.

"Because!" Brooke yelled causing the café to quiet down. "You were supposed to be my _best friend_! You were never ever supposed to go after_ my_ boyfriend, you were never supposed to _cheat_ on me with_ my boyfriend_! And you did." Brooke said softly, with tears shimmering. "You did it, and it hurts me so much more that it was you who did it with him. I was always so insecure when it came to you guys and you knew it! Yet I still didn't tell you guys I didn't want you hanging out alone! Hell I didn't tell you guys now."

Peyton shook her head, understanding. She had so much guilt inside of her, and she knew that she was to blame for some of it. "Brooke I understand that you are pissed at me. But just remember I didn't make Lucas cheat on you." Peyton said standing up and put her hands in her jean jacket. "Just remember that, and when you come to terms with it, give me a call. But I am sorry for my part in it."

Then Peyton put her hands on the stroller and walked out leaving a very distraught Brooke sitting in the booth by herself, with Karen looking worriedly towards her.

Karen Roe had watched the entire exchange between the two of them. And to be quite honest she didn't understand how Lucas could cheat on Brooke with Peyton. Didn't Dan show him enough on what cheating and lying could do to a relationship?

Karen walked out from behind the counter and took the seat Peyton had previously vacated. "Brooke are you alright?" Karen asked concerned.

Brooke shook her head sniffling wiping the tear that had escaped. "Want to talk about it?" Karen asked.

"It's just I really wanted Peyton to not love Lucas." Brooke said shaking her head, but then looked up at Karen. "Not because Lucas isn't loveable or anything because he totally is but maybe just a fringe much." Brooke explained to Karen.

Karen chuckled a little. "Brooke, it's okay you don't need to explain yourself to me. In fact I do not condone what Lucas and Peyton did to you. That is not how I wanted my son to be raised."

Brooke nodded a little. "It's just, you know how I feel. How did you feel when you found out about Dan and Deb?"

Karen considered this for a moment, her and Deb hadn't really known each other when he did cheat on her. "Well, I was hurt. But I also didn't have any feeling towards it either. I didn't know Deb that well, and Dan and I had been drifting apart for months and Keith and I had been becoming closer."

Brooke didn't say anything. "I just don't know what to do. I've talked to Lucas about this and I really want to tell him I don't want him and Peyton friends or ever alone together but how can I do that? I don't have that right." She told her getting upset again.

Karen switched seats and sat next to Brooke wrapping her arms around the poor girl. Her son had broken this girl and the worst part? He didn't even know it.

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was incredibly excited, to say the least. Nathan would be over any minute to help her move back in. She couldn't wait to go home. When the doorbell rang Haley jumped up and ran to the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She said enthusiastically.

Nathan stood there smiling down at her and kissed her softly. "Hey, you ready to start?"

Haley nodded quickly. "Immensely. I don't know how many more Brooke and Lucas make-outs I can stand to walk in on." She told him shuddering as they each took a suitcase.

Nathan agreed with her. "Well I'm just glad that they won't walk in on us anymore." He said truthfully, loving the blush that came onto her face.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled but smiling slightly.

Nathan took her suitcases and put them in the trunk. "Wanna go get the box?" He asked her while getting going around onto the drivers side.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, give me a minute."

Haley quickly went back into the apartment and got her box of pictures and figurines, and walked back outside locking and shutting the door. She opened the back door and put the box down onto the floor before getting in the passenger seat.

Nathan smiled at her. "Ready to go home?"

Haley nodded. "More ready then ever." She told him holding his hand as he started driving.

* * *

_Lucas Scott _was sitting down in his room on his computer typing. He was starting to write again. More and more ever since Brooke Davis, his Pretty Girl, came back into his life. He loved the feelings she gave him, and because of that he could put all of his feelings into his story.

His mother coughing at his opened door had him pause in his writing, save and shut down his computer.

"Whatcha need, Ma?" Lucas asked her spinning around to face her, where she was leaning against his door. With a frown etched on her face.

"Lucas, whatever is going between you and Peyton needs to end." She told him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked not having a clue what she was talking about. He hasn't been with Peyton since he cheated on Brooke._ A mistake I will never make again,_he thought.

"I am talking about you, Brooke, and Peyton." Karen snapped at him. "Lucas you can not keep playing both of them. And you cannot have both of them in love with you. Choose one and let the other go." She told him angrily. She's had just about enough of his love triangle crap, and although she promised herself she wouldn't get involved, after seeing Brooke... she just had to do something.

"Ma, I love Brooke. So much." He said with a little smile. "Peyton? I love her like I love Haley. I see that now. It's just we have so much in common and she's always needing help and saving and I can't help but fill in those shoes." At his mothers disapproving look he quickly said, "Not anymore. Somebody else can do it. I'm worrying about Brooke."

Karen saw the determined look on her son's face and nodded. She walked the rest of the way into his room and kissed his head. "Lucas just to let you know. If you did love Peyton or want to be with her and broke up with Brooke. I would be okay with it. As long as you're happy." Karen told him, although hoping to God he was telling her the truth. She's always gotten along better with Brooke than Peyton.

Lucas nodded. "But I don't want Peyton. I want Brooke and she knows, Peyton knows, and I know."

Karen shrugged. "I'm not to sure if Brooke knows." She told him starting to leave the room. "Dinner will be done soon."

_Brooke Davis _was sitting in her now empty apartment that night. She always thought that when Haley left she would be glad to have more of the room, but that wasn't the case. Brooke missed her so much. She had nobody to talk to right now. Lucas was at home, Peyton was being Peyton, and Haley was reuniting with Nathan.

Peyton's words to her just kept coming back to her. That she didn't make him cheat on her, he did it because he wanted to. Which did make sense to Brooke she just didn't want to admit it, but she knew Peyton was right. Peyton didn't force him to kiss her, he did it on his own. Because even though he would deny it forever, a part of him did want Peyton more than he wanted her. And she knew that, so why in the world was she holding onto this relationship?

Just then there was a knock on the door and Brooke got up an answered, looking less then presentable in sweat pants and Lucas' old sweatshirt, no make-up, and hair not done. She felt like she didn't need it after the day she had.

"Chris Keller?!" She gasped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Chris Keller stood outside of her apartment looking sheepishly around. "Is Haley here? I heard she was living with you." He told her politely yet getting directly to the point.

"Um, no!" Brooke yelled. "She's with her husband. Say it with me _husband_."

"Oh." Chris said looking a little down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Brooke asked curiously leaning on the door.

"Well I really like Haley, and I thought things weren't going well between her and Nathan so I figured, you know I'd have a shot." Chris told her smiling at the brunette standing at the door.

"Well you just better back off! Her and Nathan are finally in a good place." She told him angrily. "And we don't need you ruining it." Brooke snapped at him, and she kind of felt bad, it's not his fault Lucas cheated on her with her best friend. _Ex-best friend_, she thought to herself.

"You okay?" He asked.

Brooke nodded. "I'm fine and you can leave now." She told him shutting the door.

Without looking back she went back into her room and just got under the covers when somebody knocked on her again. She groaned and rolled of the bed angrily.

"Chris I swear to God, if you do not leave in five seconds..." She trailed off as she opened the door angrily only she stopped when she saw Lucas was standing there.

He frowned. "Who's Chris?" Lucas asked confused and jealous.

"Oh. Chris Keller, the one who followed Haley here." She told him letting him come in and shutting the door behind her. "He came back here because he really liked her."

Lucas shook his head, as much as he wanted to find Chris and bash his head in for ever trying to break up his best friend and brother's marriage, he needed to focus on the girl in the room with him. "Whatever, we'll talk to them tomorrow about it."

She was shocked he would put something like this off. "No, Lucas you need to call Nathan and Haley or do something." She told him.

Lucas shook his head again. "No, you're more important." He told her firmly, taking her hand and bringing her into her room and laying down on the bed with her.

She was laying down and his head was resting on his hand that was upright by his elbow looking down at Brooke. "Pretty Girl, I have a question for you." He told her quietly.

Brooke frowned. "What is it?"

"Why are you constantly making this about Peyton?" He asked her softly. "_I love you._What part of that don't you understand?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's just, I know we've talked about this before. But I think it doesn't matter how many times we do talk about it. I'm always going to be insecure about your relationship with her." She told him playing with his hand that resting on her belly.

"Brooke..." He groaned. "You don't need to be. I don't know what else to do to prove that to you."

Brooke didn't know either to be honest. "It's gonna take some time." She told him, giving him the only answer she could think of.

He sighed nodding. "I love you."

Brooke smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Lucas leaned down connecting their lips. Brooke sighed against them loving how he felt against her. He leaned back up and pulled her sweatshirt over her head. Leaving her in a white lace bra. He immediately took off his shirt, and leaned back down connecting their lips.

He traveled down her neck and she gasped his name. What a delicious sound. "Relax Pretty Girl." He whispered into her skin, as he started to pull down her sweat pants.

Brooke shivered as he did so, loving how slowly and tenderly he did it. He had boyish grin on his face, like a little kid who was in the candy store, and she loved it.

Lucas kissed up her stomach, to her chest, up her neck, before settling on her mouth. His hands went underneath her back and un-hooked her bra. She smiled as he threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Brooke was staring at his pants where a tent was brewing. "Broody, take them off." She whispered leaning up to unbutton them.

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke, the minute I do that I'll be inside you." When she just stared at him he laughed.

But before she could protest he put his mouth back on hers before slowly moving it back down her body right before her underwear. Brooke moaned wriggling her hips up to him. He pulled her underwear down and threw it on the floor, looking at her body possessively.

Lucas leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, as he slowly moved up to the apex of her thighs. She gasped when his tongue touched the most intimate part of her. Brooke's hands tangles in his hair as she scraped her nails against his scalp.

"Luke..." She moaned widening her legs wanting him to go deeper. She gasped when he added his fingers, and arched her hips but he held them firmly to the bed.

But just before her climax he pulled back. "What the fuck?" Brooke asked pissed off.

Lucas didn't answer he just pulled off his pants and boxers. He took the condom out of his pocket and rolled it on.

She nodded at him and he entered her in one swift motion. Making them one instead of two...


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. I get excited when i seen them(: . And I know that Jeyton seemed weird but just hang in there, I know it's weird because I'm not doing a Jake POV, but in his(my) mind he thinks that if he came back everything would just go back to normal. And Peyton is still in love with Lucas! She's just trying not to let it out. Oh and I haven't really made up my mind about Peyton and Lucas cheating again. I literally just finished this chapter and I'm going to start chapter seven when I'm done posting this(: . But I really don't know about them breaking up, if he does cheat they are gonna break up.. So i'll let you choose Lucas and Peyton kiss in the shooting, more drama comes with this(:, or they don't and Peyton works on her feelings from the shooting and tries to get over it and eventually she does and she and Jake are together, like for real no mixed feelings. So let me know that is COMPLETELY up to you my wonderful readers. ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!__  
_

_********__Chapter Six: Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_

* * *

"Haley James-Scott, put on your clothes if you are still naked in bed because I have the perfect idea!" Brooke said excitedly as she barged into Haley and Nathan's room where Haley was originally sleeping.

"Brooke, what the hell?" Haley asked rubbing her eyes sitting up slowly. "It's like eight in the morning. Don't you usually sleep in?" She asked tiredly, yawning.

Brooke shrugged. "Well when Lucas got up to go back to his house to change I was like wide awake and so I decided to get dressed and head over here."

Haley nodded. "Well Brooke, I'm flattered really. But why are you in my apartment at eight in the morning?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"Well Tutor Girl, I have a great idea for the beginning of the year! You know to get everybody's spirits up about the new school year." Brooke said smiling.

"Well?" Haley asked smiling a little.

"An auction!" Brooke said

"What?" Haley asked confused. "Like what would be selling?"

Brooke smirked and said, "Our boyfriends, or in your case fiancé, but whatever! We need money to get new uniforms. And what better way then to sell the hottest guys in school? I was thinking about it, we can do the whole runway thing and it will be so much fun!" She said excitedly.

Haley smirked. "Brooke, me and Nathan just got back together, and you just got back with Lucas. Don't you think it's kind of stupid to send them with other girls for a date?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not if we are the one's who buy them." She said smiling holding out her purse.

Haley tilted her head. "If you're gonna buy Lucas and Nathan then why have the auction?"

"Because the boys basketball team needs new basket balls, as well as new uniforms. And we need something to spice everything up." Brooke said taking Haley's hand and dragging her out of bed.

"Brooke." Haley groaned and she was pushed into the bathroom.

"Haley you have exactly one hour before I am back so you can help me organize everything." Brooke said skipping out of the room with a smile on her face before Haley could make a sound of protest.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was laying down on his bed reading a new book. He was so wrapped up into it he didn't hear his door open and closed, but only came out of his book, when he felt someone crawl into his bed.

"Oh, hey." Lucas said kissing her softly.

"Hi, so listen I totally have a plan to get money for our uniforms." Brooke said rolling over and stretching out on his body.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her body and smiled liking the position she was in. "And what's that?" He asked her lazily kissing her neck.

Brooke shivered as she felt his mouth run up and down her neck. "We have an auction." She told him, angling her head so he had more access to her neck.

But he pulled pack and stared at her. "Auctioning what?"

Brooke smiled sheepishly and pointed at him. "The basketball players?"

Lucas shook his head smiling a bit. "Brooke, I'm sure you don't want me taking another girl out on a date, and I don't think Nathan isn't going to be fond of this idea, and neither will Haley." He told her seriously.

Brooke smiled. "That's where I come in. I give Haley money for Nathan and I pay my money for you." She said as she kissed him softly.

When she pulled back she had such a gorgeous smile on her face, dimples and all. It was a truly happy smile. Since they had gotten back together, and he was not going to screw this up. Not again.

Lucas reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I guess I'll be okay with this."

Brooke smiled rolling off of him and his bed. "Well it's good you have given me your consent cause it's so much easier to do this willingly with you although, I was kind of looking forward to using my hand-cuffs."

Lucas quirked his brow and stood up quickly taking her into his arms. "Hand-cuffs?" He asked interested.

Brooke nodded. "Yep, I would have used those and my powers of persuasion." She told him running her hands up and down his chest, feeling his heart beat quicken. "But since you agreed." She said smiling backing away.

But Lucas pulled her by her arm and brought her back into his embrace, tangling a hand in her hand. "Never mind, I don't want to go. You'll have to drag me there, kicking and screaming I might add."

Brooke smiled evilly and pushed him down onto the bed before walking to where she put her purse near the door, pulling out the handcuffs. Watching his eyes widened, she asked amused, "You think I was bluffing?" He nodded. "Well I wasn't."

She giggled as she pounced onto the bed and straddled him, shrugging out of her pink jacket. She moaned into his mouth as he started to stroke her breast through her shirt and bra. Just as he was about to take her shirt off, of course the fucking door opens. Pardon the pun.

Peyton walked in looking down at a notebook in her hands, not noticing Brooke was there at first. "Hey Luke, listen I have an idea what we can do for our..." She looked up and trailed off when she saw Brooke on top of Lucas holding hand-cuffs. "Project." Peyton finished softly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and got off of Lucas putting her jacket back on. "I'll see you later." She told Lucas kissing him quickly before going over to Peyton. "Listen, meet me at my apartment in like 15. We're doing an auction and Haley and me cannot set it up ourselves." She told her.

Brooke walked out leaving Lucas and Peyton alone, and immediately regretted it. She had just left a very arouse Lucas and the same room as Peyton. Boy she was really thinking wasn't she?

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ was sitting on her couch cuddling with Nathan before leaving to go to Brooke's apartment. "So how do you feel about me auctioning you, for money so we can get new uniforms?" She asked conversationally.

Nathan chuckled looking down at Haley. "Wait, what?" He asked freaked out when he saw a guilty, yet serious expression on her face.

She shook her head. "I know, I know. But we need money and Brooke had a point about this being a good idea. And plus she promised me money so I can buy you." Haley said adding a little smiled.

Nathan shook his head. "Alright, but Haley I swear if you somehow loose me to some creep I will kill you." He told her seriously.

Haley laughed giving him a kiss. But groaned and pulled back hearing her phone go off. "What?" She asked, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Haley! Get your smart little butt over here!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

Haley sighed and got up from the couch putting on her sneakers, and jacket. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving right now as we speak." She told her.

"Okay, see you in a few!" Brooke said cheerily, hanging up.

She shook her head looking at Nathan. "Have to go see Brooke." She said faking enthusiasm.

Nathan laughed at her. "Well have fun, I'm probably gonna go to the court." He told her kissing her head.

Haley nodded. "Well, be back by like three, I wanna have some lunch with you. Besides, Lucas had a pretty good idea. We should all go to Tric. Like we used to, before, well, everything." She said sadly.

Nathan nodded, rubbing her arm. "Alright." He leaned down and kissed her. "Go have fun." He whispered in her ear as she nodded and opened the door and left.

Now to go find Chris Keller...

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer_ was nervously walking to Brooke's apartment. She knew she had been to harsh with Brooke. But she was so sick and tired of everyone blaming her for cheating on her with Lucas. Lucas did it to, she didn't force him to do anything with her. But yet who gets forgiven? Lucas does, like he was a victim.

She shook her head walking down the sidewalk. Peyton would have loved to have the relationship she had with Brooke back. She would work for it, no matter how long it took. Peyton would prove to her she would be a good friend.

Peyton knocked on the door, taking notice of the new color. The girl behind the red door... Peyton smiled sadly as she remember Brooke telling her about that. Lucas was always sweet and romantic, doing whatever he could to remind Brooke she was the one for him.

She got a surprise though when a different brunette opened the door. "Haley?"

"Peyton, hi." Haley said with a small smile, moving aside and letting her in.

Peyton walked in and pulled on the sleeves of her black jacket. Haley walked over to the couch and plopped down exhaling a breath. Peyton looked around and decided to sit on the stool on the counter.

It was awkward and tense for a several minutes until they hear high heels clicking, coming into the room. Brooke walked in with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys!" She said holding two posters and an art kit. She walked over to Peyton and handed them to her. "I need you to make the poster. You are the best artist I know."

Peyton nodded, taking the materials from her. "Alright."

Brooke nodded and looked over at Haley grinning, which made Haley groan. "You my friend are helping me pick which order the boys go in. I was thinking we'll do Lucas and Nathan so they'll be ours and out of the way." Brooke told her sitting down on the couch.

Haley reluctantly nodded. "Alright."

But the conversation didn't go any further when the phone rang. Brooke frowned and walked over to her cell phone on the counter and answered.

"Hello?"

"You and Haley need to come by the mall. Now." Lucas told her, trying to hear her over the yelling.

"Wait, what why? And Lucas, where on earth are you?" Brooke asked getting her sweatshirt on, she threw Haley her's and grabbed her car keys.

"I'm at the mall Brooke. And Nathan is about to beat Chris Keller." Lucas told her seriously and saw Nathan raise his fist. "Pretty Girl, just come please." He told her as he hung up.

Brooke looked at her phone before putting it in her pocket and looking at Peyton and Haley. "Listen we need to go to the mall. A Chris Keller and Nathan Scott fight is going on." Brooke said opening the door and gesturing for them to come. "Come on, hurry, hurry."

Peyton and Haley both went into Brooke's car. Haley in the passenger seat, Peyton in the back, and Brooke driving.

"Wait, so Nathan is fighting Chris?" Haley asked, weirdly calm.

Brooke nodded. "I don't know what about Lucas just told me we needed to get down there as fast as we could." She told her skipping a red light, and going way above the speed limit.

"Wait, why are they fighting?" Peyton asked speaking up for the first time.

Brooke shrugged. "Cause Nathan is super jealous of Haley's relationship with another man." She said smiling slightly.

Haley gasped. "Brooke! Me and Chris never, and I repeat never, had a relationship. We were friends, that's it." She told Brooke and Peyton.

Peyton nodded, but didn't say anything. It looked like Haley had her own drama to deal with. Must have sucked being married at eighteen. But then, God forgive her, she thought about it with Lucas on more than one occasion. Did it make her a bad friend that she loved her best friend's boyfriend? Sure, she had Jake. But Lucas was... Lucas. You couldn't do any better than him.

"Yeah but your manly husband is all jealous. I envy you. Lucas never gets jealous, at least he never shows it. And I mean we have only had angry sex like once and that was definitely in the top five. Nathan is very emotional I bet you guys have angry sex at least three times a week." Brooke said smirking as she got off at the exit.

Haley had a shocked expression on her face, while Peyton leaned back into the seat. She didn't want to hear about Lucas and Brooke's sex life. Sure she knew they had sex and would keep on having sex as long as they were together, but she didn't want any insight into it what so ever.

Soon they pulled up in the packed mall. Brooke circled until she found a crowd in the back of the mall. She parked as close as she could get and they all jumped out of the car and jogged over to the crowd.

Brooke immediately hear Lucas yelling, "Knock it off, guys!" But it obviously was not working.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley screamed, making things quiet down a little. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all managed their way through and found Lucas trying to keep Nathan away from Chris, and Chris with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked angered.

Nathan looked over at Haley with a scowl on his face. "This douche-bag needs to get the hell out of here." He said looking back to Chris glaring.

Chris just kept smirking through the whole ordeal. "Alright I'm outta here. I saw what I needed to see, before looking at Haley and licking his lips.

Nathan went to attack him but Lucas just pushed him back. "Chris get out of here." Lucas said seriously.

Chris shook his head snickering, but went to his car and drove away.

"Nathan we really need to talk about this." Haley said coming up to him and taking his hand, but he pulled it back.

Brooke was getting quite annoyed with the circle of people still here. "Alright guys, you can leave! Nothing else is going on right now." She yelled at everyone.

And Peyton immediately pulled on her arm a little reprimanding her. "Brooke!" She said fiercely.

"Well, Peyton everybody is just getting way to nosy in this town." Brooke said scoffing a bit before walking the rest of the distance to Lucas and put her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Peyton looked down, she didn't want to see this. Not at all.

"Hey, Broody." She said giving him a little kiss.

"Hey, Cheery." Lucas said looking at her. "I'm sorry I ruined I called you while you were planning to sell me off but you know, Nathan was just freaking out." He explained to her.

"Speak of the devil." Brooke said smiling slightly.

Lucas frowned but looked over his shoulder and saw Nathan walking over towards him. "Hey man listen, can you give me the keys to the car? Me and Haley are leaving and she wants to talk. Preferably without anybody there."

Lucas nodded detaching himself from Brooke, and taking out his car keys from his pocket. "Yeah, sure good luck."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, and we're still going to Tric tonight, right?"

Lucas shrugged. "If you and Haley are alright, sure we'll still go."

Brooke gasped. "No! Cause after you and Haley are done talking then her, Peyton, and me still need to finish planning our auction." She told Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything he just waved Nathan off as he walked back to the car. "Lucas!"

"Brooke, relax. I will help you." He told her smiling as he rubber her arm.

Brooke glared it him and crossed her arms. "Yeah and unless you magically turn gay you will not be able to help me. What so ever." She told him pouting up at him.

"I'm sure you and Peyton could get it done together in time." Lucas told her looking to where Peyton was sitting on the ground, her head against the wall and her eyes closed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "C'mon Brooke, give her a chance." He told her softly.

Brooke sighed and nodded, giving in. "Fine, I will but you mister, I am pissed at." She said walking over to Peyton. "Hey you wanna start heading back? So we can work on the auction?"

Peyton nodded standing up and followed Brooke and Lucas to the car. Can somebody say awkward? Peyton got in the back and Lucas and Brooke were in front.

The car ride was silent until Brooke pulled up in front of Lucas' house. He smiled and leaned into kiss her but she turned her head so he got her cheek. Lucas sighed frowning. "Pretty Girl, don't be like that. I just want everybody together. Like old times, and we all need it after the summer we had."

Brooke didn't say anything just frowned and looked at him. "We'll talk later."

_Two Days Later_

_Brooke Davis_ was standing by herself pouting. She already didn't like the red-headed slut.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked coming to stand by her friend. Ever since helping put together the auction with her, when Haley had to work things out with Nathan, they had gotten closer.

Brooke pointed where Lucas and Rachel were talking. "That slut is practically all over him." She said bitterly as Rachel rubbed his arm.

Peyton frowned and put an arm around her. "It's alright. But the truth is he did say you would feel this way if somebody else would get a date with him." Peyton told her walking with Brooke towards her car.

Brooke scowled as she plopped down angrily in the passenger seat. "Stupid sluts."

Peyton chuckled a little. Yes she like, maybe even loved, Lucas. But she didn't feel this upset about it. "Brooke nothing will happen. He's gonna go on his date then go to your apartment and tell you ever little thing you want to know happened." Peyton told her as she sat down and started the car.

Brooke sighed leaning her head against the window. Of course she wouldn't tell Peyton. But she trusted Lucas to tell her everything he did with Peyton to. Sure at the time she didn't suspect anything would happen but she still had the right to know. And how many times did she ask him 'oh what did you do with Peyton today?' he just told her 'oh you know this and that'.

Peyton pulled up to her apartment. "B. Davis. Everything is gonna be okay I promise." She told her smiling a little.

Brooke nodded and got out of the car and walked to her apartment. She immediately took off her make-up and changed into sweats and a big shirt before laying down on her bed. She was exhausted and didn't want to do anything.

Brooke groaned when somebody knocked on her door. Having a good feeling she knew who it was she answered the door pouting.

Lucas looked at Brooke amused. "What's wrong, Pretty Girl?"

Brooke's pout turned into a scowl. "You know what." She told him walking away from the door and sitting down on the seat.

Lucas shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Brooke. "You seriously can't be mad at me for this." Lucas said putting an arm around her. "I told you this could happen."

"Yeah but I didn't count on any sluts have five thousand dollars with them!" She yelled. "I mean really who just carries that kind of money around?"

Lucas shook his head. "I told you it could happen."

Brooke glared at him. "Your not making this any better. Besides it's because some slutty girl brought you."

Lucas chuckled. "Alright, alright. How about I text you non-stop during the date. And I won't even let her hold me hand." He said smiling proudly.

Brooke giggled and snuggled into him. "Alright."

Lucas kissed her head and stood up pulling her with him. "C'mon let's go to bed." He told her walking to her bedroom.

Brooke followed. "You're staying the night?" She asked happily.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, unless you have an eleven o'clock coming in?" He asked smirking as he kicked off his sneakers and took off his shirt.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope, he canceled on me."

Lucas chuckled and got on the bed and under the covers. He held them open as invitation and Brooke took it.

"Night Pretty Girl." He said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Night Boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing and alerting and favoriting and following this story! It means a lot. So here's the thing. I even know I rushed that everything with Peyton and Jake and even though I explained it last chapter I'm going to make them work out their problems. Maybe... I still have mixed feelings about that even though I LOVE Jeyton... But yeah. And another thing? I don't think I want Brooke and Rachel enemies for how long they were in the show. Maybe this chapter and the next one but that's it? Lemme know how you feel about that. Oh and sorry if this chapter is weird and that it took me so long to do it. I just couldn't sit down and write for my life! I just wasn't in the mood. But today after class I made myself sit down and write this entire thing! So next chapter? I honestly have no clue. But don't think I have abandoned this story! It's just I don't have time to write, or I can't figure it out. I'll tell you if I stop writing this. I don't even have Chapter Eight started yet.. YIKES! So I reallly need to know who you guys want Peyton and Jake with, or if you want them together! Rachel is going to be with Uncle Cooper like I said! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!__  
_

_**Chapter Seven: Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends**_

* * *

_Brooke Davis_ was walking towards her locker when two hands covered her eyes. She smiled.

"Broody, what are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her. "How are you?" He asked brushing her hair back.

"I'm fine as I can be seeing as how you have to go out with a slut tonight. But other than that no." Brooke said losing her smile, bitterness taking its place.

Lucas shrugged, clear that this information didn't bother him. "Yeah, but I told you that this could happen and you decided to be stubborn and went ahead with your ideas." He told her smirking.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him angry. "You better watch how your talking Mister. Or you won't be getting any all week." She said smiling sweetly.

Lucas smirked. "Well, if you want to play that game I'll happily ask Rachel to help me with my needs."

Brooke gasped and stormed away to her locker, ignoring his irritating laugh behind her. What a jerk! She had ever right to be upset! He would be upset if some man-whore bought her and went on a date with her. Maybe, Lucas wasn't the jealous type. He was the brooding type.

Just then she felt somebody tap her shoulder, and saw a familiar blonde biting her lip nervously. Peyton. One of her best friends. Ex-best friend? She didn't really know these days, sure she helped her a ton because Haley was busy fixing things with Nathan but Brooke didn't really think about her friendship with Peyton. But Peyton did have a point, if she could forgive Lucas why could Brooke forgive Peyton?

"Hey P. Sawyer. What's up?" Brooke asked smiling slightly getting her change of clothes from her locker.

"Hey Brooke. And nothing really I just wanted to know if we were okay?" Peyton asked nervously. "I mean, we were great setting everything up for the auction and now I was just wondering if we would stay that way?"

Brooke nodded linking arms with Peyton as they walked down the hall. "Sure P. Sawyer. You were right. If I could forgive Lucas why couldn't I forgive you?"

Peyton smiled relieved she had her best friend back. "So, tell me what's going on with you and Jake?"

Peyton lost her smile a little. "I don't really know, he's been on the phone a lot at night. Sometimes he seems really into the conversation and other times he's yelling and almost wakes up Jenny. And he's been real distant lately. It's just not how it used to be between us." Peyton told Brooke sadly.

"Oh, Peyton." Brooke said sighing. "I'm sure everything will get better for you two." She said reassuring her.

"I don't know Brooke." Peyton said as they walked into the gym. "He is being real secretive. Like he still won't tell me about Nicki." She told her.

Brooke frowned. _Skank_. "I'm sure he will tell you. Maybe this is a really confusing time for him. He just doesn't want to drag you into it." She said as they walked into the locker room.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. It's just I shared everything with him. Everything. And for him to just not want to tell me something because he doesn't want to drag me into it doesn't make sense. I mean I've been in whatever this is since the summer."

Brooke shrugged changing. "I don't know P. Sawyer." She told her truthfully. "Well today Lucas has a date the a slut." She said changing the subject.

Peyton nodded remembering that, something she wasn't too happy about either. Although she wouldn't tell Brooke that. "Yeah I know, so how is Luke taking it?"

Brooke scoffed putting her hair up. "He finds this hilarious, he's just teasing me about this." She told her angrily fixing her shorts.

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at Brooke's anger, but stopped when Brooke glared at her. "Peyton it is not funny! She could try to seduce him."

Peyton laughed at that part. "Brooke he won't sleep with her, he loves you too much." She told her ignoring how much it hurt to say that. But she needed to get over this thing she felt for Lucas.

Brooke sighed, remember when Lucas said that he wouldn't be with anybody else but her. And he did, with Peyton. "Yeah. Let's go." She said quietly as she walked out of the locker room, Peyton following her.

"Do you know if Haley is gonna be here for practice?" Peyton asked, completely unaware of the mood change.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't even know if Nathan is here. I tried calling her last night and she wasn't answering and Lucas has been calling Nathan but he hasn't answered either." Brooke said stretching with the rest of the girls.

"Are they okay?" Peyton asked stretching.

"Probably having some really good make-up sex." Brooke said giggling slightly at Peyton's disgusted face.

"Yeah who doesn't love that?" A new feminine voice said.

Brooke turned around and saw the familiar red-head from the auction yesterday. "What are you doing here?" Brooke said bitchily.

Rachel shrugged. "Thought I'd wanna try out for the team."

Broke scoffed. "You kinda can't the first game is tonight. Good luck next season." She told her smiling sweetly.

Rachel shook her head chuckling. "Cute, but you still have to let me try out. Since I wasn't here for try-outs you need to let me try out now."

Brooke sighed and stepped back. "Alright, show me what you've got."

Rachel smiled and began her routine, consisting of splits, handstands, and backflips.

Brooke stood shocked and Peyton came up next to her. "Brooke she's really good."

Brooke shook her head. "Peyton, she's slutty."

Peyton sighed. "Brooke if she's good we need her on the team."

Brooke was frowning when Rachel stopped and stood up, panting a little. "So did I make the team?" She asked smirking like she already knew the answer.

"We'll let you know." Brooke told her coldly.

Rachel smiled walked off out of sight.

"Brooke you know we are gonna have to let her on the team." Peyton told her like she was stupid. "We have no idea how Haley and Nathan are right now and it might be while before she starts practicing again."

Brooke angrily put her hair in a ponytail. "Let's start practicing."

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ had just finished his suicides and was sweating. Panting heavily he drank his water that was on the bleachers when a familiar red-head came sauntering up to him.

"Hey Luke." Rachel said smiling.

Lucas frowned. Sure he teased Brooke about Rachel but that didn't mean he would really do it. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just fun to tease your little girlfriend." She told him laughing.

Lucas sighed. "Listen Rachel. I really don't think that's a good idea. It might be fun for you but then she gets pissed at me."

Rachel only smiled and shook her head. "Please Lucas. She wouldn't be that way if you didn't cheat on her. I mean really I'm only in this town a week and I find out everything about the famous Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton love triangle."

Lucas looked around watching everybody sitting on the bleachers taking a much needed break. "Listen Rachel, you weren't here. So don't start. And Brooke forgave me, she just doesn't understand nothing will happen between me and you." He told her truthfully.

"As if anything would happen." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "You're not my type. But I do look forward to out date tomorrow night." Rachel said winking at him as she walked away.

Lucas shook his head looking down before sitting down next to Skills. "She's fine." Skills said watching Rachel walk away. "But what you doing, you got Brooke?"

Lucas chuckled a little. "She lost me for a night at the auction."

Skills tossed his head back and laughed. "Man. So no Brooke has to be okay with letting you out with her."

Lucas shrugged. "She doesn't really have a choice. Rachel gave the money in already and Brooke cashed it on new uniforms."

Skills nodded, but clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Well, Miss Bevin gets a whole night of me." He said looking incredibly excited.

Lucas nodded smiling, patting him on the back as he stood up. "You have fun."

Skills smirked following Lucas back onto the court. "You know I will."

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ was lounging on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She knew that she should be at practice but she didn't want to go. She didn't want to answer any questions Brooke or Peyton would have. Hell probably even Lucas. And how could she answer them when she didn't even know what was going on in her relationship. Just then Nathan walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, his hair was damp and he was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Hales I need you to listen to me okay?" He asked her as he kneeled on both knees in front of her. Nathan set down her coffee on the end table and took both of her hands in her's playing with her wedding ring.

Haley nodded anxious to what he would say.

"I think we should re-new our vows." He told her quietly, gouging her reaction. "Let's just do it. It can just be me and you for the weekend, and we can finally put everything behind us." Nathan said smiling slightly.

Haley beamed down at him, but it slowly faded. "What about Chris?" She almost whispered.

Nathan shrugged. "Who the hell cares? It's not like you'll ever leave me for him, and he's fucking stupid for thinking he can break us up."

Haley nodded and smiled down at him again. She kissed him quickly but passionately. "Alright. Let's do this!"

_**The next night** _

_Brooke Davis_ was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was frowning as Lucas didn't keep his promise to her and didn't text her.

But then her phone dinged and she got extremely excited but frowned when it was from Peyton.

_Hey I'm on my way to your house. I'm not letting you mope around until Luke gets back. We're going to Tric._

Brooke smiled a little as she read the text message. Peyton was such a good friend...when she wanted to be.

She quickly changed into a short red cocktail dress and did her make-up appropriately. She curled her hair quickly when there was a knock at the door. Carrying her black pumps down the stairs Brooke yelled, "Come in."

Peyton walked in wearing A black-tank-top and a black skirt. "Hey B. Davis. Ready to go out and have some fun?"

Brooke nodded and she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "Yes, and what is with all the black Peyton? Liven it up a little, don't you?" Brooke asked sarcastically as they walked out the door and she locked it.

Peyton shrugged smiling sadly. "It's just.. Nothing no. We are out to have fun and forget about guys for a little bit."

They both got into Peyton's car, when Brooke asked. "Peyt, what's going on with Jake?"

Peyton shrugged, feeling tear burn her eyes. "A lot of things. He's just so different. And I don't really know how I'm feeling at the moment." She told Brooke quietly. She wouldn't tell her she was questioning things about Lucas and her feelings, she couldn't do that to her. Especially since Lucas was on another date right now.

Brooke frowned and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Peyton, if you're having second thought, I hate to say it, but maybe you guys should take a break? I mean he came back and it seems like you guys just rushed into everything, and maybe because both of you have changed things are different now."

Peyton scoffed. "And what could happen in one summer?"

"A lot." Was all Brooke said.

Thinking about her own mother Peyton nodded. "I guess but I can't help but always think about you and Lucas. Once you came back and everything got settled you guys just picked up right where you left off." She told Brooke a little jealous.

Brooke took the jealousy in her tone as she was jealous that she and Lucas could just be together while her and Jake were already having problems. "Peyton, Lucas also don't have a kid." She told her softly. "It must be hard being a single parent, working out custody agreements at seventeen. I know you help a lot with Jenny, hell more than the girl's real mother, but it's not legal."

Peyton didn't say anything she just nodded. But that wasn't it. If she were being honest, she could swear Jake still loved Nicki. Even after all the shit she put him through he had to love her. Even a little. And she was still in love with Lucas. No matter how much she tried to deny it.

They pulled up to Tric and Brooke looked over at Peyton and smiled at her. "Peyton we are going to have a glorious time tonight! Wanna know why?"

Peyton looked over at her chuckling slightly. "And why is that, I seem to have forgotten."

The both got out of the car and looked at the club in front of them. They linked arms and Brooke said, "To forget about jerks, who have the nerve to call themselves our boyfriends."

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was sitting at the table across from Rachel at the River Court having a pretty decent time. She hadn't come on to him and he was actually pretty comfortable.

"So Lucas Scott, tell me about you and Brooke." Rachel said eating a grape.

Lucas smiled a little at the mention of her. "I met her for the first time when she was naked in my back seat." He told her chuckling at the memory. "It was the weirdest greeting I have ever gotten. And I even got the same tattoo as her on our first date."

"Oh Scott has a bad boy streak?" Rachel asked teasingly.

He shook his head laughing. "No not like that, we just got drunk. I can't really remember anything after that. Only that I asked her out and then we were together."

Rachel nodded. "So what about you and Peyton?"

"We slept together, that was it. I cheated on Brooke, something I'll never forgive myself for, and that was it. We are friends now. Kind of." He told her shrugging.

"And how does Brooke feel about that?" Rachel asked curiously. Hell if this guy was her boyfriend she would not let him anywhere near Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas shrugged again. "She told me she would love to tell me never to talk to her again and never be alone with her. But she also said she doesn't control me and that we need to trust each other."

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly. "Wow. She's one of those people who just give her trust out."

Lucas shook his head. "No, she just had a big enough heart to forgive my stupid mistake."

Rachel stood up without a word and got her sweatshirt and wrapped it around his eyes. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked her freaking out a bit.

"Testing fate." She told him smirking as she led him to stand up. Rachel gave him the ball and said, "If you get this in, you really love Brooke Davis. If not? Then you clearly don't love her as much as you say."

Lucas nodded but didn't say anything. He loved Brooke more than anything. What would a stupid basket prove? But never the less he threw the ball in the direction of the basket. A few seconds later he heard bouncing.

"Did it go in?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Rachel said in a dazed voice. "It did."

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ found herself in a gorgeous hotel room laid down in the bed exhausted. Nathan had been relentless with her. Claiming to give her an even better honeymoon than the first. But now she was sated and waiting for him to come out of the shower. She wanted to sleep but needed to feel his arms around her.

A few minutes later he walked out in black sweat pants, shirtless. Nathan looked at Haley in one of his shirts staring at him tiredly he smirked. "Baby, I told you not to wait up."

She shrugged smiling as he came under the covers and waited for her to join him. "I wanted you to hold me."

Nathan smiled and kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. God he was so lucky to have her. Out of everybody in the world, he was the luckiest mane on Earth to say the love of his life was Haley James.

"I love you." She whispered as she snuggled into the covers.

"I love you too." He told her taking her hand in his holding it against her stomach.

"I don't wanna leave here." She told him savoring the feeling of him holding her.

"Me neither." Nathan told her truthfully. "But don't think about that now. We get to stay here until tomorrow night. Let's just enjoy this peace while we can."

Haley smiled as she fell asleep. She would enjoy this. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

_**THANKS FOR POINTING OUT WRONG CHAPTER FOR THE WRONG STORY! ahaha sorry about that...** Hey everybody! So This chapter is SOO BL . (: and I know you guys are gonna say this was way to easy on how things kind of got resolved but to tell you the truth I like it so I won't change it, not trying to sound bitchy ... haha AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I literally did nothing but write all day today because I'm fucking sick so I called off from work today, because of how shitty I feel I REALLY don't wanna go over and make sure I spelled everything right and blah blah blah, so if you see anything ignore it please? or if it's major tell me. I don't think I got anything wrong but... YEAH. So I felt like last chapter there wasn't much Brucas so that's why this one is mainly about them. And Jeyton will happen.. eventually. I need to work out Peyton's fucked up head(; . Cooper may come in sooner rather than later because I can only take so much of a slutty Rachel.(: ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_**Chapter Eight: The Worst Day Since Yesterday**_

* * *

_Lucas Scott _was currently laying down in his girlfriend's bed very nervous. The first game of the season was tomorrow, and he didn't know if he felt ready for it. He didn't know if it was because of how Brooke and him were acting lately or if it was just because he was nervous for the first game of the season.

Said girlfriend walked out of the bathroom brushing out her damp hair in one of his old shirts. Brooke frowned when she saw him staring at her. "What?"

Lucas shook his head but gestured for her to come on the bed with him. She complied and leaned against the wall looking down at him. "What's wrong Broody?"

"Are we okay?" He asked her softly. Ever since his date with Rachel last weekend she's been distant from him, of course maybe it was because he was spending a little more time with Peyton trying to find her mother, but she hasn't made an effort to try and see him.

Brooke shrugged. She really didn't know, she was pissed about the whole Rachel thing but got over it. She was just uncomfortable with how much time Lucas and Peyton were spending together. "Sure."

Lucas turned his head toward her and sat up as well. "Brooke, what's going on with you lately? Where's my girlfriend at?" Apparently wrong thing to say because she opened her mouth and scoffed.

"She's probably at her house looking for her mother. You know, Ellie? Druggie who left her daughter and said daughter basically told her mother to fuck off, and now she wants sympathy to find her?" Brooke told him bitterly and stood from the bed.

"Brooke what was I supposed to do? Tell her that I wouldn't help her find her mother?" Lucas said angry. Yeah what Peyton and him did was wrong, but how was he supposed to turn her away?

"No! But you could have at least tried to make time for me. And besides it's not your job to be there for her. It's Jake's." Brooke told him scowling. She didn't mean to sound needy but damn it when you don't see your boyfriend since he went on a date with another girl, there is something wrong!

Lucas shook his head and got up. "You know it's a wonder why Peyton is even friends with you." He told her before cursing himself, with the shocked look on her face. "Brooke I didn't mean that."

Brooke shook her head feeling tears burn her eyes. "You know what Lucas? I don't care anymore. Go, go talk to Peyton. Since apparently I'm not a good enough friend for her. But let me tell you this." She told him walking closer to him. "The reason I'm like this with her is because of you. Now get out."

Lucas frowned. "Brooke, Pretty Girl, please I'm sorry."

"Lucas I said get out." Brooke told him coldly holding her bedroom door opened.

Lucas hung his head as he was walking out. "Oh and Luke." She called to him before he opened the front door. "I guess I'm not as important as you made it seem."

Lucas didn't say anything he just shut the front door and leaned against for a couple minutes. He was completely screwed up. Everything he did with Brooke was so screwed up! He seemed to never get it right with her, and when he did he would do something that would screw them both over.

He walked, he didn't really have an inkling of where he was going. Not home. Karen thought he was staying at Brooke's for the night. And he'd never hear the end of her lecturing him. He already knew how badly he screwed up.

But where he ended up didn't surprise him.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was staying up late as drew another picture of Ellie. She really regretted telling her biological mother off. Because she wanted to know her. And she only hoped Ellie was more forgiving than Peyton was.

Her doorbell rang and the blonde frowned and got out of bed, and what she saw had her breath getting caught in her lungs.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Peyton made it sound casual but inside she was jumping for joy. Lucas was supposed be spending the night before the big game with Brooke, yet here he was with her!

"Yeah, hey Peyton." Lucas said quietly looking down with his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I need a place to crash do you think I could stay here for the night?" He asked, knowing this was a bad idea.

"Yeah sure, come in." Peyton said quickly moving out of the way and closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Brooke?"

Lucas shrugged going into Peyton's room and her following. "We had a fight and she kicked me out."

Peyton laughed. "Kind of like your married already." She joked with him.

Lucas just nodded. "Yeah. Well listen the game's tomorrow so I'm gonna get to bed." He told her kicking off his shoes and laying in her bed.

Peyton turned off the lights and laid down next to him, giddy. "Night, Luke."

"Night, Peyt."

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was walking arm-in-arm with Haley to school.

"So how excited are you with tonight's game?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Haley chuckled at the brunette's happiness. "Oh so much Brooke, but I thought you would be less happy because Rachel is on the team, and oh I don't know, your fight with Lucas last night?" She asked her as they walked through the parking lot.

Brooke rolled her eyes and waved her free hand airily. "Rachel will learn her place eventually. And Lucas is just..." She trailed off shrugging.

Just then Peyton's comet came into the parking lot and Brooke smiled a bit. She hadn't seen her best friend in days, a fact Lucas so rudely pointed out. But that smile died on her face when she saw Lucas come out of the passenger side in the same clothes he wore yesterday.

Brooke felt frozen and stopped walking which jolted Haley back a step. "Brooke, what?"

Brooke didn't answer her, just kept staring over to where Lucas and Peyton were now laughing with each other as they walked into the school.

Haley turned her head and saw what Brooke was seeing, and Haley frowned. "_Please_tell me that didn't look like a late night booty call." Brooke whispered brokenly.

Haley turned back around and put her arms around her. "It's alright, it's alright." She kept repeating against her head. "It probably was nothing, okay? Lucas knew he couldn't go home because Karen would wonder what would happen and he wouldn't even think of coming to my place because I'd yell at him."

Brooke sniffed and wiped a stray tear away angrily. "So he goes to Peyton's." She said bitterly. "That was what our whole fight was about."

Haley didn't say anything she just walked with Brooke into school.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was trying to see Brooke all day. At lunch he tried to pull her to the side but Haley came and dragged Brooke away while giving him a deadly glare. He was utterly confused. He was trying to apologize for what he said but she kept blowing him off.

And that's why he sucked the first part of the game, now in the locker rooms, Lucas took a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and neck.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you need to put whatever this is out of your head while we are playing." Nathan told him. The score was 13-22. He was not happy about that.

Lucas rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Knowing there was not talking to Nathan when he was pissed.

"I'm serious. We lose this game because of your relationship problems I'm kicking your ass." Nathan told him as he walked out of the locker room.

Lucas just shook his head as he followed the eerily quiet team back to the gym.

_After The Game_

_Brooke Davis _was now standing with Haley outside while she waited for Nathan.

"Brooke are you sure you'll be alright tonight? Your more than welcome to sleep over." HAley told her.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to deal with an angry Nathan who lost his game."

Haley grimaced but nodded. "Lucky you."

Brooke giggled. "But just think you get angry sex!"

Haley looked around turning red before hitting Brooke's arm. "Brooke! Don't say it so loud." She scolded.

Brooke chuckled. "Didn't deny it." But then she heard the doors open and saw Nathan coming out with Lucas trailing behind. "And I am leaving." She said beginning to walk away.

Haley stopped her and looked at Lucas and then Brooke. "Call me when you get home okay?"

Brooke nodded and began to walk away. She quickly began to start her short walk home when somebody fell in step with her.

* * *

_Chris Keller _saw a lonely Brooke Davis walked out of the school and decided to keep her company. And obviously she was single because Lucas Scott didn't even attempt to go after her. He smirked as he thought about how he was going to get lucky with Brooke Davis.

"Hey." Chris said looking down at the brunette walking.

Brooke looked up and found Chris Keller walking with her, her heart deflated. She wanted Lucas, even though he did cheat on her again. But they were done. "Hey."

"So what's a pretty girl like you walking home alone on a night like this?" Chris asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Guess it's just one of those days." She answered crossing her arms.

Chris nodded. "Well it's the first game. Surely you don't want to celebrate tonight alone?" He asked smirking at her.

Brooke chuckled nodding. "Yeah because I want to celebrate losing our first game."

"No, you wanna celebrate cheering your cute little ass off tonight." Chris told her coyly.

Brooke looked up at him and stopped walking, while thinking of Lucas. He obviously chose Peyton last night to have fun with. Why shouldn't she have a little fun? "You know what Chris I'd love to have fun with you tonight." She told him kinking her brow.

Chris smiled and nodded, knowing both of them were thinking the same thing.

_The Next Day_

_Lucas Scott _had decided to go home last night. Brooke was obviously still pissed at him, and Nathan was for losing the game, and now Haley seemed pissed at him. Why? He had no clue unless Brooke told her about their fight. Which would make sense, because why would she tell Peyton when the fight was about her and himself?

But now it was Saturday morning. Lucas had a dozen of roses and a box of chocolate. For an apology.

He knocked on the door with a little smile on his face thinking about how happy she would be when she saw this.

But he was surprised when a shirtless Chris Keller opened the door.

"Hey." Chris said nodding his head in greeting.

"Get the hell out." Was all Lucas said.

Chris frowned but put on his shoes and shirt and left the apartment.

Lucas walked in and slammed the door shut. He threw the roses and chocolate on the ground and stormed into Brooke's room where she was sleeping on the bed.

"Brooke what the hell?!" He yelled waking he up.

Brooke sat up straight showing a tight yellow tank-top and blue shorts. "Lucas! You what the hell! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Lucas didn't answer her though. "Brooke, seriously? We have one fight and you run to the nearest guy? I thought you were done with that." He told her coldly glaring at her.

"Don't even go there with me Lucas Eugene Scott!" She yelled at him. "You have no right to be angry at me for this!" Which was kind of right, she really didn't have sex with Chris. Just everything leading up to it.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked exasperated. "I have every right. You're _my_girlfriend." He told her.

"Was! And you lost any right when you slept with Peyton last night!" She yelled at him walking out of the room and saw the roses and chocolate on the floor. "Seriously Lucas you thought I would take you back after you slept with her!"

"Brooke what the fuck?" Lucas asked following her out. "I did not sleep with Peyton last night. I don't know who is telling you that but I didn't."

"Lucas stop lying. I saw you get out of her car this morning." She told him suddenly exhausted.

"Brooke, God. I needed to stay somewhere last night." He told her calmly.

"Yeah, but you could have went anywhere else and you chose her." Brooke whispered brokenly. "You chose to go to her, when you know how I feel about you guys."

"Brooke, there is _nothing _going on between me and Peyton and really. I should be the one pissed considering I just saw Chris Keller in your apartment."

Brooke shook her head. "We didn't have sex if that's what your wondering."

"So, Brooke Davis had an innocent sleep over." Lucas said sarcastically. "Yeah that'll be that day."

"Fine you wanna hear what happened?" She yelled at him. "I went down on him and he went down on me nothing else."

Lucas couldn't form a single thought. Somebody else touched his girlfriend. He didn't think he just grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. It was raw with emotion and passionate.

They clumsily stumble into her room, burying their troubles away...at least for a while.

_Later Brooke and Lucas lay on their backs not touching._

"I want to be pissed." Lucas said breaking the silence. "But I can't."

"That's because you have no right to be." Brooke said. "Now we're even." She told him turning her head to look at him.

He tilted his head and stared at her. "Are we always going to be like this? Hurting each other?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know." She said quietly, thinking this was the end of their relationship and her heart broke a little at the thought. But it's not like she didn't know this was coming.

But he took her by surprise when he put his arm around her and dragged her into his side, her head on his chest. "Well Pretty Girl, we should figure out where we go wrong." He told her playing with her hair.

"I think it's me." She told him quietly relaxing into his touch, relieved beyond words that he wasn't leaving her. "I'm always _so _jealous of you and Peyton."

Lucas didn't say anything. "She's my friend Brooke." He told her.

Brooke nodded. "I get that but, God, it's just I see you with her and I can't help but wonder if something happened between you guys." She told him frowning.

"That's my fault." He told her regretfully.

"It's both your faults." She told him, not bothering to make him feel better about that. Because it was true. "But I am sorry about me and Chris."

Lucas didn't say anything for what felt like forever. "Like you said we're even."

Brooke sat up a little and looked down at Lucas. She was smiling sadly down at him. "No more hurting each other." She said quietly.

Lucas nodded agreeing with her. He put a hand on the back of her head and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you, Lucas." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Brooke."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait :/ truth was this chapter was just not coming out easily.. And then when it was done I just felt like.. wow so what am I going to write about now? AND I GOT IT! So i don't wanna give A LOT away but Dan and Deb are going to be featured in the next chapter and possibly future ones. And since this chapter is mostly Brucas and Jeyton next chapter is ALMOST all Naley(: And thanks for reviewing guys! I forgot who said it but I loved the review I got about Lucas being stupid;). BECAUSE HE IS! HAHA. ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_  


_********__Chapter Nine: How a Resurrection Really Feels_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was very excited for this weekend. It was like Friday couldn't come fast enough. Karen and Keith were taking off for the weekend so Brooke and Lucas were going to stay there the whole weekend. With no interruptions.

Brooke was in a good mood all week and she was even nice to Rachel. That was saying something, and Peyton was curious to why the brunette was being so nice.

"So Brooke, what's the occasion?" Peyton asked, totally oblivious to what her and Lucas' latest fight had been about. She knew it was pretty bad and Brooke almost slept with Chris but that's all Haley had told her.

Brooke beamed at her as she got her homework from her locker. She had study hall with Lucas which they were skipping so they could start their weekend early. "Well, since Lucas and I are finally okay again we wanted to have a weekend just to ourselves. No cellphones, no computers, and no going out. We are just staying at his house for the weekend." Brooke told her excitedly.

Peyton couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that blossomed, but it wasn't as much as she would have thought. She didn't know if it was because Lucas was going to be with Brooke all weekend or if it was because Brooke was ditching her this weekend.

"Oh wow, that's great Brooke." Peyton told her with a small smile on her face.

Brooke nodded excitedly. "I know! And since we both usually have study hall next we're skipping and starting out weekend early so..." She trailed off when the bell rang. "I will see you on Monday." She told her with a wink and walked down the hallway where Lucas was standing. Brooke went on her tip toes and kissed him and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the school.

"Yeah, see you Monday." Peyton said quietly as she went to art.

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was sitting in the library reading a book for her English project when she felt somebody kiss the top of her head.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to her looking at the mess of papers scattered on the table.

Haley frowned. "Oh, well I'm reading this for my project." She told him indicating to the book and then gestured to the papers. "This is my math home-work, my science home-work, and this is my history notes which I need to start studying." Haley sighed tiredly. "I hate honors classes."

Nathan chuckled a little at her pout, kissing it off her face. "Well how about we don't worry about this until Sunday? We can actually enjoy our weekend." He told her putting and arm around her seat.

"I don't know. I mean my test is on Tuesday, and my math and science home-work need to be done for Monday and my book report is due on Thursday." Haley told him.

"So, we wake up Sunday morning and I will make a lovely breakfast for you while you start all of you work." Nathan pleaded with her. "Please Hales give me this weekend. Deb is finally almost normal and Dan has been leaving me alone for once."

Haley sighed. "I hate succumbing to peer pressure." She frowned at the smile on his face. "Alright fine. But for breakfast I want my bacon, pancakes, and sausage." Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded. "Alright then. I guess it's settled." He said grinning at her and leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was sitting on her bed sketching a painting she would be doing of Jenny. Jenny was pretty much Peyton's world, that little girl would grow up to be adorable. A knock on her bedroom door had her looking up and saw Jake standing there smiling sadly at her.

"Oh hey, how did you get in?" Peyton asked smiling a little bit, getting butterflies in her stomach.

Jake shrugged. "I knocked but it was unlocked so I kinda let myself in. I though it'd be okay since I do it all the time." He meant it as a statement but it came out more like a question. As if he weren't sure.

Peyton nodded. "Oh yeah right. So what's up?" She asked putting down her pad.

Jake looked down at it and smiled seeing the picture. "Your making Jenny?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. I figured I could do another one. I mean I have one of the picture you gave me of her when she was three months. But I figured we could keep them. You know so that way she can have them in her baby book." She told him smiling at him.

Jake gave her a smile. One he hadn't given in a while, the expression making her forget about everything. "That's really nice. Thank you Peyton."

Peyton smiled. "You don't have to thank me. It's kind of me job." She told him watching as he sat down in his computer chair.

Jake shrugged. "It's not, not really. But thank you for taking it on." He told her truthfully.

"It's no problem." She assured him. "Now you came here for something so what is it?" Peyton asked sitting cross-legged on her bed facing him.

Jake sighed and broke eye contact with her and looked down on the floor. "Peyton, listen this isn't working anymore." He told her quietly.

Tears came to her eyes as her lip trembled. "What do you mean? I thought everything was going good?" She asked genuinely confused. What could she have done to push him away?

He looked up at her, a look of exasperation on his face. "Yeah everything is going real good yet you're still in love with your best friend's boyfriend." Jake told her bitterly. "I can't compete with him, and I shouldn't have to."

Peyton shook her head. "No, no I don't." She denied quickly but at the look he sent her she sighed. "Okay maybe a little. But it is nothing compared to what I feel for you." Peyton told him standing up and starting to walk towards where he sat.

Jake stood up quickly. "Yeah when I'm around. But is it really my fault for being doubtful about this relationship when you're still in love with Lucas?" He asked her frowning.

Peyton frantically shook her head as a tear fell down her face. "No. I'm never going to be with him. He will only be a friend to me. I swear just don't leave me." She whimpered holding onto his shirt like a life-line.

Jake shook his head. "Peyton, I love you, God knows I do, but I think we just need a break. Until you are absolutely sure you don't want him." He told her gently uncurling her hands from his shirt.

"But I don't." She whispered brokenly as she stared up at him.

"Peyton..." Jake sighed. "You say that now. But what next week when you see him with Brooke? Can you honestly say that you'll be okay with it?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes! Yes, okay. I will be absolutely fine with it." She yelled.

Jake shook his head, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see ya later."

Peyton let out a sob and put her head down, as Jake walked out of her room without looking back.

* * *

_Lucas Scott _was sitting in his living room watching the game while Brooke was in the kitchen making dinner. At first he had been nervous but she begged him to let her cook for him because she was better now. That's why when a commercial came on he jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Brooke back was to him, in nothing but his t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was stirring sauce in a pot. Lucas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"How's the fettuccine coming along?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

Brooke put some one the spoon and spun around and smiled happily at him. "You tell me." She told him putting the spoon in his mouth.

Lucas' eyes widened when he had some of the sauce. "Wow this is actually good." He said surprised.

Brooke put the spoon on the counter and jumped up and down smiling. "See, I told you I could do it." She told him arrogantly kinking her brow.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her quickly and she face the stove again where she continued stirring the Alfredo sauce. He didn't say anything and she didn't either. It was a comfortable silence.

"So, what was up with that game?" Brooke asked as she moved out of his arms and drained the noodles over the sink.

Lucas shrugged. "Mostly you." He told her, and at her offended looked he asked, "What?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are totally not blaming me for that." Brooke said angrily and dumped the noodles into a large green bowl and poured the sauce over it. "That was your own fault." She said as she pointed at him with the spoon before starting to mix.

"Well it was." He said smirking. "You were on my mind all night." Lucas said charmingly as he kissed her cheek and got the plate and forks before going to the table.

Brooke had her mouth opened delighted at him. She smiled a little before bringing the bowl onto the table. Brooke smiled seductively. "Oh Mr. Scott. Keep it up with that mouth and you'll be getting lucky tonight." She told him winking.

Lucas grinned teasingly. "Like I already didn't this afternoon?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Don't be a smartass."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Wouldn't even dream of it." He told her as he over-loaded his plate with food.

Brooke laughed a little at how much food he took. "You gonna be able to eat all of that?" She asked filling her plate a reasonable amount.

Lucas sighed exasperated. "Brooke how many times do I need to tell you Brooke? I'm a growing boy." He told her taking a bite of the food.

Brooke kinked her brown and whispered. "Yes, you certainly are."

_Later in Bed _

Lucas was laying down on the bed with Brook sitting on top of him.

"So Pretty Girl. Pray tell me why you dragged me away from the game and in here with you?" Lucas asked bored.

Brooke frowned tilting her head. "Pray?"

Lucas laughed. "It means please."

"Oh, I knew that." She said smiling again. "And I mean if you'd rather watch some guys play with some balls and get sweaty rather than me play with your balls and for us to get sweaty you know I understand." Brooke said teasingly, moaning softly as he hardened deliciously beneath her.

Lucas shook his head yanking her down and skillfully invading her warm mouth. She moaned against him fisting her hands in his hair as he stared to rub her thighs with his free hand.

But before they got further somebody knocked on Lucas' door. Brooke groaned regretfully leaning her forehead against him. "I though you told everybody it was just a me and you weekend?" She asked him her eyes closed.

Lucas sighed picking her up and setting her on the bed. "I did."

Lucas opened the door and saw a crying Peyton on the other side. "Peyton, sweetie what's wrong?" Brooke asked grabbing her friends arm and bringing her inside.

"Jake." Peyton said in between sobs as she laid her head on Brooke's shoulder crying her heart out.

"What about him honey? Did he leave again?" Brooke asked quietly.

Peyton shrugged. "Yes and no. No he didn't leave tree hill. Yes he left me." She told her brokenly.

Brooke looked over at Lucas and he took that as his signal to leave the room. "Peyton I'm gonna go get you something to drink, okay?"

Peyton didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge that he spoke to her. Brooke just nodded to him and waved to for him to go, which he did shutting the door behind him.

"Peyton, why did he leave you?" Brooke asked her softly.

"Because he thinks I still love Lucas." She whispered to Brooke as tears continued to fall down her face.

Brooke was shocked. She truly thought Peyton was over this. "Peyton, do you? Still love Lucas, I mean?" She asked hesitatingly.

Peyton shrugged, being honest. "I don't know. Maybe, but I love Jake to." She told her.

Brooke didn't say anything. She knew Peyton still had feelings for Luke and this is what she was afraid of. Peyton going for it. She knew her best friend deserved to be happy, but why did it have to be the guy Brooke had finally grown to love?

Peyton froze and picked her head up. "Please don't be angry with me." She pleaded.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not." She whispered shrugging. "Honestly? I think I've known how you felt about him since I came back. But then Jake came back so I thought you would have buried those feelings apparently not." Brooke told her standing up.

Peyton sighed. "For a while I did. But I don't know. It's just he is so hard not to love."

Brooke laughed. "You think I don't know that?" She asked her more bitter than she wanted. "God this is great my best friend is in love with my boyfriend yet she also wants another boy she loves? God Peyton..." Brooke trailed off shaking her head.

Peyton looked down as more tears fell down her face. "If it were my choice I wouldn't love him. But I can't help how I feel." She told her standing up as well. "So if your gonna be mad at me than go ahead. I can't do anything about it."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm no even surprised. I'm just I don't know. I guess I kind of expected this." Brooke whispered.

Peyton frowned and nodded. "I guess you did how could you not with how much of a great friend I am?" She asked her shaking her head.

"God Peyton! It is not about you being a good friend. It's just... God you finally have someone who loves you so much, and you lose him because you love my boyfriend." Brooke told her. "Do you see how messed up that is?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes, Brooke. I'm away of the situation."

Brooke chuckled. "I am glad." She told her putting on her sweat pants and flip flops.

Peyton looked confused. "Where are you going?"

Brooke laughed. "We are going to Jake's house."

"What why?" Peyton asked following her out.

"Because you two need to talk about this." Brooke said getting into her car.

Peyton got into the passengers seat, reluctantly. "I don't know. We talked earlier and he didn't seem to believe me."

"Well he will now. Peyton I think you only feel how you do about Lucas is because you always depend on him." Brooke told her truthfully. "Not saying that you shouldn't I just think you lean on him like he was your boyfriend, having him help you with stuff Jake should."

Peyton nodded not denying it. "I know. And I really won't do it anymore." She told Brooke seriously fiddling her hands.

"Good." Brooke said as she sped up the car.

* * *

_Jake Jagelski _was sitting in the kitchen with Jenny in her high chair giving her some chicken tenders, he microwaved.

"Ketchup, Princess?" He asked holding the bottle.

Jenny laughed clapping her hands and nodded.

"Alright, guess that settles it." Jake said putting a little on the plate. He himself started eating his hamburger and fries, when somebody rang the bell.

"Sit tight, Princess." Jake told Jenny who ignored him and kept eating.

Jake got to the door and opened and saw Brooke and Peyton standing there. "Um hey guys." He said smiling unsure at them.

"Hey Jagelski. You and Peyton need to talk." Brooke said shoving Peyton inside. "And you better resolve this because I am not waiting here in the car. I am driving back to Lucas' house where we will finish our weekend." Brooke said smiling and waved. "Bye!"

After that Jake and Peyton watched Brooke run to the car and speed away.

Jake sighed and shut the door. "So..." Jake said awkwardly.

Peyton sighed. "Listen Jake. I love you. I'm sorry I may have some feelings for Lucas. Bu can you honestly tell me you don't have any feelings for Nicki? None at all?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I don't." Jake told her honestly. "I would hate her, but that just takes to much energy. I don't even acknowledge her as Jenny's mother." He told Peyton seriously.

Peyton frowned. "I won't be around Lucas anymore." She said quietly. "If you really think he means that much to me your wrong." She told him. "If you think I care about him more than you, you are sadly mistaken." Peyton told him honestly.

Jake frowned skeptical. "You'd really give up a best friend, for me?" He asked her unsure.

Peyton nodded. "Of course." She said feeling tear sting her eyes again. "I would give anything up for you. God, don't you get that?" She asked him sadly.

Jake shook his head. "Apparently not."

Peyton dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry for making you doubt us. But I swear just give me this chance to prove it's you I love and want and not Lucas."

Jake dropped his head back sighing. Not knowing what to do. Of course he loved Peyton, but how could he know she wasn't ever comparing him to Lucas?

Peyton's shoulders dropped when he didn't say anything. She got her answer and it wasn't the one she wanted, and a broken sob escaped her chest.

Jake's heart constricted as that sob came out. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. "Don't make me regret this." He whispered into her ear.

Peyton started laughing through her tears and looked up at him hopefully. "Really?"

Jake nodded kissed her lips softly putting his thumbs under her eyes. "Yeah. I need my girlfriend back and Jenny needs her mommy back." He told her softly, loving the sparkle that came into her eyes when he mentioned Jenny.

Peyton smiled even more when he mentioned Jenny. "How is she?" Peyton asked putting her arms around his neck.

Jake smiled and put his hands on her hips. "She's good. Started crying for you when I was heating up dinner." He told her a little sadly.

Peyton smiled a little. "Well let's go see her." She said excitedly running into the kitchen and saw her favorite baby sitting in the highchair.

Jenny looked up at Peyton's cough and smiled big. "Mama!"She yelled stretching out her hands to get to Peyton.

Peyton beamed down at the baby as she picked her up from the highchair. "Hey baby." She said kissing Jenny's cheek.

Jake came up behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist putting his chin on the shoulder Jenny wasn't on.

"God, I love you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

Peyton smiled relishing in the feeling of being in his arms again. "I love you too." She told him, meaning it with all her heart.

Jake chuckled. "You better." He told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey Everyone! So I actually don't care very much for this chapter. The only thing I really did that was even relevant to the story was bringing in Rachel and something with Dan... (; So this chapter is NOT that great. I probably shouldn't even be posting it knowing i'll get some 'hate' reviews but whatever... I'll deal(: . Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys left for the last chapter! And Jeyton is definitely NOT 100% back to normal. But they do not make an appearance in this chapter... sorry): . I was going to but I didn't want to, bad excuse I know but I feel like that would be so random since this was supposed to be mainly a Naley chapter but Brucas is in it:D. I can't help it I love Brucas3. ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_********__Chapter Ten: Brave New World_

* * *

_Nathan Scott _was laying awake in his bed, his wife sleeping soundly on his chest. But he couldn't sleep. Not when Dan was back.

Flashback:

_Nathan was going through his Sunday morning drills at the river court when a voice pulled him away from taking, his would have been, perfect shot. _

_"You know Nathan, keep playing like that and you might actually get somewhere in life." Dan Scott's voice echoed as he stepped onto the court, wearing his smug smile. _

_"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you left?" Nathan asked angry as he shook his head pushing his hands against the ball so he wouldn't bash Dan's head in. It was because of him that him and Haley split up. _

_"And here I thought my son would be happy to see me." Dan said arrogantly. "Besides I'm back because I heard your drunk of a mother was back here. And I didn't want her getting into her old ways." He told Nathan trying to seem like a good person. _

_But Nathan knew better. "Cut the shit and just tell me why you are here." Nathan told him not buying his good husband and father role for a second. _

_Dan sighed and shook his head. "Is it so bad that I want your mother and you to be happy?" _

_Nathan laughed bitterly. "We were happier when you left to go be with you slut. You remember her right? The one you cheated on with my mother." Nathan told him angrily stepping back so he didn't attack the man. Because that's what Dan wanted, he wanted a reaction so he goes to him instead of Lucas. _

_"Giselle was nothing but a time-passer until your mother got better." Dan told him while fixing his suit. "Listen, your mother and I expect you and Haley for a family dinner this Saturday." _

_Nathan frowned. "Mom knows your back?" He asked shocked. _

_Dan nodded, smug prick once again. "Yes she does. And she doesn't know about Giselle. And your not going to tell her." He told Nathan, not threateningly but as if stating a fact. _

_Nathan scoffed. "And why wouldn't I?" He asked Dan as Dan started to walk away. _

_Dan turned around and smirked. "You wouldn't want your mother to have relapse, would you?" He asked Nathan. And when he didn't get an answer it appeared he had won and turned around and walked to his car driving off with yet another victory under his belt. _

_Nathan frowned and threw the ball at the net angrily and exhaled loudly. He never thought he could hate somebody more than Chris Keller._

Present:

Nathan still had yet to tell Haley they had to go over. Of course Haley like his mother, when she was sober, but she hated Dan almost as much as he did. He had no idea how she would react.

Nathan sighed a little sad and ran his fingers through her hair gently combing it. It was soft as he sifted through it, and was long enough where he could twist it fully around his finger before gently pulling his finger out.

Haley sighed and shifted closer to him, and he paused in his ministrations not wanting to wake her. But she didn't wake up, she just nuzzled her head deeper into his chest and relaxed against him. God he loved her, and he didn't want Dan trying to break them again. Nathan didn't want him breaking hi mother either...

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _woke up from a very deep sleep. After the news Nathan gave her about Dan being back, it didn't surprise her that she needed to sleep it off. She hated Dan. Which was saying a lot about him since she rarely hated anybody. Even those who did wrong her.

Haley carefully got out of bed without disturbing Nathan and took a quick shower. She came back in the room towel drying her hair in a pair of black sweat pants and one of Nathan's old shirts, when Nathan started moving on the bed.

When Haley was going to go over and gently wake him up he sat up in bed quickly looking around before shaking his head and putting his hands on his head breathing deeply.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked concerned as she sat on the bed in front of him. She took his hands off of his head and wrapped them around her waist and she put her arms around his neck rocking him gently. "What's going on?" She asked him quietly kissing his head.

Nathan shook his head again. "Just a bad dream." He told her shrugging, but not releasing his hold on her. A fucking nightmare was what it was. Haley was being take away from him, and he couldn't stop it. Kept running after her until he found her bloody on the ground and looked up at him and said, "You were supposed to save me. And you didn't." He shuddered remembering.

"I love you." She told him quietly knowing he wouldn't say what scared him. That's Nathan Scott.

"I love you too." Nathan said lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

Haley slowly got off of the bed and pulled Nathan with her and looked up at him smiling a little sadly at him. "Nate, I know this has something to do about Dan. But just don't let him get to you, okay? 'Cause if you do you're giving him exactly what he wants." She told him hugging him tightly.

Nathan kissed her head and nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He told her softly walking out of her embrace.

* * *

_Lucas Scott _woke up searching for a body next to him and was very displeased when he didn't feel one. Instead there was a note.

_Lucas! It's about five in the morning right now and I just heard your mom's car pull up. Her and Keith would kill both of us if they realized I stayed the night! Pick me up at my house and drive me to school, k? _  
_I love you very much Broody. _  
_Brooke_

Lucas groaned as he sat up in bed and realized it was almost seven. He ran out of bed and flew through the shower coming out and saw his mother and Keith sitting in the kitchen.

Lucas grabbed his car keys and bag. "Hey guys, how was you trip?" He asked as he put his books in his bag.

Karen smiled and looked at Keith. "It went very well. And I trust nothing happened while were were away?" Karen asked staring at Lucas.

Lucas just put his last book in his back and said, "Nope. Listen I'm running late I told Brooke that I would pick her up this morning. I'll see you guys when I get home." He told them already walking to the door.

"Does he really think we're stupid?" Keith asked chuckling lightly.

Lucas drove with a led foot to Brooke's house getting there faster than he ever remembered. He hopped out of his car that was still on and banged on the door.

Brooke opened the door with a smile and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, Boyfriend. How'd you sleep?" She asked as she locked and shut her door and walked to the car with him.

"Well, it was pleasant until I woke up and you weren't there." Lucas told her as he got into the car.

Brooke giggled and got in as well. "Lucas, Karen would have killed us." She told him holding his free hand as they drove to school.

Lucas nodded. "Maybe, maybe not. Anyway are you guys practicing tomorrow?" He asked her, hoping to God she wasn't.

Brooke shrugged. "It's like the first Friday of the season without a game. I was gonna give the girls a break. Why?" She asked rubbing her thumb over his palm.

Lucas grinned. "Good because you are mine tonight."

Brooke smiled. "I like the sound of that. So what are we doing?" She asked excited as she turned more towards him.

Lucas chuckled at her response to him. "Pretty Girl, it's a surprise." He told her quickly kissing the pout off her face. "You'll love it I promise."

Brooke sighed. "Fine. I guess you don't have to tell me." She told him sulking a little.

"C'mon Brooke. It'll be even better that you don't know. Even better for me because you can thank me properly later." Lucas told her smirking as he pulled into the parking lot.

Brooke chuckled a little opened her car door and waiting for Lucas to come on to the sidewalk with her. "Luke, that's saying that I even like the surprise."

Lucas nodded. "Sure I'll let you have your little fantasy that you may not like it, but I know you Brooke and you're going to love this." He told her slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." She told him looking up at him smiling.

Lucas laughed. "Alright, alright. But I'm still not telling you so..." He trailed of shrugging.

"Alright, alright. So I need your help with my English project." Brooke said to him smiling seductively at him.

Lucas grinned down at her leaning against the locker near her's. "You do, do you?" He asked happily kissing her neck lightly.

Brooke giggled and put a hand on his chest, not pushing him away. "Luke, not right now. Later, after your supposed perfect surprise I will love." She told him smiling as she shut her locker as the first bell rang. "I gotta get to class Broody. Love you." She told him standing up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." He told her kissing her forehead after they pulled away. Brooke flashed him her dimpled smile and walked down the hall running after Peyton when she saw her.

* * *

_Rachel Gatina_ walked into the library and saw a familiar brunette sitting at a table. Rachel walked over to the table in the back corner and sat down.

Brooke Davis looked up when somebody sat next to her and saw it was Rachel, still she put a smile on her face. "Hi, Rachel." Brooke said as she marked her book and closed it. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. Just some information if your willing to share it." Rachel said smiling slightly.

Brooke looked at her warily. "What?"

"Oh nothing big really. Just how do you deal with having a best friend cheat on you with your boyfriend and forgive both of them?" Rachel asked. She wasn't snotty or mean about it. She seemed to be talking to her like a real friend would.

Brooke frowned at her. "Listen you don't know anything so-"

"No I do know." Rachel cut in. "Brooke I know you don't like me. But from one team mate to another, they're gonna hurt you again." Rachel told her softly.

"And how do you know this?" Brooke asked tonelessly. She didn't believe they would, she trusted Lucas. And why would Peyton screw up with Jake when she just got him back?

"Because Peyton loves Lucas." Rachel told her stupidly. "Everyone can see it. And let's face it if she cheated on him once with you she'd do it again." Rachel said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned her arms on the table. "Peyton is the kind of friend I would not let my boyfriend's meet. And that's saying something."

"Oh wow, you have boyfriends?" Brooke asked rudely tilting her head wearing a fake sweet smile.

Rachel didn't find this amusing. "Ha-ha, funny. But seriously I wouldn't put it past her to try it again." Rachel told her shrugging as she stood up. "Your choice though."

"Wait." Brooke told her when she turned to leave. "Why would you talk to me about this? Why warn me if you don't like me?" She asked frowning a little confused.

"I don't not like you Brooke. You're actually a very nice person I would love to get to know." Rachel told her smiling a little. "And why warn you? So you don't go through what I went through." She told her before walking away without another word.

Brooke sat there dumbfounded after Rachel left. She didn't know why Rachel would warn her about this. And more so is that she finally got over Peyton and Lucas drama. Peyton was with Jake and Lucas and herself were absolutely perfect right now. Why did everyone always have to remind her of the past?

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was sitting at the lunch table with Nathan more than angry.

"What do you mean dinner on Sunday?" She asked upset. "They have no right to demand that of us! They can barely be called parents." Haley snapped, not at Nathan. The nerve of Dan and Deb Scott! Their son was just finally getting back to normal and they go interfere in his life again!

Nathan sighed knowing she would react like this. "Haley I know. But for the first time in his life, I think Dan has a point. My mother does need stability right now. And if this is what she needs while getting better than I wanna do it." He told her holding her hand as he told her.

"Nathan I really don't want to go." She told him. "And I don't think you should either. This just has disaster all over it! Somebody can do or say the wrong thing and it's world war three on our hands." Haley told him exasperated. "And Dan Scott never does good things for the sake of doing them, there is always and alternative motivation for him to."

Nathan sighed sadly looking down. Even though Dan was a shitty father, the man was still his father. And even though Deb was an alcoholic for the better part of most of his life, she was still his mother. "They're still my parents Hale." He told her looked up at her. "And I wanna be able to help."

"Nathan..." Haley sighed shaking her head knowing she would regret this. "Fine, we can go. But if anything bad even attempts to start we are leaving." She told him sternly.

Nathan had a smile creep onto his face and grabbed her face and kissed her. "Thank you, Haley."

Haley smiled at his reaction. "I love you, and even though this is a bad idea, since you wanna do it. I'll do it with you." She told him playing with his wedding band.

Nathan beamed down at his perfect wife. "I love you too."

* * *

_Brooke Davis _walked very briskly to Nathan and Haley's apartment after school and when Brooke was at the door she didn't knock or ring the door bell. She threw open the door and found Nathan sitting on the couch watching t.v and Haley was next to him doing her homework.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked a little surprised at the flushed looking brunette.

Brooke didn't answer her instead glared at Nathan. "Listen Nattie I need Haley for about an hour. So you go leave." She told him folding her arms.

Nathan chuckled a little and stood up. "Alright, fine. I'll be at the river court." He told them giving Haley a sweet kiss. Nathan looked at Brooke and she just squinted her eyes at him. "Okay, okay I'm leaving." He told her putting on his sweatshirt and shoes before exiting the house.

"Alright Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked patiently as she put her notebook down on the coffee table.

Brooke frowned and sat down on the recliner near the couch. "Why does everybody think Lucas is gonna cheat on me again?" Brooke asked incredulously. "I mean they do not know him, so why would they even think that?" She asked angrily.

Haley looked at the brunette as her frown slowly turned into a pout. "Brooke who cares what they think? All that matters is that you believe Lucas." Haley told her. Haley honestly thought that Lucas wouldn't do that to Brooke again. He couldn't be that stupid to lose her again.

Brooke shrugged. "I guess." She mumbled but then sat up angrily. "But just when I get over everything and it doesn't even cross my mind somebody always brings it back up again and then I am constantly thinking about." Brooke told her frowning.

Haley sighed and moved to sit on the arm of the recliner putting an arm around Brooke. "Everything will be okay." Haley told her kissing her hair. "Lucas loves you more than anything in the world. And I know you love him with all your heart. So who cares what other people are saying? All that matters is that you both trust each other." Haley told her rubbing Brooke's arm comfortingly.

Brooke shrugged. "It's just bothering me." Brooke said leaning her head on her shoulder. "God people suck." She pouted at Haley.

Haley laughed ironically. "Yeah, Brooke. Yeah they do."


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! How was your guys' week? Mine sucked I've been sick with strep ): And you know thinking that I would be home more I would be able to bang out more chapters, but nope. I really only slept. This is the only chapter I actually did for this. I really don't want you guys to think I'm like stopping the story with my too long updates:l. I wouldn't do that, it's just this is one of my longer stories which take a lot of thought and time, time I don't have... So right now I'm having some issues, and I really don't know when everything will be normal. Just a lot of emotional stuff going on right now and I really want my chapters to be good! BUT, thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Heads up! I'm in almost NO internet connection place... the woods:/ and I'm having problems getting a connection so I won't be updating any more of my stories for a couple days! Sorry !   
_

_**Chapter One: Like You Like an Arsonist  
Chapter Two: From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea  
Chapter Three: First Day on a Brand New Planet  
Chapter Four: An Attempt to Tip the Scales  
Chapter Five: A Multitude of Casualties  
Chapter Six: Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades  
Chapter Seven: Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends  
Chapter Eight: The Worst Day Since Yesterday  
Chapter Nine: How a Resurrection Really Feels  
Chapter Ten: Brave New World  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Return of the Future**_

_Lucas Scott_was leaning back against his girlfriend's bed watching her sketch a new design and smiled over at her. "How was yesterday?" He asked her watching her head pop up quickly, like forgetting he was still here.

Brooke shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I mean, I did pass my English project thanks to you, but you have yet to give me my surprise." She told him smiling at him.

"That's cause it's not ready yet." Lucas told her knowing how impatient she was. "And as soon as it is ready we will leave okay?" He asked getting off the bed and moving towards her where she sat on her love seat.

Brooke sighed and put down her sketch pad. "See you totally waited until last minute Lucas. I knew it was a bad idea for you to go with Peyton to find Ellie." She told him sulkily.

"Brooke..." He sighed putting an arm around her shoulders. "She needed somebody and right now you two aren't as close as you used to be." Lucas told her kissing the top of her head.

"Well than why is she always asking my boyfriend for help? She has her own." Brooke told him jealously.

"Brooke..."

"I know, I know. It's just everybody keeps reminding me about you guys...doing that to me. And every single time I manage to get over it somebody always has to bring it up!" She yelled annoyed.

Lucas kissed the side of her head. "Well all that matters is that you know that I will never be stupid enough to lose you again, and much less cheat on you again." He told her truthfully.

"Haley kind of said the same thing." She told him smiling. "Wow you guys are like one in the same. Only you have a very nice appendage." Brooke told him huskily moving to sit on his lap facing him.

Lucas grinned rubbing her thighs softly. "I'll take that as a compliment." He told her leaning up to kiss her.

But Brooke leaned back and shook her head. "Uh-uh. You are not getting anything until you take me to my surprise." She told him smiling cutely at him.

Lucas groaned and banged his head back against the sofa. "You, Brooke Davis, are the cruelest person I have ever met." He told her dramatically dragging out every word.

Brooke giggled. "I'm sure you'll live, besides keep this up and I'll probably start thinking your only with me for sex." She told getting off of him and standing up.

Lucas frowned turning serious for a moment. "You know I'm not with you just for sex, right? I mean I love so many other aspects about you." He told her seriously holding her hand and looked up at her with the big blue eyes.

Brooke nodded, frowning slightly. "Of course you're with me for more than sex. I mean really, I am Brooke Davis." She said arrogantly and pulled her hand away to put on her black sweatshirt.

"And who doesn't love Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked her putting his arms out over the couch.

"Girls who's boyfriends lust after me." She told him nonchalant with an innocent smile.

Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's not even close to being funny Brooke. I mean honestly, do you know who many guys I see checking you out?" He asked a little jealousy in his tone.

Brooke giggled. "All of those who aren't gay?" She asked smiling coyly.

"Even then." Lucas said teasingly loving the gorgeous smile that came onto her face, dimples and all. "God I love that smile."

Brooke's smile just got bigger. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas smiled and shook his head. "Your real smile, I love seeing your dimple and the way your eyes light up. God it's gotta be my favorite sight." He told her truthfully.

Brooke smiled sweetly at him and tilted her head. "Thank you." She told him softly leaning down and kissing him softly.

_Haley James-Scott and Nathan Scott_were lounging in their apartment damn near dying from exhaustion. They have been in Karen's Café making up Lucas' surprise for Brooke. He would have done it by himself, but Brooke wouldn't leave him alone enough for him to get it done. Or so he says.

"You know, I call bullshit on what Lucas told us." Nathan said his eyes closed and his head rested against the arm rest of the couch, laid out flat on his back.

Haley laughed a bit and laid down on top of him, her head resting on his chest hearing his heart-beat. "Yeah, probably. But let's face it; if he were to do it, it would not look as good as it does right now." She told him softly, closing her eyes.

Nathan nodded and combed his fingers through her hair and said, "She better be damn appreciative and Lucas better tell her we set everything up."

Haley giggled but didn't answer him, she sighed and was put into a deep relaxation when his voice pulled her back.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her head.

"I love you too." Haley whispered back.

She smiled as she picked up her head and looked down at the boy in front of her. His brown eyes shown back up at her and she grinned as she leaned down and kissed him.

"God I really love you." Haley told him.

_Peyton Sawyer_was laying down on her couch watching television, with Jenny sleeping in the swing when Jake very loudly walked into her house.

"Shut up! She just went down." Peyton whiseper-screamed, at him sitting up on the couch. She smirked at him. "Ew, your all sweaty."

Jake smiled charmingly at her and walked over and kissed her. "Happens when you go for a run." He told her sarcastically. "I'm gonna take a shower, and when I'm out I was thinking we could take Jenny out if she's up." He told her rubbing the back of her head as he was leaning down talking to her.

"Yeah, okay." Peyton agreed smiling. "We can go out to eat some lunch and then we can take her to the park."

Jake nodded and stood up straight. "Alright, sounds good." He said as he ran to her bathroom.

Suddenly, Peyton heard a vibration and looked down and saw Jake's phone had a new text message. I really shouldn't read it... she tried to tell herself. But looking down at that phone and having no idea who texted him... the girlfriend in her was screaming at her to read it.

Peyton smiled a little and grabbed his phone quickly off the table and hit the 'view' button.

_Listen, I'm sorry about everything I said before. Last week was a total mistake. I just wanted to see Jenny I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Talk to me soon, arrangements for Jenny should be discussed. _

_Nikki_

Peyton's smile disappeared as soon as she read who sent it to him. What was going on with Nikki? And why wasn't he telling her that he saw her last week? And what about arrangements for Jenny? Would Jake actually think about letting Nikki see Jenny?

She heard the bathroom door slam shut and she quickly exited out of the message and quickly put his phone down.

"She's not awake?" Jake asked running a towel through his wet hair.

Peyton just shook her head with a small smile. "No. She hasn't been feeling good. She had a bit of a fever before she went down." She told him looking at the said baby.

Jake frowned and walked over towards the pink swing and gently put his hand on the her forehead. "She's still a bit warm. Maybe we shouldn't take her out. I don't want her getting worse." Jake said as he put down the towel on the table and plopped down on the cushion closest to Jenny.

"She was coughing a lot and she was wheezing. I gave her some tylenol and then she went to sleep." Peyton told him relaxing on the couch and putting her feet on his lap. "So how's Nikki?" She brought up nonchalantly.

Jake shrugged, looking indifferent. "I don't know. Haven't seen or spoken to her since she tried to take Jenny away from me." He lied to her.

He was lying to her, and Peyton was hurt by this. Here he was giving her all this shit about how she felt for Lucas when here he was sneaking around on her with Nikki.

Peyton just nodded. "Oh well how was last week? Didn't really get to see you that much." She told him hoping he would make a slip so she wouldn't sound like a over-protective girlfriend who went through his phone.

Jake shrugged. "Lot's of basketball practice, oh and I had a killer Science project." He said while nodding.

She didn't say anything after that. Peyton just tilted her head back against the arm rest of the couch and closed her eyes. Fucking hypocrite.

_Brooke Davis_was walking along the street with Lucas' hands cover her eyes. "Lucas." She giggled as he led her somewhere. "Where are we going?" Brooke asked excited.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Pretty Girl, you keep asking me that and we won't be going anywhere." He said leading her to carefully cross the street.

She let him lead her and kept her mouth shut, but her smile firmly in place. Anybody could feel her excitement radiating off of her.

Lucas smiled slightly as he opened the door to Karen's Café. "Okay, you ready?" He whispered teasingly in her ear.

Brooke nodded quickly and squealed. "Lucas you have no idea! Let me see already." She demanded still smiling.

Lucas took his hands away from her eyes and Brooke gasped at the sight in front of her. There were roses in vases on each table, the lights were dimmed and candles were casting a beautiful glow throughout the café. The tables had red table cloths on them and there were heart shaped red balloons blown up and bunched in groups on the ceiling.

"Oh Lucas." Brooke sighed as she looked around more. The heat was on and it was very welcoming from being outside in the cold.

Lucas gently took her sweatshirt and put it on the coat rack. "So what do you think?" He asked when he came back and put his arms around her waist.

Brooke shook her head smiling. "There was no way you could have done this by yourself, spill." She told him turning around in his arms.

"Well Haley and Nathan might have helped, a little." Lucas said as if he were down-playing their role in this surprise.

"God, I love this so much right now, I don't even care if you didn't do any of this." Brooke told him with a huge smile on her face.

Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Good, and now I am going to cook for you." He said as he dragged her into the kitchen with him.

"Ooh la, la." Brooke said looking at all of the ingredients. "What are you making?" She asked excitedly as she hopped onto the counter.

"Chicken cutlet parmesan with spaghetti." Lucas told her putting on the white apron looking every inch of the chef.

Grabbing the ends of the apron, Brooke smirked at him. "I'm loving how you look in this." She told him in a wondrous tone. "I mean really, I didn't think I could get this turned on just from seeing you about to cook for me."

Lucas smirked heating up the stove. "I will take that as a compliment." He told her getting ready to cook.

Later once everything was done and they were sitting at the table and eating Lucas looked up at her with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Brooke asked smiling slightly at the look on his face.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing, I just really love you." He told her loving the gorgeous smile and cute giggle that escaped her.

"Well, I love you too." She said to him as she got her last fork full of spaghetti

Once they were getting ready to leave and blew out all the candles Lucas helped her get back into his jacket.

"Thank you for this surprise." Brooke told him sincerely. "I loved it."

Lucas smiled down at her and nodded. "See I told you." He said as he opened up the door for her leading them into the cold night.

Looking up at him, Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Don't go and ruin this." She told him threateningly.

Lucas shook his head. "Never. Why would I ever do such a thing?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know because you love getting me annoyed and making me angry?" Brooke questioned frowning at him as they came up to her apartment. "Are you staying the night?" She asked looking up at him.

Nodding, Lucas opened up the door and led her inside giving her a kiss. "There's nowhere I'd rather be." He told her truthfully as he kicked the door shut behind him, blocking out the rest of the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated! Lots going on! But don't worry hopefully you won't ever have to wait that long again, I've already started the next chapter so possibly it will be up by Friday(: And I hope everybody is okay from the 'Superstorm' Sandy! Really worried about everyone and it totally sucked for me because I live in Zone B in New York... Woah pretty fucking scary. But now I'm in PA for the week and I have internet! Yay! (: ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_********__Chapter Twelve: I've Got Dreams to Remember_

* * *

_Brooke Davis _was lounging on her couch eating popcorn while watching some horror movies. Today was Halloween, and she was spending the day like an other self-respecting teenager. Watching terrifying movies all day until it was around seven or eight at night, when she would start getting ready in her costume, and then would go out with her friends.

A knock blasted her from the Michael Meyers movie she was watching when a knock on the door alerted her. Almost cautiously she approached the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled right near the door.

A chuckled an then, "I'm hear to kidnap you and slowly kill you." Her boyfriend's deep voice said from the other side of the door.

Brooke violently opened the door and narrowed her eyes. "Ha-ha." She said in a tone that made him know he wasn't funny, at all.

Smirking, Lucas stepped more into her apartment and put his arms around her waist. "You didn't let me finish, let me kill you with pleasure." He said seductively kissing her neck.

She tilted her, head back giving him better access to her neck, and giggled. "Nice save. But what are you doing here so early?" She asked taking his hand and leading him back to the couch.

Lucas shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulder where Brooke snuggled herself into his shoulder. "I got bored, so you know, I thought I'd call my number one booty-call." He told her acting serious.

With narrowed eyes, Brooke glared at him. "Keep that up mister, and you won't be getting any booty."

Lucas leaned down and gave her a soft kiss and pulled back a bit. "I missed you, I didn't see much this week." He told her softly, while hearing the screams on the television in the background.

"I know." She sighed shaking her head. "It's just my clothes have been booming!" Brooke told him excitedly now sitting up with crossed legs and face him. "It's been amazing hoe many people actually love my clothes."

Lucas loved her excitement. "So should I be expecting a Brooke original costume?" He asked hopefully.

Brooke shrugged. "Guess your gonna have to find out." She told him playing coy.

Lucas sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Fine, but then you won't know what I'm going as." He told her, so obviously stooping to her level.

She kinked her brow, obviously unimpressed, she scoffed. "Big deal, your going to be shirtless before the night is over so it won't matter what you're wearing." Brooke told him smiling sweetly at him .

"With me for my body, Davis?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Brooke smirked at him and straddled his lap and put her hands on his shoulder and rubbed his neck. "You know it, Scott." She told him before leaning in and kissed him.

Lucas' hands made their way into her hair, holding her against him. His tongue was quickly making it's way into her mouth passionately twining with hers, he smirked a little when she let out a soft moan and begin to undulate her hips against his growing erection.

"Jesus Christ." Brooke gasped as she broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side allowing him to kiss her neck.

His hands moved down to her hips to control her movements, completely stilling her and loving the deprived whimpers that escaped her mouth. Her teeth nibbled at her lip and she looked down at him, glaring.

Brooke hated being teased, absolutely could not stand it. She pulled back from Lucas' mouth that was assaulting her neck and quickly pulled off her black tank top, leaving her exposed to Lucas' greedy eyes that drank in the sight.

"God, you're beautiful." Lucas whispered in wonder and he stood up and laid her down on the couch and laid down on to of her.

Brooke giggled and impatiently tugged at his shirt. "Off." She said in a husky moan as Lucas' kisses traveled further down her neck.

Lucas chuckled and sat on his knees for a moment and pulled off his long sleeved blue shirt and looked back down at her. "I'm gonna take my time this time, not that quickie we fit in, in study hall." He told her seriously loving how her eyes darkened as he spoke every word.

She didn't give him a reply though she just sat up and tugged at the back of his head bringing him in for another searing kiss and slowly laid back down with him on top of her.

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was making some pancakes and sausage when Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, smells good." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Haley smiled and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She asked a little concerned, he was twisting and turning all night.

Nathan shrugged. "Alright I guess, my shoulder was just bugging me." He told her kissing her properly before going to the cabinets to get a cup. "How'd you sleep?"

Haley smirked over towards him and flipped the pancake. "Well once you stopped hogging all the blankets and I went into the closet to get one of my own, fine." She said in a sugar sweet voice.

He chuckled and moved around her to get to the microwave and put his coffee in for a minute. "Sorry?" He asked sheepishly, and stole a piece of sausage that was cooked off of the plate.

Haley shrugged and turned off the stove and put the last three pieces of pancakes onto the plate. "It's fine." She told him moving towards the dining room table. "Don't forget we have to be at Karen's by three, we need to help her decorate." She told him getting the butter and syrup out.

Nathan frowned. "Why do we have to spend our Halloween helping decorate her café when we still need to do our house?" He asked confused going to the table with his now hot coffee.

"Because I work there?" Haley asked him sarcastically walking towards him. "Besides Keith can only do so much, and with you there you can help do some heavy lifting." She told him gently sitting on his lap. "Besides I like seeing you shirtless." She added in a breathy whisper.

Nathan chuckled and kissed her softly.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was sitting in her bedroom with a sleeping baby next to her. Which was good, they needed her to be awake to go for her first trick-or-treat run. She was going to be so cute as Hedwig from Harry Potter. And after a lot of persuasion on her part Jake finally went for it.

The beautiful baby was sleeping on her belly and spread out, unaware of making Peyton sit uncomfortably against her headboard, trying not to disturb her.

Jake walked in holding one very large candy bag and smiled at Peyton. "How long has she been sleeping?" He asked walking over to Peyton and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"About an hour, maybe. I want her to be able to stay up tonight so she can have a good time for her first Halloween." Peyton told him smiling slightly. She didn't feel as comfortable as she did ever since she found out that he and Nikki had been in contact. She wanted to confront him about it, but it was a holiday and she wouldn't let that tension sit on Jenny today.

Jake nodded and smiled at the little baby asleep. "Alright good, hey I ran into Lucas the other day. Are we going to Karen's Café tonight? Everybody else is going."

Peyton nodded a little. "I wanted to, but only if Jenny wasn't tired because I don't want a cranky baby there." She said running a hand through the baby's hair softly.

"Alright, we can do that." Jake agreed and kissed her again. "But for now, I got one bag of candy completely for us, until we have to leave."

Peyton smiled and watched as he sat on her chair near the computer and carefully opened up the bag of candy so he wouldn't wake the baby.

"Twix or Kit Kat?"

* * *

_Rachel Gatina _was walking around Tree Hill by herself when she bumped into somebody and knocked her down.

"Jesus Christ, watch where you're going." She said angrily ignoring the hand that would have helped her off of the ground.

A chuckled and then, "I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Rachel looked up and saw a friendly face, with big blue eyes and messy brown hair. "It's fine. I'm Rachel." She told him smiling and stuck out her hand.

"Mouth." He said smiling back and took her hand.

"Mouth?" Rachel asked a bit confused and frowned.

Mouth laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah nick name. My real name is Marvin, but nobody ever really calls me that anymore." He told her as they released hands.

Rachel nodded and didn't say much after that they just stood there for a couple minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" Mouth asked breaking the silence.

She shrugged. "I don't really know, nothing I guess."

Mouths face brightened and he said, "Well now you can come with me to a party at Karen's café. It's not going to be really big but some friends of mine are going and it's gonna be fun."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't really know. Most of the people I have met so far don't really like me."

"Because they don't know you." Mouth said smiling a bit. "It's going to be fun. Just stop by and hang out with me for the night."

Rachel smiled a bit a him. "I'll think about it."

_Later_

_Brooke Davis _was walking with Peyton to Karen's café. She almost forgot how much fun her and Peyton could have together whenever Lucas wasn't in the mix. Peyton let Brooke do her make-up for her angel get-up, and that was fun in itself. There was no talk of boys or of any other drama with Peyton's mother.

"So I actually bought a whole bag of candy, and I feel kind of fat because I ate all of it this morning for breakfast." Brooke told her smiling widely. "And I didn't even work out afterwards because I deserved it, since I was good all week."

Peyton laughed a bit. "Well good, I can't even remember that last time you pigged out. Much less not working out afterwards? Man, it must be snowing in hell." She said smiling.

"Oh not it's not." Brooke said smiling and did a little twirl as she walked. "Believe me I would know."

Peyton nodded and they came up to the crowded and glowing Karen's café. "Oh is Jenny going to be here?" Brooke asked her still smiling.

"Yeah Jake is coming with her a little later. Wants her to get a lot of candy." Peyton told her laughing. "Which I think is a little funny since she can't eat most of it."

Brooke nodded and opened up the door. Immediately bombarded with the smell of food, candy and perfume. The warm air felt good compared to the brisk air they were just walking in. The atmosphere was so nice, there was no tension. Just family and friends having a good time.

When Brooke saw Lucas her jaw dropped. He looked freaking hot, and he smirked in her direction when he saw her expression.

Peyton saw this, and oddly didn't feel jealous by it. She laughed and slapped Brooke's butt and pushed her a bit in his direction. "Go ahead, I'm gonna go by Haley and Nathan and wait for Jake."

Brooke nodded and walked over to Lucas smirking at him. She didn't give a greeting or give him a chance. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a kiss.

"Hey." Lucas whispered against her lips, and put his arms around her waist bringing her against him.

"Hey yourself." Brooke told him leaning her head back so she could look at him. "So this is why you ditched me this morning? So you could do your make-up?" Brooke teased him, as she wiped away the smudge of eyeliner underneath his eye.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "You know, I think I did a decent job for a guy who never has done make-up before."

Brooke giggled and nodded. "Oh the bestest." She told him kinking her brow.

He leaned down and kissed her again, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue moving with her's. Nobody else could ever be more perfect for him.

Peyton Sawyer shot up out of her seat excitedly and walked towards the door and opened it letting Jake bring in a very excited Jenny into Karen's café.

"How was she? Did she have fun?" Peyton asked excited and picked the little girl up from her carriage.

Jake nodded enthusiastically and he smiled showing off his fangs. "You should have seen her, she was so brave, never even cried." He told Peyton like a proud father would. "And look at all this candy." Jake said smiling as he held the two pumpkin baskets filled with candy.

Peyton chuckled at the happy look on his face. "Seems like you two had a good time."

Jake nodded and shrugged. "It was okay." He told her and put down the candy and moved closer towards her. "It would have been better if you were there." He said and softly kissed her cheek.

Haley James-Scott was sitting on Nathan's lap in the booth and was very relaxed as she was reclined into Nathan's lap.

"Having fun?" Haley asked as she played with Nathan's finger that were folded across her abdomen.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, better than the 'social gathering' Deb and Dan were throwing." He snorted.

"Even though we wouldn't have went, I still think it's pretty shitty that he didn't invite his own kids." Haley told him frowning.

Nathan didn't say anything, and Haley looked back at him. "Did he invite you and Lucas?" She asked shocked.

He shrugged. "I don't know about Lucas, but I got an invite." He told her sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Nathan looked pretty sheepish. "Like you said we weren't going to go anyway."

* * *

_Dan Scott_ was on a mission has he angrily walked to Karen's Café. He almost didn't realize the person who fell into step with him.

"Really think it's a good idea to go over there when you're this angry?" Cooper asked his, unfortunately, brother-in-law.

Dan scoffed in Cooper's direction. "What I do with my sons isn't anybody elses business." He told him coldly.

"No," Cooper agreed as he saw Karen's café come into view. "But I think this will just cause a scene." He told him watching as two more people entered the already full café.

Dan scoffed as he stopped for a moment and stared at Cooper. "Then let them watch." He said as he finished the rest of the way to the café and yanked the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! Sorry this is a biit short ): Just really liked the way this ended. I hope everyone has had an awesome week and how amazing is this double update? I wish I could do this all the time, but no it's only because I don't have any classes this week! WOO! But that means I can spend more time writing right now! So possible another double update next week? Don't really know yet but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, Sorry it's so short! Oh and one more thing, I'm kind of going on my own route with the show now. I mean some things will be the same but for the most part everything else won't be from the show... kay kay! (: ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_****__**Chapter Thirteen: The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**_

* * *

_Any _sweet and nice feelings that were there immediately left, with a cold and empty feeling.

"So where the hell are my so called sons?" Dan asked angrily looking around at everybody. And when he just received blank stares he let out a bitter chuckle.

"What the hell do you want Dan?" Karen asked coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a paper towel. "You weren't invited."

Dan chuckled bitterly. "Yeah well, I did actually invite my sons to my party and surprise, surprise neither show. You know everybody bitches how I should get the worst father of the year award and when I do reach out I get nothing but shit."

Lucas scoffed and tightened his hold on Brooke's waist, knowing is he let go he would probably be spending the rest of Halloween in jail. "Yeah, you're just a couple years to late on that one."

"Oh screw you!" Dan yelled at him. "You love to say that you hate me and you don't even know me."

Haley laughed at that comment. "Don't you even realize what's so wrong with that comment? I mean really you're his father he should know you, you're his father as you like to remind everybody now."

"You stay out of this." Dan snapped at her. "Be quiet like the good little wife."

Nathan stood up causing Haley too fall onto the booth. "Don't tell her what to do." He told Dan walking up to him.

Cooper came in at that moment and started to push Dan back a bit. "Alright enough, it's the holidays." He said trying to tone down the situation. "I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow."

Dan cursed softly before looking at everybody with a smile. "You're right, it can." He said happily before walking out of the café.

Cooper shook his head and looked over at Nathan with such a grim expression on his face. "He's such a fucking trip." Cooper groaned shaking his head.

Nathan laughed dryly. "Yeah."

Of course Brooke is the one to break the tension. Brooke left Lucas' arms quickly and went over to Cooper and put her arms around his arm and smiled up at him. "Hello Uncle Cooper." She said giggling a bit at the charming smile he gave her.

Lucas gaped at the scene in front of him. "Really, Brooke?" He asked shocked at the sight of his girlfriend blatantly checking out Cooper.

Brooke shrugged and squinted at him. "Oh please Lucas. I'll be your girlfriend tomorrow, right now, I'm going to be Uncle Cooper's best friend."

Haley laughed at Brooke and stood up. "I don't know. Should I be flattered?" Cooper asked a little cautious.

Brooke scoffed and let go of him with a frown. "You shouldn't have to ask. Lucas take me back, you know how grateful you should be to have me." She pouted going back into her boyfriend's arms.

Cooper frowned while everybody else laughed at the little scene.

"So why is it still quiet? Turn back on the music!" Karen yelled putting on her witch hat.

* * *

_Mouth_ smiled and nodded and turned the music back up again, looking at the door impatiently. Bevin came up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Mouth." Bevin said happily, but then she noticed he was staring at the door. "Waiting for somebody?"

Mouth shrugged. "I invited a friend. And I thought she might actually come but I guess not." Mouth said obviously put out.

Bevin smiled and put a comforting hand on his knee. "Don't worry Mouth I'm sure she'll come."

Skills came up and saw this scene and frowned at Mouth. "Hey, hey, hey, just because you're lonely you don't need my girlfriend trying to make you happy, okay?" Skilled asked his eyebrows raised.

Mouth chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. You two go have fun."

Bevin frowned as she let Skilled pull her up to stand by her hips. "You sure, you're going to be okay?"

Mouth nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. Probably just make sure that decent music is on all night."

Bevin still looked a bit unsure but followed Skills over to the counter where most of the food was, leaving Mouth to stare at the door longingly.

Just when Mouth had given up he saw her. She wasn't dressed up, just wore jeans and a tank-top with a black leather jacket, but she showed up.

Mouth smiled and ran over towards her. "Hey, you showed up."

Rachel smirked at him and nodded. "Figured, there was nothing on t.v." She told him looking around. "This is actually kind of nice."

Mouth smiled. "Yeah, it's really nice." Mouth agreed.

Rachel looked around and grinned when she saw Cooper. "Who's he?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Nathan's Uncle Cooper. He's a race car driver." Mouth told her not getting why she would want to know.

Rachel nodded. "Huh. He's hot."

Mouth chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, my sails don't blow that way."

Rachel actually laughed at that. "Oh my God, I have never heard somebody use that expression." She told him wiping some tears from her eyes.

He shrugged. "It's a Mouth original."

"I bet." Rachel said. "So what are you doing around here?"

Mouth shrugged. "Well I was doing the music, but now that you're here we can hang out."

Rachel smiled, a true down to earth smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

_Brooke _was leaning against the counter with a very rocked out Lucas Scott around her. She put her arms around her neck and smiled.

"I don't even know what I was thinking with Uncle Cooper. Guys should be thankful I'm in their presence." She told him confidently.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you're with me and not somebody like Cooper." He told her truthfully. "And that's not to add to your already large ego, it's just how I feel."

Brooke smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing. You have no idea how grateful I am for you."

"Even if I'm the spawn of Dan Scott?" Lucas asked a little angry at the thought.

Brooke frowned. "I don't care if Dan's your father. Because you are Lucas Scott. You are a completely different person and it's you I fall more in love with everyday. Not Dan Scott's son." She told him softly bringing their foreheads together.

Lucas smiled a bit and kissed her lips softly. "Well, thanks."

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was sitting down next to her husband quietly stroking his hair.

"Don't let him ruin your night." Haley told him softly moving in closer to him.

Nathan scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Listen, if you're going to act like this all night I'm gonna go see if Uncle Cooper is available." She teased finally getting a smile.

"I think if you did that, I would hate him just a little more than Dan." He told her honestly.

"I love you." She told him softly kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said and kissed her lips before standing up and offering his hand. "I'm hungry, you coming?"

Haley smiled and took her husband's hand, determined not to let anything else ruin their Halloween night.

* * *

_Okay so I know not much of an ending but it's because I am totally psyched to start the next chapter! I have an idea that I really need to start before I lose it! So hopefully if everything goes the way I want today there may be another update tonight! (: Huh, I guess seeing my parents this week is a good thing.. _


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So technically this is my morning, was up last night till almost six because I was working on this and my Walking Dead story. I was too tired to put it up then so her ya go! On the bright side the next chapter is already started! And Please don't hate me for this chapter ): Everything will be fixed. (: ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_********__Chapter Fourteen: All Tomorrow's Parties_

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer_ was jogging quickly down her street as tears continued to poor down her face. Her eyes burned from blinking harshly to try to keep them back but she couldn't. She made her way to a familiar door and opened it without hesitation or knocking.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was sitting on his bed with a sleeping Brooke lying on his chest. He looked up from the book he was reading and frowned when he saw Peyton. She let out a broken sob at seeing the boy she loved obviously so content with his girlfriend.

He put his book down and carefully got out from underneath Brooke and led Peyton into his living room.

Peyton sat on his couch breathing in shaky breaths as she shook her head. "Ellie..." She only got out and the tears came out harder.

Lucas frowned and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "What happened to Ellie?" He asked her, softly rocking her back and forth.

"She died." Peyton whispered as she continued to release sob after sob.

Lucas sigh and kissed her head again. "I'm sorry, Peyt." He said shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes relaxing into him. For a few moments it was just like that, before Peyton looked up at him shaking her head. "Make me forget Luke." She whispered.

Lucas frowned and shook his head, not getting it. "I can't do that Peyton. I have no magic."

Peyton sighed before putting her hand on his cheek and met his lips with her's.

He didn't pull away, but he didn't give into her kiss either. Lucas just sat there immobile, just let her kiss him. But a delicate cough had him turn his head away and towards the front door where Haley was standing with an infuriating look on her face...

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ was walking towards Lucas' house since that was where Brooke was. And for once, Haley wanted to go shopping. Have a day with just her, Brooke, and Peyton. It's been a while since they all hung out. And it seemed there was actually no drama, everybody knew who they loved and who they were with.

That's why when Haley opened up his door she was more than just pissed when she saw Lucas and Peyton kissing on his couch, with Brooke in just another room no less.

"What the hell, Luke?" Haley yelled at him. "You are so fucking screwed up. How could you do this again?"

Lucas' mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"And you!" Haley yelled pointing at Peyton. "You are so..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I have no words that can describe you, you are just a disgusting person and a horrible friend. And Brooke forgave you both of you." Haley said at them with a sad look on her face. "How could you even think about doing that?"

"Doing what?" A tired voice asked from the doorway. Brooke stood that and scratched her head a bit before walked over to Lucas and kissed his cheek. "Why weren't you in bed when I woke up?" Brooke asked him with her eyes closed and her head in his chest.

Haley stared at Lucas and he only had a guilty expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

Brooke finally noticed Peyton and Haley and she frowned at them. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked before taking notice of Peyton's bloodshot eyes. "Oh Peyton, sweetie what happened?" She asked moving out of Lucas' arms and hugging Peyton.

"Yeah Peyton, what's wrong?" Haley asked smiling at her.

Peyton frowned and felt her eyes burn with new tears. She could only imagine how bad Haley would feel after hearing this...

"Ellie died." She whispered tightening her hug on Brooke.

Brooke gasped and ran a hand through Peyton's hair. "Oh, Peyton, I'm sorry. When did you find out?" She asked pulling back a bit to look at her best friend.

Peyton shrugged. "I just found out." She whispered.

Haley didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at Peyton. Of course she felt bad for her, anybody who lost their mother who they were beginning to know dies it's hard on them, but that didn't lessen the anger that she felt for her.

"So Peyton, want to tell Brooke what else is going on?" Haley asked raising her brows.

Brooke frowned and looked at Haley. "What are you talking about? More is going on then just your mom dying? I swear if Jake was a jerk to you after you told him about your mom..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I'll fucking stab him with a screwdriver."

Peyton shook her head. "No it's not that. Listen, I'm gonna go. Have a lot of Ellie's stuff to go through." She said quietly and slipped past a very angry Haley who was staring at her as she left the house.

Brooke walked back over to Lucas with a frown on her face. "Is she okay?" She asked him quietly.

Lucas just looked down at Brooke, trying to cover the guilt he felt. He didn't want Peyton to kiss him. He didn't want Peyton period. "I think so." Was all he said and looked up at Haley who was glaring at him.

"Haley, I'll see you later alright? I need to talk with Brooke." Lucas told her. He wasn't about to tell Brooke in front of Haley that he cheated on her...again.

Haley gave a stiff nod and went over to hug Brooke. Knowing the brunette was going to come running over to her house, she was going to start the sad movies and get the ice cream ready. "See ya later, Tigger."

Brooke smiled a bit and waved to her and turned back to Lucas after the door shut. "So, what do you have to tell me?" She asked, as Lucas took her hand and led her back to his bedroom.

Lucas sighed and sat down on the bed. Brooke smiled sadly at him and stood in between his legs and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, if this is about Peyton losing her mom and you wanna be there for her. I'm okay with that." Brooke assured him. "I mean, I can't stay with her twenty-four-seven but I know that you two are really close and I'm okay with you wanting to help her."

Lucas chuckled ironically and nodded. Yeah she wouldn't be feeling that way after he told her this...

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ was at her house angrily taking everything out of the freezer to look for the ice-cream Brooke loved. She was throwing all the meat on the counter and that's how Nathan found his wife.

"Hales, you okay?" He asked cautiously going into the kitchen.

Haley scoffed and threw another thing of bacon onto the counter. "Yeah everything is just freaking great." She said shaking her head and slammed down the carton of chocolate ice cream she finally found.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked coming more into the kitchen.

Haley shook her head and looked up at Nathan. "I found Peyton and Lucas kissing on his couch this morning. And apparently Peyton's mother died."

Nathan was shocked, to say the least. Brooke Davis was his best friend, sure they didn't exactly see a lot of each other now, but they are best friends. "Did he tell her?" Nathan asked, completely missing what Haley said about Peyton's mother.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. When I left he said he had to talk to her. He could have just been saying that to appease me. But either way if a very upset and crying Brooke Davis does not come running into this house in about ten minutes I am going to find that girl and tell her myself."

Nathan watched his infuriated wife, and could suddenly see why she was mad. Brooke didn't deserve what Lucas was doing to her. God couldn't he just pick a girl and stick with her?

* * *

_Rachel Gatina_ woke up in a different room that wasn't her own. She had a killer headache and her eyes were killing her.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Goddamn that booming voice. That definitely didn't help.

Rachel groaned and turned her head towards the intruder and glared over at Mouth. "Mouth, where the hell am I?"

"My room. You were totally smashed last night and totally all over Uncle Cooper." Mouth said smirking at her.

Rachel laughed a bit and put her head back on the pillow, but was faced towards him. "Why is everybody call him Uncle Cooper?"

Mouth shrugged. "It kind of stuck, especially because Brooke was the first one to call him that. Always the trend starter."

The hung-over red-head frowned a little at that. She could totally see why Brooke would become a trend starter, hell the girl was almost as popular as her, but why keep the name Uncle Cooper? Isn't it weird to say, "Wow, Uncle Cooper is hot."

Mouth chuckled at her face. "You were totally into him. But he doesn't go for minors, hell don't really blame him. He's twenty five and you're what? Sixteen, seventeen?"

Rachel shrugged. "He was totally into me." She grumbled narrowing her eyes at Mouth.

Mouth laughed at her and continued to drink his coffee. "Alright, Rach, think whatever you want. But you need to get up and outta here soon. If my parents find you in my room they'll flip." He told her and walked out of the room leaving Rachel to roll her eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was nervously playing with Brooke's belt loops. He was very aware that this could be one of the last times he would ever be this close to her. The thought made him sick, sick to his stomach.

"Broody, what's wrong?" Brooke asked in a soft voice and tilted his head up by his chin. "What are you brooding about now?"

Lucas shook his head. "You know I love you right?" He asked alarm in his voice.

Brooke frowned and nodded slowly.

"You know, I hate myself for everything I've ever done to hurt you, right?"

Again she nodded, still frowning. "Lucas, what's going on?"

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Me and Peyton..." He trailed off and shook his head. "We kissed."


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So here is Chapter Fifteen! Just finished so don't mind the grammar and spelling errors(; Don't hate me for this chapter! I'm starting Chapter Sixteen as soon as I post this so maybe up in about two days? YAY! Gotta love having classes canceled till Monday! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ROCK! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_****__Chapter Fifteen: Just Watch The Fireworks _

* * *

_Brooke Davis_ was frozen in front of Lucas. Her hands dropped at her side, but his hands were tight on her hips. Her face was neutral and closed off. Lucas couldn't tell what she was thinking, and that scared him shitless.

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, I'm so sorry. More than you'll ever know. She just wanted me to make her forget and she kissed me." Lucas told her the truth, hoping to God Keith was right. Hopefully honesty was really the best policy.

Brooke frowned and began to move back from him. She was shaking her head and her mouth was opening and closing. She couldn't even form a single coherent thought.

"You and Peyton?" Was all she got out, it was more choked out.

Lucas shamefully nodded. "I didn't kiss her back." He whispered.

Brooke nodded and laughed bitterly. "Yeah just like you didn't have sex with her either, right?" She yelled at him, and slapped away his hands on her hips. "God, Lucas! You're..." She trailed off and shook her head.

Lucas watched her as she rain a hand through her hair and looked down to the ground.

"And just when I was starting to trust you, both of you, again." She told him looking at him. "You're such a fucking liar Lucas. Just go be with your precious Peyton." Brooke yelled at him as she grabbed her purse and walked out of his room, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

_Haley James-Scott_ was putting on her sweat shirt, intent on going back to Lucas' when a very teary eyed Brooke Davis barged inside her apartment.

"Haley he kissed her, again!" She yelled as she ran towards Haley and hugged her.

Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke and held her tightly. She knew Brooke was going to come here, but seeing Brooke like this...it tore at her heart. Especially this time too, everybody thought Lucas and Peyton couldn't be so stupid as to betray her again.

"God, she's such a whore!" Brooke yelled right into Haley's ear. "I mean she is with Jake and might as well be a mother and she cheats on Jake with Lucas! And of course I'm sure it didn't even cross her mind that Lucas' girlfriend was her best friend!"

Haley didn't say anything, she led Brooke over to the couch and shook her head and sat down next to Brooke. "He's an idiot." Haley told her plain and simple. "So is she. And if they're both cheaters then they deserve each other because they are going to find that pain in their loved one cheating."

Brooke nodded and felt more tears come to her eyes. "And you know what's really messed up? Is that Peyton was so worried about Jake cheating on her with Nicki and she did the exact same thing she was accusing Jake of!"

Haley nodded and played with Brooke's hair. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I should have never pushed you to forgive him."

"No." Brooke said fiercely. "This is not your fault. At all. It's their's all Lucas and Peyton's."

Haley sighed and hugged the hurt brunette again and that was how Nathan found them.

Nathan shook his head and walked over to the couch and sat behind Brooke and kissed her head. "Brooke, my brother is a fucking jerk." He told her angrily.

Brooke let out a broken laughed and kept her head on Haley's shoulder. "You don't say?"

Nathan smiled a bit at her spirit and rubbed her back. He wished he could make this better for her, somehow take away her pain. This girl didn't deserve this, not at all. She was the last person that deserved to go through this heartache.

Haley looked over at Nathan as he stood up and she frowned at him. "Where are you going?"

"Going to find my brother." He told her leaving the house.

* * *

_Rachel Gatina_ was not dressed and feeling some what better. Her hair was up and she was in the same outfit she wore last night at Tric with Mouth. She was getting ready to leave because Mouth's parents were coming home in about a half hour.

The red-head walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where she found Mouth. She smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me crash here." She told him.

Mouth smiled back at her and shook his head. "No problem. Better than waking up in some creepy pervert's house."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah you probably save me from being molested, so props for that." She said and it was quiet for a few moments. "Listen Mouth, you're really fun to hang out with, and seeing as I have no friends, you wanna hang out later?"

"Sure." Mouth said nodding. "Yeah, we can go catch a movie. We can get Bevin and Skills to come with us if you want. Fix you're no friends problem. Because I can't talk hot guys with you, Bevin could for hours. Trust me."

Rachel laughed at his expression and nodded. "Alright, sound fun. Pick me up at eight." She told him as she left his warm apartment and entered the cold morning air. Now a long walk back to her house.

When she was walking on the side-walk a sleek red car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?" A man asked from the inside.

Rachel looked over and found herself face-to-face with Cooper. She blushed a bit, she practically melted under his gaze. "Um, yeah. If you don't mind."

Cooper shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Can't let a girl walk back dressed like that. You'll get pneumonia."

Rachel smiled as she got into the car and looked over at him, this day was just getting better and better.

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer_ was laying on her bed in her room. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Why did she have to feel like this? She loved Lucas, she really did. But she loved Jake too. And why is all of this happening after she found out about her mother. As if that wasn't enough to deal with.

She hoped nobody would tell Jake. Her and Jake were okay, maybe not perfectly fine because of his secrecy with Nicki, but they were practically even now. Although she didn't actually sleep with Lucas, and she was the one that made the first move...

Haley couldn't tell Jake she just couldn't. Neither could Lucas or Brooke. It would ruin everything between them.

"Peyton?" Jake yelled from the front door. He walked into her room and found her crying on her bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Peyton let out another sob, and pulled Jake down onto the bed with her. "Ellie." She said and held on tightly to his waist.

Jake sighed and shook his head. "What happened to Ellie?" He asked confused.

"She died." She whispered to him brokenly.

Jake softly cursed and kissed her forehead. "Peyton, I'm sorry." He told her, softly stroking her hair.

Peyton shook her head and tightened her hold on him, she couldn't imagine losing him. He was everything to her. Well almost, maybe. She didn't know! When she was with Jake he made her feel special, made her forget about everything and everyone else. When she was with Lucas he made her feel safe and cherished.

God, she needed to get her head on straight.

* * *

_Lucas Scott_ was hanging out on the beach watching the waves roll onto the shore. He fucked up, no scratch that. He royally fucked up. There wasn't anything he could do to make it better. Brooke told him this was it. After this she was done.

She couldn't really be done could she? It wasn't even his fault, was it? He didn't kiss back, he didn't even want her kiss. He wanted Brooke. She was all he ever wanted.

* * *

_Brooke Davis_ hasn't seen Lucas since their break-up. Did they even break-up? She didn't even know herself, all's she knew was that she was hurt, mad, sad, and very upset with what happened.

Haley was walking with her and was comforting her. "Brooke, everything will work itself out. I promise." Although she didn't know how to keep this promise..

Brooke shook her head and shrugged. "I know." She murmured now near her locker. When she opened it tears came to her eyes.

Haley looked at her and sighed. She covered Brooke's eyes and turned her around. "No more crying. You spent the entire weekend on my couch crying and drinking Nathan dry of his beer." She told her smiling a little. "Which I'll have to thank you for, but Brooke, stop. Please you're so much stronger than this. Now what do you need from your locker?"

But then the t.v went on. It was from the capsule, it went through everybody's saying of how it was now and they would open it twenty years from now. Some creepy kid came on, basically bashing everybody. Saying his life sucked, but that didn't scare Brooke, what scared her was of what was coming up...

"No turn it off!" She started yelled staring at the television in horror. "Somebody turn it off." Brooke didn't need everybody at Tree Hill to see her boobs. She was so stupid to do that in the first place.

Of course the guys started cheering when they saw what was about to happen and just when her shirt was about to come off the television went off.

"Oh thank God." Brooke breathed relief flowing through her body.

Haley looked at Brooke stunned. "What the hell, Brooke?" She whispered stunned.

Brooke shook her head. "I was stupid. Come on Hales, let's skip the rest of today? Okay? Please?"

Haley sighed, but knew she couldn't just let her friend go alone. "Fine, but we are coming tomorrow and you will just ignore everybody, alright?" Her friend missed way to many days of school, just by skipping.

Brooke nodded her head, quickly agreeing. "Yes, yes. Whatever you want. Let's just go now."

_Out in the parking lot_

"So why take off your shirt?" Haley asked a little curious as they got into her car.

Brooke shrugged sheepishly. "I thought their would be ugly girls in the future."


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So I know I never really come out and say my reviewers names and stuff but okay CaseyJr you must be a fucking mind reader or something because that is exactly what I did! So we are going to be going back to our regular updating schedule...sigh. I would love to write all day and update everyday but I can't, i'm a working student in this fucked up economy...So we will go back to updating every friday! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE PERF____ECT! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_********__Chapter Sixteen: With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We slept_

* * *

_Brooke Davis_ was now apprehensively walking into the school afraid of the looks that would be given to her. Her head was casually down at the floor and she blushed at the wolf whistle she got. A hand came onto her back and the whistling stopped immediately, looking up it was Lucas.

"Just because you stopped that guy doesn't mean I forgive you." She said stubbornly, she didn't admit that it was nice to have him touch her again. It also hurt, it hurt to think that he touched Peyton like this. At least once.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "I'm not doing this to make you forgive me." He told her softly. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you." He told her. "So where are we going?"

Brooke sighed and pointed down the hall. "I wanna go to the library. I need to get some last minute project stuff done for first period."

Lucas nodded and steered her towards the library, happy beyond speaking because she was actually talking to him. Not just bitching, which he wouldn't blame her for, but she was just speaking to him.

Soon enough Lucas found himself sitting in the back of the empty library with Brooke as she was sitting at the computer.

"So before we start, question. Why is Keith here?" Brooke asked. She was shocked to see who was hugging her when she got out of her car this morning. She loved Keith, was almost like her father.

"Oh, well Keith got into a drunk driving accident when he was younger. Some health teacher wanted him to come in to tell everybody about the affects of it."

Brooke nodded and then looked at him. "Alright, so tell me whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about before." She said impatiently while she began printing out her report.

Lucas opened his mouth before they heard "Code Red, Code Red." Over the speakers.

Brooke looked over at Lucas frowning. "Drill?" She asked while standing up and walking towards the door.

Lucas stood up and walked after her. "Brooke, I don't think it's a drill." He told her as she neared the door.

Brooke laughed and looked over to Lucas like he was being dramatic. "Chill, Luke I just wanna see if anybody is really out there." She told him smiling a bit and opened the door and walked outside. She looked down the hallway and was shocked to see Jimmy Edwards staring at her with a gun in his hand.

"Brooke Davis." He said staring at her and began to walk towards her.

Brooke looked at him and attempted to put on a friendly smile but couldn't quite manage it with a gun pointed her.

"Remember when we were in gym. And apparently I was running to slow? You pushed me down, making me break my ankle? Then the rest of your crew laughed at me and called me fat." He told her angrily. He loaded the gun and pointed his at her leg. "You'll know how it feels."

He shot her leg and watched her fall down, with a sick smile on his face. He was watching with some sick pleasure watching one of the people who made his life hell fall at his feet.

Lucas ran towards the door after hearing the gun shot. He looked out the open door and found Brooke laying on the floor with blood pouring out of her leg. Lucas watched as Jimmy walked down the hallway holding the gun in his hand and looked in each of the classrooms, as if trying to see who else he could make pay for what they did to him.

Brooke was trying not to cry but her leg was burning. Lucas leaned down and picked her up bridal style trying not to feel the wetness of her blood fill onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Lucas." She whimpered, he moved her towards the library and laid her against the bookcase.

"Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. "You're gonna be just fine." He said more for himself than her.

Brooke sighed and looked over at Lucas. "Boys suck." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You can insult me all you want if that'll make you feel better." He told her just needing her to stay awake.

"Well it doesn't." She told him mad about that. "You'll never understand this feeling."

Lucas frowned. "I think I do. Chris Keller. Name ring a bell?"

Brooke glared at him. "Yeah well, Chris Keller also wasn't your best friend now was he?" She snapped at him, feeling dizzy she put a hand to her forehead.

Instantly Lucas' angered vanished and worry filled its place. "You okay?" He asked softly rubbing her head.

She looked up at him and shook her head with a laugh. "Yeah Luke, just fucking great. I have a bullet in my leg, I'm with my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me twice with my best friend." She laughed bitterly as a tear escaped her eye. "God, my leg fucking hurts." Brooke said and held her knee.

Lucas sighed and took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it tightly just above her bloody ankle. "This should help stop the bleeding a bit." He told her softly, he didn't need her getting more upset than she already was.

Brooke stared at him as he did it. "Am I such a horrible person?" She asked sadly. "I mean I never thought I was that bad of a person." She told him upset.

Lucas sat up more and kissed her pale cheek. "No, you're not a horrible person. In fact, I think you're the best person I ever met. And all of us sometimes make the wrong choices." He told her honestly.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "You know it might just be the lack of blood flow to my brain but if you want to be with Peyton I won't be bitter or mad about it." Brooke said quietly.

Lucas shook his head quickly, he never got how somebody like Brooke could be so damn insecure. "I don't want Peyton, Brooke. I want you."

"Yeah you have a funny way of showing affection and love." Brooke told him, trying not to think of her ankle, it freaking hurt. "God, I think this is the first time you're really here for me. And that's only cause you followed me here."

"This isn't the only time." Lucas told her frowning.

Brooke lifted her head from his shoulder and raised her brows at him. "And give me one time you were there for me?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

Lucas tilted his head at her. "Who let you stay with them when you thought you had to move?" He asked her. "And I don't know about you, but I think I did damn good making sure that door and your new door is red." He told her smiling a bit.

Brooke smiled and looked away. "Alright, one thing. Now how many times have you been there for Peyton?"

Lucas frowned and this time he looked away. More times than he could count. Suddenly he could see why Brooke was so quick to say he wanted Peyton more. He loved Peyton, he did. But he loved his Pretty Girl so much more.

Brooke nodded, knowing he wouldn't admit to it. She looked up at him and his stare was hard at the floor. "There is always going to be something between you two and I don't know if I can ever understand it. You know I'm not even sure I want to, all's I know is, is that there is definitely something going on between you guys."

Lucas shook his head and looked at the wounded brunette, she was hurt in more way than one. "Nothing is going on between us, at all. I don't even know how many more way to say it." Which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so I should just believe you without hesitation after you sleep with her and after you kiss her that you don't want her?" Brooke asked while glaring at him. "You are unbelievable. God, with how you two are you guys deserve each other."

Lucas just stared at her. Of course he didn't think it would be that easy but sometimes he wished that it was. That she was just that easy. But she wasn't, and that's why he loved Brooke Davis.

"God Luke, my leg hurts." She whimpered looking over at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

His heart broke at the sight of her trying not to cry. "I know Brooke, I know. We're gonna get out of here soon and then you are going to get all fixed up and I'm going to go back to annoying you so much to forgive me, okay?" He said trying desperately not to let his worry show. "Everything is going to go back to normal."

Brooke smiled lazily at him. "Will you grovel at my feet and bring me flowers and chocolate?" She asked teasingly.

Lucas grinned at her. "Of course. What type of depressed ex-boyfriend wouldn't?"

"Are you really my ex?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean we never really even broke up I just left."

A glimmer of hope was shown to Lucas. "Well, if I can have a say, I do not want to break up." He told her seriously.

Brooke sighed sadly and played with his fingers. "I want to, I mean I should want to. It's pretty pathetic for me to still want to be with you after all you did to me, huh?" She asked upset. "I really want to hate you Luke, but I can't."

"Pretty Girl, I don't want you to hate me. Please. I didn't even kiss her Brooke. She kissed me." He pleaded with her.

"Yeah and you just sat there while Peyton Sawyer, the girl of your dreams, kissed you?" Brooke asked him and then laughed at the thought. "That's funny."

Just then a deafening shot sounded through the school. Lucas and Brooke both looked to the door and were tense as they were too see if the psycho would enter, but after several moments of silence and nothing happened, they relaxed.

"Do you think he shot somebody?" Brooke asked drowsily slumping against Lucas.

Lucas shrugged and looked down at her. "I don't know, but you gotta stay awake okay?"

Brooke's pale face frowned. "I don't wanna." She whined and snuggled up to him. "Cuddle with me."

Lucas frowned down at the brunette and cursed God because she was doing this to him now. "Brooke, hey come on, you need to stay awake."

Picking up her head up, Brooke glared at him. "You know for somebody who broke my heart, you're certainly asking a lot of me."

Lucas smiled sadly and touched where her heart was. "I'm sorry I hurt it, but I can fix it if you'd let me."

Brooke looked at him and pouted. "Why should I let you when you were the one who hurt it?" She asked as her eyes began to droop slightly.

Lucas picked her head up by her chin. "Because I want to make things right, and I know I've asked for a chance before but dammit Brooke give me another one."

"Last one?" She asked him as her eyes began to close.

Lucas smiled a little but then it fell when he saw her eyes close. "No, Brooke, you need to stay awake." He told her urgently shaking her head gently.

Brooke wanted to obey him, because even she knew this wasn't a good idea. But she was so tired and sleep just felt too good right now.

"No, Pretty Girl, come on I love you. You're gonna leave me here alone, right now?" He asked playing on her pride.

It was smart she'd give him that, but that was the last she heard when blackness surrounded her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So I got an anonymous review saying that everything will just be okay and Lucas and Brooke will just get back together, but that's because I WANT IT THAT WAY! ahah I love Brucas, having them broken up for about two chapters was ENOUGH for me (; But there definitely will be drama going on withe everybody! Only Brooke and Lucas will be together (: There totally will be fights between them but I want them to stay together FOREVER;D Oh and ignore any typos and grammar errors I'm SUPER tired and don't want to go through everything again, and **ONE MORE THING I NEED EVERYBODY TO TELL ME IF THEY WANT JEYTON OR SOMETHING ELSE BECAUSE IT IS BECOMING CRITICAL IN THE STORY WE ARE ALMOST IN SEASON FOUR SO I NEED TO KNOW!** THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE ____FABULOUS! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Who Will Survive, and What Will Be Left of Them**_

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was nervously sitting in the waiting room, waiting to find out how her best friend was doing. The doctor said she should be okay, after they removed the bullet and stop the bleeding. They were going to try to repair the shattered bone as much as they could but she would need to be in a cast for a month.

* * *

_Nathan _was sitting next to Haley and had his arm around her, supplying her with comfort he wouldn't need. He knew she was worried but he wasn't as much. Brooke Davis was a fighter and she would be damned if she got taken out by a bullet to the foot.

* * *

_Lucas _was sitting across from them still holding his sweat shirt which was covered in Brooke's dried blood. He wasn't okay with sitting out here waiting to see if she would be okay. He just wanted to her hear her complain about not being able to cheer and he wanted her to scream and yell at him. Hell, she could slap him around for all he cared.

* * *

_Peyton _was sitting in the corner of the room in Jake's lap, thankfully they weren't in the school when the shooting happened. They were outside near the track. She knew she didn't have any right to be here, but Peyton still loved Brooke, she was still her best friend contrary to what most people though these days.

Karen came rushing into the hospital with tears running down her cheeks. "Lucas?" She choked out seeing her son holding a bloody sweat shirt.

Lucas looked up and saw his mother and got up and gave her a hug. "I don't know how she is right now." He said to his mother sadly.

Karen pulled back from him and asked, "Who?"

Lucas frowned. "Brooke, why is there someone else who got hurt?" He asked frantically.

"Keith." She whispered to him. "He was shot in the shoulder. I don't know how he is, I just got a call that I was an emergency contact and I have no idea how he is." Karen told him sadly.

"Wait what's going on?" Haley asked standing up. "Who else is hurt?"

Lucas stared at his mother while he answered Haley. "Keith."

Peyton's jaw dropped as a tear escaped her eye. Keith was hurt too, but why was he in the school in the first place?

"Why was he there?" Nathan asked her unspoken question.

"They, uh, they wanted him to talk with some kids for a health class about drunk driving." Karen told him. "Apparently, today was just the wrong day." She said quietly. "You stay here I'm gonna go see what I can find out." Karen told Lucas and left to go to the front desk to talk with a receptionist.

Lucas sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Good God, everything just seemed to happen today.

Haley felt bad for Luke, the first time since he kissed Peyton. He loved Brooke, she knew that, and now everything with Keith that had have some effect on him

"They'll be okay, Luke." Haley told him and brought him in for a hug.

Lucas just nodded and was silent just staring at the tacky waiting chairs when an old man came out from the sliding doors.

"I'm looking for Mr. Or Mrs. Davis?" The man asked in a gravelly voice.

Knowing that Victoria would not be coming Haley walked over to him and said, "I'm her sister."

The gray-haired man looked like he didn't believe her but he smiled at her. "She'll be fine. We managed to repair most of the shattered bone. We stopped the bleeding and got the bullet out without any damage. She'll need to be in a cast though for about three weeks." He told her smiling a little wider at the look of relief on Haley's face.

"Is she awake can we see her?" Haley impatiently asked.

"She is awake and yes, two at a time please." He told her before walking away.

Lucas smiled a little bit at hearing that his Pretty Girl was okay. Hopefully, Keith would be okay too.

"So who wants to go first?" Lucas asked, receiving questioning looks from everyone.

Although Haley wanted to see her best friend more than anything, she figured Lucas and Brooke needed some alone time. Especially because Lucas was silent ever since they got to the hospital.

"I think you should go see her." Haley told him and rubbed his arm. "I'm sure she wants to see you."

"You don't want to see her with me?" Lucas asked trying not to sound to excited he could see Brooke alone without any prying eyes.

Haley shook her head. "I think you guys need to talk by yourselves for a bit. I'll come in, in about an hour." She told him walking back over to Nathan. "We'll come in if we here anything about Keith."

Lucas nodded and whispered, "Thank you." Before quickly walking down the halls until he spotted his-girlfriend?-in the bed looking very irritated.

"Hey." Brooke said smiling drowsily at him. "How are you?"

Lucas laughed a bit and closed the door after he entered. "Shouldn't I ask you that?" He asked her as he sat down in the chair beside the bed, putting the sweater down on the floor.

Brooke shrugged and exhaled loudly. "Well I bet you already know that I can't cheer for, like, another month." She told him angrily. "I mean might as well hand over my captain-ship to slutty Rachel." She said bitterly and crossed her arms.

Lucas smiled, glad that she was okay. And she was, Brooke was already complaining on how slutty Rachel was. "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay." He told her and leaned forward and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her wrist.

Brooke smiled at him. "I'm glad that you were with me in there. You keep me calm." She told him happily.

"Yeah, I'm happy I was with you too." He told her truthfully. "Listen, I don't know if you remember but-"

"But, we were talking about you getting another chance." She cut him off and nodded slowly. "I remember."

When Brooke was silent he looked up at her and found her staring at him. "Well?" He asked. "Do you want to give me another chance?"

"Of course, I do." She told him as if he was dumb. "I just hate the fact that I want to give you another chance."

"Pretty Girl, I know you can do so much better than me. Hell, I'm sure you'd be better off without me constantly hurting you. But I'm asking for you to give me one anyways." Lucas said sadly and played with her fingers.

Brooke sighed and looked away from him. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Lucas chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. And you're the only one who knows how to put up with me."

Brooke just stared at him. "Lucas." She sighed and shook her head. "All you do is take and right now I don't have anything to give you."

Lucas looked at her and felt heart-broken. Here was the girl of his dreams, the girl he loved more than anything, and she wasn't going to give him another chance. "Brooke..." He said, and that's all he said. He didn't know what to say.

Brooke shrugged, as if she knew that they would come to this. "Lucas."

"I love you." Lucas told her quietly.

She looked at him and couldn't help but feel sad she was hurting him, but he hurt her too many times. "I know you do." Brooke told him, and she did. On some level he did love her.

"I understand you're not giving me another chance." He said quietly looking at the floor. "But if you're not giving me one because you don't think I love you enough, then re-think everything."

Brooke smiled a little at him. "Lucas, I can't even tell you what you're feeling because you don't even know what you are feeling. And you know what the sad thing is? I kind of always knew you and Peyton were it for each other, I just thought you know 'hey maybe he can love me just a little more' but apparently I was wrong."

Lucas frowned at her. "No, I know what I'm feeling. I really wish you would just believe me when I say I don't want Peyton, I want you. God Brooke, I want you probably more than is healthy."

Brooke smiled a little sadly at him. "You have such a way with words."

Lucas smiled a bit and nodded and finally looked up at her. "Yeah?

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, that's how you make all the girls fall in love with the Lucas Scott. And I know you don't do it intentionally. But, damn it, you're just so easy to love sometimes and you're so perfect."

Lucas smiled at her confession. "You out of everyone should know I'm not perfect. In this relationship everybody looked at me and wondered 'why the hell is she with him?'"

Brooke chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I should have listened to them."

"I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry Brooke. But I'll do it until you forgive me for something I didn't even partake in."

"Partake in?" She scoffed and nodded. "Yeah 'cause you really just sat there and let her kiss you."

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "I know how it sounds but it's true. Would it prove it to you if Peyton told you? Because at this point I want to kill her for making me lose you."

Brooke shook her head and remained silent.

"Pretty Girl, I'd rather be alone than be without you." He whispered to her. "And you might as well take me back now because I can become a real pest with all of the apologies I'm going to give you."

Brooke merely arched a brow at him.

Lucas smirked. "It's true. I'm thinking about six or seven times a day."

Brooke laughed a bit and shook her head. "Yeah, a real pest." She teasingly agreed.

"So what do you say Pretty Girl? Take me back to save yourself some exhaustion of telling me to get away from you?" Lucas asked her, clear hope in his voice. His heart was in his throat if she didn't take him back, he didn't know what he would do.

Brooke was silent for a minute and a tear made it's way down her cheek. "Lucas." She sighed shaking her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Lucas remained quiet, it was killing him that he didn't know what she was thinking right now.

"This is it." She told him quietly. "I mean it I swear to God, Lucas, you hurt me again and this is it. I will never forgive you. But this doesn't mean everything goes right back to normal. I was finally getting comfortable with the thought of you and Peyton together and you both ruined it. So now I get to be a controlling girlfriend."

"I don't want you and Peyton alone together. I don't trust either of you alone in a room and if you can't handle that then this isn't going to work. Another thing is, I don't want you ditching me for other girls anymore, Luke. You have no idea how it feels."

Lucas felt a smile come onto his face, he wouldn't be letting her down this time. This was his last chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up. Lucas carefully went onto the bed and kissed her lips softly, feeling as if she would break from a spell under his touch. "God, I love you."

Brooke smiled and laid her head onto his chest and relaxed into him as he started to play with her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

_Rachel Gatina _was sitting outside in the park when a familiar face sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's freezing." Cooper said as he sat on the ground with her.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. My house is empty, my friend is at the hospital now because his friend was shot but she totally hates me so I couldn't go. So I came here, seemed like a good place to be."

Cooper nodded. "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, my Dad tried getting me into football but I was more of a car kind of guy." He said looked at her smirking.

Rachel chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I would have never guess if it wasn't for you being a professional racer and all."

"Yeah, kick-ass job if you ask me." He told her and stood up. "I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" Cooper asked as he offered her his hand.

Damn did she want too, especially with him, but she didn't have any money on her. "No it's fine." She told him shaking her head. "I already ate." Rachel lied.

Cooper frowned at her. "You sure? I could get you some hot chocolate or some coffee. Come on there's this diner that I absolutely love, and the minute you walk in and smell all the food you will be hungry.

Rachel chuckled a little and took his still offered hand and stood up. "Alright, since I have nothing better to do."

* * *

_Haley James-Scott _was sitting in the waiting room watching anxiously as the doctor spoke with Karen. She couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news, the woman was just as stiff as she was when she was sitting.

Eventually she came back with a small smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Haley asked standing up, feeling Nathan join her and put his arm around her.

"The bullet when right through, it was a clean shot. They stopped the bleeding but they worry the bullet may have nicked something important so they need to watch for internal bleeding. He's sleeping right now, but they said sleep is good it means he's healing."

"So he's okay?" Nathan asked.

Karen nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes, but no visitors until he wakes up."

Haley smiled and looked over at Nathan. "I'll be right back, I gotta go tell Luke."

* * *

_Lucas Scott _was laying down on the bed, with Brooke half way on him and kissing her. He couldn't believe he would have had to live without this. He was so close to losing her when she blacked out, and he never wanted to feel that feeling again. He wasn't ever going to lose her again.

And of course Haley always ruins these moments. Haley walked right in with a big smile on her face that quickly turned into a smirk.

Brooke groaned angrily and reluctantly broke away from Lucas and looked at Haley and glared at her. "What do you need, Tutor Wife?"

"Just thought I'd let you guys know Keith should be alright." Haley told them.

Brooke's eyes widened and she looked at Lucas. "Wait, Keith was hurt?" She asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah, he was shot at the school. But he's gonna be okay though, right Hales?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, he's sleeping right now. But that's good it's just his body trying to recover. And when he's awake we can see him."

Brooke smiled and then looked over at Lucas. "Alright, Broody, out."

Lucas frowned up at her. "What do you mean out?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I mean out. I want to talk to Haley without any boys listening. So scoot." She told him and got off of him.

Lucas stared at her and got off the bed but a small smile came onto her face. "Alright, just let me know when they tell you, you can leave this place. Kay? I'm staying at your place for a while your healing up."

Brooke nodded and smiled a bit when he kissed her forehead and left the room. "So, Tutor Wife, what have I missed?"

Haley shrugged with a small smile and sat down in the chair near the bed. "Not much, so what did I just walk in on?"

Brooke giggled and shrugged. "A boyfriend and girlfriend making out. What's wrong with that?"

"You're back together?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded. "I know, I'm an idiot but God, I love him, Hales."

Haley shook her head. "Brooke, I know you do. And I'm happy that you're happy."

"Me too, but I told him this is it. I am not doing this again. He screws up again and I'm done."

Haley nodded. "Good, I really hope it doesn't come to that but I'm glad you're sticking up for yourself."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah me too. I also told him thought I don't want him with Peyton alone anymore. I just don't trust either of them together at this point."

Haley nodded. "Brooke, your not being ridiculous or demanding. You're acting as any other girl would if they were in your position."

"Enough about my relationship problems, tell me how you and Nate are doing."

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer _was nervously looking towards the sliding doors. She wanted to go see Brooke, but she didn't know if that would be good. She knew she was a bad friend, going after her best friend's boyfriend twice now. How could anybody like her?

Jake rubbed Peyton's hand and she looked up at him. "Go see her." Jake told her. Jake didn't know what Peyton did. She only told him that she was in a fight with Brooke. Although, Peyton didn't even know if it was a fight herself. She hasn't seen Brooke at all since telling her Ellie died.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know." She mumbled. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Jake out here with Lucas and Nathan.

Jake shook his head. "No, go see her. You could have lost her. I'm sure that puts anything that you guys were fighting about to bed."

Peyton sighed and nodded. "Alright." She whispered as she got off his lap. She ignored the looks that Lucas and Nathan gave her as she walked through the doors and opened the door to the room Brooke was in.

Haley and Brooke instantly stopped talking about whatever they were talking about and stared at her.

"Um, hey Brooke. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Peyton said holding onto the doorknob.

Brooke nodded with a small smile on her face. "I'm doing good. Can't cheer but Haley here promised me she wouldn't let Rachel become captain while I'm not there."

Peyton smiled, of course that's all she thought about. "Oh well, that's good."

Brooke nodded and looked over to Haley and she nodded.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get going. You know, have to get home and feed Nathan before he decides to get some God awful take out." Haley said hugging Brooke good-bye and waving slightly to Peyton and left the room.

Peyton felt a little unsure about being alone with Brooke and apparently Brooke sensed this. "Peyton, how much damage can I do to you if I'm confined to a bed right now?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Peyton joke a small smile on her face as she vacated the seat Haley was just in.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Listen Peyton, you're my best friend and I love you. But this thing with Luke, it's gotta stop." She told her softly. "I love Lucas, Peyton. I really do, he is the first decent guy I have ever even showed interest in. It's not fair you keep trying to take him away from me."

Peyton sighed and looked down feeling ashamed. Her best friend deserved everything and more. She was just such a good person. "I know, and I'm sorry. To be honest I don't mean to."

"Well you are. Whether you mean to or not. You have Jake now. Isn't that who you were pining or? Isn't that who you were so broken over?" Brooke asked her softly.

Peyton shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't know how I feel Brooke. I know I love Jake, and I can see us getting married and being one of those old couples who are still together sitting in rocking chairs having or grandchildren litter the yard."

Brooke smiled. "So why are you trying to ruin that? Why are you trying to ruin both of our relationships?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. But it's obvious you and Lucas love each other and Me and Jake love each other. That's that." Peyton said. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Brooke nodded. "Me too. Listen, I don't want you alone with Lucas anymore."

Peyton stared at Brooke confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am no comfortable with you and my boyfriend being together without anybody around." Brooke told her seriously.

Peyton wanted to scoff at her, but decided not to. Her best friend had just been shot and was going through relationship problems because of what she did. She could only hope and pray the didn't tell Jake.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So I think this is definitely one of my favorite chapters I have ever wrote, probably because this was my favorite episode. So many Brucas moments it was amazing! Anyway, We are totally coming to a wrap in season three and i'm real excited to do season four. Just one thing, I've never re-watched season four! Once was more than enough for me so i'm basically going to read each episodes' summary and then go off on that route(: THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE ____SPECTACULAR! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_****__**Chapter Eighteen: When it Isn't Like it Should Be**_

* * *

_Brooke _was trying to pack with her rocking boot cast on and was officially about to give up when Lucas came knocking on her bedroom door.

"Need help?" Lucas asked as he walked towards his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Brooke looked at him and frowned. "You have no idea, at this point I don't even want to go Rachel's cabin."

Lucas chuckled and folded her jeans and put them into her suitcase for her, and went to her dresser and picked out his favorite pajamas that she had.

Brooke watched as he folded everything for her and put it in her bag and she smiled. "Thanks, Luke. Oh so how is Keith doing back home?" She asked completely forgetting that Keith went back home yesterday.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "He's doing good, hates that his arm is in a sling but he's good. He can't remember who shot him though, he knows that it wasn't Jimmy but that's it."

Brooke sighed and shook her head and reached for his hand as he began zipping her bag. "At least he's okay."

Lucas nodded and picked up her bag and carried it to her living room. Brooke followed him, annoyed with the big cast that was on her foot.

"Two more weeks than this comes off." She muttered as she plopped onto the couch.

Lucas laughed a little and joined her putting his arm around her. "Hm, good. I miss my practice without watching you in that short little skirt cheering."

Brooke giggled and kissed him. "I know, just sitting on the bleachers and watching you isn't cutting it for me."

A car horn honked outside and Lucas stood up first and helped Brooke up. Brooke smiled at him and asked, "Are you going to be a great boyfriend and carry your girlfriend's bags to the car?"

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek as he opened her door. "Of course, how bad would I look if I didn't do that?"

"Very." She told him and quickly tried to get over towards Haley.

* * *

_Peyton and Jake_ were standing near their car they were going in and watching amused as Skills was trying to get an overly large suitcase into Haley and Nathan's trunk.

Bevin and Rachel pulled up and smiled at them. "Hey, you guys ready?" Rachel asked everyone and laughed a bit at seeing Skills trying to put his suitcase into a very small trunk.

"Skills, what do you have in there? We are only going to be there for two nights." Bevin said shocked.

Skills looked at her and scoffed. "I got my pillows, my cds, my clothes, and shoes."

"Pillows?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

"Think less rustic." Rachel told them.

Nathan moved the drivers seat so Brooke and Lucas could get in.

"You need help?" Lucas asked watching his girlfriend struggle getting in.

Brooke looked over at him as she was bent down from the waist and pouted. "Please."

Lucas chuckled at her and helped her get in and then plopped himself in next to her. Nathan and Haley got in and Haley and Brooke both started complaining about the cold.

"Turn on the heat." Brooke said practically in Lucas' lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, Nathan. Turn it on. What the hell are you waiting for?" Haley snapped at him and pulled her coat tighter around her.

Nathan looked over at his wife and rolled his eyes but put the heat on full blast. "Better sweetie?" He asked rubbing her arm.

Haley nodded. "Much, thanks."

Brooke stayed snuggled into Lucas and looked up at him. "Is this gonna be a long ride?"

Lucas shrugged. "It's about an hour, hour and a half. Why don't you go to sleep?" He asked her kissing her forehead.

Brooke nodded and relaxed against him, letting the beat of his heart put her to sleep.

_At the Cabin_

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the room they picked out and were relaxing a bit after what they had just did.

Brooke was rested against Lucas' naked chest and sat up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"So what are you going to do today?" Brooke asked him as she played with his cheek with her other hand.

Lucas shrugged and kept his eyes closed as she continued to play with his cheek. "Probably go out riding ATV's with Nate. Said he had something to tell me."

"Ooh, boy gossip. That's how you know it's good." Brooke told him smiling at him.

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah that'll be that day. Nathan Scott is gossiping like a school girl."

Brooke giggled at him, and kissed him softly. Hoping that this weekend could put the horrors and pain of everything behind them.

* * *

_Bevin and Skills _were outside on the porch with a hot cup of coffee.

"Man, Bev, I don't know why you insist on coming out here so my balls freeze off." He grumbled as he took another sip of his coffee.

Bevin smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like fresh air before sex." She told him and giggled at how he tensed up.

"Then, baby, what the hell we still doin out here?" He asked about to get up but her hand on his arm stopped him.

Bevin shook her head. "No, not right now." She told him putting her head back onto his shoulder. "Besides you love basketball, don't you play on the river court in this weather?"

Skills scoffed and shook his head and was silent as he drank his coffee.

* * *

_Peyton and Jake _were cuddling in the hot tub and enjoying the warm water and steam even though it was freezing outside.

"God, I want this hot tub." Peyton moaned as she let the jets and Jake's rubbing hands relax her.

Jake chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well when we are rich and have our five story mansion we can get three hot tubs like this." He told her smiled at the giggle that came from her.

"And how are we getting rich?" She asked him turning around and straddling him in the hot tub.

Jake smiled and rubbed her thighs underneath the water. "Well, you are going to get rich by producing the best music and your amazing art work and I will be pretty fucking rich with being a pro basketball player and all."

Peyton smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I could hold you in my arms forever, and it wouldn't be long enough." Jake whispered to her.

Peyton giggled again, loving the feeling he gave her whenever he spoke like that. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Haley _was sitting on the couch leaning on Nathan who was watching the television. "You think it was a good idea to come up here?" Haley asked him.

Nathan looked down at her. Well he was going to propose again so hell yes, but it wasn't like he could tell Haley that. "Sure, why? What are you thinking?"

Haley shrugged. "Just because of..." Haley trailed off to a knocking on the door and Rachel ran out of nowhere to answer it.

Cooper was on the other side of the door with a small smile on his face when he saw Rachel. But that smile died when he saw Nathan and Haley on the couch.

"Hey, Uncle Coop." Nathan said unsure.

Rachel grabbed Cooper's hand and ran up to her bedroom. "We'll talk there." She told him as they went up the stairs.

_Upstairs_

Rachel sat on the bed while an upset Cooper was pacing furiously.

"You invited me here when everybody else was coming?" He asked her. "How stupid could you be?"

Rachel frowned at him. "I don't know why you're freaking out. So a high school student invited you to her cabin this weekend, um, hello your nephew is here. You can be like a chaperone."

Cooper scowled down at her. "Are you ever serious?"

Rachel sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I invited you here before everybody else. I think Mouth might have over-heard the conversation. He asked me who I just invited and I thought fast and said Nathan. And then the invitations went out."

Cooper sighed and rubbed his forehead, but Rachel smiled a little and got up. "You like me." She told him, not a question but a statement.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I like a senior in Tree Hill." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do." Rachel said smirking at him. "Me."

Cooper didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"Listen, Coop, I got four more months until my eighteenth birthday. I'm only a minor for that much longer." Rachel told him smiling a bit and the face he gave her.

Cooper played with her hair and shrugged. "And until then, nobody has to know." He told her like that made up his mind. "And I guess it helps that you're a little cute."

Rachel scoffed and looked up at him. "Rachel Gatina is not cute. She's sexy, gorgeous, amazing, even perfect will do. Not cute."

Cooper chuckled and leaned down and fused their mouths together.

* * *

_Nathan _looked down at his wife who was dozing on his lap, he needed to get her ring. He carefully uncurled her left hand and took it gently off and quickly put it on his fist when she started moving. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a quick shower."

Nathan nodded and watched as she sat up. "I'm gonna go out with Luke for a bit, so I'll see you when I get back." He told her standing up and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Brooke _was walking down the steps holding onto Lucas' arm, she really didn't want him to go out. This was supposed the be their time, not him and brother bonding time.

"Lucas." She pouted at him as the approached Nathan. "I'm going to be so lonely here." Brooke told him sadly.

"Pretty Girl, I'm only gonna be gone for like an hour." Lucas tried to tell her. "And then you will have me for the rest of the day." He promised her.

Brooke scoffed. "So, I'm on the back-burner?"

Lucas sighed and his hands framed her face. "Brooke, I will be gone one hour. With Nathan. I got stuff to tell him and he has stuff to tell me. Besides you ditch me for Haley all the time."

Brooke glared at him. "That's different."

Nathan walked up to them and smiled at Brooke. "You know my Uncle Cooper is here. He's in the kitchen with Peyton and Rachel. You should go say hi."

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands. She patted Lucas on his chest and beamed up at him. "Have fun." She told him before running off to the kitchen.

Lucas frowned over at Nathan. "Should I be worried?"

Nathan shrugged. "Don't think so. I'm pretty sure there is something going on with him and Rachel. But come on let's go before Brooke comes back." He told him and they both walked to the door and over to the garage.

* * *

_Jake _was sitting in the kitchen with Skills watching their girlfriends and Brooke, and Rachel fawning over Cooper.

"Man what does that guy have that we don't?" Skills asked a little upset at watching his girlfriend bat her eyes at Cooper.

Jake chuckled a bit and looked over a an angry Skills. "Money, good looks, mansions, and apparently he is so delicious looking." Jake said and that earned a weird look from Skills. "No, that's what Peyton said." Jake quickly defended.

Skills rolled his eyes and then stared at Jake. "Wait you're still with Peyton? Even after all that stuff with Lucas?"

Jake shrugged and nodded. "It was a long time ago. She's gotten over him, I hope. And we've been happy really happy."

Skills stared at him like he grew two heads. "Two weeks ago is a long time ago?" Skills asked him like he was stupid.

Jake squinted at Skills and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Man, I'm talking about when Ellie died, Peyton ran over to Lucas' house told him and they were making out or whatever and Haley walked in on them. Then Lucas and Brooke broke up and I guess everybody is okay now." Skills told him and frowned at the look of wonder on Jake's face. "Man, you really didn't have a clue?"

Jake shook his head. "Nobody told me."

Skills nodded and exhaled loudly. "Yeah, that's how it is around here. So many damn secrets, and everybody is hiding them."

Jake nodded and now stared at his blond girlfriend who was eating a cookie that Cooper has just made. Why would she kiss Lucas and not tell him? And how did he not find out about it?

* * *

_Lucas and Nathan _were out in the woods sitting on the now off ATV's. Nathan pulled out Haley's ring from his coat pocket and handed it over to Lucas.

Lucas frowned but took it and looked over at Nathan. "You stole Haley's wedding ring?" Lucas asked and laughed a bit while handing it back.

"I'm proposing to her again. I know she always wanted that dream wedding and I want to give it to her." Nathan said smiling a bit while holding the ring in his hand.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "That's nice, Nate. So when are you going to do it?"

"Was thinking about doing it the last day we were here." Nathan said while shrugging. "You know figure that we can really end this weekend on a good note." Nathan gave the ring back to Lucas and got a confused look. "Listen, if I hold onto it she'll find it."

Lucas looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And when Brooke finds it? She's going to totally freak out." Lucas said although his voice betrayed him that the thought saddened him a bit.

Nathan frowned, he heard it. "What?"

Lucas shrugged and put the ring into his pocket and looked at Nathan. "Before me and Brooke broke up I got a ring, for Brooke. I want to propose to her, Nate."

Nathan's eyes widened a bit. Brooke was his best friend and he didn't want her getting hurt again. "You think that's a good idea?"

Lucas nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, I already know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, it's just that I gotta wait for her to catch up."

"Well you can't really blame her when you're always sneaking around with her best friend, she's got a right to be a little skeptical of everything you do for a while." Nathan told him, still a little bitter to the whole situation.

Lucas nodded and looked down accepting that. "Yeah, well, I will wait for her to realize that. I was actually thinking of doing it when we win that season's last game. I was gonna have her apartment all made up with her favorite flowers and have some candles lit, and then pop the question."

Nathan smiled a bit, just seeing the wistful look on Lucas' face showed him he was serious. "Well, I hope everything goes okay until then."

Lucas nodded and looked back over to the direction of the cabin. "Yeah me too."

* * *

_Bevin _was coming out of the bathroom when Skills cornered her and was glaring a her.

"What?"

Skills narrowed his eyes at her. "How come you can be all over Cooper and you get so pissed off at me whenever I check out another girl."

Bevin rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Because, baby, I wouldn't leave you for Cooper. He already has a girlfriend." She told him and kissed his cheek before walking down the stairs.

* * *

_Haley _was freaking out when Brooke saw her.

"Hales? What's going on?" Brooke asked her as Haley kept crawling on the floor and was looking for something.

"My ring." Haley said frantically. "I fell asleep with it on and now it's just off. I noticed when I got out of the shower."

"Did it maybe fall down the drain?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened at the glare she received.

"Don't say that." Haley warned her. "Don't say that. I do not need my ring in the plumbing system."

Haley's head shot up when she heard the familiar hum of the ATV's. "Shit, Nathan is back! Do you think he'll notice?" Haley asked standing up and putting her hands in her pocket.

Brooke looked over at Haley with a doubtful expression but shook her head slightly.

"You're a terrible liar, Brooke." Haley told her as soon as the door opened and Lucas and Nathan walked in.

Brooke skipped over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him lightly. "You're back." She told him as if he didn't know.

Lucas nodded and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go upstairs for a minute. Got something to tell you."

Brooke nodded and sent Haley a sympathetic look and followed Lucas up the stairs.

_Now in their room_

Lucas pulled out the ring and watched Brooke's face go from confused to surprised.

"Are you proposing? Because Lucas this is really Nail-y." Brooke said looking at the golden ring in front of her.

"No, no, Brooke this is Haley's ring." Lucas told her watching as a frown now marred her lovely face.

"Why do you have her ring?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because Nathan wants to do a re-proposal give her the big wedding she always wanted." Lucas said loving the dreamy smile that came onto her face.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Brooke said kissed his lips softly.

Lucas smiled and put the hand on with the ring in it on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

Brooke couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment when Lucas said that it was Haley's ring. Of course she knew that he wouldn't propose with everything that had just happened, but she couldn't help but feel let down that the boy she loved wasn't proposing.

* * *

_Jake _was sitting outside on the porch just thinking. He was just waiting to see is Peyton could tear herself away from whatever she was doing with Lucas to actually look for her boyfriend.

Soon enough Peyton came out in her pajamas and sat down next to him. "Hey, why are you out here? Everybody is going to be eating dinner soon."

Jake nodded and looked over at Peyton. "So how's Luke?" He asked her casually watching as a weird smile covered her face.

Peyton shrugged with a smile. "Um, good. I guess."

"So what was that fight you had with Brooke about?" Jake asked her.

Peyton looked at Jake confused. Why was he asking about all of this stuff? "Oh you know, just girl stuff." She lied, hoping to God they could just drop it. But he was acting strange.

"No, I don't know Peyton. Just tell me." Jake told her watching as a range of emotions played on her face.

Peyton frowned and opened her mouth but Rachel came out onto the deck. "Hey you guys, food's done." She told them before going back inside.

Peyton and Jake stood up and walked into the house without another word spoken.

Everyone was sitting in the sitting room after their dinner. Rachel and Cooper were on one end of the sofa with Peyton and Jake next to them. Bevin and Skills were on the love seat. Lucas and Brooke were sharing a seat in the recliner, and Haley and Nathan had made a seat made of blanket in the corner.

"So guess who I caught Brooke-ing herself in the rooms today? Rachel asked with a smirk towards Brooke.

Brooke glared at Rachel and turned beet red. Everybody started laughing at that and her reaction. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody." Brooke snapped at her.

Rachel shrugged. "Oops."

Bevin smiled. "I Brooke myself all the time." She said nodding and everybody looked at her with hidden smiles on their faces.

Skills looked at her frowning. "Do you know what Brooke-ing means?"

Bevin nodded. "Yeah."

Skills looked incredibly uncomfortable and shifted himself on the couch. "Baby, you keep talking like that, and I'll be Brooke-ing myself."

Brooke's eyes widened and she put her hands up. "Can we please stop calling it that?" She asked fighting back an uncomfortable laugh and leaned back onto Lucas.

Peyton smiled a bit and chuckled. "Yeah call it what it really is, masturbation."

Nathan laughed a bit at that and chuckled. "Yeah see all the guys here don't need to do that."

Haley turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You keep talking like that and you'll need to pretty soon." She threatened.

Lucas smirked. "See I don't have that problem because Brooke practically jumps me every time we are alone."

Brooke turned her head and glared at him, but didn't argue. Everybody in the room knew it was true.

Everybody had a great time that night, it seemed as if they were best friends there entire life. Even Rachel and Brooke were getting along which had to be a good omen, but nobody was stupid. Anybody who looked close enough could see unresolved problems and tension among them, they were just waiting for the dam to break.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! So I know I usually only do one update but I'm just so excited! Because I am officially starting the first episode of season four! Are you guys as excited as I am? And NO, I'm not putting all of the chapters up now because I really need to do grammar on them, the spelling is absolutely horrendous! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE ____ASTONISHING! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_****__**Chapter Nineteen: I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me**_

* * *

_Brooke _was lounging on her couch impatient since Lucas was at the hospital. For what she didn't have a clue, he was being to damn secretive and she didn't like it. The only thing that helped ease her mind was that Nathan said he was going with him and no he wouldn't tell her what it was for.

So no here she was impatient, worried, and scared that something could be wrong with her boyfriend. Brooke had even asked Haley what this was about and apparently she didn't know either.

Brooke's phone rang and she jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas' soft voice came through the other end.

"Lucas, what's wrong you okay?" Brooke hurriedly asked into the phone, call her paranoid but when another your boyfriend goes to the hospital without telling you why then you could question.

Lucas looked over at Nathan who was driving him to Brooke's apartment. He didn't want her worrying yet when this might just be nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some physical Whitey needed." He lied to her.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. "Jesus, you could have just told me that instead of letting me worry."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that it was very touchy-touchy, and I didn't want you there watching as this old guy felt me up."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "I'd pay money to see that. Damn, Nate is a lucky boy."

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't agree. Listen, Nate's gonna drop be off at your place, alright?"

"Okay. See you soon."

Lucas hung up the phone and hated the gnawing guilt he felt about lying to her.

"So when you gonna tell her?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I won't need to tell her if I don't have it. I just don't want her getting worried over something that I might not have."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah and if you do have it she's gonna be pissed at you and me for not telling her about this."

Lucas smiled over at Nathan. "Well if I'm going down then you're going down with me."

* * *

_Peyton _was sitting in her living room feeding Jenny when Jake came back in. He looked over at Jenny and gave her a big smile before walking over to the kitchen to get a much needed cold bottle of water.

Peyton tried not to feel hurt by this, but he's been distant ever since that fight about what happened between her and Lucas...

Peyton was standing near her wall and was painting when Jake came in with an angry look on his face.

_"Alright Peyton, I think I was patient enough waiting for you to tell me but you know what I guess I'll ask you. Why didn't you tell me you and Lucas kissed?" Jake asked her seeing her face go blank._

_"How did you find out?" Was the first thing out of her mouth._

_"Dammit it doesn't matter how I found out, why didn't you tell me? Better yet why the hell did you do it?"_

_Peyton shrugged and looked down feeling guilty and ashamed. She should have known this would have blown up in her face eventually._

_"A shrug is all I get? No I want an answer, fuck, I deserve one." He said clenching his fists at his side._

_"I don't know!" Peyton yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry thought. And I'm never going to do it again though I swear."_

_Jake laughed bitterly and shook his head at her. "You know usually it's the guy that's cheating."_

_"Well what the hell is going on with you and Nikki?" Peyton asked him angry that he thinks he's so innocent in all of this._

_"Nikki? What the hell does Nikki have anything to do with this?"_

_"I know you slept with her." Peyton told him._

_Jake laughed and shook his head. "And how did you come up with this?"_

_Peyton was silent, she wasn't just about to tell him he was going through his phone when she was the one that wasn't being honest._

_Jake raised his eyebrows. "No answer? Wow, something fucking new." He said before punching her door and walking out of the room._

_Tears came to her eyes and she sunk down on the floor as sobs took over her body._

Peyton couldn't blame him, no she wouldn't blame him. She would be just as upset if she had found out he was kissed Brooke behind her back. But Brooke wasn't like that, Brooke would never hurt her like that.

"How is she doing today?" Jake asked sitting across from her and making faces at Jenny.

"She's good. She just woke up from her nap a little while a go. The little monster was hungry." Peyton told him, watching him interact with Jenny.

Jake nodded and looked up at Peyton and noticed how exhausted she looked, and how red her eyes were. Like she'd been crying all night.

When Jake got up to go to her bathroom to take a shower Peyton stood up quickly. "Can we talk?" She asked timidly.

Jake shook his head at her. "Not right now. I have nothing to say to you."

* * *

_Haley _was sitting on her couch and couldn't believe she was really planning her dream wedding. She couldn't believe she was actually getting her dream wedding. And she couldn't believe Nathan could be so sweet and actually plan this for her.

But right now she was so over-whelmed and anxious that she couldn't even think straight. It seemed so surreal that this was happening to her. Two or three months ago, she wouldn't even think that this is what she'd be doing today.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she set down the notebook and pen she had been holding on the couch. She walked to the door and yelled, "Coming!"

Haley opened the door with a smile on her face thinking it was Nathan, but that smile died when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Haley." Deb said smiling at her daughter-in-law. "Can I come in?"

* * *

_Brooke _smiled broadly when she heard her front door open from her living room, she ran outside quickly and was greeted with the sight of Lucas shutting the door and taking off his jacket.

"Hey, how did everything make out?" Brooke asked him as he walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

Lucas shrugged and opened his water. "Like any other physical."

Brooke frowned and walked over to the counter and leaned against the counter and kinked her brow at him. "You already had your physical."

Lucas shrugged. "Just followed Whitey's orders, Brooke. Come on even though he's older he still scares me."

Brooke smirked and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Lucas smiled and put down his water and walked towards her. "Pretty Girl, stop worrying about it."

Brooke frowned at him. "Why would I be worried when I have a boyfriend who is so great at keeping things from me?" She asked as she walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Rachel _was still sleeping well into the afternoon. She spent the weekend at Cooper's new loft he had bought in Tree Hill, and every moment of it was great. Although she hated that they couldn't kiss or hold hands in public. She was all for PDA.

A hand come onto her back and began rubbing it soothingly and she smiled into the pillow.

"Mmm, good morning." Rachel said relaxed and enjoying the feel of his hands on him.

"Morning." A familiar voice said to her.

Rachel frowned, and her eyes snapped open. She slowly turned her head and saw Dan smirking down at her, now his hands were dropped back to his side and was standing up straight.

Rachel scrambled up into a sitting position with the blanket cover her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what the hell are you doing here? A minor in my brother-in-law's home?" Dan asked her smirking and shook his head. "Hell, I knew you were a slut but I didn't even think Cooper would be stupid enough to sleep with a seventeen year old."

Rachel frowned and glared at him. "And why are you breaking and entering into his loft? Because I highly doubt Cooper gave his key to you."

Dan looked at her coldly before looking away from her. "When you see Cooper tell him I want him." He told her before walking out of the bedroom without looking back.

* * *

_Lucas _was anxiously checking his phone, now in his own bedroom, he could actually let himself feel worried about this. Keith was worried about him getting tested for HCM. Lucas was even more nervous about it when he found out it was genetic. Obviously from Dan's side.

When his phone did ring he jumped to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke's raspy voice came from the other end.

Lucas sighed, although he loved Brooke and loved talking to her, right now was just not the time. "Hey, Cheery." He said softly trying not to get to anxious over the phone, or else she would know.

Brooke smiled over the phone. "I'm sorry I got mad. I so over-reacted, and I really don't care what you went to the hospital for. As long as you're okay, which you are right?"

"Yup." Lucas said, not really considering that a lie. He might really be fine and this whole thing might be a fluke.

He heard her sigh of a relief. "Good, then come back over. Broody, I miss you." She pouted into the phone.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "I can't right now, alright? But I'll be over in a couple of hours."

"Fine." Brooke sighed. "I love you." She told him softly, and damn he'd never get over hearing that.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Haley _was sitting down at her kitchen table with Deb Scott sitting across from her, this situation was a little more than awkward. It would have been at least better if Nathan was here but he wasn't do back for another half hour.

"So, Deb. What brings you over here?" Haley asked attempting to be friendly with the woman.

Deb smiled. "Well, I heard the Nathan re-proposed and you guys are actually having a wedding. So I was wondering if you needed any help with anything I would be more than happy to pay for anything."

Haley shook her head slightly, taken back for why she was here. "Oh no, it's alright. We can handle the prices." She hoped.

"Haley, listen, you're a Scott we take care of each other. Let me help you and Nathan out. Lets face it, I wasn't the best mother or mother-in-law, think of this as an 'I'm sorry'." Deb told her frowning slightly. "But I'm better now, and I plan to keep it that way."

"For good?" Haley asked skeptically. This woman was untrustworthy and, supposedly, an ex-alcoholic. Not a very good combination.

Deb nodded and a guilty smile on her face. "I've realized how much of a mother I was, or wasn't to Nathan. And Dan is, well, Dan. Nathan had one parent who was out drinking for his entire childhood and one being entirely too aggressive with trying to get Nathan do what he wanted. He needed at least one loving parent."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Haley asked tilting her head to the side and watching Deb. Something about this just wasn't making her feel comfortable, at all.

Thankfully Nathan decided to open the door and the smile that had previously vacated his face had now died.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_Rachel _was nervously sitting on the sofa in Cooper's apartment sipping down a cup of coffee. Trying to shake off the feeling she had when Dan came in and was touching her while she slept. Hell he even insulted her, and he didn't even know her.

Cooper walked in with a smile on his face, wearing a dirty white tee shirt and jeans, it looked like he had some oil stains on his shirt but what brought her attention was the bag he was holding in his hands.

"Blueberry muffins?" Rachel asked smiling as he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss.

Cooper smiled and handed her one with a napkin. "Of course." He said charmingly going into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So where did you go off to you couldn't even wake me up and tell me you were leaving?" Rachel asked after taking a bit out of her muffin. She would totally regret eating it later, but right now she just wanted to be content with Cooper, especially after that creep Dan.

Cooper smirked at her as he walked into the living room with his coffee and muffin and sat down beside her. "I had to go to my garage, worked on some of my cars." He told her and took a bit of his muffin.

Rachel scoffed. "You'd rather work on cars then stay in bed with me?" She asked raising her brows at him.

"Of course not." Cooper said and kissed her softly. "I was going to have to go in sometime today, might as well been when you were sleeping."

Rachel nodded and was quiet for a couple moments just staring at her half eaten muffin. "Um, did you happen to give Dan a key to your apartment?"

Cooper shook his head frowning. "No, you're the only one with the spare key. Why?"

"Because he was here this morning." Rachel told him wincing at the stern look he got on his face.

"What do you mean here?"

Rachel sighed. "I mean, I woke up to that pervert rubbing my back. And then he told me he needed to talk to you about something."

Cooper cursed and stood up and walked into the kitchen. He spilled the coffee down the drain and threw the rest of his muffin out, and grabbed his bottle of vodka from the top cabinet and came back out with it.

Rachel laughed a little at him, and only received a blank look from Cooper.

"It's five o'clock somewhere."

* * *

_Lucas_ jumped when his phone rang, he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized his phone was ringing until it was on the last ring, and he picked it up at the last second.

"Hello, Lucas Scott, I'm Dr. Collins, I ran some tests for you a few hours ago." A deep voice said from the other side.

"Oh yeah, hi. So how am I lookin'?" Lucas asked trying not to let his worry show.

"Well," A deep sigh came from the man. "You've tested positive for HCM. But there is medication I can prescribe to you to allow you to continue playing basketball."

Lucas nodded, but the truth was he had no words for this moment. Yet, one more thing that made him just like Dan. "Alright." He said after moments of silence.

"Lucas, the important thing I want you to know is that with the right medication you can live your life like any normal young man, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Thanks." Lucas said rubbing a hand over his face, his neck aching from all the tension in his body.

"Alright, I'll call in you prescription right now and then you can pick it up in about an hour." He said before hanging up the phone and all's Lucas heard was the dial tone.

* * *

_Brooke _was in her kitchen making herself a sandwich for lunch. She was starving and she felt like her stomach was in danger of eating itself. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she ate, possible yesterday afternoon, but that was a big if. She could barely remember what she did yesterday.

She felt like she was constantly second guessing everything she was doing, especially Lucas. She often found herself second guessing herself about giving him another chance, but then he smiled and said, "I love you." to her and that's what made her melt every single damn time.

Brooke made herself a ham with mustard sandwich on rye bread when there was a knock on her door and then it opened and Lucas walked in shaking his hair a bit from the rain that was going on outside.

Lucas smiled at her and tried to think about how to tell her what the hell was wrong with him. He walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek softly and took off his damp sweatshirt.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brooke asked him after she swallowed her food loudly and blushed a bit because he could hear her gulp.

Lucas chuckled and stole a small bit of her sandwich and shrugged, acting indifferent. "Just stuff." He told her trying not to let his nervousness shine through.

Brooke's mood instantly sobered. "What? What's going on?"

"So remember when I said I needed to get my physical?"

Her eyes widened. "What, is something wrong? Did they find something?"

Lucas nodded. "Listen, I didn't go to get my physical and neither did Nathan. We were getting tested."

Brooke gasped and slapped him across the face. "You thought you got fucking STD's? Who the hell has Peyton been sleeping with besides you?" She yelled at him as she angrily walked out of the room.

Lucas stood there shocked and his hand holding his now burning cheek. "No, Brooke. Stop, I didn't sleep with Peyton." He told her calmly and walked after her into the living room. He hoping that it would keep this situation from escalating.

She scoffed and laughed. "Yeah, okay. God you are such a slut, Lucas. God dammit, can you not keep it in your pants? And where the hell has Peyton been to make you second guess her?" Brooke asked feeling tears sting her eyes but she kept blinking hoping to hold them back.

"No, Pretty Girl, stop. Listen to me, I went to the hospital with Nathan. The day before that I spent it with you, and this past week I've been spending with my mom and Keith." Lucas told her frowning down at her as he held onto her arms gently.

Brooke looked up at him and raised her brows. "So why did you get tested? You doubt me so much?" She asked sadly. She really thought Lucas knew her better than that.

Lucas shook his head and laughed a bit. "No, Brooke. I didn't get tested for that, at all." He told her and kissed her softly. "Not even close."

"Then what?"

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "HCM."

Brooke frowned up at him. "Huh?"

"It's a disease that affects the muscles around my heart, it can harden itself and I could be in big trouble." He told her quietly as he rested his forehead against her's, just needing comfort.

Brooke frowned, as more tears made their way to her eyes. "I don't understand. Are you saying you can like die from this? Or is it just some petty bullshit?"

Lucas chuckled at how she made it sound, only Brooke Davis. "I could die from this." He told her truthfully. "But my doctor said he can prescribe me medication to take, allow me to still play basketball and have a normal life."

Brooke nodded and stared up at him with her big hazel eyes. "So you're going to be okay?"

Lucas shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose. "I should be."

"How did you even get it?" Brooke asked confused. "I mean wouldn't they have been able to find this out when you were younger?"

"It's genetic, from Dan's side. Which is why Nathan got tested for it too, and my Mom didn't even realize I could have it until Keith brought it up."

Brooke frowned and shook her head as her hands made their way to his stomach and fisted his shirt into her fists. "You're gonna be okay though, right? You promise?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I should be."

Brooke's nice mood instantly turn sour and she wrenched herself away from him. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me? I would have went with you."

Lucas sighed and shook his head, staying where he was. "I just didn't want you worrying about it if it was nothing."

Brooke sighed and she ran a hand through her hair. "Lucas, it's not nothing. We are in a relationship, whatever is bothering you, you need to tell me."

"You never do it with me." Lucas told her frowning over at her

Brooke giggled and shrugged. "Because nothing is bothering me."

"Liar."

"I only have my trust issues with you and Peyton. That's it really. And I'm working on it, but it's not just going to be able to be fixed over night, you of all people should know that."

Lucas shrugged and finally walked over towards her. "Alright, fair enough."

* * *

_Cooper _was walking over to Dan and Deb's house pissed off, although he wouldn't let it show. He needed to act indifferent, Cooper has known Dan Scott for a long time, and in that time he learned something critical. Never give Dan the reaction he wants, because then you're the one that gets screwed over.

He came up to the familiar house and knocked on the door and stood outside waiting for somebody to answer.

Eventually Dan answered and he smirked when he saw who it was. "Cooper, come on in." Dan said as he moved out of the way and allowed him to step inside.

Cooper smiled politely and walked into the large house, looking around after realizing how quiet it was. "Where's Deb?" He asked and followed Dan into the study where Cooper assumed he was before he had to answer the door.

"Oh, she's with Haley and Nathan. Trying to be a good mother now even though everybody knows she never will be." Dan chuckled and brought down a bottle of scotch. "Want some?"

Cooper shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

Dan shrugged and poured himself a glass and looked up at Cooper wickedly. "So the slut told you that I wanted you?"

Cooper's fist clenched at his side but remained stoic, he shrugged. "Mentioned it to me when I got back from the garage."

Dan nodded and took a swig of his drink. "So, the real reason you're here is because of Keith."

Cooper's heart pounded against his chest, so loud he thought it would explode. "Yeah, what about him? He's gonna be fine, Rachel told me."

Dan smirked over at him, giving him a knowing look. "Really? And how does Rachel know?" He asked as if to only humor Cooper.

"Her friend Mouth was at the hospital because his friend was shot. He called her about Keith last night."

Dan slammed his now empty glass down onto his desk. "Cut the bullshit. I know you were there."

Cooper inhaled quickly and looked at Dan he didn't have any words, but of course Dan knew he saw everything. Because Dan just knew fucking everything.

* * *

_Peyton _sat by herself with Jenny in the living room. Jenny and her were cuddling on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, while Jake was upstairs showering. Everything was tense and awkward. The only time they ever seemed to converse normally was when Jenny was with them, and that was only because Jake didn't want their situation ruining Jenny and Peyton's relationship. Which Peyton was so thankful for, this little girl might as well be her own.

She heard steps come down the stairs and she looked over and saw Jake standing there looked at a now sleeping Jenny.

"She out long?" He asked her and sat down on the recliner.

Peyton shrugged and rubbed the baby's cheek gently. "I don't know, maybe ten or fifteen minutes?"

Jake nodded and stretched to get the remote from the center table and changed the channel.

It was silent after that until Peyton had enough. She carefully sat up and put a pink blanket over the sleeping baby and then looked over at Jake.

"Why are you being like this, when Brooke and Lucas seem like they can just brush it under the rug?" Peyton finally asked the question that seemed to always be on her mind.

Jake scoffed and look at her. "That's beyond me. If this were the first time it happened I probably would do this a lot easier. But there's obviously something between you and Lucas."

Peyton looked down feeling a little pang in her chest, but he wasn't the one she meant to spend the rest of her life with. She loved him, yes. But it just didn't feel the same anymore.

"So, I'm right." Jake said nodding and taking her silence as confirmation.

Peyton's head snapped up at him with wide eyes. "No, there is nothing between me and Lucas. Nothing at all."

Jake shrugged and was silent after that.

Well this conversation went well...

* * *

_Haley and Nathan _were now sitting on the couch looking at Deb in conflict with themselves. She seemed earnest in what she was saying, but the woman could be very manipulative and decisive.

"So you just want to help us with the wedding?" Nathan asked her frowning.

Deb nodded with a small smile. "Yes, I would."

"Even if Dan questioned what you were spending the money?" Haley asked her, knowing if Dan knew why she was spending all this money he probably wouldn't approve of it.

Deb shrugged. "What I do with my own money is up too me."

Haley and Nathan both looked at each other, looking at each other as if looking for the answers. Then Haley shrugged, it was Nathan's mother. He should be able to choose if he wanted her to help with the wedding and be in their lives.

Nathan sighed and looked at his mother who was staring at him hopefully. "Alright, we'd love to have your help."

Deb smiled and got up and hugged and kissed Nathan and hugged Haley. "Thank you." She told them truly grateful she was given another chance.

Deb Scott wanted her family back.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter was so short! I hate whenever chapters are this short it makes me feel horrible because I have so many things that I want to happen yet right now I need a chapter that is a filler :/ But the next couple of chapters are long (: THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE ____OUT OF THIS WORLD! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_****__**Chapter Twenty: Everyday is a Sunday Evening**_

* * *

_Brooke _was lying down in Lucas' bed while he sat at his computer writing his history paper.

"God, Rachel is so fucking annoying." Brooke moaned to him.

Lucas chuckled but didn't say anything and continues to write his paper. Brooke had been complaining about Rachel ever since she found out she crushed Mouth by saying she had a boyfriend and she wasn't interested.

"I mean, any girl would be lucky to be with Mouth. Hell, if you weren't here I'd probably be with him right now." She told him pouting slightly.

Lucas turned around, his attention now fully on the girl laying on his bed. Wearing sweats and one of his sweatshirts and he smiled a little to himself, he was probably the only one who ever saw her like that. "Yeah let's not say that."

Brooke frowned and looked over at him, pausing her rant. "Say what?"

"You'd be with Mouth right now. We don't want him getting any ideas." Lucas told her jokingly, but still very serious.

Brooke scoffed and shook her head. "Just because I'd want to be with him if you weren't around, doesn't mean he'd want to be with me. I'm way to much for anybody to handle."

Lucas smiled boyishly and stood up from the chair and made his way onto his bed. "Yeah, you're a feisty." He told her as he crawled on top of her.

Brooke giggled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know it."

Lucas leaned into kiss her, just as Karen opened the door.

Immediately Lucas jumped off of her but Brooke remained laying down and looked calm.

"Hey, Karen." Brooke said smiling at the woman.

Karen smiled kindly at Brooke, it was nice to see her more and more around the house. She hated that Brooke was by herself at her apartment a lot. "Hello, Brooke."

"Are you guys leaving yet?" Lucas asked going back to sitting on his computer chair.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, we're leaving now. Keith is packing everything now."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, we are going to a small cabin for the weekend. Keith has been stressing out about everything and stress is the last thing he needs right now."

Brooke smiled and then glared at Lucas. "Why don't you ever do stuff like that for me?" She asked him.

Lucas shrugged. "I have no money."

Karen laughed a bit at the two and walked over to Lucas and kissed his head. "I'll see you Sunday night." She told him before walking to Brooke and hugging her. "Bye, sweetie." Then Karen left.

"Seriously, you better step up your game with me Scott. I want romance, and I hear Mouth is good with that." Brooke told him after a couple of beats of silence.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, well Mouth is more in touch with his feminine side than I am."

Brooke scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, well maybe that's why he's gonna get some Brooke lovin' if you don't start paying more attention to me. I mean for Christ Sake, it's the weekend write your damn paper when I'm sleeping." She pouted at him.

Lucas chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Alright, Pretty Girl, what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"Spend time together." She told him shrugged her shoulders and played with his t-shirt.

"Then that's what we will do." Lucas said and kissed her lightly.

* * *

_Rachel _was sitting down at her house in her living room watching a movie when Cooper let himself in, of course Rachel jumped up and ran to hug him. She hasn't seen him since he spoke to Dan.

"Hey, I missed you." She whispered into his ear and smiled when she felt him kiss her head.

Cooper nodded and slowly let her go but kept his arm around her shoulders and led her back into her living room. "I missed you too." Cooper told her sitting down next to her on the couch and enjoying the feeling of her cuddling into him.

"So what's going on? Why haven't I seen you?" Rachel asked him tilting her head.

Cooper sighed and started playing with her hair. "Dan, is just being Dan." He lied to her.

Rachel frowned. "What's that mean?"

Cooper shook his head and looked straight ahead. It meant that if he wasn't careful, he would have a bullet in him next...

* * *

_Mouth_ was hurt, he was lying down on his couch watching some television, trying to get his mind off Rachel. A task that was proving to be impossible. How could he get imperfect, yet perfect, beautiful red head out of his mind?

Mouth hated that he was like this, sometimes. He was such a nice guy, that none of the girls liked him. He was always in the friend zone. Did it take being a jerk to get girls to like him? If so girls were fucking stupid, especially Rachel.

* * *

_Haley _was sitting in her living room watching as a tense Nathan was quietly moving around in the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" She called out to him from her reclined position in the living room.

Nathan nodded as he opened up another cabinet. "Yeah."

Haley waited for more of a response and when she didn't get one she frowned. "Well? What is it? I might have moved it." She told him about to stand up.

"No, no, I got it." He told her now taking out the white sack from underneath the floorboards of the cabinet, and after carefully putting them back into place he walked back over to Haley and put the sack on the center table.

"What's that?" Haley asked confused as to why he put something that dirty on her furniture.

Nathan smiled a bit as he opened it and took out a wad of cash. "In here is seven hundred dollars. Hales, let's face it. We running low on cash, we can barely keep food in the fridge, and our car payments are coming up."

Haley nodded and sighed while putting a hand on her forehead. "I know Nathan, I know. It's not like Karen's pay is great. I mean, I love working there, but it barely pays our cell phone bills."

Nathan nodded. "Exactly, so, I thought why not dip into my savings?" He asked sheepishly.

Haley's jaw dropped as she quickly stood up and stared at him. "Are you crazy? Dan only gave you enough money so you could go to college. Nathan, this is for your future."

"Who says I wanna go to college?" He asked her. "And it's my money, not Dan's. Dan could care less with what I do with this."

Haley frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you use this money to pay for our stuff. We can just find another way."

"Yeah, Haley? Like what?" Nathan snapped at her. He didn't mean to act like a jerk, but he needed her to understand. We have no money. We are fucking poorer then poor. We are a very poor catholic family."

Haley looked up at him with a bit of a confused smile on her face. "We're religious?" She asked jokingly.

Nathan smirked and shook his head and waved his hand airily and looked down at her. "I heard it on t.v once. Not the point though."

Haley nodded and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I know. But I don't feel right with you paying for all our bills."

"You shouldn't. What are you going to do when we are both paying bills and are both paying for our house, we will eventually get. You better get your head on straight if you think I'm letting you buy a house with your money."

Haley nodded. "I know, I know."

Nathan smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. "Alright, so I'm going to pay our bills and you stay in here and look pretty." He told her before walking away from her.

Haley smiled and gently touched her lips, she couldn't have guessed why she had gotten so lucky with Nathan, but she damn sure wasn't going to question it.

* * *

_Peyton _was sitting down quietly in her bedroom, alone. She felt really lonely, especially since Jenny wasn't even here. Her and Jake went over to Jake's parents house for the weekend, and surprise, surprise, Jake didn't invite her.

Things still hadn't gotten better between them, if anything things were getting worse. Like she was on a downwards rampage and she didn't know how to stop it. She didn't know how to take control of everything again, and that bothered her. Hadn't enough bad things happened to her?


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! Sorry for ANOTHER pretty short chapter ): A little longer than the last one but that's because it's leading up to the last episode! That chapter is definitely longer than this one, so I'm really excited to post that when it's done. I just couldn't help but post this because my second class for today is canceled! I hope everybody has a Happy Thanksgiving! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! YOU GUYS ARE ____THE EPITOME OF PERFECTION! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

_********__Chapter Twenty-One: Over the Hills and Far Away _

* * *

_Haley _was sitting in her living room on the phone with Brooke arguing with the girl.

"No, but Brooke, you said you would come over today and do my dress." Haley told her exasperated as she paced her living room floor.

Brooke sighed and cuddled into Lucas who was sleeping on the couch. "I know." Brooke whispered, careful not to wake Lucas. "But it's going to be such a nice day for us. We need just a normal day where we can pretend nothing's happened, right?"

Haley shook her head. Of course she understood but she was put out, every bride was greedy to start her wedding dress. Especially when your best friend can make your dream dress for free. "I know, I know, Brooke. Believe me. I guess I'm just really excited. I mean, the faster we get this done the faster you and Lucas can have your adult free weekend."

Brooke laughed quietly and slowly got out of Lucas' hold and sat up on the couch putting on her flip flops. "Hales we both know your going to be around." She teased as she stood up and grabbed her keys.

Haley heard the jingly of keys, and smiled proudly. "Brooke, God I love you. Have I told you that recently?" She asked her as she sat down on the couch, now calm.

Brooke gave a laugh and walked out the door quietly shutting it. "No, but better start making a habit of it."

* * *

_Peyton _was sitting down on the front porch of Lucas' house. She knew Brooke didn't want them alone together, but right now she needed her best friend's advice.

Soon a familiar blonde made his way towards his house with a frown on his face.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked her as he put down his coffee beside her and sat down next to her.

Peyton smiled sadly and shook her head. "Honestly? I need some love advice, and I think Haley or Brooke would be the last people to try and help me with my relationship problems." She told him truthfully holding back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's just, why can everything go back to normal between you and Brooke? Yet me and Jake can't even have a real conversation. God Lucas, he never even hugs me anymore." Peyton said while a tear fell from her cheek.

Lucas sighed and shook his head planting a soft kiss in her hair. "Peyton, everything is not perfect with me and Brooke. She has her trust issues and insecurities just like Jake. Difference is? I don't know, Brooke and I have been through too much together to let it all fall down now."

"And me and Jake haven't been through enough?" She asked him sitting up and out of his hold.

Lucas shook his head patiently. "I'm not saying that. It's just maybe, give Jake some space?"

Peyton sighed and shook her head violently, confused. "All's we have together is space. The only time we are in the same room is when it comes to Jenny and I just can't handle this." She told him finally breaking down and her tears coming loose.

Lucas exhaled slowly and looked at Peyton. He felt so sorry for her, he wouldn't know what to do if Brooke was treating him like that. After all, Jake wasn't even lashing out at her, just treating her like she was there.

* * *

_Haley_ was sitting down next to Brooke at their dining room table and she had the hugest smile on her face watching as Brooke made her dress.

"I really wanna thank you for giving up the day with Lucas and helping me." Haley told her genuinely and watched as Brooke's head popped up.

Brooke smiled at Haley. "Eh, it's fine. He was probably in a broody mood today anyway. He was when he took a nap." She told her going back to drawing.

"Oh, so I'm totally making the bridesmaids dresses to." Brooke told her smiling.

Haley looked at Brooke and smiled again, would that smile ever leave her face? "Thank you, Brooke. You really are the definition of a best friend."

Brooke smiled but didn't say anything and concentrated on finishing the sketch of Haley's dress.

Haley didn't say anything either, was just silently sitting down at the table mulling over her own thoughts. She had to tell someone, she knew she could tell Brooke, she just didn't know how.

Brooke eventually put down her sketch, face down-she didn't want Haley to sneak a peak at it-, and looked at Haley seriously. "Hales, what's going on? I know something's bothering you."

Haley let out a dry laugh and shook her head. "Damn, you're real good at that."

Brooke grinned at her. "Well now you're just flattering me. Now spill."

Haley was silent a moment before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

_Rachel _was sitting down in her house when Cooper came in holding a nice black dress and looked slightly concerned.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Rachel asked walking over to him and took the dress. "Oh, this is nice."

Cooper nodded and slightly grinned. "Yeah, well, I got a text from Nathan who got a call from Haley saying that there is going to be a wedding next weekend. Nathan said I'm invited and I get a plus one." He said smiling at her.

Rachel smirked and kissed him softly. "Not gonna be scared some cop is there and you're cradle-robbing me?" She teased him and brought the dress back with her into the living room.

"Well I can always say you just needed a ride, and I'm not that old. I'm twenty-five." He grumbled sitting next to her.

"Is Dan or Deb gonna be there?" She asked him as he sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

Cooper shrugged and kissed her forehead. "I don't know about Dan, but I know Deb is gonna be there."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I hope they don't start anything."

Cooper sighed and agreed with her. The last thing they needed was attention drawn to them, especially on his niece and nephews' day.

* * *

_Brooke's _mouth was open in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard, out of everything she suspected that was definitely not one of them.

"Say something." Haley pleaded with her, not liking how pale her face was.

Brooke just stared at her and then shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean, did you take a test?" She asked quietly, although they were the only two people in the apartment.

Haley nodded. "And it doesn't help I'm a month late."

"Did you go to the doctor yet?"

Haley slowly shook her head. "But I have an appointment next week, I figured if I really am, then I'll tell Nathan."

Brooke quickly shook her head. "No, no. You have to tell Nathan now and pretend you just found out. I've known him longer than you have Hales, this guy does not being kept in the dark. Believe me." Brooke said watching as Haley's face fell.

"I know, but how do I tell him? I mean, Brooke, we are seriously struggling with the money. Brooke, he's using the money Dan gave him to pay everything." Haley said sadly as she looked down.

Brooke sighed and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hales, trust me. It'll be better if he finds out now rather than later." She said quietly but then frowned at her and released her. "Why didn't you tell me you had money issues? You know I could get you some."

Haley shook her head. "Because, Brooke, you helped me out so much. It didn't feel right asking you for money."

"It doesn't matter, Hales. You are one of my closest friends. Trust me I could deal with being in debt to Victoria if it meant that you guys weren't struggling."

"It's not that we're struggling, not with how much money Nathan has, but it's just that, he's using his money for college to pay for everything now." Haley sighed and shook her head. "It's just not fair to him."

Brooke looked down at her and hugged her again. "Well, everything's gotta get better. It can't get any worse than it already is."

Haley shrugged and smiled a bit. "Now can I see my dress?" Haley asked excited.

Brooke sighed and shrugged walking over to her sketchbook. "I suppose so." She said and handed her the book.

Haley gasped at the sight in front of her, it was perfect. "Oh my God, Brooke." She said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God those hormones." Brooke mock groaned with a small smile on her face. "But I guess I'll have to expand the waist since your going to be big as a house."

Haley shook her head with a small smile. "Nope, I want the wedding next weekend." Haley said happily.

Brooke looked down at her with wide eyes. "Do you even have it all planned? What about the decorations? Or a place to have it? And not to mention I have to make the dresses." Brooke said as if she was calculating everything in her head.

Haley grinned sheepishly. "Brooke, I've had my wedding planned since I learned how to write. And I really hope you can get the dresses done in time if not, I'll extend the wedding. I want to have it in a tent and nothing extravagant."

Brooke sighed and nodded her head and took her sketchbook away from Haley. "Well then, I better get started on making those dresses, huh?"

Haley nodded with a smile on her face. "Thanks.

Brooke grinned at her and winked at her on her way out.

* * *

_Dan _was walking towards the river court where he saw his son doing drills, in perfect lining.

Nathan stopped in his tracks when he saw Dan walking towards him, he frowned and stopped dribbling the ball and held it as the man walked towards him.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked when Dan was within ear shot.

Dan smirked and shrugged. "Just wondering why your mother got an invite to the wedding and I didn't." He told him neutrally.

"Well, Mom did get a plus one. So if she chooses to bring you, you won't hear any complaints from me." Nathan told him acting indifferent, although he was praying to God his mother didn't bring Dan with him.

Dan frowned at him. "I thought I taught you common courtesy and manners."

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah, right after you taught me love and affection."

Dan shrugged, it didn't hurt him. "So why didn't I get an invite?" Dan asked him frowning. "But I noticed Cooper did and he's your uncle."

"Because he's been there for me more than you have. And you know what? I actually want him there." Nathan said coldly. "So please, just leave us alone."

Dan stared at him for a moment before nodding, and talking off the river court without a word.

And that's what made Nathan uneasy.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

_**My Version of Season 3... But when Brooke comes back she doesn't just 'date' Lucas she wants to just be friends with him... Why? Because during the summer Peyton talked to her telling her she had major feelings for Lucas. So Brooke immediately put her feelings aside so Peyton and Lucas could be together. But Peyton has been telling Brooke that she knows Lucas has feelings for her so that way Brooke wouldn't think that Lucas wanted to be with her anymore. Lucas has tried contacting Brooke but can't get through, while busy helping Peyton with finding her birth mother. Haley James-Scott is back in town and Chris Keller has followed her! Brooke and Haley are now living together and Nathan is having a hard time adjusting to having his wife back. Meanwhile a certain face that everybody thought was gone shows back up again... **_

___Hey everyone! And we come to the LAST chapter for season 3... Well I was going to be pretty mean and not update till next friday (; but it's thanksgiving and since I don't have any idea what I'm doing in cooking this is my thanks to you guys! You guys are seriously amazing with all the reviewing, favoriting, following and alerting you all are doing for my story I'm still kind of wondering why you guys are still reading this piece of shit story but hey I'm not complaining! I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and have as much fun during this break as I am! :D  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Show Must Go On_**

* * *

_Haley _woke up with a huge smile on her face, her head was on her husband's chest. Today was her wedding day, and she could not wait. Her heart was already racing and her nerves were jumping all over the place. And the great thing, no morning sickness!

Nathan hadn't been to bad when she told him she was pregnant, in fact he was excited. He wanted to be the father to his child that he never had, and he would never be like Dan.

A fact that Haley loved more than anything, she didn't know what she would do if Nathan cheated on her and had two children at the same time and then decided to be cold-hearted towards her.

She'd fucking kill him.

* * *

_Brooke _was already up, a rare fact since it was almost nine in the morning. The brunette usually woke up towards noon, but not today. She was up since four in the morning and kept Lucas up although he was trying to sleep.

Eventually he gave up with all of her muttering and moving around and glared at her. "Alright, I'm up." He groaned and sat up in bed and rubbed his face.

Brooke smiled and put down the three dresses she was walking around with on his chair and pounced onto the bed. "Yay." She said excitedly and kissed him softly.

Lucas frowned at her, and tried to keep his face in an angry pose but her dimpled face was too cute. He reluctantly broke out into a smile and kissed her back. "Why are you up?" He asked her and brushed her unruly hair behind her ear.

She shrugged and played with his hand. "I just couldn't sleep anymore. I just needed to make sure the dresses were perfect for the wedding today. And I was really excited to see you in a tux." Brooke said smirking at him.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head and patted her hip for her to move so he could get up.

Brooke moved off of him and watching him stretch before walking towards his door. "Hey when my mom gets up just tell her I'm in the shower." Lucas told her while leaving the room.

Brooke nodded and followed him but she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee before going back into Lucas' room to get dressed.

* * *

_Peyton _was sitting in Jake's bedroom waiting for him to come out. Things weren't completely normal between them again, but they were getting there. So Peyton spent the night because Jake was driving Peyton and Jenny to the wedding. Which he reluctantly agreed to taking Jenny with them.

Jake walked over to her and smoothed down his dark red tie and did a little spin with a smirk and his arms splayed out wide. "Well, what do you think?" He asked her.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "I like it." She told him standing up and took the lapels of his jacket and nodded again. "You look nice."

Jake smiled a bit and kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

"So you're gonna be one of Nathan's best men?" She asked him smiling a bit.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, shocked me a little too. But I wasn't gonna tell him no."

"Well, I'm glad you two are close." Peyton said smiling slightly.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I'm close to the two guys you have been with." Jake said scoffing.

Peyton immediately let go of him and put a hand in her hair. "Well, um, Brooke is coming over in a bit to help me with my hair and make-up."

"Alright." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Cooper and Rachel _were getting ready in his apartment. Rachel Gatina was actually nervous about something, she wondered if everybody there would act differently because she was there.

"You're quiet." Cooper commented as he zipped up the back of her dress for her.

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe I'm just thinking about the hot sex we shared in the shower." She teased him and turned around after he zipped her up.

Cooper chuckled and shook his head at her. "Don't start." He told her as her arms went around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She told him and kissed him softly.

He didn't quite believe her, but he knew better than to argue with her. Besides if it was truly something bad, she would tell him.

So he didn't push it.

_The Wedding _

_Haley_ was pacing inside of her dressing room as Brooke and Peyton were in there trying to calm her down.

"Hales, everything is going to be perfect." Peyton told her making her sit down.

Haley looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, everything will be just fine." Haley said still nodding her head.

Brooke grinned. "Don't worry. Today is your day. Everything will be absolutely perfect for your wedding and nothing on earth will spoil it. Or they will have to deal with the wrath of Brooke Davis." She told her relieved Haley let out a small laugh.

"Yeah and nobody wants that." Peyton said quietly, knowing exactly what was Brooke's wrath.

Brooke laughed slightly and watched as Haley put a hand on her stomach and her face went white. "Oh no! No, no no! You are not having morning sickness after I spent an hour on your gorgeous face!" Brooke yelled at her and handed her some crackers and a small bottle of water.

Haley looked at the water questionably. "Should I really drink that? I mean, I might have to pee in the middle of the ceremony."

Peyton rolled her eyes and took away the water. "Haley, stop worrying."

"What if I throw up on my way down the aisle?" Haley asked now standing and shaking her head. "Maybe we should wait until after I have the baby? Yes? I think so."

Brooke stopped her. "No. Haley, you won't puke going down the aisle. You're just nervous and that is completely normal."

Haley nodded and her eyes grew wide when she heard the music start. "Oh my God." She groaned as Peyton and Brooke led her outside to her carriage where she would ride in.

"You'll be fine." Peyton said smiling at her.

Brooke gave Haley her flowers and winked at her as they began to walk. "See you there, Tutor Girl."

* * *

_Lucas _was waiting with his arm out for Brooke to take. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and he had a hard time of keeping his mouth closed.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered to her as she took his arm.

Brooke smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She said as they began to walk down.

Lucas looked down at her quickly and smiled a bit. "You know I can't wait until this is our day." He said softly, and smiled a bit wider when he saw her dimple appear.

"One day at a time, Luke. One day at a time." Brooke whispered to him as they separated and went to their rightful places.

* * *

_Jake _held his arm out for Peyton to take and she smiled softly up at him and he returned it.

"You look very nice." He told her and kissed her hand softly.

Peyton looked down and tried to fight a blush, but knew it was inevitable. "Thanks." She said as they began to walk down the aisle.

Jake and Peyton were silent for the walk down, there was still a lot of unresolved tension between them. But they were trying not to let it show, especially on their friends' big day.

Jake and Peyton both separated and walked to their sides and looked towards the trees where Haley was going to be ridden in from.

* * *

_Haley _was being ridden in and her eyes were glued to Nathan's. Her cheeks were flushed and she carefully got off of the carriage and began to slowly walk her way down the aisle. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweating and shaking. Her knees felt like they would give out on her any minute but she couldn't wait to get down there to him.

What felt like an eternity later, Haley finally made to Nathan and they shared a smile.

"You are stunning." Nathan whispered as he took her hand.

Haley smiled and looked at him.

"We are gathered here today..."

_Later_

* * *

_Brooke_ was waiting for Haley and Nathan to come out to the reception when Peyton came up to her and smiled a little at her.

"Hey." She said as she stood there and crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke asked the blonde next to her.

Peyton shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just bored, besides Jake is trying to feed Jenny."

Brooke chuckled. "Oh, she's a cranky baby right now?"

"Surprisingly, she doesn't like being in dresses or having her hair done." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Wow, she really does take after you Peyton." Brooke told her smiling a bit.

Peyton nodded and then looked at Brooke seriously. "Brooke, listen, I'm really sorry. For everything I've done to hurt you."

Brooke nodded and smiled sadly. "I know you are." She said quietly.

Peyton looked at her. "That's it?" Peyton laughed a bit.

Brooke shrugged and shook her head. "Peyton, I don't think you understand how much you hurt me."

"But, Lucas hurt you too." Peyton told her frowning.

Brooke shook her head a little. "Yeah, but he's a guy. You were always my best friend. God, Peyton, I love you. You were, still are, my best friend."

"But..."

"But, this is the second time it's happened. When are you going to stop?" Brooke asked exhausted over the whole situation.

"I am done. I'm trying to fix things with Jake." Peyton told her.

Brooke smiled and rubbed her arm. "I'm happy for you. I am."

Peyton nodded. "I also found out I have a brother. His name is Derek." Peyton said happily. "I'm meeting him soon and I'm really excited."

Brooke hugged Peyton and smiled. "I'm really happy for you, P. Sawyer. I really am. I hope everything works out great."

Peyton grinned and they released each other. "Me too."

Brooke smiled at her and then squealed when she saw Nathan and Haley finally arrive. Brooke ran over to Haley and hugged her.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't throw up going down the aisle." She said and heard Haley laugh a bit.

Haley smiled. "Your right."

Brooke released her and then hugged Nathan tightly. "Goodness, congratulations buddy!"

Nathan smiled broadly and nodded. "I know, I feel like I'm the king of the world."

Brooke smiled and felt a pair of arms come around her waist. "Come on, Pretty Girl, got something to show you." Lucas' soft voice whispered into her ear.

Brooke nodded and her smile lit up her face as he led her away from the festivities and towards a small lake about five minutes away from the party.

"So, this is what you had to show me?" Brooke asked smiling as she sat down on the bench with Lucas. "I've been here before."

Lucas laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, actually I want to show you something that I haven't shown anybody. But you can't freak out when you see it, alright?" He asked her carefully fingering the small black box in his jacket pocket.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Alright, what is it?" She asked curiously.

Lucas slowly pulled it out and her eyes widened at the sight of it and watched as she shook her head. "It's not for right now." Lucas promised her and opened it showing her the 10 carat oval diamond ring.

Brooke stared at the diamond ring in front of her it was gorgeous. "Lucas, I..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Like I said before, it's not for right now." Lucas told her watching as her eyes were glued to the ring. "But I want you to know that whenever your ready, my ring will be on your finger." He told her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lucas." She said and shook her head and carefully wiped away the tears without ruining her make-up.

Lucas smiled and he set the ring down in his lap, and took her hands in one of his and wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "I hope these are happy tears." He said quietly.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, a little bit of shock to." She told him laughing slightly.

"I love you Brooke Davis. You're my Pretty Girl, and I'm never letting you go again. So whether we do get married or we don't we are staying together." Lucas told her and kissed her hand softly.

"I'm stuck with you, huh?" Brooke finally managed to choke out while still smiling.

Lucas nodded and let go of her hands and held the small box again. "So you want it now or later?" Lucas asked her softly.

"If I say later, will you be upset?" Brooke asked cautiously, the last thing she wanted to do was put Lucas in a brooding mood.

He shook his head a small smile on his face. "Of course not. It's your when you want it."

Brooke nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "I am going to want it Lucas and trust me when I do want it, you'll be the first to know."

Lucas smiled and kissed her again. He was the luckiest guy in the world right now, and he doubted anything could bring him down.

* * *

_Peyton _was now sitting next to Jake as he finished feeding Jenny and a small smile was on her face as she watched Haley and Nathan dance slowly together. His head was dipped to so their foreheads were touching and both had smiles on their faces.

Jake noticed her watching and nudged her gently. "What's up?" He asked her noticing how she was watching Nathan and Haley.

Peyton shrugged and looked at him. "I guess I've just always wanted that, even though I never really say it. I want my happily ever after, I want my prince Charming to sweep me off my feet." She said a little sadly.

"And that's not me?" Jake asked quietly, it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. He was actually finding himself questioning why he was with Peyton.

Peyton looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know right now." She whispered and dropped her gaze to Jenny. The real reason she was with him right now was because of Jenny, she didn't know how she would react is Jake took Jenny away from her.

Jake saw her looking at Jenny and smiled a little. "You know, I'll still let you see her. You're still going to be the person she looks at too call mom."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "I would hope so."

Jake nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "We had a good run, while it lasted I guess." He said and kissed her hair.

Peyton shook her had and looked up at him. "And I told Brooke I was working things out with you." She said sadly.

Jake chuckled and tightened his arm around her. "Let's face it, you love Lucas way too much to be with me. And I guess I'm just never going to be able to let go what you did with Lucas. Twice." He told her honestly.

Peyton nodded and a tear spilled out of her cheek but she still kept her gaze on him. "I'm sorry. Even though those words aren't enough for what I did, I really am sorry."

Jake nodded. "I know, I know, and I do forgive you. I guess I'm just a really sucky forgetter."

Peyton laughed a bit and nodded. "Wow, so did we just break up?" She asked like it was unreal.

Jake laughed himself and looked down at her. "I think we did."

Peyton shook her head and looked down. "You know, this feels like we're in the twilight zone."

Jake nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah, you know I didn't really think we would break up."

Peyton sighed and looked towards where Brooke and Lucas were walking back hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces.

"Me neither." She said softly while watching the blonde boy she loved obviously love his girlfriend unconditionally.

The party was slowly dying down people began to leave and Haley and Nathan both decided they should leave, Haley was getting tired and she was trying to not let it show but her feet were killing her and she was beginning to have a headache.

"Hey guys, we're gonna get going." Haley told Brooke and Lucas who were sitting by themselves at the table.

Brooke nodded and smiled at them. "Alright, I guess we'll see you guys later."

Nathan and Haley both nodded. "Hey, thanks for everything, and thanks for coming." Haley told them and kissed Lucas' cheek and hugged Brooke.

Lucas nodded. "No problem. We'll make sure to look at all your presents and take the stuff we like and then give you the crappy ones." Lucas told them with a solemn face.

Haley squinted at him. "Don't you be taking my new coffee machine, I need it and I know it's in there somewhere."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Alright, and congrats again." He told them.

Haley nodded and Nathan kissed her head and smiled at them. "Bye."

Then they left.

* * *

_Brooke _smiled at Lucas and he stared at her with a questioning face. "What?"

She shook her head, but still had the same smile on her face and she moved over so she could sit in his lap and she wrapped an arm behind his neck. "Nothing really."

Lucas smiled sweetly at her and kissed her softly.

"I could get used to that." Brooke said quietly.

Lucas nodded. "I thought you could, and you really don't have a choice."

Brooke giggled and shook her head. "You know, I can't wait to plan our wedding." She told him dreamily. "You won't get say in a lot of it though, you're horrible at decorations and colors."

Lucas gave her a look and she shrugged.

"You can make the thank you cards and even pick some of the music." Brooke told him like that would make him feel better.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "You know I don't care, you can plan everything you want. Because I will give you anything you want." He told her and softly kissed her nose.

Brooke nodded. "God, I love you." She told him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He told her and turned her head so he could kiss her lips.

Brooke pulled back and sighed a bit watching as everybody left and one particular couple caught her attention.

"Do you think Uncle Cooper and Rachel are together?" Brooke asked a surprised smile on her face.

Lucas laughed and indeed saw Cooper help Rachel into the car before getting in himself. "I guess. I don't really know."

Brooke shrugged and then looked back down at him. "So how happy are you that Dan didn't show up?" She asked laughing a bit at the relieved look he had on his face.

"Oh my God, immensely." Lucas told her laughing a bit.

Brooke nodded. "Have you talked to Deb at all?"

Lucas nodded. "I had a conversation with her, she seems pretty stable now."

"You know, it's kind of silly but I kind of sent my mother a letter saying that my eighteenth birthday was coming up." Brooke said looking down at his hand on her lap and played with his fingers. "I was kind of hoping she would call me or send something back to me to let me know she would be here."

Lucas sighed and kissed her forehead. "Well, you're gonna be too damn busy that day anyway." He told her softly. "With me. You completely mine for the day." He said smiling. Lucas hated when Brooke did this to herself, even though she wanted to say she didn't want her mother around there would always be apart of her that just wants her to accept her.

Brooke smiled at him. "Oh yeah?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Lucas nodded. "Oh yeah, don't make any plans that day. You are all mine."

Brooke nodded and kissed him. One of his hands found their way to her hair the other to her chin and he held her head in the position he wanted it, enjoying her mouth.

His phone ringing had him groaning in protest but pulled back from her and opened his cell phone which was on the table and answered.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

Immediately he sat up straighter and tensed. "Are they alright?" He asked frantically and moved so Brooke and he could stand up.

"Yeah, we're on out way." Lucas said before closing his phone and grabbing Brooke's hand and led her to his car.

"Lucas, what's going on?" She asked as he all but dragged her to his car.

Lucas opened the door for her and let her in before getting into his side and starting the car immediately. "There's been an accident. Cooper and Rachel's truck was in the water and Nathan jumped in. Haley and Deb are on their way to the hospital right now."

"Are they okay?" Brooke asked quickly as held onto her door because of Lucas' driving she was getting car sick.

Lucas shrugged and didn't let up on the gas. "Let's hope to God." He told her and increased his speed.

* * *

_Karen _was going through the purses looking for Brooke's. Lucas called her and told her what happened but Brooke and he needed their things but were in such a rush they forgot them.

Keith came into the room and looked at Karen. "What are you looking for?" He asked as he watched her go through yet another purse.

"I'm looking for Brooke's purse." Karen told him picking up the second to last purse. She went through it and found a wallet and opened it. It had Brooke's drivers license but that wasn't what caught her attention.

"What's wrong? Is that her's?" Keith asked stepping more into the room.

Karen nodded and turned around. "Yeah, and is this her's too?" She asked him holding the pregnancy test box, that was unopened.

* * *

_Dan _sat down in his study, he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his cell phone on his desk. What he did, needed to be done. He needed to make sure he had more control over everything, it seemed like everything was spiraling out of control and he had nothing to stop it.

Dan smirked as he took another drink of his whiskey. He'd be damned if anybody would find out what he did and has done.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_You guys are amazing! seriously but i'm only updating this chapter this fast because I have this saved onto my fanfiction. My charger for my laptop is shot... I have no idea when I will be getting a new one and on top of that my laptop is giving my problems. I'm trying to get it fixed as fast as I can but i have like no money! so if I am not updating this as much as usual it is not because I abandoned this story! I am still trying to write it's just hard doing it on wordpad on my desktop. So yeah not abandoned I actually have I think almost six chapters done but I won't be updating them all at once because I really need to go through and spell check.. Please don't give up on this story! It is not whatsoever on hiatus!  
__ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-One: Over The Hills and Far Away_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You  
**_

_Rachel _woke up in her hospital bed disoriented at first and looked over to see Brooke sitting on the chair beside her bed and smirked over at her when Rachel woke up.

"Well, it took you long enough." Brooke said closing her magazine and stared at Rachel as she sat up more.

Rachel wince and looked over at her. "Wow Davis, already being bitchy to me when I first wake up." She told her a bit out of breath from sitting up.

Brooke shrugged. "It's a gift. How you feeling?" She asked her getting up and fixing her pillows.

"Like shit, where's Cooper?" Rachel said quickly.

Brooke sighed and smoothed out Rachel's hair. "He's still sleeping." She said quietly.

"You mean, he's in a coma?" Rachel asked her tonelessly.

Brooke shook her head quickly. "No I really mean sleeping. He ate like an hour ago, but he's hurt and tired."

"But he's okay?" Rachel asked for confirmation.

Brooke nodded. "Yes, I promise."

Rachel sagged back into her pillows and released a breathshe had been holding. "Alright, good, that's good."

Brooke sighed and looked at her. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Brooke asked her.

Rachel shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing really, I just remember hearing a horn and then I hit my head off of something, and I woke up to find your shrill face here."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "You know I could kill you right now." Brooke threatened with a small smile on her face.

Rachel smirked and tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Yeah, Brooke Davis kill somebody. That'll be the day. Now do me a real favor and get a doctor."

_Haley _was sitting in Nathan's room still in her wedding dress holding onto his hand. This had to be the worst wedding day ever, her husband gets severely hurt their wedding night and can't even share their morning together properly.

Lucas walked in carefully and his heart broke at the sight of his best friend in her wedding dress holding Nathan's hand tightly.

"Hales, come on." Lucas said quietly walking over to her. "It's not good for the baby." He told her watching as her teary eyes stayed on her sleeping husband.

Haley shook her head slowly. "You know, I thought that everybody's wedding was supposed to be perfect. And it's a bunch of bullshit." She told him as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "It's so unfair." She choked out as sobs racked her body.

"Hales, he's gonna be okay." Lucas told her sitting down next to her.

"You don't know that." Haley said quietly. "He's isn't responding to anything Lucas, hell he isn't even breathing on his own." She told him sadly looking at the ventilator that was keeping him alive.

"I still don't get how he got shot." Lucas whispered.

Haley sighed and shook her head, looking at his chest where the bullet was. "You know, at this point I don't care how it happened. I just need him to be okay."

Lucas sighed and kissed her forehead. Haley James was the last person who deserved this.

_Karen _was sitting at her house with Keith. Keith brought her a hot cup of tea with a smile on his face.

"You know what I just thought of?" He asked her while sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Hmm?" She asked while taking a careful sip of the hot liquid.

Keith slightly grinned. "That if Brooke is pregnant, at least you can be pregnant together." He said rubbing her still flat stomach lightly.

Karen let out a dry laugh and put down her cup on the table. "Yeah, 'cause that will be so great." She said sarcastically and looked at Keith seriously. "This is the last thing I want for Lucas. I never wanted him to have to grow up so fast. I wanted him to be able to experience life first."

Keith shrugged and softly stroked her hair. "I know, but Lucas is eighteen now. Any decision he's made he has to deal with the consequences."

"Well, if she is he will be dead by my hand." Karen told Keith seriously.

Keith just chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And so the hormones begin."

_Peyton _had gotten a text message from Derek that morning. She smiled a bit when he asked when and where she'd like to meet. Although she really wanted to meet with him and see him she couldn't. She didn't want to even, not with everything going on. Especially now.

Peyton was sitting in the waiting room with Mouth. Mouth was very upset with what happened to Rachel, he wouldn't say anything though. He just sat there, immobile. His gaze was towards the ground and he was playing with his hands. She couldn't leave him like this.

"Hey, Mouth. She's gonna be okay." Peyton told him and rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

Mouth nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I know." He told her before looking back towards the doors.

Brooke came out with a small smile on her face and walked over to Mouth and Peyton and sat down with them.

"Rachel's awake." She told him smiling a bit and pat his back. "You're allowed to see her."

Mouth smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said as he got up and walked through the doors that Brooke had previously taken.

Soon it was only Peyton and Brooke and Peyton let out a dry laugh. "Isn't it strange that we seem to be here a lot?" She asked her smiling a bit.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah, kinda weird it seems like we never get a freaking break."

"I know."

"Oh, where's Jake? I thought he would be here." Brooke said frowning noticing the brunette's absence.

Peyton looked down sadly. "Oh, we um, we broke up last night." She told Brooke.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." She said and moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

Peyton shrugged and got out of Brooke's hold. "It's fine. I mean, we both kind of knew we were together for the wrong reasons. But it still hurts." Peyton told her, hating the looked of sympathy in her eyes.

Brooke sighed and played with Peyton's hair. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Peyton laughed and stared at her. "Give me luck with guys."

Brooke chuckled and put her hand down. "So, can I tell you something as my best friend, and not somebody who is in love with my boyfriend?" She asked Peyton carefully.

"Brooke, I'm not in love with Lucas." Peyton told her and at the disbelieving look Brooke gave her Peyton sighed and shook her head. "I really don't think I am. I mean, I do know I did love him, and I probably always will. But it's just not as strong as I thought it should have been."

Brooke nodded and a small smile splayed her features. "Good then I really can tell you this." Brooke said excitedly.

Peyton laughed and shook Brooke playfully. "Tell me."

Brooke bit her lip and looked at the blonde. "Lucas kind of proposed." She told her.

Peyton's eyes widened, and a smile came across her lips. "What? When was this?"

"Last night." Brooke said sheepishly. "God, Peyton, the ring is perfect."

"So where is it?" Peyton asked quickly, noticing Brooke's hand was bare.

Brooke shrugged and looked at Peyton with a small smile on her face. "I didn't want it yet. He told me it's mine when I want it."

Peyton stated at Brooke shocked. "Well, why didn't you want it?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "I'm not ready. I mean, of course he's everything I want and he's promising me everything I have ever wanted but I'm still questioning everything." Brooke said quietly, she didn't want to talk or even think about Peyton and Lucas right now.

"Brooke, I will never do that to you again." Peyton said taking her hand in her's. "I can't hurt either of you like that again."

Brooke nodded. "I know. It's not just you though. If he could do that so simply with you, what's stopping him from doing it with someone like Rachel?" She asked her.

Peyton shook her head vehemently. "No, Lucas wouldn't be that stupid. Brooke, God, I wish you could see how he looks at you."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked her and grinned when Peyton nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"It amazes me and I'm always thinking, I want that. God, he looks at you as if you're the very reason he's breathing." Peyton said shaking her head and laughed a bit. "If that's not love I don't know what is."

Brooke laughed slightly and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just being stupid."

Peyton smiled again and shook Brooke's hand back and forth. "You're not. You're just worrying way too damn much. Do whatever you want to do."

"I know I should, and everything in me is screaming for me to just say yes, but I can't." Brooke said sadly. "I can't let him have that chance of hurting me again." She said softly as a tear fell from her face.

Peyton sighed and wiped away that tear. Peyton didn't know what to say, so she hugged her. She felt horrible that she had taken part in damaging her best friend, and the worst part was that she damaged Brooke's trust in Lucas, the guy she loves.

_Lucas _had finally managed to pry Haley away from Nathan's bedside. His arm was around her shoulders and he was leading her towards the waiting room, where he knew Brooke and Peyton were.

Haley's face was red and had dry tears on it, but she couldn't cry anymore. She didn't have anymore tears to shed.

Lucas let go of Haley for a moment when they entered the waiting room and he found Brooke crying on Peyton's shoulder.

He helped her stand and swept her into a hug and her head was buried in his chest.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" Lucas asked her softly. But she just shook her head in his chest and sniffed a bit before letting go of him and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine." She said and laughed a bit.

Lucas looked down at her and frowned. "You sure?" He asker her, not willing to release her from his hold.

Brooke nodded and moved away from him and towards Haley. "I'm sure." She told him before hugging Haley. "Oh, Tutor Girl." She whispered and tightened her hold on her when she released a heart wrenching sob. "Your staying over at my place tonight." Brooke told her in a no compromising tone.

Haley nodded against Brooke's shoulder and Brooke looked at Lucas. "You drive us there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm staying over for a bit too." Lucas told her and kissed Haley's head and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Peyton, you wanna come?" Brooke asked her.

Peyton looked at Brooke for a moment and then slowly shook her head. "Um, actually I really wanted to go meet my brother." Peyton told her quietly. "He just got in from the bus and he's in Tree Hill."

Brooke nodded and sent her over a small smile. "Text me when you meet him. Let me know if he's hot." Brooke said and winked at her.

Peyton laughed a bit and stood up following them out. "Of course."

_Later _

_Peyton _was sitting in a diner with her half-brother Derek, she just met him yet she feels like she's known him forever. They were just finished eating when Peyton needed to get back home.

"Well, I had a really good time with you." Peyton said smiling at him.

Derek smiled back at her and nodded. "Me too, think we can do it again sometime?" Derek asked hopefully.

Peyton nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

Derek grinned and both got up. "Um, can we hug would that be weird?" Derek asked her laughing.

Peyton laughed with him and shook her head and hugged him briefly before letting go. "I'm really glad you came out here." She told him again.

Derek nodded and smiled. "Me too."

Derek and Peyton both walked out of the diner and went their separate ways, but somebody invited himself to go on the walk with Peyton home.

"Hey, Miss Sawyer." Chris Keller said walking with her without her invitation.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, she didn't like anything about Chris, he brought nothing but trouble and that was the last thing she wanted.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her. "Nothing, so was that your boyfriend?" Chris asked her with his famous smirk.

Peyton scoffed and shook her head. "Um, no, that was my brother."

Chris chuckled. "You're already that embarrassed of him you're lying and saying he's your brother?" He asked her laughing a bit.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, um I'm sorry but, why do you care?"

"Wait he's seriously you're brother?" Chris asked looked a little shocked.

"Yeah." Peyton said now at her house she turns to look at him. "Why?"

Chris looked at her seriously. "With the way he was looking after you as you walked away from him was freaking creepy. Not to mention when you guys were hugging he was smelling you."

Peyton rolled her eyes and him. "You're being fucking stupid." She told him angrily.

Chris sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but when brother gets a bit too handsy give me a call. You have my number." He told her before walking off leaving Peyton alone.

_That Night _

_Brooke _walked out of her bedroom in her flannel pajama pants and Lucas' tee shirt and walked over to where he sat on the couch watching television.

"Well, she's finally sleeping." Brooke said cuddling into him and sighed content when he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked putting the volume on mute and looked down at Brooke prompting her to pick her head up. "She seem okay?"

Brooke sighed and stared at him. "Luke, her husband is in a coma he got on their wedding night and she's pregnant." She told him as if he shouldn't need to ask.

Lucas nodded. "Right." He breathed out and kissed her forehead. "What was going on with you earlier?" He asked her quietly running a hand down her cheek.

Brooke shrugged and stared up at him. "Petty girl things." She told him.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Don't lie to me." He said softly. "Come on, tell me what's going on. I can practically hear you thinking so hard and I feel like at any minute your gonna run away and never look back."

Brooke shook her head. "I would never run away from you. I love you." She told him softly.

"Then what's going on?"

Brooke sighed and moved away from him and sat Indian style so she could see him. "I told Peyton about the ring." She told him quietly.

Lucas frowned. "And what? She didn't approve?" Lucas asked her tonelessly. The point is that he didn't care whether Peyton approved of them or not.

Brooke shook her head. "No, she did, she heartily approved."

"So what's going on then?" Lucas asked her, she was confusing the hell out of him.

Brooke sighed and looked down at her hands. "I've been thinking on what you said. About being with me forever and that ring being mine whenever I want it." She said softly and looked up at him. "What if I want it now?"

Lucas smiled a bit and he patted his pocket. "Never leave the house with it." He told her softly but said, "First, gotta tell me why you want it."

Brooke smiled sadly and shrugged. "I just realized that I might not get a chance tomorrow to wear it. And I just have to get over my fears of you hurting me and do what I really want."

"Brooke, if this is about what happened to Nathan. I don't want that to be the reason why you accept my proposal. I want it to be because you want it and you're ready for it." Lucas said taking her hands in his.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I know. I really want that ring." She said moving closer to him. "I want to be able to stop calling you Boyfriend, and start calling you my fiancé. I want to one day be called Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott. And I really want you to just give me my ring." She told him holding out her hand palm front up, waiting for him to give her the box.

Lucas chuckled and got the black box out of his pocket and just when he was going to put it in her hand he stopped. "When I give this to you, we aren't ever breaking up." He told her softly.

"Okay." Brooke said and snatched the box away from him and smiled widely as she opened it and took out the ring. She put it on herself and smiled up at him.

"It's official." Lucas said smiling at her.

Brooke smirked and kinked her brow. "No, we make it official." She told him and kissed as she pulled him on top of her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_You guys are amazing! Sorry for the wait guys! I finally managed to get over my dislike for wordpad and went through this chapter. I'm hoping to get my charger sometime next week so YAY! finally got over my stupidness and called my parents up for some money (which I hate to do) and my charger is now ordered! I will not be updating my walking dead story until I get my charger because stupid me didn't put that on my external drive and I refuse to re-write my chapters unless absolutely necessary because I think they were fine the way they are...  
__ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Things I Forgot at Birth**_

_Peyton _was sitting in the park early in the morning drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the warm breeze. It was quiet out and the sun was just starting to come up and she jumped when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Peyton turned around and found herself staring at Chris Keller. She sighed and turned back around. "Wow, are you stalking me now?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I got better things to do. I was actually going for my jog and found you sitting here all by yourself and thought to give you some company."

Peyton looked at him and let out a bitter chuckled. "Listen, I don't need company and if I did you'd be the last person I'd look to."

"Ouch." Chris said holding his heart in mock heart. "Your wounds hurt me, Sawyer, they really do."

"Then why don't you take the hint and leave me alone?" Peyton asked him angrily. "I don't want anything to do with you and you're nothing but drama."

Chris looked at her seriously. "Now Peyton, can you honestly say I have started anything recently?"

Peyton glared at him. "Not the point, you hurt two of my best friends relationships because of your promiscuity."

Chris chuckled. "Oh, big word."

Peyton nodded at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, you wanna go do something?" He asked her.

Peyton frowned. "What on earth gave you that idea?" She asked him.

Chris shrugged and stood up offering his hand to her. "Everybody gets lonely."

Peyton stared at his hand for a moment before reluctantly taking it.

_Brooke _woke up finding herself naked on the couch cuddled into Lucas' chest with a blanket thrown over them. She smiled a bite and nuzzled his chest a bit which prompted him to start moving around a bit and tightened his arm around her waist.

"What is with you and waking up early now?" Lucas asked her and kissed her head.

Brooke shrugged and tilted her head up and they kissed softly. "I don't know. I just have a lot of energy."

Lucas nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell." He said referring to last night.

Brooke giggled and rubbed his cheek. "I love you." She told him softly.

Lucas picked up her hand and looked at her ring. "It looks perfect." He whispered and kissed her hand.

Brooke nodded and looked at it herself. "It feels real."

Lucas kissed her and smiled against her mouth. "That's 'cause it is."

Haley walked out of Brooke's room and groaned, now in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"Really not what I want to see right now." She mumbled and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Lucas sat up and Brooke stayed laying down but made sure her chest was covered. "Hey, why don't I take you out for breakfast before we go to the hospital?" He asked her softly.

Haley slowly shook her head and looked at Lucas. "Not really hungry."

"Hales, you need to eat. Nathan will kill me if I don't keep you fed." Lucas told her.

Haley nodded and frowned. "If he ever wakes up."

Lucas stared at her and Brooke turned her head to looked at her.

Haley shook her head and looked at them. "I shouldn't have said that. Listen, I'm gonna take a shower so..." She trailed off and walked over to the bathroom and gently shut the door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Brooke asked leaning over Lucas to get her shirt she wore the night before and slipped it on.

Lucas shrugged and put on his own pants. "I hope so."

_Keith _was up when he heard Karen retching in the bathroom. Keith walked sleepily to the bathroom and saw Karen sitting down beside the toilet looking pale.

"Hey." Keith said quietly kneeling behind her and rubbing her back.

Karen groaned and shook her head as another round of nausea his her. "I don't ever remember doing this with Lucas."

Keith chuckled and shrugged. "Guess my sperm is stronger than Dan's." He said which got her to crack a smile and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah." She said quietly and flushed the toilet and stood up, with Keith's help.

Keith let her lay down in bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go get some more tea for you, alright?" He asked her as she closed her eyes again.

Karen nodded and then said, "You know the minute I feel better I'm finding Brooke."

Keith looked at for a moment before saying, "If she is pregnant don't you think Lucas would tell us?"

"Not if she didn't even tell Lucas yet." Karen said tiredly and closed her eyes.

Keith sighed and quietly walked out of the room, her mind was made up. And when it was made up nobody could do anything to change that.

_Skills _was sitting in his room with Bevin laying down next to him.

"Do you think Nathan's okay?" She asked him while slowly rubbing his arm.

Skills shrugged, he had wanted to go see one of his best friends but he wouldn't be able to take the sight of Nathan just lying there. "Guess so."

"Do you want to call Lucas? Ask is there's any change?" Bevin suggested now sitting up.

Skills shook his head. "Please, baby, just stop talking about it." He snapped at her and stood up.

Bevin sighed and stood up as well looking at Skills sadly. She put on her sweat pants and tee shirt and walked over towards the door. "I understand you're hurting and believe me that is okay, but you do not have to be so damn mean to me. Nathan is my friend too." She told him and left his room and walked out of his house.

_Brooke _was sitting with Lucas in the waiting room while Haley was inside with Nathan, they had both tried to go with her but she said she didn't want them to come with her and she wanted to be alone for a bit.

Brooke sighed and put her head on Lucas' shoulder. "Great eighteenth birthday, huh?" She asked him quietly.

Lucas kissed her head and looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke shrugged and picked up her head, and acted indifferent. "Eh, it's fine. Every other birthday sucked. Why would this one be any different?" She asked him letting out a sad laugh.

Lucas trapped her chin between her fingers, gently, and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I really don't feel up to celebrating with Nathan lying unconscious in a hospital room." Brooke told him sadly.

Lucas shook his head and let go of her chin and sighed. "I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, I didn't even say Happy Birthday to you."

Brooke giggled a bit and stared at him. "You mean fiancé. You're the worst fiancé in the world." She told him happier.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her again. "Yeah."

Brooke smiled at him and then stood up, holding her purse tightly. "Listen, I need to go see Rachel for a minute. Maybe you should go see how Haley is doing." She told Lucas softly, and took his hand while he stood up.

Lucas sighed and nodded. "Yeah, probably. Hey, why are you going to see Rachel? I thought you hated her."

Brooke shrugged and kept that small smile on her face. "I don't know. I just feel like she had nobody really there for her. I know how that feels like."

Lucas kissed her forehead and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Brooke nodded and walked through the doors to Rachel's room.

_Rachel_ was watching a movie when Brooke walked in frowning.

"I'm using you're bathroom." Brooke told her before walking into the bathroom.

Rachel laughed and yelled out, "Yeah, you can use it."

"Oh shut up." Brooke muttered and took out the box.

_A few minutes later _

Brooke came out of the bathroom holding a small white stick in her hands.

Rachel looked at Brooke shocked before nodding a bit. "Well, at least you finally took a test and stopped avoiding the situation."

Brooke looked up at Rachel with wide eyes. "It's positive."


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone, here's the next chapter.(: thanks for all of the reviews you guys are amazing! my laptop is seriously screwed up like i have to play with the charger whenever it needs to charge so... i'm having trouble typing with one hand): luckily i'm now on chapter thirty-one(: so it's not like I have to hurry up and right jack shit but still i think it's time for a new computer...  
__ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Things I Forgot at Birth_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Good News for People Who Love Bad News**_

_Haley _was sitting in Nathan's room just watching him.

"You know for once I want you to start choking." She told him softly. "That means you can get off of that stupid thing."

He made no movement, which made her angry.

Haley scoffed and shook her head. "You're seriously gonna leave my like this? I'm a total wreck and this can't be good for the baby. You know it's Brooke's birthday today." She told him softly and kissed his hand. "I wanted it to be special for her but I just don't want to celebrate anything until I know you're okay."

Still no movement.

A knock on the door tore her from Nathan and she saw Lucas standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"How's he doing?" Lucas asked her softly and took a seat next to her.

Haley shrugged and looked back at Nathan. "The same, although I talked to the doctor and they checked his brain waves, he's perfectly fine right now. He just needs to start breathing on his own and wake the hell up."

Lucas nodded and kissed her head. "He's gonna be fine, Hales."

Haley looked at him. "He better be."

_Peyton _was now walking with Chris back to her house and was surprised they were having a good time.

"So, can I assume thee Peyton Sawyer, is actually enjoying herself with me?" Chris asked her smugly.

Peyton nodded with a small chuckle. "I guess you could say that."

Chris grinned at her. "Well good, I'm glad."

Peyton smiled when she saw Derek standing outside her house. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked him when they were close enough.

Derek shrugged and looked at Chris for a moment before looking back at Peyton. "I was actually hoping you were home. I remember you sending me letters about your paintings and was hoping you were here so I could see them. I followed the address on the letter, I hope that was okay." He said acting unsure.

Peyton nodded and laughed. "Yeah, of course. Oh, Chris, this is my brother Derek. Derek this is my friend Chris."

Derek and Chris both shook hands but were staring at each other, as if they both knew what the other was thinking.

Chris smiled down at Peyton and kissed her cheek, enjoying the shocked look she sent him. "I'll come by later. I wanted to get some dinner with you." He told her.

Peyton nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Chris grinned at her and then nodded at Derek. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too."

"So, let's get you and my Dad met." Peyton said happily and let Derek inside her house so Derek could meet her father.

_Brooke _was now sitting in the chair beside Rachel's bed holding the test in her hands.

"Brooke, it's going to be alright. I mean, didn't you say you had a pregnancy scare before?" Rachel asked her trying to keep Brooke calm.

Brooke slowly nodded. "But that was when me and Lucas first started dating. We have been very...active." She settled on saying but not removing her eyes from the test.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "Of course. Listen, I'll call in a nurse and we can do a test right now." She told her.

Brooke looked at Rachel and yelled, "No!" when Rachel was going to push the held button.

"What, why?" Rachel asked her confused.

Brooke stood up and started pacing. "Because, what if Lucas comes in?"

Rachel smirked at her. "Brooke they won't do it in this room."

"That's what I'm saying. Where will I have gone?" She asked Rachel irritably.

Rachel shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She told her and pressed the button.

Brooke stared at her and shook her head. "Rachel, what the hell?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged and stared at Brooke. "Obviously what you're too scared to do. Besides might as well get it over with. You could be scaring yourself over nothing and Lucas won't need to find out." She said and then looked down at Brooke's finger. "He proposed?" Rachel gasped holding out her hand for Brooke to put her hand in it.

Brooke nodded and came over to show her the ring. "Yeah, surprised me too."

"You said yes?" Rachel asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah." Brooke said and tears came to her eyes.

Rachel laughed and looked at Brooke. "Oh honey, you really are pregnant, those hormones must be going like crazy.

Brooke laughed and took her hand back and wiped at her eyes.

A nurse came in and looked at Rachel. "You beeped?" She asked trying to keep the tiredness out of her voice.

Rachel nodded and looked over at Brooke. "My friend here needs a pregnancy test. Could you take her and have that done please?"

The small blonde nodded and held her arm out. "Sure, if you could follow me." She said and Brooke smiled a bit at her and sent Rachel a scared looked before following the nurse out.

_Jake _was taking Jenny out for some ice cream when he heard the last voice he expected.

"Hey Jake." The female voice said and Jake turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bevin." Jake said carefully feed Jenny some of the vanilla ice cream. "What are you doing here?"

Bevin shrugged and smiled down at Jenny, and the baby let out a small giggle. "Eh, Skills is being snappy ever since Nathan. I know how he feels but him constantly beating me up for it isn't making me feel to good." She told him and sat down next to him.

Jake nodded and looked over at the blonde. "I know. I wanted to go to the hospital to see how they were all doing but the last thing I want is for Jenny to be around all that."

Bevin nodded and for a few minutes they were in a comfortable silence. "Hey do you wanna do something?" Bevin asked him.

Jake frowned. "Like what?"

Bevin shrugged and laughed. "I don't know you tell me. Wait, has Jenny ever been to the beach?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, she loves it."

Bevin stood up and dragged Jake up with her. "Then let's go." She told him already taking Jenny's carriage and started pushing her.

"Wait, she needs her bathing suit and more sun block." Jake said jogging over to where she already was.

Bevin nodded and handed him back the carriage. "Then lead the way."

_Haley _was starving, so she sent Lucas down to the cafeteria to get her something. Of course, he was more than happy to do so since she was barely eating.

She was trying to stay awake but her eyes were too heavy. Everything was so draining. Nathan not waking up, her being pregnant, and money issues. It was all very taxing to an eighteen year old pregnant wife.

Lucas walked back in holding a bagel with peanut butter on it and some apple juice. He smiled at her when he handed it to her.

"I know, you love peanut butter on your bagel." He told her watching as she tiredly ate.

Haley nodded. "Thank you."

A few minutes later she was done eating and she laid her head on Lucas' shoulder and yawned.

"Why don't you get some rest? Anything happens I'll wake you up." Lucas promised her and watched as she turned more and got comfortable.

Haley nodded and moaned a bit before falling asleep easily.

Lucas sighed and wrapped his arm around her and looked at Nathan. He had to wake up, and soon.

_Brooke _walked back into Rachel's room with some tape and a cotton ball on her arm.

"Hey, how was it?" Rachel asked turning off the t.v and looked at Brooke.

Brooke shrugged. "Fine, they should let me know in about an hour."

"Alright, so what do you want to do until then?" Rachel asked her.

Brooke was going to answer her when a knock came onto the door and Cooper stepped in.

"Oh, hey Brooke." He said walking a little more into the room and looked at Rachel.

"Hey." She said standing up and getting her purse. "I'll see you later Rach."

Rachel nodded and then looked at Cooper as the door softly shut.

"Hey, you're good to go?" She asked him happy.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, when you breaking out of here?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think tomorrow afternoon. They want to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"Alright."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked noticing he was way more quiet and paler than usual.

Cooper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember anything from the accident?" He asked her quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "Not really, all's I know is we got run off the road. Right?"

Cooper shrugged and shook his head. "I think I know who did it."

Rachel looked at him and raised her brows expectantly. "Well, don't keep me in suspense just tell me." She demanded.

"Dan."

_Brooke _was walking back towards the waiting room when Lucas ran over to her. He picked her up and swept her into a hug and set her down all with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Brooke asked smiling with him. "What happened?"

Lucas smiled and dragged her towards the room Nathan was in. "Nathan's up."

_Peyton _found herself sitting in a diner with Chris Keller that night.

"So why do you keep asking me back out?" Peyton asked taking a sip of her drink.

Chris smirked at her. "Why do you keep saying yes?" He asked and laughed when she choked on her drink.

"I'm just trying to figure out what your motives are." Peyton told him crossing her arms.

"What? Can't I just take out the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill?" Chris asked smiling genuinely at her when she blushed.

Peyton shrugged. "Usually guys have more up their sleeves."

Chris shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to deal with an admirer other than your creepy brother."

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "God, what is with you and talking down about my brother?"

"He doesn't like you in the way a brother should like a sister." Chris told her seriously.

Peyton stared at him. "And how does he like me?"

Chris smiled and leaned across the table and grabbed her hand. "The way I like you."

_That Night_

_Brooke _was laying down in her apartment by herself, her hands slowly rubbing her still flat stomach. It was official she was pregnant and she was scared shitless.

She knew Lucas would be there for her and go with whatever decision she made but she was so stupid! How could she have let this happen when she actually had a scare before.

Brooke sent Lucas a text an hour ago telling him she needed to talk to him and he said he would be over soon.

Luke was so happy ever since Nathan woke up, he was smiling and wasn't brooding.

_Lucas _nervously let himself into Brooke's apartment. He didn't know what to expect when she sent him that text message. He didn't know if he was in trouble and did something wrong or she did something and wanted to tell him.

Lucas found his way to her room and found her laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said quietly and shut her bedroom door.

Brooke smiled a bit at him and sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me."

Lucas nodded and sat next to her, and took her hand. "What's up, Brooke?"

Brooke sighed and looked at him. "Remember when we had that pregnancy scare?"

Lucas frowned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I thought I had another one." Brooke told him quietly.

Lucas sighed and put his arm around. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been scared with you." He said smiled as he kissed her hair.

Brooke inhaled deeply before quietly saying, "It wasn't a scare this time." She felt him tense and she looked up at him finding him staring down at her. "Luke, I'm pregnant."


	26. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone, so because last chapter everybody was super nice I decided to update this morning right before I go to the hell I call work :/ But guess what! My laptop charger is still screwing up so I'm on my desktop with wordpad, so just ignore mistakes you see!  
__ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Things I Forgot at Birth  
Twenty-Five: Good News for People Who Love Bad News_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started**_

_Rachel _stared at Cooper with wide eyes. "Why would you think Dan was the one who ran us off the road? He wasn't even at the wedding."

Cooper sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Because I saw something I shouldn't have and I am a threat to him."

"What did you see?" Rachel asked and frowned when Cooper didn't say. "It's not like he has cameras in here, just tell me."

Cooper looked at Rachel sadly. "Dan was the one that shot Keith."

_Haley _was now cuddling into the bed with her very awake husband.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her while playing with her hair.

Haley looked up at him and smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Nathan shrugged. "You got more to worry about. Speaking of, how is our little baby doing?" He asked rubbing her stomach softly.

"Fine." Haley told him. "It was just very tiring, worrying about you all the time." She told him putting her head back down onto his chest. "I didn't like sleeping without you."

Nathan shook his head and kissed her head. "Well, now you don't have to."

_Brooke _was sitting down on her bed staring at Lucas and tears came to her eyes. "Say something, please."

Lucas shook his head and got up. "When did you find out?"

"I realized I was late about a week ago. I got a test and took it today and when we went to the hospital they did a test." Brooke said and stood up. "I thought we were safe."

Lucas shook his head. "I thought so too."

Brooke just stared at Lucas he was standing in front of her and his eyes were drawn to her stomach.

"So we're gonna have a baby." Lucas said bringing up one his hands and put it on her stomach gently.

Brooke nodded and a tear escaped and she looked down. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Lucas picked her head up and kissed her gently. "We're gonna be parents." He said like she didn't know with a small smile making it's way onto his face.

Brooke nodded again and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Lucas laughed and kissed her again. He was happy, he was dead because his mother would kill him, but right now he was happy.

"We're having a baby." He whispered against her mouth.

Brooke nodded, their noses rubbing together. "I'm having your baby Lucas Scott."

_The Next Day _

_Peyton _was walking around the music store with Derek.

"Wow, we have the same taste in music." Derek said coming up behind her and looking at what she was looking at.

Peyton smiled and shrugged. "I like a little bit of everything." She told him lookin at some of the old records.

Derek nodded and continued walking around with her.

"So, did you ever really talk with Ellie?" Peyton asked him.

Derek shrugged. "Don't really remember too much." He said acting a bit saddened by that. "But I noticed you and your Dad are real close."

Peyton shrugged. "We were closer before Ellie came back. We're working on it though."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said from behind them.

Peyton couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and turned around. "Hey, Chris. What's up?"

"I'm stalking you." He teased her.

Peyton laughed a bit and shook her head. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you come in here and wanted to come and see you." Chris said grinning at her.

Peyton nodded and smiled.

"So I was wondering want to go out and see a movie tonight?" Chris asked her.

Peyton smile grew and she nodded again. "Yeah, sounds great."

Derek coughed and then Peyton turned her head and looked at him. "Um, actually we were going to the movies tonight, right Peyton?" Derek asked her.

Peyton looked at him and closed her eyes in realization before looked at Chris. "Right, I totally forgot. Maybe another time?"

"Well Derek do you mind if I tag along?" Chris asked him smirking a bit.

Derek frowned and then slowly shook his head. "No it's fine."

Peyton smiled again and looked at Chris. "Great, we'll see you there tonight."

Chris nodded and a genuine smile came across his face at the blond in front of him. "Text me the time and I'll be there."

Peyton nodded and felt a blush rise up to her cheeks when he kissed her cheek softly before walking out of the music store.

"So you're not serious about him, are you?" Derek asked her making a weird face.

Peyton laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I could really like him. He's not as bad as I thought he would be."

Derek nodded his head and watched Peyton intently while she looked at records.

Unaware to him somebody was onto him...

_Bevin _was sitting down at the library finishing up her homework when she heard a familiar baby giggle. Bevin turned around with a smile and saw Jake sitting on a bean bag chair with Jenny in his lap reading to her.

Bevin closed her books and put them in her bag and went over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Jake." Bevin said smiling at him when he looked up at her. "Hello Jenny." She said to the baby while tapping the baby's nose.

Jenny giggled again and did a little hop in Jake's lap. "Hey Bev, what are you doing here?" Jake asked her closing the book he had previously been reading.

"Just some homework due tomorrow that I procrastinated all weekend doing." She told him with a small smile on her face.

Jake chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I usually get that stuff done once this one likes to take her morning nap." He said tickling his daughter's stomach.

Bevin smiled at the gorgeous baby. "She's adorable Jake."

Jake nodded and smiled proudly, like any parent would after someone complimented their baby. "Thanks."

Bevin nodded and looked at Jake again. "You know, I had a real good time when we all went down to the beach yesterday."

Jake nodded and felt a soft smile come onto his face. "Yeah, I had a good time too."

"How about we do it again sometime?" She asked him smiling a little shyly but still seemed confident.

Jake grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that's be great." He said.

Bevin nodded and smiled a little wider at him, before standing up with her bag. "I'll call you later and we can plan something."

Jake nodded and watching as Bevin walked away from him. Jake smiled and looked down at Jenny. "She's something, huh?" Jake asked Jenny quietly. When Jenny let out a small smile Jake nodded. "Yeah, I knew you'd be thinking the same thing as your Daddy." He told her softly and kissed her head before he opened the book and started reading to her again.

_Rachel _watched as Cooper opened the door and walked in. He smiled a little at her and kissed her softly before sitting down on the chair beside her bed like yesterday.

"So before the nurse interrupter out conversation before, what do you mean you saw Dan shoot Keith?" Rachel asked him staring at him.

Cooper sighed and looked at her. "Listen, you're getting out of here in like an hour alright? We'll talk back at my place."

Rachel sighed and glared at him. "This conversation is not over." She said defiantly.

Cooper chuckled and nodded. "I know."

_Brooke _was sitting down with Lucas in his living room waiting for Karen and Keith to come back from the store with food for dinner. Karen had invited Brooke over and was actually cooking tonight because she felt a little better than she had been feeling.

"You wanna tell her tonight?" Lucas asked as he came back in the room with a bottle of water and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke shrugged and snuggled into him when he sat down. "I really don't want to, but I guess we have to sooner or later." She said quietly as he hands rested her stomach.

Lucas brought his hands around her and interlaced their fingers on her stomach, over their baby. "I don't think she'll be that mad. It would be kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "No, Lucas, it wouldn't. She knows exactly how hard being a parent at our age is. Of course she wouldn't want this for you, she'll probably think I trapped you."

Lucas shook his head and kissed the back of her head. "Nah, she knew I was going to propose to you either way, I talked with her about it."

Brooke tilted her head a bit so she could look at him and gave him a soft smile. "What'd she say?"

"That I picked the right girl." He said and kissed her forehead.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

Lucas laughed and tightened his hold on her. "Yeah, you wore me out last night."

Brooke giggled and shrugged. "A girl has needs."

"I am very thankful for those needs." Lucas said and kissed her neck softly.

She tilted her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was exhausted but she felt good. Everything was going for her right now, and she was so thankful for this and she would savor it. Because she knew better than everyone in Tree Hill, that one small thing can send everybody tumbling down.

Keith entered and smiled at them. "Hey, guys." He said as he brought in some groceries and went in the kitchen.

Karen entered in after him and shut the door behind her and smiled at them. "Hey guys." Karen said as she took off her sweatshirt.

"Hey, Karen."

"What are you cooking?"

Brooke and Karen both laughed a bit at Lucas' question. "Um I was just going to make some chicken." She said and raised a brow at him. "Is that alright with you?" She asked him as if he didn't have a say in the matter.

Lucas chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

Karen smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "Good."

Brooke let out a deep breath she had been holding and looked up at Lucas a little scared. Lucas kissed her forehead and frowned. He was just as scared as she was.

"_So, when do I get out?" Nathan asked Haley._

Haley shrugged as she looked up at him, from where her head was on his chest. "I don't know. I think they are gonna run some tests tonight and tomorrow. Then let you come home."

Nathan nodded and kissed her head. "What's happened?" Nate asked as he yawned.

Haley shrugged. "Nothing really I guess, well I mean Lucas proposed to Brooke."

Nathan raised a brow as he looked down at her. "Holy shit, she said yes?" He asked shocked.

"Not at first, but then I guess she did because now she's got a ring on her finger."

"Really?" Nathan asked sounding surprised. "I would have thought she would have waited."

"Well what does it matter? As long as their happy." Haley said snuggling back into his chest.

Nathan nodded and went back to slowly stroking her hair and sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

_Peyton _was standing outside the move theater with Derek and was waiting for Chris to come and get here.

"You don't mind he's coming, right?" Peyton asked frowning at Derek. "I mean, I know it was just supposed to be us tonight but I like Chris and he's a friend."

Derek nodded and looked at her. "Just a friend?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Peyton nodded and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to be with him. He slept with my best friend and almost ruined my other best friends' marriage."

Derek nodded, agreeing with her. "Besides getting involved with anybody would be stupid." Her brother said snickering.

Peyton frowned at him. "I didn't say that. I do want to meet that special person, I just don't think I've found him yet."

Derek became silent, and just looked around. Peyton stood there as well, not knowing what just happened to cause such a awkward reaction.

Then Peyton smiled and walked a bit and was enveloped in a hug. "Hey, you finally made it." Peyton said moving away from him.

Chris smirked at her. "Though I would stand thee Peyton Sawyer up?" He asked and laughed at the idea. "Nah, just got caught up in something. Now let's go see that movie."

_Cooper and Rachel _were now in Cooper's apartment. Rachel had just been released from the hospital and Rachel was glad of it. The hospital made her look horrible, she looked much better whenever she decided what she wore.

Cooper was right by her side, he even aided her by helping her onto the couch and was making her some soup in the kitchen right now. But she knew why he was doing this, he was avoiding the subject she would definitely bring up.

He came back in with a grin on his face and handed her the bowl carefully. "I'll be right back, alright? I wanna go change." Cooper said as he indicated to his jeans.

Rachel nodded more involved with her soup than him. She was starving, hospital food was shit. Why give that kind of food to somebody who is sick? That doesn't motivate to get better at all.

Cooper came back out in his pajamas and felt much more comfortable, although his back still hurt from tension. He carefully sat down next to Rachel and put his arm around her. "Feeling okay?" He asked her as he moved her hair behind her ear.

Rachel shrugged and put down her half-empty bowl of soup on the end table. "Depends on your definition."

"Health wise."

"Good, great even now that I have eaten real food." Rachel told him with a smirk. "I told you our conversation wasn't over."

Cooper sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know why I told you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "Stop. Now tell me how do know Dan shot Keith?"

Cooper sighed...

_Cooper was quickly and carefully walking through the halls of Tree Hill High School, his niece and nephew were here and he had to find them. He'd be damned if someone he loved was hurt because an idiot brought a gun to school. _

_Cooper froze at the end of the hall when he heard Dan's voice. _

"_You took everything from me." _

"_No, no I didn't." Keith said calmly, although Cooper couldn't see him-he was hiding behind a wall-but he could just imagine Keith calm exterior. "Nobody has to get hurt." _

"_You're wrong. You're the reason my life has suddenly gone to shit." Dan snapped at him._

_He hear Keith let out a deep sigh. "Listen, if you put the gun down, we can leave. We can forget this whole thing ever took place." _

_Dan scoffed. "Put your hand down, I'm not giving you this gun. I'll give you a bullet though." _

_And then the gun went off and Cooper's heart was in his throat. Sure Dan was ruthless but could he really kill Keith? _

_He heard footsteps away and he heard Dan begin to dial his phone. _

_Cooper peaked out from where he hid and indeed saw Keith bleeding out on the floor. He should have done something, could have done something. But he didn't. Instead he ran hoping Dan hadn't seen him. But he did, and now Dan Scott had another problem on his hands. _

"So you didn't actually see Dan shoot the gun?" Rachel asked him.

Cooper shook his head. "No, but Dan was the one with the gun. As far as they knew, they were the only two in that hallway, and Keith was the one I found bleeding out on the floor and saw Dan walking away without a scratch."

Rachel let out a big sigh and looked at him. "So, now you have blackmail against Dan."

Cooper shrugged. "Not like I could use it or anything, especially if he kills me."

"No he won't, he's not that fucking stupid. You're kind of famous, they would definitely look into who shot you. No offense to Keith or anything, but he's normal. Of course they're just going to write it off as Jimmy did it." Rachel said and ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. "Even if he does try to kill you, he is screwed."

_The Scott Family and Brooke _were sitting at the table and looked at the very appetizing food. Brooke's mouth was watering at the sight and she feared she would start drooling, God she was starving!

Lucas smiled and took Brooke's plate serving her and then made his own plate. "Thanks for cooking, Ma."

Karen grinned and made her own plate. "Your welcome sweetie."

Brooke swallowed her food loudly and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I'm just really hungry, and thank you for cooking and letting me stay over."

"No problem, and eat that's what it there for." Keith said as he dug into his own food.

Dinner was pretty silent, both couples had something on their mind that they didn't know how to get out.

Karen saying she's pregnant because she was scared it would prompt Brooke to admitting something she hoped to God wasn't true, and Brooke was terrified to even try speaking in case her being pregnant blurted out of her mouth before she could stop it. Besides Brooke was a horrible liar.

"So, Lucas, would you mind doing the dishes since I cooked?" Karen asked breaking the silence once everyone was done eating.

Lucas nodded. "Yep." He kissed Brooke's forehead before beginning to clear everybody's plates from the table and Keith stood up to help him clear the table of the food.

Brooke and Karen both moved over to the living room where there was once again silence, except for the basketball game that was on t.v from when Brooke and Lucas were watching it earlier.

"So, how are you Karen?" Brooke asked, letting out a small grin.

Karen nodded. "I'm doing pretty good, how about you? Lucas was telling me you sent a letter to your mother. She get back to you on that?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "No, but that's for the better. Don't need her ruining my day."

Karen nodded and then they were in silence again until Keith and Lucas finally made their way into the living room and joined Brooke and Karen.

Keith nudged Karen's foot and looked pointedly over at Brooke and Lucas who were sitting together on the other side of the couch.

"So, Lucas." Keith started and took Karen's hand in his. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Lucas frowned and nodded. "What's up?"

Karen took a deep breath and let out a smile. "I'm pregnant."

Lucas laughed a bit and got up and went over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "That's great, Ma."

Karen kissed his cheek back. "I know, I'm so excited."

Lucas made his way back to Brooke and then Lucas stared at Brooke and Brooke shook her head quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Karen asked. She knew that look and she did not like the look Brooke just got in her eyes.

Brooke stood up and put her hands in her pocket and grinned. "Oh, I gotta go. I just remember I have homework due tomorrow. Yeah, I need to do that to pass..." She trailed off and laughed nervously before she gave a single wave. "Bye." And then she left.

Lucas sighed and sunk into the couch. So much for telling his mother she would be a grandmother tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hello everyone! So another update, yay! How was your guys' week? Mine dragged on forever, anyway don't hate me for this chapter I didn't like what I did with a certain couple but now that I'm on chapter like Thirty-two or three? I like that I did it... don't hate me for the ending either!  
__ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Things I Forgot at Birth  
Twenty-Five: Good News for People Who Love Bad News  
Twenty-Six: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness**_

_Lucas _was sitting in Brooke's living room watching as she paced.

"You really think this much stress is good for the baby?" He asked her as he lounged on her couch and watched as she continued her pacing while she glared at him.

"I don't know." Brooke said and then put her head in her hands. "God, I just don't know what to do. I know we need to tell your parents, but then there are my parents." She groaned as she stopped pacing.

Lucas sighed as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Can't you just let me worry? I thought that was what I'm best at."

Brooke let out a strained laugh and lifted her head from his chest. "Please take it all. I just want to relax. And I hate these damn mood swings!" She yelled shoving herself away from him and threw herself on the couch.

Lucas followed her and went to brush her hair away but she smacked his hand. "Don't touch me." Brooke snapped at him.

The blonde held his hands up in surrender and back away. "Am I allowed to eat?" He asked her sarcastically as he made his way into her kitchen and opened the fridge.

Brooke moaned and put her arm over her eyes. "I don't care just stop talking please! Your voice is making me sick."

_Haley _was constantly fussing over Nathan now that he was home. He was laying down on the couch and Haley was making herself a sandwich and then came into the living room and sat on the recliner near him.

"Hales, you gotta stop, alright? I'm fine." Nathan told her sitting up.

Haley sighed and nodded. "I know, it's just I want to make sure you're really okay."

Nathan moved closer to her and took her hand and kissed it. "I wouldn't be home if I wasn't alright?"

Haley nodded.

"Besides, I can't let the guys know I like you fussing over me. Might start cracking the 'whipped' joke my way instead of Lucas'." Nathan joked with her.

Haley rolled her eyes and snickered. "You're an idiot."

Nathan shrugged, obviously not taking any offense to the comment. "But I'm your idiot."

Haley chuckled and took her hand back and took a bite of her sandwich. "So, wanna know something?"

Nathan raised his brows at her, indicating he did.

"Brooke's pregnant."

_Bevin _was sitting in Skills' room and looked at him as he sat on his bed. "Skills, I think we need to talk." She told him nervously.

Skills looked at her from where he laid on his bed playing with a rubix cube. "What's up, baby?"

Bevin took in a deep breath and she shook her head. "I don't think this is working out." She told him quietly.

Skills looked over at her and frowned. "What?"

"I mean, I just feel like we are only together because we have to be or because we're comfortable. I like stability but I want some excitement, something we don't have anymore."

Skills sat up and sighed. "I know."

Bevin walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore when both of us aren't really in the relationship. I mean, let's face it. If we didn't kiss or have sex we would just be normal friends."

Skills nodded. "You don't need to be sorry. I guess, this was just coming huh?"

Bevin sadly nodded. "I think so, but better to just rip the band-aid off."

Skills chuckled sadly and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. "I do love you."

Bevin nodded and broke away from him. "I know you do, and I love you too."

Skills nodded and kissed her forehead, watching as Bevin walked out of his door.

And she didn't look back.

_Jake _was pushing Jenny on the swings with a big old smile on his face as he was playing with her. Nicki was getting on his nerves lately because she wanted to see Jenny but he wasn't letting her junkie ass coming anywhere near his daughter.

"Hey stranger." He heard a familiar voice say and he turned around looking at a familiar blonde.

"Hey, Bev. What you doing here?" Jake asked as he kept pushing Jenny.

Bevin shrugged and walked around so she was standing next to him. "I just needed a friend right now."

"What's wrong?" Jake asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Bevin nodded but shrugged. "I know I will be. I just broke up with Skills."

Jake frowned and seriously looked at her. "He didn't do anything did he? He didn't cheat on you, right?"

Bevin giggled a bit and shook her head. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just I felt like we were more of friends with benefits then an actual relationship."

Jake nodded and found himself wrapping an arm around Bevin's shoulder, for comfort. He told himself. It wasn't because he kind of felt relieved that she broke up with him. She said it herself, she just needed a friend right now.

_Brooke _was now sitting in her room with Lucas and watching Titanic, her favorite movie ever and Lucas was the greatest fiancé ever because he was watching it with her without complaint.

"Fiancé, you are my favorite person in the whole world right now." She sighed as she kissed his chin before putting her head back on his chest.

Lucas smiled and kissed her head. "You weren't saying that five minutes ago."

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat up. "That's because I'm pregnant. And don't you dare blame me, if anything this is your fault!" She snapped at him and then her expression softened and she covered her mouth. "I am so sorry."

Lucas shook his head and guided her head back down onto his chest. "It's fine. And I do know it's my fault, but I'm pretty happy it happened."

Brooke gasped and sat up again. "You want to see me get all fat and watch me in pain for hours!"

Lucas sat up and shook his head. "No, how are you even getting that out of what I'm saying."

Brooke got tears in her eyes and she looked back at the t.v screen. "Your gonna hate me when I get all fat, your not gonna want me anymore."

Lucas sighed and put a hand on her face and caressed her cheek softly, wiping away a tear that escaped with his thumb. "Brooke, I don't think you understand how much I want you. I want you so much it's probably not healthy. And you won't get fat, our child is going to be growing inside of you and I can't wait until I get to feel him or her kick."

Brooke grinned a little and leaned in and kissed him softly. "You always know what to say."

"I try." He said quietly and gently guided her to lay back down. He touched her stomach lightly and he frowned a bit. "Have you thought of any names?" Lucas asked her quietly.

Brooke smiled a bit and put her head on her hand so she could look down at him and pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I just wanna know what you have in mind."

Brooke shrugged and started playing with his shirt. "I want his middle name to be Nathan. I actually wanted to name him after Keith. Alan Nathan Scott?" She asked looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

Lucas nodded. "I like it, what about a girl?"

Brooke bit her lip and shook her head. "I want a boy."

Lucas frowned. "But aren't you hammering for Haley to have a girl?" Lucas asked her confused.

Brooke laughed. "Yes, but that's because girls might be easier as babies but they get harder as they grow up and I sure as hell don't want to deal with a little me."

Lucas looked up at Brooke and took her hand in his and kissed it. "I love dealing with you."

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your supposed to, it's your job."

Lucas raised his brows at her and chuckled. "My job?" He asked her amused.

"Don't make fun of me." She whined. "But yes it is your job, you're supposed to love me unconditionally and let me make as much demands as I please, even if they are completely ridiculous."

Lucas nodded and looked up at her. "I can do that."

Brooke leaned down and kissed him softly. "You're already doing it."

Lucas sighed and looked at her seriously. "Brooke when are we telling our parents?" He asked her hating that he had just ruined her happy mood. "It's just you're going to be showing soon and my mother and Keith aren't stupid and neither of your parents. You always say that, Victoria looks for any little reason to cut you off and save her and Richard money."

Brooke scoffed and shook her head. "Like my Dad would ever let her cut me off. It's his money and although I haven't seen him in a while I know he cares about me, unlike her."

"Another reason we should tell my mom." Lucas continued. "After she gets over the initial shock she can help you with so many things that I have no idea about. Plus, if I do something wrong than I have two very scary girls angry at me."

Brooke giggled and looked at him. "I am being unbearable, aren't I?"

"How did you get that out of everything I just said?"

Brooke exhaled and then turned serious. "Alright down to business. I am scared shitless to tell your mother I'm pregnant and I am going to wait it out until the last possible minute."

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke you can't do that. It'll make everything worse."

"I know."

Lucas smiled a bit and let out a sigh of relief that he had gotten through to her. "So when are we going to tell her?"

Brooke shrugged and yawned. "I want to take a nap first."

"What? But Brooke-"

Brooke almost put her head on his chest and she sent a dirty look his way. "We will tell her Lucas, it just won't do anybody good if I go over there and I'm this tired." She said and then smiled and kissed him quickly before laying down on his chest and nudged him. "Put your arm around me." She whined to him.

Lucas did as he was told and was rewarded with a content sigh the escaped her lips.

"I love you, you know." Broke whispered to him quietly, her eyes closed. "I know I seem like a pain right now but I really do love you."

Lucas closed his own eyes and played with her hair. "I love you too, Brooke. I love you too."

_That Night _

_Peyton _was sitting in her room drawing as well as texting Chris. She hated to admit it, but he was sweet and almost seemed normal when it was just them. She was growing afraid she was going to begin to actually care for him, but that would be insane right? She couldn't like someone who was like...that.

He told her he was coming over and she was excited. Her father wasn't home, which wasn't that unusual, and they were going to just hang out and relax tonight.

Peyton left her phone in her room and walked downstairs to her kitchen and started making some popcorn when she thought she heard something come from another room.

The blonde frowned and walked towards the back of her house where she saw her backdoor opened. "Dad?" Peyton yelled as she shut the door and then walked back towards the kitchen. "Dad you home?" She yelled again and then heard another movement this was from upstairs.

Peyton took a knife and cautiously went upstairs. The only light in the dark hallway was her's coming from a small lamp she had left on when she went downstairs. She went into her room and looked down on to her bed where he phone wasn't on.

Peyton suddenly couldn't breathe and she heard a voice behind her. "Hello Peyton."

"Derek?" Peyton asked feeling a bit relieved yet freaked out at the same time. "Jesus if you wanted to be let in you just had to knock at the front door." She said staring at him.

He let out a small laugh and shook his head before staring at her again. "I'm not Derek."

Peyton stared at him and frowned, her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She felt like she was paralyzed with fear. "Who are you?"

"We can be together now Peyton." He said coming over to her and putting his hands on her face. "We can leave here and be together, forget about that guy. He's not good for you."

Peyton didn't say anything she just slowly shook her head.

"What?" He let out a wicked laugh and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Of course you wouldn't sleep with your brother, I just needed to do something to get close to you."

Peyton shook her head again and took in a deep breath. "Listen to me okay? I think you should go." She said softly trying to show fear at the rage she saw in his eyes. "We can forget this ever happened and you can go home."

"Wrong answer, Peyton." And then he forced her onto the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hello everyone, so I know some authors can write gory scenes and be okay with it.. yeah I'm not. I don't want to write about it at all so that's why I skipped it. I know nothing about it and I have no idea how one would feel doing it and I don't even want to think about how someone would feel which is why I skipped it. __  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
****_  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Deep Water as You  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Things I Forgot at Birth  
Twenty-Five: Good News for People Who Love Bad News  
Twenty-Six: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started  
Twenty Seven: I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**_

Peyton was sitting in her room with Chris Keller as the police and her real brother Derek, continued to search outside for, what Chris was calling him, Psycho Derek. Her brother and Chris had come in just the right time. They pushed a nearly naked Psycho off of Peyton and accidently shoved him out of her window.

Chris was sweet and gently with her as she was crying. He helped her put on her shirt and pants and then cuddled her and shushed her. Derek had called the police and now they were searching for Derek.

Brooke was running too fast for Lucas. How could she not? Her best friend had just been attacked and could have been severely hurt, while she was wondering how to tell Karen she was pregnant. Bad friend? She thought so.

"Brooke wait up!" Lucas yelled a couple paces behind her as they finally came to her house.

Brooke waved her hand at him and ran into the house and up the stairs and into a familiar room and saw Chris holding Peyton, she didn't question this she just moved over to Peyton and was breathing heavily.

"Oh Peyton, are you alright?" Brooke asked concerned and wrapped an arm around her.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm just really shaken up, almost being raped does that to you." She said in a shaky voice.

Lucas finally went into the room and went on the bed and kissed Peyton's head. "You need anything?" He asked her gently.

Peyton shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Luke."

Lucas nodded and then looked at Brooke with a scowl. "Don't do that again. You could have gotten hurt and that's the last thing anybody needs."

Brooke rolled her eyes and moved closer to Peyton. "Stop brooding, Broody. Peyton's okay and that's all that matters." Brooke said and held Peyton's hand but then she looked up at Chris. "Why are you here?"

"Brooke, don't start please." Peyton told her in a tired voice. "He's not that bad."

Chris gave a smug smile to Brooke. "Here that Davis? I aint that bad."

Peyton nudged him and shook her head. "Don't push it."

Lucas grinned and put a hand on Peyton's knee going over Brooke. "Hey I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Karen was sitting in her living room with some toast and tea, Lucas had called and told her what had happened and of course she immediately went to go. But she was undergoing morning sickness, at night.

Keith walked in from outside and put his cell phone back on the table and walked over to Karen and sat down next to her. "Everything is fine, Peyton's okay."

Karen shook her head. "I don't know how any of us didn't see this? Obviously there was something wrong with that boy."

Keith shrugged and stroked her cheek softly. "Hey, everything is fine. Peyton's dad is home, her real brother is here and she is perfectly fine. Just a little shaken."

Karen sighed but rested her head back as the continuous pounding resumed in her head. "I shouldn't be sitting here with a little headache and an upset stomach I should be over at Peyton's seeing if she needs anything."

Keith scowled at her and shook his head. "No you shouldn't. Peyton had her father and her real brother there. The guy she's been seeing is there and she is okay. She's not harmed in anyway."

"Still..." Karen said trailing off and looked towards the door.

Keith smirked and put a hand on her lap to stop her from moving. "You're not leaving. I'm not gonna have you in the hospital with all this stress. That's the last thing you need."

Karen glared at him and sat back. "Fine, but don't you think I'm not going over to her house when she gets back from school."

Keith put his hands up in surrender. "As long as you're feeling better, feel free to do whatever you want."

Jake was sitting in his house staring at the phone in his hands. Jenny was sleeping and it wasn't like he could just leave her alone so he could see how Peyton was doing and he couldn't wake her up.

Jake shook his head as he paced his room and threw his phone onto his bed. He should have been there when her brother came here, he could have helped her. But he didn't. Instead he was with Bevin all day and everyday, he hasn't made any attempt to talk or see Peyton, not that she had either, but still.

He heard a knock on his door and he got up and walked out of his room and walked over to the door, and saw Bevin on the other side.

"I, uh, heard what happened." Bevin said quietly. "I was just wondering if you'd want some company."

Jake shrugged and moved allowing her into his still messy apartment. "I thought you said you were gonna clean this tonight?" She asked him as she sat on his couch.

"Yeah, I know I just a lot has been on my mind." Jake said sitting down next to her. Bevin frowned and tilted her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

Jake shook his head. "No, not particularly." He said didn't want to say he developing some type of feeling for Bevin, especially with what just happened with Peyton. It made him feel guilty for even thinking about how he and Bevin were having a nice time while Peyton was being hurt by her brother.

Bevin sighed and looked at him sadly. "I won't push you to talk, but if you want to I'll be here." She told him.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

It was silent for a bit and Bevin couldn't take it anymore. "You wanna go see her?" Bevin asked him.

Jake shrugged. "I would but I can't leave Jenny here alone and I can't wake her up and take her with me. The last thing I want is for her to feel all the tension."

"I'll stay with her." Bevin offered. "I mean, I know you and Peyton broke up but I know you still care for her. Maybe you guys just need each other, she needs you to help her through this."

Jake shook his head though. "I don't care about her like that anymore, there's someone else though."

Bevin frowned, she was beginning to like Jake but she didn't want to compete with two different women in his life. "Jenny's mother?"

Jake frown and let out a laugh. "No, no, not at all. Nicki is, I just don't have any nice words for her."

"Oh." Bevin said quietly.

"In fact, I kind of feel guilty about it." Jake said quietly.

Bevin frowned. "Why? Oh God, don't tell me she's married." She said horrified.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "No, she's single right now. But she just got out of a relationship. I feel guilty because I was having a real good day with her while something horrible was happening to Peyton."

Bevin couldn't help the small smile that came onto her face. "Me?"

Jake shrugged. "If you feel the same? Yes. If not, forget I said anything."

Peyton was sitting in her room now alone with Chris. Lucas had to drag Brooke back to her house because she was, as he put it, in no condition to be putting this stress on herself.

"You gonna be okay?" Chris asked as he played with her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

Peyton shrugged, she really didn't want to think about it. "I guess so, I have to be."

"You don't have to put on that strong, emo act with me." Chris said softly. "I can protect you if you let me."

Then Derek entered the room and sat on her computer chair and sighed, exhausted. "We couldn't find him." He said angrily. "I guess that's a good thing or else I'd be arrested for attempted murder."

Peyton shook her head. "I don't care what happens to him. I just don't want to be alone." She said quietly.

"You won't be." Derek assured her.

Chris nodded and rubbed her sore wrists and looked down at her. "Yeah, I'll stay the night if you want me to."

Peyton nodded and smiled a bit. "I would like that."

"Listen, I need to go to my hotel room and get some things." Derek told them as he got up. "I'll be coming back though, so I'll lock everything up when I come back." He assured them.

Peyton smiled a bit and watched him leave before sitting up and getting out of Chris' hold. "Thanks for everything." Peyton told him as she rubbed her sore and bruised wrists.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me for being here with you." Chris said and kissed her forehead softly. "You need me and I'll be there."

Peyton smiled as she got back into her original position with her head on his chest. Even though her body was screaming out for sleep she couldn't, she couldn't knowing that Psycho Derek was still out there. Somewhere

Brooke was laying down in her bed and her eyes were slowly drooping against her pillow and Lucas held her from behind.

"I don't want to go to sleep, I feel like something will happen." Brooke said quietly and turned herself in Lucas' arms so she could face him.

Lucas frowned and smoothed back her hair out of her face. "You need to rest." He said softly and held her chin lightly to lift her face up to his. "I don't think anybody wants to hear that I had to take you to the hospital because of stress."

Brooke shook her head and she looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. "Sometimes I wish you could save me from everything." She admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked her confused.

Brooke shrugged and broke eye contact with him as she looked at his chin. "It's just so much bad stuff has happened and I just, I don't want to be thinking about that anymore. I just want to be happy right now."

Lucas smiled softly and leaned down and brushed their lips together gently and pulled back. "Go to sleep and everything will be better tomorrow." He promised her.

Brooke nodded and closed her eyes, her head buried in his neck and she breathed his scent in deeply. Him being close to her already made her feel better.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_So if the world ends tomorrow... which I doubt... but if it does here is the next chapter a day earlier! and if it doesn't end tomorrow expect ANOTHER update tomorrow! I know I'm amazing, but I don't like to brag... THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done**_

_Nathan_ was up for twenty-four hours straight. After Haley had stopped vomiting they went right over to Peyton's and stayed there for a better portion of the night until her real brother, Derek came back.

Now back at his house, Nathan was going over all the bills and he just didn't see it fitting into the budget. Especially with the baby on the way.

That was how Haley found him, the next morning when she got out of her shower before she got ready for school.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked walking over to the table where he was leaning over and stacks of money lined up neatly. "What's going on?"

Nathan shook his head and looked up at her sadly. "I thought that if I dipped into my college fund we would make it. But we can't, I really don't see anyway we can pay the bills, keep the cars, get food, and get things this bab needs, Hales. I just don't see it." He told her exhausted.

"Is this why you were up all night?" She asked him softly and walked behind him and begin kneading his tense shoulders.

Nathan nodded and sighed letting himself enjoy her ministrations. "Yeah, after I got out of the shower I saw these on the counter figured look at them now so I won't be surprised later." He released a breath and shook his head. "Well, I'm surprised."

Haley didn't say anything she kept massaging his shoulders and laid a gentle kiss on his head.

"I know what I have to do, I just really don't want to." Nathan groaned and saw as Haley stopped what she was doing and sat next to him.

Haley tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "And what's that?"

"Ask Dan for money."

_Bevin_ was laying down on the couch cuddled into a hard chest that was rising slowly. The blonde began to sit up and this action cause Jake to start waking up himself.

"Hey." Jake said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes.

Bevin smiled and bit her lip. "Morning."

Jake sat up a bit more after Bevin stood up from him and stretched. "Oh shit, what time is it?" he asked as he let out a yawn.

Bevin looked at his clock and then back at Jake. "Almost seven, why?"

Jake jumped up and ran over to his room. "Shit." He said as he went into his room and then came out in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey, if you want just take a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt if you don't want to wear those today." Jake told her as he went into Jenny's room and shut the door.

Bevin frowned a bit to herself as she walked into his room and got a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt. He was acting different, he wasn't acting like how he was last night...

_"So, if I do like you?" Bevin asked while scooting a bit closer to him._

_Jake smiled and caressed her her cheek softly. "I'll gladly consider myself the luckiest guy in the world."_

_Bevin grinned shyly and her breathing turned shallow as their faces grew closer and closer together and their lips finally touched._

Bevin walked out of the room now holding her clothes and in Jake's and saw Jake getting Jenny ready on the couch.

"Hey, if you want just leave your clothes on the couch you can get them later." He told her as he put Jenny into the carriage.

Bevin nodded and out her clothes down onto his couch and looked as he already had the front door open. "C'mon, gotta drop her off at my mother's." Jake told her pushing Jenny out the door.

Bevin followed, locked and shut the door, and began walking at his quick pace. "Is it always this hectic in the morning?" Bevin asked frowning.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not. Usually I set my alarm an hour earlier than I need to wake up or this one wakes me up early."

Bevin nodded and was silent as they stopped near a small white house and Jake turned to her.

"Wanna come in?" Jake asked her while opening up the small white gate.

Bevin shook her head and smiled a bit. "Nah, I'll wait out here."

Jake nodded and pushed Jenny inside leaving Bevin outside.

Bevin stood outside the house waiting for Jake to come back out. She didn't know how to bring up last night but she wanted to. She didn't know where this left them but she knew she liked him.

Jake came out a few minutes later and jogged over to her and shut the gate behind him before putting his arm around her shoulders and began walking with her towards the school.

Bevin smiled softly, loving the feeling of having his arm around her. It sent butterflies to her stomach and she was fighting the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"Do you have practice today?" Jake asked as they crossed the busy street.

Bevin nodded. "Sadly, Brooke wants us to be totally ready for the championship game."

Jake tilted his head and looked down at her. "Yeah, you guys totally have to look better than the other team's cheerleaders. Which shouldn't be too hard since you're on the team." He told her softly.

Bevin giggled and looked up at him. "So, should I expect you to walk me to class?"

Jake nodded and grinned at her before lightly kissing her. "Yes, you should."

_Brooke _was horrified as she quickly left her English class and ran to lunch, bumping into Rachel on the way.

"What's up, bitch?" Rachel asked looking at the expression on her face.

Brooke gaped at her and her eyes widened. "I slept with my English teacher!" She whisper-screamed at her.

Rachel looked at her confused. "I thought you were with Lucas?"

"I am." Brooke face-palmed herself. "I slept with him last summer. He was the only guy I slept with and I bailed in the morning before he woke up."

Rachel smirked and let out a laugh. "Oh my God, and people call me slutty one." She joked and nodded her head. "Yeah, I've never slept with a teacher."

Brooke shook her head and looked around. "This is the last thing I need."

Rachel walked with her to lunch. "Listen, don't say anything to him. Act like he is just another teacher. If I were you, I'd tell Lucas. Just in case this does get out, he doesn't need to be pissed at you for something that happened a while ago."

Brooke sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Rachel smiled at her and stopped walking once they were outside. "Good, now you go tell Lucas and I'm going to see Cooper. Bye."

Brooke breathed deeply as she walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him, pulling him from his conversation with Mouth.

"Hey, you finally made it." Lucas said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Thought you might have gotten lost."

Brooke gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Nope, just got distracted."

Lucas frowned at her and she shrugged. "So, Mouth, what's new? Got a date for prom yet?"

Mouth sighed and shook his head. "Nah, I might not even go."

Brooke gasped and stared at him. "You have to go! It won't be the same without you there."

"Well, I can't go if I don't have a date Brooke." Mouth told her.

"Ask Theresa!" Brooke yelled at him. "She's so slutty she will go with anybody."

Mouth chuckled and shrugged. "I don't want to go with her. I don't want to go with someone who has slept with everybody in the school."

Brooke sighed. "Guess it was worth a shot."

Mouth smiled at her and got up. "I'll see you guys later."

Lucas looked at Brooke questioningly. "What's up? You feeling okay? You look a little pale." He told her running a hand down her cheek gently.

Brooke shook her head. "You'll never guess what's happened."

Lucas frowned . "What?"

Brooke let out a breath. "I slept with my English teacher over the summer."

_Peyton _was walking through the hallways. She couldn't help but be jumpy, it seemed like everybody was looking at her and everybody knew what had happened.

A hand came to her shoulder and she jumped with a cry.

"Hey, hey, it's just me." She heard a familiar voice say.

She turned around and saw it was Jake standing there. "Oh, hey." She said wiping the tear the fell.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly as she sat back against the lockers and he followed her movements.

Peyton shrugged. "I guess."

Jake sighed and kissed her head. "If you ever need anything I'm here, alright? So is Jenny, she misses you."

Peyton let out a small smile and nodded. "I miss her too."

Jake grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her, her head came to his shoulder and she sighed.

"Wanna ditch with me?" Peyton asked coyly.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "I wish I could, but I can't. Practice today, Whitey is running us into the ground with practice."

Peyton nodded but didn't say anymore.

And both were unaware somebody saw this moment.

_Lucas _frowned and felt a small smile come to his face. "Excuse me?" He asked trying not to laugh.

Brooke looked at him questioningly. "You're not upset."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I kind of find this funny."

Brooke pouted and pushed him. "No." She whined. "You should be very mad and yelling at me right now."

"Why?" Lucas asked. "It was over the summer. He's a teacher and obviously he's not some big competition for me to compete with for you."

Brooke smiled and leaned towards him. "You'd fight for me?"

"Without hesitation."


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_So we're alive... (; And here is the next chapter.. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye**  
_

_Derek _was sitting with Peyton the next day in her bedroom as she laid on her bed staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly, watching as she just stared at him.

Peyton shrugged a bit and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. "I don't know. I just, I feel like I shouldn't have left to go to school yesterday. I wasn't ready." She told him honestly.

Derek frowned and leaned forward to rub her arm comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. Not many people would be okay with leaving the house and doing everyday things after going through what you went through."

Peyton scoffed. "Yeah having someone pretending to be your brother and almost raping you. People have been through worse. I'm being dramatic."

"You're not." He told her firmly. "Stop saying shit like that."

Peyton sighed but didn't say anything more.

_Brooke _was walking hand-in-hand into the school with Lucas. She did not want to go to school today, she was throwing up this morning and wanted to stay with Peyton today but Peyton didn't allow her to.

So now here Brooke was scared to death about going into school and more scared of having English. Yesterday she didn't think he noticed her because he hesitated slightly before saying her name, other than that though he didn't act affected by that.

"You feeling okay, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked watching as she leaned against the locker next to his.

Brooke shrugged with a small smile. "Yeah, it's just I have practice tonight and-"

"Woah, woah, wait. You're practicing?" Lucas cut her off and threw her an incredulous look. "Brooke you're pregnant you shouldn't."

Brooke scowled at him. "Relax, I'm not doing anything big. I want to, especially since I am going to be the one giving you the victory kiss once you guys win the championship." She told him smiling up at him.

Lucas sighed and shook his head and closed his locker. "I don't want you over doing it." He told her putting an arm around her waist and guided her to her locker.

Brooke nodded and kissed his cheek. "Promise."

_Bevin _was walking to her locker alone, she didn't want to see Jake and she didn't want to hear that he was getting back together with Peyton. She could have sworn that he liked her as much as she liked him but apparently she was wrong.

Bevin closed her locked and began walking to her first class when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm bringing her into a empty classroom away from everybody.

"Why aren't you answering any of my calls?" Jake asked her confused as he gently dragged her towards the large desk and leaned against it, while still holding her free hand.

Bevin let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "I've just been busy." She lied and shrugged. "I need to get to class, I'll see you later." She told him and began to pull her hand back.

Jake frowned and kept his grip tight on her hand. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Bevin groaned and nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I will see you later, okay?" She told him annoyed.

Jake sighed and nodded, giving up for now. "Alright, fine. You staying at my place tonight?" He asked her still holding her hand.

Bevin shook her head. "No, I was gonna go over to Mouth's tonight." She said off the top of her head, but of course Mouth wouldn't mind.

Jake frowned. "You're staying over at Mouth's?" He asked not sure if he should be jealous or not.

Bevin nodded. "Yeah, he's one of my best friends. I just wanna hang out with him."

"Alright." Jake said pulled her more towards him he started to lean in to kiss her but she turned her face so he got her cheek.

"See you at practice." Bevin told him as she put a smile back on her face and walked out of the room, perky once again.

_Nathan _was sitting down in bed with Haley laying down on him, they were not leaving the house today because Haley was sick. She had a cold and was having severe morning sickness, she was just laying down on Nathan's chest watching t.v and having trouble breathing.

"You feeling a little better?" Nathan asked running his fingers through her hair.

Haley shook her head and let out a cough. "No, this sucks." She groaned. "I'm sorry you have to stay home to. I know you have to practice for the big game."

Nathan chuckled and shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I'd rather stay here with you then to be running suicides with Whitey."

Haley let out a dry laugh and sat up a bit and moved onto her pillow. "I'm gonna make you sick, though."

"Do I look like I care?" He asked as he rolled onto his side and put his arm around her waist and moved closer to her.

Haley shook her head and closed her eyes. "I love you, you know. You're the best husband ever." She told him drowsily.

"I love you too." He told her and kissed her head.

_Brooke _was impatiently looking at the bell as she was in English. She wasn't even paying attention, but that didn't bother her too much. Lucas could always re-teach her everything but still, it was nerve racking being in the same room as your English teacher who you slept with.

Finally the bell rang and Brooke jumped up and was the first one out the door practically running over to the lunch table Lucas always sat at.

Lucas was already there and had his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

"Hey, Broody. Your assistance is needed." Brooke told him sitting down next to him making him open his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, and what am I needed for?" Lucas asked putting an arm around her.

Brooke sighed. "I cannot concentrate in English. So I need you to make sure I don't fail. You need to like re-teach me everything." She told him sadly.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her head. "Alright."

Brooke felt a zing go through her body and she picked up her purse and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Luke." She told him dragging him to his car in the parking lot.

"What's going on, Pretty Girl?" He asked as she shoved him in the backseat of his car and got on top of him with a giggle.

"Gotta love hormones."

_Mouth _was sitting next to a very quiet Bevin which was strange, she was never quiet. Not unless something was botherin her.

"You okay, Bev?" Mouth asked shaking her shoulder a bit.

Bevin looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Mouth."

Mouth laughed a bit. "No you're not. You're quiet, what's wrong?"

Bevin sighed and looked back down at her book she was reading and was surprised when Mouth took her book away and looked at her.

"Bevin, it's me." Mouth told her quietly. "We tell each other everything."

Bevin nodded slowly and let out a breath. "I sorta have a thing with Jake Jagielski." She told him and looked at his shocked expression.

"Since when?"

Bevin shrugged. "The night Peyton's psycho brother attacked her. I went over and we kind of clicked. But then I saw him and Peyton together and..." She trailed off with a sigh. "I just, I thought that maybe he actually did like me and I wasn't a substitute until Peyton went back to him."

Mouth frowned and shook his head. "No he probably really likes you. Jake's not the one to cheat in a relationship, it was done to him and he doesn't do it because he knows how the other person would feel."

"Nicki?"

Mouth nodded. "Yeah, Nicki. I wouldn't hold this against Jake. You have to know that him and Peyton were like madly in love at one point. I don't even fully understand why they broke up but the point is, is that they did but it was mutual."

"But there are still feelings there." Bevin pointed out sadly.

Mouth smiled sadly at her. "Like you don't have any for Skills?"

"That's different."

Mouth chuckled. "'Cause you're a woman. Everything's okay if you're a woman."

Bevin grinned and took her book back from him. "I guess I'm just waiting for the inevitable. They are going to get back together and I know it."

Mouth shrugged and stood up when the bell rang and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to their classes. "Don't count him out just yet."

_At Practice _

_Brooke _was about ready to go through her routine but Rachel put a hand on her arm.

"You sure you should be doing this?" Rachel asked her quietly and pulled her off to the side.

Brooke nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, I mean. I'm not going to over do it and nobody else knows, besides the championship is coming up soon and it will be here before I start showing."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Brooke, you could really get hurt and you're child would have to pay for your mistake."

Brooke frowned. "I'm fine. I'm doing everything lightly, okay?"

Rachel shrugged and frowned. "Fine."

They began practice as soon as Whitey blew his whistle for the boys to start, and Brooke kept her promise. Practice was light and she wasn't as strict as she usually was which was weird but from where Lucas was watching he was pleased that she wasn't over doing it.

After practice Lucas and Brooke went back to his house and Brooke's heart was racing.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, we can always tell her when the baby's born." Brooke told him seriously playing with her seat belt, not taking it off.

Lucas laughed at her and opened up the back seat to get both of their bags out and put them on his shoulders before walking back over to her door and opening it. "Brooke, everything will be fine. My mother is not that scary."

Brooke sighed and un-clipped her seatbelt and she slowly got out of the car. "I'm scared, Luke." She whined looked at him.

Lucas let out a breath and shut the car door, and grabbed her hand walking to the front door of his house.

"Pretty Girl, everything will be fine. I promise."

_Bevin _was actually walking with Mouth after practice, they didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. It was nice.

"You wanna go over to Jake's tonight?" Mouth asked her nudging her gently.

Bevin smiled over at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I was a total ice queen to him earlier."

"Just explain what you saw and tell him how you feel." Mouth told her reasonably and put his arm around her shoulders as he led her towards Jake's house. "Tell you what, we go over, I wait outside, and if things go well send me a smiley text, if not just come back outside and I'll take you back to my house and we will stuff our face with chocolate."

Bevin grinned at him and nodded. "You're the best."

_Now outside of Jake's house _

Bevin released a breath she had been holding and looked up at Mouth, "Alright, this is it." She told him not moving from her spot.

Mouth laughed and pushed her gently towards the door. "I'll be right here." He promised her.

Bevin nodded and knocked once before opening up the front door and the sight in front of her shocked her.

"Jake, what the hell?"


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Merry Christmas everyone! This is my present to you and I hope you guys like it! How about leaving me a review as my present, you know it's the season of giving (;THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye**_**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away_**

_"Jake, what the hell?"_

_Jake immediately got off the couch where him and Peyton had been cuddling and close to kissing. "Bevin, wait just let me-"_

_"Let you explain?" She asked angrily and glared at him. "Screw you, Jake. You are the scummiest bastard I have ever met." She yelled at him. "And you!" Bevin whirled on Peyton. "What everybody says about you is right. You just can't leave the guys in a relationship alone, can you?"_

_Peyton opened her mouth to retaliate but Bevin didn't let her._

_"I can't believe I ever bother defending you against everybody about what you did to Brooke." She said quietly and looked at Jake before shaking her head. "I don't want to speak with you anymore."_

_And then Bevin left the house and cried into Mouth's arms all night._

_Mouth _felt horrible that Bevin was this hurt over someone. Bevin was always a very happy girl and it took a lot to make her cry, she was usually the one with a smile on her face 24/7 and never had a frown. And Jake Jagielski caused this.

A fact that made Mouth sick, because he thought he knew the guy better than that.

Mouth was just got finished getting dressed when he saw Bevin begin to wake up. "Hey." Mouth said softly walking over to the bed.

Bevin gave a small smile and sat up. "Morning, Mouth." Bevin said tiredly as she yawned and then stretched her arms above her head.

"How you feeling?" Mouth asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at the blonde in his bed. Her normally bright eyes were dull and bloodshot, her normally straight hair was now unruly and had curls in it.

Bevin shrugged. "I'm fine. I mean, it's not like we were really together." She told him and shrugged acting indifferent.

Mouth frowned and took her hand in his. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

Bevin grinned a bit and stood up. "Oh well, I gotta get ready."

_Brooke _was sitting down on Lucas' bed unable to keep the small smile on her face. Telling Karen was not how she expected it to be.

_Brooke and Lucas entered the house slowly and Lucas set down their bags near the door._

_"Ma?" Lucas called out._

_"In the kitchen." Karen said as she came out and was wiping her hands on a towel. "Hi, Brooke."_

_Brooke gave a small wave and looked up at Lucas. "Um, where's Keith?" He asked since it was clear Brooke wasn't going to do any talking for once._

_"Um, he's in the shower." Karen asked frowning coming into the living room and sat down. "Why?"_

_"We'll just wait for Keith to come back out." Lucas said and stayed standing but wrapped his arm around Brooke._

_A few minutes later Keith walked out of the bathroom and frowned. "What are you two doing here?"_

_"I think they want to tell us something." Karen said grinning slightly. "So, what's up?"_

_Brooke sighed and looked up at Lucas. Lucas frowned and looked back to his mom and Keith and said, "Brooke's pregnant."_

_Karen and Keith both looked at each other and then back at them. "What took you so long in telling us?" Karen asked her son raising a brow._

_"You knew?" Brooke yelled looking at Lucas surprised. "They knew? Why would you tell them when I wasn't ready?"_

_Lucas frowned and shook his head. "I didn't tell them, I swear."_

_"He's right." Keith stepped in._

_"When I was looking for your purse I had to go through everybody's since you made matching purses so I found a pregnancy test in the bag and you I.D was in there." Karen explained to her and shrugged. "Wasn't hard to figure out."_

_Brooke sighed and looked down. "We're really sorry." Lucas told them. "We were careful and everything."_

_"I can't really be mad at you can I?" Karen asked them with a slight smile on her face. "I was about your age when I found out I was pregnant with you."_

_Lucas nodded and they didn't say anything._

_"So, I'm gonna be a grandma?" She said smiling at Brooke._

_Brooke nodded and sighed. "You're really happy right, I mean you're not gonna be angry are you?"_

_Keith chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's fine."_

_Brooke let out a relieved breath and looked at Lucas who had a small smile on his face. "Thank God, oh Karen you need any help with dinner?" She asked hearing the buss go off in the kitchen._

_Karen smiled at her but Keith spoke up. "Actually why don't you help me set the table Brooke."_

_Brooke nodded and followed Keith into the kitchen with a sad sigh. "He's gonna get it isn't he?"_

_Keith laughed and nodded. "Definitely."_

Brooke smiled a bit as she laid back down and cuddled into Lucas' chest, and as soon as she did his alarm went off. She groaned dramatically and turned onto her back and felt Lucas' arm reach over her to hit his alarm off.

"Morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas said in a rough voice as he still laid down but his face buried in her neck.

Brooke grinned and played with his hair. "Morning, Fiancé." She said as his head moved onto her chest.

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes again and let her keep playing with his hair, almost lulling him back to sleep. "I don't wanna go to school today." He told her sleepily.

Brooke giggled and looked down at his blonde hair but couldn't see his face. "I think that is the first time I've ever heard those words escape your mouth."

Lucas shrugged but kept his eyes closed. "I'm just excited to start my life I guess. I mean, we are almost done with our senior year. I'm just really excited to spend the summer with my, Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled a bit before tapping his shoulder making him open his eyes and looked down at her. "What?" Lucas asked her holding himself above her.

"I was actually thinking about going with Peyton to L.A. We figured that's the perfect place for me to start my fashion line and her perfect place to start her record label." Brooke told him reaching up and rubbing his cheek. "I was wondering, if you'd wanna come with me?"

Lucas looked down at her and frowned. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm telling you now right?" She asked him and then got tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad."

Lucas' eyes widened when he realized she was upset. "No, no, Brooke, I'm not upset. I promise."

Brooke nodded and then smiled, her tears now gone. "Yay. Okay, I'm going to shower. If you want go back to sleep and I'll wake you up after I get out." She told him and kissed his cheek before rolling off the bed.

_Peyton _was now walking to school when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Jake and she frowned. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

Jake frowned back at her. "Yeah, you should be. Now Bevin's pretty pissed at me and won't answer my text messages or answer my calls."

Peyton sighed and shrugged. "I said I'm sorry, but I didn't make you try to kiss me." She told him exhausted. "I didn't, no matter how much people love saying it's all my fault but you know what you guys have just as much fault in it as I do." She said before walking away from him.

She hated that everybody always blamed her, like she put some weird spell on guys and made them want her. It wasn't her fault she was damn near irresistible.

Peyton chuckled to herself as she walked while tightening her hold on her book bag. She was starting to sound just like Brooke Davis.

_At School_

_Bevin _was walking to her locker when to hands covered her eyes. She smiled a bit as the hands led her away from her locker and lead her somewhere quiet.

"Mouth, what are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face as she walked where he led her to.

He didn't say anything though he just kept leading her to the destination he needed to get her to. They finally made it to where they needed to be and Mouth released her eyes and turned around to shut the door of the empty locker-room.

Bevin turned around with a frown when she heard the door shut and Mouth leave without a word.

"Hey, Bev." Jake said quietly and moved closer towards her.

Bevin frowned and rolled her eyes. "Hi Jake, listen I gotta get to class. So..." She trailed off and pointed towards the door.

Jake laughed quietly and shook his head. "I know you have a free period right now."

Bevin sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "So, what do you want?" She asked him angrily. "If it's to tell me you're back with Peyton I don't want to hear it."

Jake looked at her but shook his head. "No, I am definitely not getting back together with her. I just need to talk to you." He pleaded with her.

"About what? We weren't officially together, so therefore I had no right to yell at you like I did." Bevin said calmly as possible even though her heart was racing. "I shouldn't have gotten like that, and I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "We were together, and you had every single right to act the way you did."

Bevin shrugged and back away from him until his arms dropped. "If that's what together means to you then I don't wanna be with you."

She told him before going towards the door and stared at him pointedly. "Open the door please."

Jake sighed defeated before getting the lock out of his pocket and opened it but put his hand on her arm. "I'm gonna make this up to you."

Bevin looked at him blankly. "You do that." She said and then walked out the now open door.

_Brooke _was sitting with Peyton and Haley at lunch since Whitey called an 'emergency practice day' since the big game was coming up they needed as much practice as they could get.

"So what's with what I've been hearing about you and Jake?" Haley inquired while eating her fries.

Brooke nodded and drank her bottle of water. "Yeah, supposedly you two were hooking up and Bev walked in on it."

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "It worries me how news travels around here. But no, we didn't hook up. We almost kissed and Bevin walked in on it. I didn't even know they were together until she started yelling."

"Nobody knew they were together until today." Haley told her smartly. "They've been hanging out but I guess they never really made it official."

"Well, Jake's trying to blame it all on me but it's just I didn't know about Bevin and I didn't make him do anything." Peyton defended herself.

Brooke didn't say anything though she just finished her salad and drank her water in silence. Well, she couldn't defend Peyton. She knew exactly how much getting cheated on hurts and she knew how it felt when a friend did it to you.

"You okay, Brooke?" Haley asked her frowning noticing Brooke's silence which was odd.

Brooke nodded and took her half eaten salad and water. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go find Luke though. He has my pills with his and I need one, my stomach is starting up again." Brooke told them getting up and making her way to the gym.

_Lucas _was just finishing up his drills when Whitey called him over.

"Yeah, Coach?" Lucas said jogging over to him.

"You're girlfriend is sitting on the bleachers crying her eyes out. Now, normally I wouldn't allow you to go over there but just go over there figure out what you did and fix it. I don't need my team distracted by Brooke Davis." Whitey told him and pointed towards Brooke. "Now go."

Lucas frowned but ran over to where Brooke was crying quietly on the bleachers and took her hand and led her outside, into the fresh air. He leaned her against the wall and cupped her face in his hands.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" He asked while wiping away some tears.

Brooke inhaled shakily and put her arms around his waist and fisted his shirt. "Please, tell me you love me, and you will always be with me and never ever leave me for someone else."

Lucas frowned. "What's going on, Brooke?"

"Luke, just please." She pleaded with him.

"Alright, alright. I love you and I will always be with you and I will never ever leave you for someone else." Lucas told her quietly and kissed her forehead, listening as her breathing became even again and her tears subsided.

Brooke didn't mean to sound like a clingy and pregnant girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. Hearing that Jake cheated on Bevin with Peyton did something to her, it felt like a blast from the past and it shook her badly.

She did not want to lose Lucas Scott again.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_ THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away **_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Some You Give Away**_

_Lucas_ was up way before his alarm clock even went off, and when he looked beside him a yawn and turned his head and watched as Brooke slept with a small smile on her face and his shirt bunched into her fist. The one thing he hated about sleeping with her though, was she always hogged the covers, making him freeze in the middle of the night.

So Lucas laid down on his side and stroked her hair, after turning his alarm clock off, and watched as she slept. It was probably weird but he loved watching her sleep. Especially now because her free hand would lay over her stomach as if she were protecting their baby.

Pretty soon though those gorgeous eyes he loved so much opened and she sleepily grinned at him while stretching slightly.

"Mmm, hey handsome." She said in her husky voice looking up at him.

Lucas smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Brooked asked smiling at the grin that spread on his face.

Lucas nodded. "Yep, pretty excited."

"And you took all your medicine, right?" Brooke asked him concerned while slightly frowning, she hated doing this to him but he needed to take his medicine.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did." He told her seriously, although he only took one pill instead of the two. He didn't like the way it made him feel.

Brooke smiled up at him and softly kissed him before getting out of bed and looked down at her stomach and saw the smallest bump.

She turned to Lucas horrified. "Oh my God, they're gonna know!" She yelled and covered her face with her hands. "They're gonna think I'm fat!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Brooke's hormones have been all out of whack since she found out she was pregnant and he was more than used to it. "Pretty Girl, you can't even tell. Besides they won't be looking at you." He told her and smirked. "They're going to be looked at me."

Brooke scoffed and looked at him. "Lucas we both know they are going to look at the pretty face over a sweaty player."

Lucas smirked and kissed her quickly. "Go take your shower before I use all the hot water."

"You could take it with me." She told him flirtatiously.

Lucas gaped at her. "Brooke, my mom and Keith are here."

"So?" Brooke asked and walked out of the room into the bathroom leaving it open a crack.

Lucas looked down at the floor and shook his head. "I'm eighteen and I'm already turning down sex?" He muttered to himself before quickly going into the bathroom and shut the door.

_Nathan_ walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of pancakes and orange juice, a small smile came to his face as he watched his wife take out the syrup.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said quietly watching as he jumped a bit and turned around to look at him.

Haley smiled and walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "Good, morning oh husband of mine." She said happily.

"So what's all this?"

"Well, the big game is tonight and I wanted to make sure everything is perfect for you today." Haley said and then lead him to the table that was now set.

_Peyton_ was walking to school when she saw Chris walking ahead of her and with a smile on her face she jogged up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, where have you been?" Peyton asked with a smile on her face as she walked next to him.

Chris looked down at her and shrugged. "Around."

Peyton nodded and then looked back up at him. "So wanna hang out after the game tonight?" She asked hopeful.

Chris smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, Sawyer. Gotta a friend coming into town tonight."

Peyton frowned. "Oh right, um maybe tomorrow?"

Chris sighed and stopped before looking down at her. "Listen, Peyton. You're great and all but obviously you have some serious relationship issues and you know what? I don't need that right now, huh funny. It seems like you cause more drama then I do."

He told her before resuming his walk to school, without looking back at her.

_Brooke_ was walking in the school and let go of Lucas' hand when she saw a very down Peyton.

"Hey listen, I'll see you at lunch. Alright?" She asked looking up at him.

Lucas nodded and subconsciously on of his hands made it to her stomach and the other her back, maybe he didn't notice but ever since he found out she was pregnant he always touched her stomach. "Okay, take it easy. I don't wanna hear that Brooke Davis is sick today. Especially if I am going to let you cheer tonight."

Brooke giggled and nodded. "Got it, bye Fiance." She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss before taking off towards Peyton and behind Brooke he saw Haley making her way towards her too.

Nathan hit Lucas on the shoulder and sighed. "So we got ditched by the loves of our lives."

Lucas laughed and shook his head as he watched Brooke take Peyton's arm and led her away from everybody else, with Haley following.

_Bevin_ was sitting in the library finishing up her project when somebody sat down next to her.

Without looking up she sighed. "What do you want, Jake?" She asked tired, but kept typing.

Jake sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it."

Bevin stopped typing and looked at him, sitting there next to her with a somber expression on his face. "You don't need to be sorry. I told you, we weren't together."

"Bullshit." Jake snapped at her. "I like you a lot. And I hate that because I made one mistake your holding that from being with me."

"Not just one little mistake, Jake. I understand that Peyton was a big part of your life and I just don't feel like competing with her." Bevin said a little sad. "I'm not mad."

Jake sighed and took her hands and looked at her. "Listen to me, I am not in love with Peyton. Yes, I care for her but how can't I? She was more of a mother to my little girl then her real mother was."

Bevin frowned. "I'm not saying anything bad about you loving Peyton. It's just if I'm in a relationship with somebody I prefer knowing that their heart belongs to me and only me."

Jake smiled a bit at her and took her hand and laid it over his heart. "And in time it will be yours only if I can have yours back."

The bell rang and Jake smiled wider and let go of her hands but kissed the top of her head. "Lemme know."

_Brooke, Haley, and Peyton_ all skipped first period and were sitting outside in the parking lot.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Haley asked rubbing Peyton's back as her head was on Brooke's shoulder.

Peyton sighed and shook her head. "I kinda had a thing going on with Chris, but ever since that whole Jake thing he's been avoiding me and today he totally ditched me for this new girl."

Brooke ran her hand through Peyton's hair. "Oh sweetie, I told you he was an asshole."

Peyton laughed and sat up a bit. "Yeah, thanks for the warning on that one."

"Well, it's not like you really listened to her." Haley pointed out. "I mean didn't it even occur to you that he almost wrecked my marriage and Lucas and Brooke's relationship?"

Peyton shrugged. "He just, he was nice to me and he's really sweet. Especially with the whole psycho white Derek fiasco."

Brooke snickered a bit and Haley and Peyton both stared at her. "I'm sorry, I just find it funny that a white guy impersonated your black brother."

Haley shook her head but let out a laugh. "I know he's been there for you but he's a total jerk."

Peyton shook her head. "He's not though. I mean, he's just, he's different when he's not around other people. He's really not that bad, at first I thought he had some deeper purpose but he never did."

"I think you owe Bevin and him an apology." Brooke said. "I know that it's not just you who did that, but knowing Jake he's working his butt off to make Bevin forgive him."

Peyton nodded with a small shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

Brooke smiled and stood up offering both her hands for Peyton and Haley to take. "Good, now that we have that out of the way. We need to get the gym ready and the cheerleaders ready to tonight."

_Lucas_ was walking down the hallway and had a smirk on his face when he saw Brooke and Haley miserably trying to hang the, 'Go Ravens' banner in the hallway.

"Haley, I don't care if you're pregnant I am to now stretch damn it." Brooke snapped at her as she jumped a bit trying to get the banner on top of the archway.

Lucas smirked and quickly put his arms around her waist catching her in midair and smirked when he heard her gasp. "Need some help?" He asked her giving her cheek a kiss and set her down.

Brooke grinned and turned around. "God, I love you right now. Yes we do."

Haley frowned and watched as he took the banner from Brooke and put it up with ease. "Why are you here, and where is my husband?"

Lucas chuckled and took the banner from her and put it up. "We have a free period right now, but your husband decided not to do the project that he has to do and he's rushing to get it done in time for last period."

Haley rolled her eyes and exhaled annoyed. "God, he's so stupid."

"That's what I said." Lucas told her smiling but then looked at Brooke and then frowned and went up to her her and touched her forehead. "You okay?" He asked now looking at a very pale Brooke.

Brooke nodded and smiled putting her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I'm fine. Now since you're here you can help us with everything else."

_Ten Minutes Before the Game_

Brooke was standing with Lucas while he was outside the locker room, she was already in her uniform and she frowned while constantly petting his chest, over his heart, as if she could protect it. "You're gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands trapping them against his chest. "I'm fine. I took my medicine and I'm all cleared to play, alright? Besides I'm more worried about you."

"Why me?" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke, I don't want you tiring or hurting yourself." Lucas told her sternly.

Brooke smirked and kissed him lightly. "Same thing to you, now go get changed and get ready to go kick some ass." She told him and skipped back inside the gym.

_Bevin_ started walking towards the gym when a hand on her elbow stopped her. Bevin turned around and frowned when she saw who stopped her.

"What do you want Peyton?" Bevin asked her quietly. She couldn't help but feel inferior to her, she always had guys after her especially Jake.

Peyton sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about everything I did. I shouldn't have even went to Jake's house that night and I know for a fact that he's crazy about you."

"Listen thanks for the apology and everything but what goes on between you and Jake is none of my business just like what went on between me and Jake isn't any of your business." Bevin told her tonelessly. She was just tired of being unhappy.

Peyton chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you're being like this. He practically laid into me for doing what we did, or I guess didn't do but, I can tell he's crazy about you. And what me and Jake had is most definitely your business he's kind of your boyfriend you have a right now know his past."

Bevin tilted her head and let a small smile light up her face. "Yeah?" She asked hopefully, of course she was nervous about being with Jake because of Peyton but she really liked him.

"Yes, and if it were up to him you'd be giving him a pep talk right now and telling him what you guys would do at the end of the game." Peyton said bring in Bevin for a quick hug. "I just hope you can forgive me." She told her quietly.

Bevin pulled back from her and smiled. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

Peyton smiled and they began walking towards the gym. "Good, and just so you know I have no romantic feelings for Jake what so ever. I mean, I might go over once in a while but that's gonna be for Jenny. I swear."

Bevin nodded and opened the door for them to go in. "Sounds good."

_Lucas_ was now changed and all the guys were in the locker room and he noticed a nervous Nathan run his hands through his hair a bit and Lucas hit his back gently with a frown on his face.

"You okay, man? You look pale." Lucas told him making his brother sit down on the bench.

Nathan nodded and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, guess I'm just nervous. I really wanna win this."

Lucas grinned at him and nodded his head, agreeing with him. "Yeah me too, and we're going to. Know why?"

"Why?"

Lucas smirked. "Because the Ravens have the Scotts on their team."

_The Ravens Have Just Won the Championship_

Brooke gasped and jumped up and down happily clapping her hands together, she ran over to Lucas with a big smile on her face and she jumped onto him making him catch her and spin her around.

"You did it!" Brooke said enthusiastically while placing kisses on his face.

Lucas nodded with a goofy smile on his own face. "Who woulda thought?" He asked and he connecting their lips.

_Haley_ grinned and ran down the bleachers to go and see Nathan who looked exhausted yet excited.

"We won." She told him happily giving him a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her arrogantly.

Nathan smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Gonna celebrate tonight, huh?"

Haley let out a laugh and leaned back and looked at him. "You better believe it, you earned it."

Nathan smiled spun her around and set her gently back down. "I love you."

_Bevin_ was slowly walking towards Jake who was talking to Skills and they both had grins on their faces.

Bevin grabbed Jake's arm and he looked over at her and a gentle smile came across his face. "I'm gonna take him from you for a minute, okay?" Bevin told Skills.

Skills smirked and shrugged. "Have fun, oooh who's that?" Skills said as he walked after a brunette that just passed them and walked off after her.

Bevin laughed and led him towards a quiet corner and smiled up at him.

"So, what's up?" Jake asked taking her hands on his and tugging her a bit closer to him.

Bevin grinned and leaned up and kissed him. It felt nice and it was passionate, like they were the only two people there. Of course they weren't.

Somebody yanked Jake back and he looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke standing there and smiled. "Save it for the bedroom." Nathan and Haley laughed at her but Bevin blushed a bit.

_Peyton_ came over and put an arm around Lucas' shoulders and smiled. "You did it, bud."

Lucas smiled and went to reply but a groan was all that came out before he hit the floor and not feeling anything but terrible exploding pain in his chest erupt.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_**Question: Who do you want as a couple... Jake/Bevin or Bevin/Skills? Review or message me(:  
**_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!_  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Songs To Love and Die By**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: Everything in It's Right Place  
**_

_Rachel_ was sitting in the hospital with an arm around Brooke's shoulders as they sat in the waiting room. Her face was pale, she wasn't crying and she wasn't speaking that much. Peyton was on the other side of her with her head on Brooke's shoulder and she had a few tears coming down her face.

Nathan and Haley were there to, sitting with each other holding hands. They were worried but Haley more so. Nathan had to be strong, he couldn't let this worry hurt his wife or baby.

Karen and Keith were talking with the doctors now, leaving everybody tense and afraid, yet hopeful. Hopeful that Lucas would be okay.

Cooper walked in looking exhausted and looked over at Rachel, he sent her a looked and she frowned but nodded, he wanted to talk to her.

Rachel took her arm back that was around Brooke and Brooke looked up at her. "I need to go talk to Cooper for a second. You gonna be okay?" She asked her softly.

Brooke nodded and made a waving motion with her hand to go.

Rachel followed Cooper out towards the parking lot and frowned at him. "What's wrong? You had to drag me away from my friend who's pregnant and her fiancé just had a heart attack this has to be pretty fucking important." She snapped at him and crossed her arms, still in her cheerleading uniform.

Cooper sighed and shook his head. "Sorry it's just, I found stuff out. Reasons why I haven't been around for the last couple days."

Rachel sighed and looked at him with raised brows. "Well?"

"Dan." Cooper said quietly and took Rachel's hand in his hand tightly when she rolled her eyes. "No, he's not done with Keith. I know he's not. Keith is remember more and more about the shooting and him not knowing who shot him won't be that way forever and he knows it."

Rachel shook her head and looked at him. "Listen to me, if you don't stop this it will consume you. You will probably go insane and you will get killed in the process. So please, just stop." Rachel pleaded with him. "I don't have time for this, we'll talk later."

Cooper frowned but let her hand go. "Alright fine, I'll be over by your apartment tonight."

"If I'm there." Rachel said. "I need to be there for Brooke, I don't want her to be upset and if something happens I should be there for her."

Cooper smiled a little and nodded and wrapped her into a hug. "You know even though you like to play this big bad bitch, you're a sweetie at heart."

Rachel scoffed and got out of his hold. "Keep telling yourself that."

Cooper nodded and let her go. "I will, and I'll see you later."

_Karen _was sitting in Lucas' room with Keith hearing his steady heart beat. It made her feel a bit better, being able to listen to his heart beating gave her some reassurance.

"He's gonna be okay." Keith reassured her and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

Karen laughed and shrugged. "It's the second time it's happened." She told him, I mean really that accident I thought would be the scariest moment of my life but no I can never just have a boring and dull life like everybody else my age."

Keith shook his head in amusement. "You wouldn't want that kind of life."

"If that meant bad things stopped happening to the people I love then I would gladly take that life."

Keith sighed and rubbed her arm a bit. "I'm gonna go get Brooke, I know she's anxious to see him."

Karen nodded and got up with him. "I'll go with you, I know she'll need some time alone with him."

_Brooke _was sitting in the waiting room with her hands folded against her stomach with her thumb idly stroking the small bump. She didn't know how to feel, especially when it was because Lucas lied to her about taking his medication. He hounded her for taking her prenatal vitamin but he always lied to her about taking his pills. For a heart condition no less.

Peyton tapped Brooke's hand and Brooke looked at her and then saw Keith and Karen walking towards them. Peyton saw the look on Brooke's face and rubbed her arm a bit. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Karen and Keith both reached everybody and nodded with small smiles of relief on their faces. 'He's gonna be okay, if you want you guys can go see him. But he's still sleeping." Karen told them all but was looking at Brooke.

Brooke frowned but looked down, she didn't want to see him so weak in a bed. But

Peyton took her by the arm and gently lifted her up and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'll go with you, okay?"

Brooke nodded and followed Peyton into the room she dreaded going in. She didn't want to see him until he was awake, and then she could yell at him for lying to her about not taking his medicine.

They made it to the door and Peyton opened it slowly steeling herself and Brooke for what they would see. But sure enough it was what they had been thinking.

A sob from Brooke's chest broke out and she shook her head as a hand covered her mouth, Peyton carefully led her in fighting her own tears at the sight of one of her best friends lying in bed unconscious.

The machine next to him was on a steady beep which was good, but it was also scary as hell to Brooke. She didn't know if it would stop.

Peyton pushed her forward a bit and her and Brooke sat down in the chairs. It was silent until Peyton couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, they say people in this condition they can hear you if you talk to them." Peyton told her quietly.

Brooke nodded as she wiped some tears from her face. "Yeah heard that too." Brooke said quietly while staring at Lucas.

Peyton looked at her and then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just gonna go get us some water okay? I'll be back though."

Brooke nodded but didn't say anything, she watched as Peyton left the room and Brooke was left alone in the semi-dark room and watched Lucas. Lucas holding her always made her feel better, so Brooke carefully climbed onto the hospital bed, mindful of his IVs and put her head on his chest where it would rise and fall with his steady beats.

She immediately relaxed and curled up to him, even now he was still so warm and he still supplied her comfort even when he didn't know it.

_Peyton _entered the waiting room again with her water and Karen and Keith both turned to looked at her frowning.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen asked her now standing.

Peyton sighed and shrugged. "She's sleeping right now, when I went back in she was on the bed and was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up because I can't imagine all this stress is good for the baby."

_Haley _leaned against Nathan and yawned, she was exhausted, worried yet relieved. So much has happened and it all catching up to her.

"I'm taking you home." Nathan told her quietly and began to stand up.

Haley frowned and shook her head at him. "What? No, I'm staying here."

Nathan shook his head. "No you can't. I don't want you to end up in here next, that's the last thing I need to deal with."

"Well, get over it because I'm not leaving until Lucas wakes up." Haley told him stubbornly.

Karen looked over to them and looked at Nathan and then Haley. "Haley maybe you should go home. You're tired and worried and I think Nathan is going to go crazy if he doesn't get you home."

Haley didn't say anything she just remained in her chair and stared at the ground.

"We'll call you if anything happens." Keith added, hoping to persuade Haley to leave with Nathan. The poor girl look as if she could pass out any minute.

"No, I'm not leaving until he wakes up." Haley said again and crossed her legs as she sat down and stared at the wall in front of her.

Nathan sighed and plopped back down and threw his hands up. "I give up."

_Bevin _sighed sadly as her and Jake stood outside the hospital and she looked at the sliding doors before looking back down.

"It's gonna be okay." Jake told her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Bevin laughed a bit and shrugged. "It might be."

Jake tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him. "It's gonna be okay."

_Skills _was sitting in the River court holding a ball in his hands and was messing around with it when somebody sat down next to him.

"Hey," Mouth said nodding a bit when he looked out onto the dark court.

Skills nodded in greeting but didn't say anything, just kept rolling the basketball in his hands and stared at it.

"How are you?" Mouth asked concerned for the quiet guy. Seriously, this was Skills. The guys practically never shut up, kind of ironic a guy called, Mouth, thought that.

"Fine." Skills told him shortly.

Mouth nodded and put his hands on his knees. "You know Lucas is okay, right?"

Skills looked at Mouth and nodded. "Yeah, Bevin sent me a text telling me he was gonna be okay."

"Then what's the problem?" Mouth asked frowning.

Skills let out a sigh and looked down again. "It's this whole Bevin thing, man. I mean, I thought I'd be okay watching her with some other guy but I'm not."

Mouth nodded finally understanding the problem. "And it doesn't help that the guy is one of your team mates."

Skills shook his head slowly. "Nope, but this doesn't make me a bad friend, does it? I mean, one of my friends had a heart attack and I'm sitting here mulling over my feelings for Bevin because she left me for Jake."

Mouth slapped the guys back. "It doesn't make you a bad guy. You and Bevin were together for a while, obviously it's gonna make you feel jealous when you see her with someone that's not you."

Skills stood up and released a breath. "We sound like freaking girls right now, let's go to the hospital to see how Luke is doing."

_Brooke _was now awake and was tracing patterns over Lucas' covered chest that was steadily rising. Her head was directly over his heart and she heard it beating and it relaxed her like nothing else.

Somebody opened the door and Brooke looked over to it and then turned back around when she saw it was Nathan.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan said and he quietly shut the door and went to sit down on the seat near the bed. "How you feeling?"

Brooke shrugged and put her eyes back to Lucas' still unconscious face. "Fine."

Nathan let out a small laugh and shook his head a bit amused. "You sound just like Haley."

Brooke looked at Nathan at the mention of Haley's name and frowned in concern. "How is Haley doing? Is she alright?"

Nathan shrugged. "I tried taking her home, I don't want her getting herself sick over this."

"Stubborn." She muttered smirking.

Nathan raised his brows. "You saying that about her? That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

A small smile graced her face. "Maybe that's why we're such good friends."

It was silent for a bit after that, but Brooke just kept staring at Lucas questioningly. "Hey. Nate."

Nathan looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked fully alarmed now.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering. What do you think he's dreaming about right now?" Brooke asked looking up at the sleeping blonde.

_Lucas was sitting down in the river court dribbling the ball up and down the court. He felt sweat dripping down his back but the breeze felt good on his sweating body. He felt good and powerful as he did his daily drills. He hated when he had to leave the one place he had full control over. _

_But he needed to, he had somebody he needed to get home too. _

_He was home now, he didn't really remember the walk back but that didn't matter right now he was in his room changing out of his clothes and into fresh one's when she walked in. _

"_How you doin, Luke?" Brooke asked him in her raspy voice as she came into the room. _

_Lucas smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am perfect, now that you're here." He told her and leaned in to give her a kiss. _

_Brooke met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned when they heard the sound of shrill crying. _

"_I'll be right back." Brooke told him and left the room and soon the crying quieted down. _

_Lucas frowned and followed where Brooke had gone and saw her sitting in a light pink nursery holding something in her hands as she sat in the rocking chair. _

"_Oh hey." Brooke said looking up from the baby. "You wanna hold her?" _

_Lucas nodded dumbfounded and took the little girl into his arms, she was gorgeous and the spitting image of him. She had his blue eyes, his nose, and his hair. But thankfully she got her beautiful mother's dimples. _

"_Alanna Haley Scott." Brooke said looked at her and kissed the little girls' cheek. _

"_Alanna?" Lucas asked frowning not looking away from the little girl in his arms. _

_Brooke nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him when he looked down at her. "She looks just like you, Luke." _

_But then that adorable little creature wasn't in his arms anymore. He was no longer in his pajamas but rather in his basketball uniform. Brooke was no longer in her sweat pants but in her cheerleading uniform with a broken expression. _

"_You gotta come back to me, Luke." She told him softly picking her hands up and bringing the to his chest. "You can't leave me." _

_Lucas frowned and put his hands over her's. "Brooke, what are you talking about? I'm right here." He told her confused. _

_Brooke fisted his shirt as more tears fell. "You can't leave me alone and pregnant, Lucas. You can't let me live that cliche life you know I'd hate." _

_Lucas frowned and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here." _

Brooke was wiping away her tears as she looked down at the sleeping blonde. She felt so empty and alone, now more than ever. She sniffled and looked down at Lucas and felt her heart in her throat.

"Don't cry, Pretty Girl."


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_**Question: Who do you want as a couple... Jake/Bevin or Bevin/Skills? Review or message me(:  
**Seriously, I need more than like three people's opinions. Even if you never reviewed just review or message me Jake/Bevin or Bevin/Skills if not you opinion won't make a difference): Come on use that freedom of speech!  
_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!_  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Songs To Love and Die By  
Thirty-Three: Everything in It's Right Place**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Resolve  
**_

_Brooke _was now on her way to her apartment with a huge smile on her face showing off her dimples and her happiness, making her glow.

"What are you so happy about?" Lucas teased her taking her hand, that wasn't driving, and lifted it to his lips giving it a soft kiss.

Brooke giggled and shook her head happily. "I'm just really glad you're gonna be okay, as long as you take your medicine." She told him seriously and then sighed. "Why wouldn't you take the medicine you needed, Lucas."

Lucas sighed but kept a tight hold on her hand. "I didn't like how two pills made me feel. So I just took one a day, I thought it'd be okay."

"Didn't you feel different though? Like in practice or in...other activities?" Brooke asked trying to lighten the mood so they wouldn't start fighting.

Lucas laughed quietly and shrugged. "I just felt normal, I didn't feel any changes. My breathing was the same and I didn't feel like I'd have a heart attack." He joked with her but the smile left his face at the quick glare she sent him.

Brooke shook her head and turned her attention back towards the road. "To soon for those jokes, Luke."

_Haley _was sitting in her living room slowly drinking her hot cup of tea when Nathan came in with a huge smile on his face.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Haley asked smiling a bit herself as she sat down next to her.

Nathan shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. "Our money problems are over."

Haley stared at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean over?"

"Uncle Cooper didn't like me struggling and hell him and Rachel even got us something, should be here in a couple days." Nathan told her happily and kissed the side of her head.

Haley smiled a bit and relaxed into his arms as he rubbed her stomach softly.

"Have you gone to see Luke at all?" Nathan asked her quietly.

Haley sighed and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I just feel a lot of anger towards him right now. And nothing good will come out of a conversation with me and him right now."

Nathan looked down at Haley with soft eyes. "Everything will be okay."

"It will be." Haley agreed. "I just need to get my hormones in check before I see him."

Nathan kissed her neck lightly and whispered against it, "How about I help you relieve some of that anger in the bedroom?"

_Peyton _was standing in the airport with her brother, he was leaving and going to his army base over in Texas.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you." Peyton told him as she stood with him near the doors.

Derek nodded and smiled at her. "Me too, sucks I can't stay longer. Made me feel better about you being safe when I slept on your couch. Your dad is like never home."

A smirked came onto Peyton's face and she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's how he always had been. I just thought that maybe that whole stalker fiasco he would be more involved."

Derek put an arm around Peyton's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Whenever you need something you can always write or try to call me."

Peyton nodded and looked up when she heard the intercom calling for his flight and looked at him with a sad smile. "Guess you gotta go."

Derek nodded and hugged her tightly before picking up his bags. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yep." Peyton told him and put her hands in her jean pockets.

Derek looked at her and released a breath before nodding and turned to walk away. Peyton stood there and watched as he left her line of sight and then she looked down as she left the airport. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

_Brooke and Lucas _were cuddling onto her couch with Lucas lounging on the couch and Brooke in between his legs and the back of her head on his chest. His hands were softly rubbing her stomach which now occupied a small bump.

"God, I love you." Lucas sighed as he kissed her head.

Brooke smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you too."

A small grin came onto Lucas' face and he leaned down to nip and kiss at her neck and against her will she let out a small moan.

"No, Lucas." Brooke said firmly standing up and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of orange juice.

Lucas frowned, but got up to follow her into the kitchen. "What? What's wrong? I've been in the hospital two days without any of your very generous nursing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Luke, your doctor said no extraneous activities. I think sex is one of them." She told him dryly.

"Well, you could just be on top." Lucas joked.

"No, Luke. You don't understand how scary it was seeing you in that hospital bed, you don't know how scary it was watching the paramedics take you into the truck, and you have no idea how scary it was just watching you lie in that bed and not move." Brooke told him feeling her voice break she shut her mouth and shook her head as she finished drinking her orange juice.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her cup in the sink and rested his head against the back of her's. "I do. Remembering the shooting? I had your blood on me, I had to watch as you pass out, and I had to constantly hear how you were doing in surgery."

Brooke sighed and shook her head and put her hands on his arms. "God, can we just have a normal, and boring couple life? Like Naley, they have the perfect relationship."

"I think our relationship is just fine. Besides I want us to be our own people in our own relationship, not trying to be the second version of Nathan and Haley."

She shrugged and turned around in his arms, and wrapped her's around his neck. "You're right, but guess what!" Brooke said excitedly showing off her adorable dimples.

Lucas frowned. "What?"

"I have my first doctors appointment tomorrow and even though we'll have to skip school, a total bummer really, I'm really excited."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What time do I have to be up?"

"Nine." Brooke said that smile never leaving her face as she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll be up." Lucas promised.

_Cooper _was walking up to Dan Scott's house, may as well be the devil himself. He was a cruel man and how his sister stayed with him for as long as she did was beyond him.

Releasing a breath he opened the door and walked in. He didn't hear anything so he carefully walked over to his study. Dan wasn't home and shouldn't be home for another couple of hours, he opened up the door and he was now inside of the dark study.

Cooper shut the door and he went over to the desk quickly and began to open up drawers. He didn't know what Dan had up his sleeve at all, because Dan Scott wasn't one to give up easily.

He came to a drawer that was locked and Cooper cursed. He stood up straight and went over to the bookshelf and began to look at the shelves, taking out books and feeling around the wall for a key or where he could keep one hidden.

He couldn't find anything. But he walked out of the study and walked back into the main hall when he saw Deb coming into the house with a confused expression.

"Hey, Coop, what are you doing here?"

Cooper shrugged and shook his head, although he had a smile on his face. "Oh nothing, I was just looking for Dan. Said he wanted to see me about something."

Deb nodded and then rolled her eyes. "Well, if I were you I'd leave, he's coming back early and I'm here to try and pack the rest of my things before he gets back."

"Alright." Cooper said as he walked towards the front door. "Thanks for the heads up."

Deb put her purse down and nodded. "Oh and Coop, thank you."

Cooper frowned as he closed the door he just opened and walked towards his sister. "For what?"

"Well, it's just that, I heard what you did for Nathan and Haley and even though they feel like they can't come to me, I'm glad they can come to you." Deb said and hugged him.

Cooper kissed his sister's head and released her. "It's no problem at all. I'll help my nephew and niece anytime I can."

_Monday at Brooke and Lucas' Doctor Appt. _

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room, and Brooke was holding his hand tightly. "Oh, I'm nervous and excited." She said keeping that smile on her face.

Lucas smiled and rubbed her hand with both of his and nodded. "Me too, I'm really excited."

"Miss Davis." A woman called out and Brooke and Lucas stood up and walked over to her.

"We gotta do something about that last name." Lucas whispered to her before they met with the nurse.

The older blonde woman smiled at them. "Hi, my name is Gracie and I'm gonna be your nurse for the day."

Brooke and Lucas followed her into the room and Gracie patted the bed where Brooke should lay.

"I need you to get up here so that when the doctor comes in you'll be already to go." Gracie said politely as she pulled up a seat to the counter with a pen and folder in hand.

Brooke nodded and hopped up on the bed and Lucas stood next to her holding her hand. "And who is this?" Gracie asked pointing towards Lucas.

"Oh, he's the father." Brooke said, her face absolutely glowing by just saying that.

Grace smiled at them after she wrote that down. "It's really great when kids your age are together when you go through this, almost makes everything better."

Brooke nodded and looked up at Lucas with adoration in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, since this is your first appointment here I have some questions for you guys." Gracie said and began when they both nodded at her. "Any miscarriages?"

"Nope."

"Any miscarriages from either sides of the family?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, if somebody from my side of the family had a miscarriage I could?" Brooke asked worried.

Gracie shook her head. "Not exactly. We just need to know, if it was caused by any reason."

"Oh." Brooke said, obviously a lot more calm. "Well my Mom had a miscarriage before me, but I turned out okay."

Gracie chuckled and nodded. "Good to know. Uhm, any diseases or infections from either sides?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas and Lucas coughed. "Um, I have HCM, from my Dad's side."

Gracie nodded and wrote that down. "And you're on medication, correct?"

"Yeah."

Gracie made a few more notes and then picked up everything. "Alrightie, the doctor will be in shortly. Although a lot of nurses say that, it's actually a busy morning so it might be a while."

Brooke laughed a bit and nodded. "Well, thanks for being honest."

Gracie winked at them before leaving the room and Lucas let out a breath and dropped his head. "Easier than I thought it would be."

Brooke frowned. "Expected a test?" She teased and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Oh, come on Luke, it's going to be okay."

"But what if something's wrong with the baby?" Lucas asked quietly. "I mean, I didn't even really think of my HCM until now."

Brooke picked her hand up and rubbed his cheek. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. You're perfect right now, right? And this baby will be too. We just need to spoil him or her rotten."

Lucas nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you, so much."

Brooke giggled and pressed her lips back against his. "You better." She whispered against his lips.

Lucas sighed and pulled back from her lips and stood up straight. He grabbed the black chair and dragged the chair closer towards the bed and sat down on it. "Well she did say we'd be in here for a while."

Brooke nodded and shrugged. "At least she was honest, and he if they take their time long enough we won't even have to go to school today, and I won't have to go to English."

Lucas laughed a bit and shook his head. "Brooke, you know if you miss too many days you won't be able to graduate."

"It's not like I need to." Brooke said looking down. "I have no idea what to do with my life."

Lucas picked her head up by gently holding her chin and frowned at her. "You're going to do amazing things, you are going to change the world one day."

Brooke laughed and slapped his hand away from her face. "Now you're just looking for brownie points, and lemme tell you, they're working."

A knock on the door and then an older woman came in with a friendly smile on her face. "Hello, Miss Davis. My name is Dr. Mencia."

"Hi." Brooke said waving slightly while looking all to excited.

"So how long has it been since your last period and how long in between were they?"

"About a month-ish." Brooke said shrugging. "I honestly don't really keep track I was on birth control and whenever the pills would get to be a darker color that's when I'd get my period."

She nodded and started up a machine with a giant picture on it. "Have you been doing everything your supposed to? No partying, no drugs, no drinking, no sports?"

Brooke frowned. "Well, I was cheerleading. But it wasn't anything strenuous."

Dr. Mencia sighed and shook her head at her. "I'm gonna have to say no to cheerleading from now on. To much of a risk for yourself and the baby."

"What I told her." Lucas added in smiling condescendingly at Brooke.

Brooke frowned at him with a glare. "Like I told you to take your medicine and you wound up having a heart attack, yeah look who's okay."

"Well," Dr. Mencia said obviously feeling the tension between the young couple. "Today you're going to see your little baby. And I'll be able to tell you exactly how far along you are."

Brooke giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so excited."

Lucas snickered at her, but he was just as excited to, if not more so. "I know, Pretty Girl, me too."

_Rachel _was sitting down nervously in her kitchen idly taking sips of her coffee. She trusted Cooper, she really did, but she just did not trust his judgement this time. Seriously, couldn't he just let whatever Dan did go? Obviously he wasn't bothering anybody right now and that was something they could all be thankful for.

Just as she was going to pick up her phone and call him somebody opened her door and then slammed it shut.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and jogged over to her front door. "You had me worried sick." She said worried.

"I did?" Dan asked her, a smirk on his face. "Well, thanks. I was worried about you too."


	35. Chapter 35

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_**Question: Who do you want as a couple... Jake/Bevin or Bevin/Skills? Review or message me(:  
**So everyone last chance to speak up about Bevin, Skills, and Jake love triangle! I hope to get a lot of reviews and answers to this ! So the more opinions I get the more likely the couple that you picked will be together. Everything since Christmas and New Years has been so hectic! I finally got my new laptop but this one has the exact same problem as my new one so I'm hoping to get a new one soon!  
_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!_  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Songs To Love and Die By  
Thirty-Three: Everything in It's Right Place  
Thirty-Four: Resolve**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Pictures of You  
**_

_Rachel _stared at Dan and frowned at him. "Why are you here?" She asked remaining calm on the outside, as long as he was here he wouldn't be at his own house, where he could catch Cooper.

Dan shrugged and looked around the house, almost as if scrutinizing every detail. "Nothing really, just thought I'd see how the soon to be Mrs. Cooper was doing."

Rachel frowned. "I'm not the soon to be anything. Now leave my house before I call the police for breaking and entering."

"Go ahead and I'll tell them who Cooper Lee is fucking." Dan threatened.

"So tell them, I'm eighteen, I'm no longer a minor. And let me tell you something Dan Scott you stay out of my business as well as Cooper's because we haven't done anything." Rachel said narrowing her eyes in disgust at the man in front of her.

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dramatic, as usual. No, I cam here because I wanted to know why my brother-in-law is giving my son money."

"Ex-brother-in-law. Just as soon as Deb divorces your ass."

"You know, I wanna know about that to. Why would you help my son and his pregnant wife? What have they ever done to deserve anything from you?" Dan asked raising his brows. "Maybe 'cause your hiding something you don't want anybody finding out?"

Rachel's cold expression didn't waver although she did get a slight chill. She _never _wanted anybody to find out what her and Nathan did. It would ruin everything right now.

Dan laughed quietly. "Nothing to say? That's a first." He said as he walked back over to the door. "Let me know what Cooper is doing and we won't be worried about everybody finding out."

"Cooper is doing what?" Rachel asked quickly before he could leave.

Dan smirked and walked back towards her. "Why is he suddenly so interested in who shot Keith, if he doesn't know anything of course."

_Brooke _was sitting down in her living room looking through her medical bills, ever since she turned eighteen everything was piling up. Even with the money her father was sending her ever month was not going to cut it. She hated herself for even thinking it, but she needed to call Victoria for money.

Lucas came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel while he was in sweat pants and a tee shirt and frowned when he saw Brooke frowning at the pages in front of her.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "I'm gonna need to call Victoria for money. I hate to, but I need to. What my father is giving me is nowhere near enough to what I need to even make a living."

Lucas frowned and sat down next to her and put his arm around her, only she didn't curl into his chest like she normally did, she just stayed tense. "It's gonna be alright we'll think of something."

Brooke looked at him, hopeless. "No we won't. Your part time job at the garage with Keith will not be enough to support me and a baby Lucas. Even with my father sending me money. He sends me my rent and a few hundred to get necessities."

"Well by the time you have our little baby we'll be out of school. And I'll be able to get a full-time job." Lucas said and kissed her head lightly. "And you know my mom and Keith will do anything to help us out."

Brooke nodded and slumped against him pouting. "I know, I just, I hate asking my own mother for help and I hate her. Asking for help from Karen and Keith is worse."

"Why?"

"Because they have done so much for me and I don't wanna ask them for anymore stuff." Brooke said sadly.

Lucas looked down at her and she tilted her head up at him. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Brooke nodded and kissed him lightly before getting up. "Well, I'm going to the bank and getting the money my father just put in there out. Might as well put all our money together." She said with a small smile on her face.

Lucas stood up and followed her towards the door. "I'll go with you."

Brooke shook her head. "No, Broody, I'll be fine. I just wanna be by myself for a bit okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah, alright." He said and kissed her forehead.

Brooke winked at him after she put on her flip flops. "Don't miss me too much."

_Peyton _was sitting on the beach holding her phone tightly in her hand, fidgeting in her shorts as the wind kept blowing sand in them, making her entirely uncomfortable. She was anxiously waiting for someone, Chris actually. She sent him a text to meet her here and she hoped he would.

He was amazing, and she was a freaking idiot for going around guy to guy when he was there and patient and just amazing with her.

Just as Peyton sighed about to get up she heard the voice she was dying to hear. "You sitting here all alone, Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled and looked to her left where Chris stood with his pants in his pockets a small smile on his face. Peyton got up and walked over towards him shrugged. "Well, I was waiting for you. Didn't know if you'd show up."

Chris shrugged. "Didn't know if I would or not." He told her honestly. "So what's going on?"

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly shaking her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. Not at all. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner but I really like you, Chris. And it's going to suck if you don't feel the same way because rejection sucks."

Chris didn't say anything but nodded, and then he opened his big, fat mouth. "Yeah, Peyton. Rejection does suck. I can only imagine how it feels. Oh wait, I do."

Peyton inwardly cringed but stared at him, her gaze unwavering. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say or do. I just, even if we don't date or anything we're just friends."

"I could never be just friends with you Peyton, I like you too much." Chris admitted.

Peyton allowed a small hopeful smile come onto her face. "So I don't have to worry about some competition from an old friend?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, that's just my puppy Scooter. He can turn any man, even me, gay with just a look."

Peyton giggled a bit and nodded. "Dogs have that way around people." She agreed.

Chris nodded and stared at her a bit and turned serious. "I need to know this is what you want Peyton. I mean it. I'm not going to enter whatever this will be having to guess who you want."

Peyton grinned, and feeling bold, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Loving the way it made her feel when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You. I want you. I want to be with you. No more triangles and second-guessing feelings."

Chris tightened his hold on her and raised a brow. "You'll be able to deal with your friends constantly bashing me? Especially your ex-boyfriend. What's his name? Oh yeah, Nathan."

Peyton shook her head, still smiling like and idiot. "Screw him, dude. I could care less what he has to say."

Chris nodded and then leaned his forehead against her's. "I guess since I'm the guy I totally have to ask. Peyton Sawyer, will you do me the honor of...going into the kitchen and making me sandwiches whenever I like?"

Peyton pulled back and slapped his chest. "Not funny."

Chris shrugged and pulled her back into his arms. "After all you put me through I shouldn't even be asking you to be my girlfriend. Be grateful you got that privilege." He told her acting smug.

Peyton kissed him softly and smiled against his lips. "I won't make you sandwiches but you bet your ass we're together."

Chris looked down at her with a possessive expression. "Now that's what I like to hear."

_Nathan _was standing in front of his fridge looking at the baby picture of his and Haley's child. It was a small thing, you couldn't really even see anything, but just knowing that his child was inside the love of his life's stomach made him giddy.

Haley came in with her now empty plate and put it in the sink. She frowned when she saw him just staring at the fridge. "You okay there?" She asked cautiously.

Nathan beamed down at her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, but not to tightly. "I'm perfect."

"Well, I'm glad." Haley said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"How couldn't I be?" He asked her softly and kissed her forehead. "You're pregnant." He told her like she didn't know and a wider smile came onto his face.

"Yes, I noticed." Haley told him dryly.

Nathan frowned. "You're not as excited as I am."

Haley sighed and shook her head. "I am excited, Nathan. I just don't want to get all fat." She whined pathetically and then groaned. "And I never pegged myself for being the type of pregnant woman to complain about that."

Nathan chuckled and put his hands on her slightly rounder stomach and rubbed it gently. "I can't wait."

Haley looked at him. "Yeah I bet." She snorted and shrugged. "I'm so tired. I've felt so lazy these past few days. I haven't even wanted to do my school work."

Nathan frowned and smoothed back her hair from her forehead. "Why don't you get some rest? I gotta go out and get some stuff for the house. I'll get some tylenol when I'm out."

Haley nodded and released him. "I think I'll take a bath." She said rolling her neck. "I just, ugh, I'm lazy and I don't like it."

"Well I do. You won't over-exert yourself, and you'll rely on me more than you would." Nathan said smiling at her as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered as she waved her hand dismissing him.

"I love you." Nathan called out and chuckled when she didn't reply she just started the water. "She's gonna be the death of me." He said quietly.

Haley frowned and stuck her head outside of the bathroom. "I heard that."

Nathan didn't answer her though he quickly left the house. "Of course you hear me." He said to himself as he walked to the store. "You hear everything."

_Skills _was walking back and forth on the River court and smiled when he saw Bevin walking towards him with a smile on her face. He was talking with her for a while and he really wanted to see her. He needed to talk to her and see her.

Skills got an excited look on his face when he saw her making her way over and he met her half-way. "I'm so glad you came."

Bevin laughed a bit and nodded. "I told you I would. So, what's up?"

Skills let out a breath and looked at her. "I love you."

* * *

_**Really leave a review! Bevin/Skills or Bevin/Jake. Please(: I'm actually really stuck on this... **_


	36. Chapter 36

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone! I hope you all had a FABULOUS week!(: so this chapter here ends the Jake/Bevin/Skills love triangle. I read all of your reviews and messages and it was close! So you all had to know as the author I needed to put my own opinion in there right? Well, originally I wrote two chapters with two different couples and I read both of them and chose this one. Even if your couple wasn't picked I hope you still read my story because the person who Bevin doesn't end up with definitely will **not**_ end up alone...   
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Songs To Love and Die By  
Thirty-Three: Everything in It's Right Place  
Thirty-Four: Resolve  
Thirty-Five: Pictures of You**_**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Six_**_**:**_ **_Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers_**

_Skills _was walking back and forth on the River court and smiled when he saw Bevin walking towards him with a smile on her face. He was talking with her for a while and he really wanted to see her. He needed to talk to her and see her.

Skills got an excited look on his face when he saw her making her way over and he met her half-way. "I'm so glad you came."

Bevin laughed a bit and nodded. "I told you I would. So, what's up?"

Skills let out a breath and looked at her. "I love you."

Bevin frowned and looked at Skills confused. "What?" She asked quietly. Skills never told her he loved her at all. She knew he did, but he never really told her and hearing it now definitely affected her.

Skills sighed and took her hands in his. "It's complete and utter bullshit that you left me because we were just friends except when we were kissing and having sex."

"I'm with Jake now." Bevin said softly.

Skills scoffed and frowned at her. "You're seriously gonna leave me and go be with him? I can guarantee that you are wishing than that was me. Correct me if I'm wrong now, c'mon don't be shy."

"Listen, Skills, it's not like that. I can't explain how I feel when I'm with him. And I'm not trying to say this to hurt you but I want to be with him. I'm not constantly wishing that he was you. I'm sorry." Bevin said quietly with her head tilted towards the ground. "I do love you Skills, I'm just not in love with you."

Skills rolled his eyes, annoyance masking his hurt. "And you are already in love with Jake?" He asked disbelievingly.

Bevin shook her head. "No, but I could. He's amazing Skills, and I really don't want to be the thing that breaks up your friendship."

Skills stood there staring at the blonde in front of him. He loved her, he did. And he wanted her happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I want you to be happy."

Bevin looked up at him and smiled. "That means a lot, especially because you mean it. And I want you to be happy too."

Skills let her go with a laugh and stared at her. "Well, damn, look at how grown up we are."

Bevin chuckled and nodded and crossed her arms. "I know and it only took us the last couple of months of our senior year to mature."

Skills shook his head and started walking with Bevin. "So how about we get a bite to eat? I'm starving."

_Brooke_ was sitting in a restaurant that was far to expensive but that's where she needed to be if she was ever going to get the money her, Lucas, and the baby needed.

Victoria sat down across from her and smiled coldly at her and put her purse down. "Well, what did you call me for and you had to drag me from Cancun?"

Brooke released a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Victoria stared at her, showing no emotion as usual before she scoffed. "Do you know who the father is?" She asked condescendingly.

Brooke gave a bitter smile to her and nodded. "Yes, he's my fiancé."

Victoria chuckled and shook her head. "My, my, Brooke you have been busy while your father and I have been gone."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You'd know the half of it if you were around. But whatever, I'm not here to talk about that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need money." Brooke said bluntly. "I need it for the baby and so I can afford to pay my rent."

"The money your father sends you should be more than enough." Victoria told her coldly. "He doesn't need to be worrying about a bastard child."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "If it were up to me I'd be talking to him about this, but no I have to speak with you. I doubt Daddy would be very happy if you didn't give me the money I needed to make sure his grandchild and daughter didn't have everything they needed."

Victoria sighed annoyed and pulled out her checkbook. "How much do you need?"

_Nathan and Haley _were cuddling in bed and were watching some old movies. It was comfortable and it was relaxing, both of which Nathan loved since he didn't want Haley running around.

"Do you think we'll have a girl or a boy?" Haley suddenly asked looking up at him from where her head was on his bare chest.

Nathan smiled down at her and shrugged. "I don't really know, I haven't thought about it."

"Well, Brooke is set on us having a girl. Although she really wants a boy. But it's because she wants to have her baby first so that way her son can be like a protective big brother to our daughter."

Nathan chuckled. "That's nice. But I always figured she'd want a little girl she could dress up and run around with."

Haley nodded. "Me too. But, even though she won't say it, I know she is scared to death about having this baby. The HCM is really worrying her."

"She was comforting Lucas though." Nathan said confused. "Lucas said he was worried about it."

"Should I be worried about it too?" Haley asked him quietly. "I mean, Dan is going to be this baby's grandfather. Even though it skipped you doesn't mean it will skip our kids or grandchildren."

Nathan shrugged. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we cross it. Right now, our baby is perfectly healthy and that's all I care about right now."

Haley smiled at him and groaned dramatically when his phone went off signaling he had a text message. "God, can't people just let us be the old boring married couple we want to pretend to be?" She asked as she buried her head into his neck and closed her eyes.

Nathan chuckled and opened his phone and frowned at the text.

_Dan knows what happened, call or text me when you can. _  
_Don't want this shit getting out. _

_-Rachel_

"Everything okay?" Haley asked feeling as Nathan became noticeably stiffer.

Nathan smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "I'm great, so what else do these boring, married couples do?"

Haley looked up at him and gave him a small smirk and she sat up. "Well, we aren't really that boring yet so sex between us is still pretty amazing." She told him and laughed quietly at the look on his face.

Nathan quickly rolled her beneath him and pushed her hair back from her face. "I'll show you how amazing it is."

_Cooper _was sitting in his living room drinking some coffee when he heard the door open and shut. "Hey, about time you got here." He said as he heard Rachel come into the living room.

"Yeah." She said quietly and sat down next to him, her head on his shoulder. She didn't want him to know what her and Nathan did. It wasn't like she was with Cooper when they did meet up and she didn't know that Nathan was Cooper's nephew but still...

"You okay?" Cooper asked her as he put his cup down and put his arms around her. "You're pretty quiet."

"I know, just a lot on my mind and I didn't want to stay in my big empty house." Partly true.

Cooper smiled and kissed her head. "Wanna share what's on your mind?"

"Not particularly." She said sitting up straighter and put her hands on his cheeks. "I just want to be with you for a little bit and pretend the rest of the people in this world are gone." Especially people like Dan.

Cooper kissed her softly, another thing she loved about him. Usually whenever she hooked up with guys they were rough with her, just because she had sex before. But nope, not Cooper. He was always gentle with her, fragile with her as if he was scared she'd break under his touch.

"I love you." She said softly once he pulled away.

Cooper grinned at her. "I love you too."

_Peyton _was sitting on the box near the wall watching as Chris attempted to put up a black curtain over the large area where his bed was. "I can't believe you rented a place that doesn't have walls." Peyton said as she crossed her legs in the black skirt she was wearing.

Chris smirked over at her at his spot on the ladder and shrugged. "What they're paying me at the record store isn't enough for me to have walls." He told her as he set in the last nail. "Besides it's not as if I'm going to stay here after graduation."

Peyton nodded. "Right." She said as she watched him come down from the ladder. "Where are you thinking of going after graduation?" She asked going for a casual tone.

"Back to New York." He told her as he bent down and opened up the cage letting his pitbull puppy out and he ran around, excited to be out of his cage.

"Energetic little thing." Peyton noted watching as the tan puppy kept running in circles.

Chris looked up at her with raised brows. "You have no idea." He said dryly.

"So am I allowed to stay the night?" Peyton asked watching as Chris came over towards her and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Chris made a dramatic sigh. "I knew that once I got this place you'd be trying to girl it up." he said shaking his head. "Watch you ask to stay the night and then I'm asking you where are my clothes since your clothes are going to be in the dresser."

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "I'm not that controlling."

"You'd better not be." Chris told her in threatening voice, but broke it when a smile came onto his face. "Yes, you can stay here tonight. I get lonely, believe it or not, Scooter isn't exactly one to cuddle with."

Peyton laughed and looked at the puppy who was now panting quietly and was laying down near the door, away from them. "Yeah, I can see that."

Chris smirked at her and leaned in just a bit closer. "I think I'm getting lucky tonight."

Peyton pulled back with raised eyebrows and pushed him. "With that attitude you're not." She warned him and then sat up and walked over to the large box with his blankets and pillows in it. "And if we don't set up this bed then absolutely not. I refuse to have sex with you, for the first time, against the wall."

Chris immediately grabbed his blankets and pillows. "I'm gonna make the bed, you can order some pizza, if you want."

_Brooke _walked into Lucas' room with a large smile on her face and she clapped her hands. Lucas looked up from his book and smiled at her. "Hey." He said as he put his book down the same time she pounced onto his bed, mindful of her more rounded stomach. "What's up?" He asked pushing her hair away from her face.

"My mother actually gave me the check I needed." Brooke said excitedly. "I so, wasn't looking forward to asking her for money but I just did it and got it over with. There was no way I would have been able to pay for everything on my own so I just asked her and it worked, of course the minute I get enough money I'm paying her back."

Lucas frowned. "You asked your mother for money?" She nodded. "You told her you were pregnant?" Another nod. "What'd she say?"

"Did I know who the father was." She told him truthfully. "I said it was my fiancé."

Lucas stared at her, uneasy. "Does she know that it's me?"

Brooke looked away and had a slightly guilty smile on her face. "Lucas..." she trailed off.

"You didn't tell her?" Lucas asked, his hands dropping from where they rested on her hips.

"It's not that I didn't want too, Luke. It's just, she happens to know about the whole love triangle from hell and she doesn't particularly like you." Brooke said quietly. "I don't care believe me, I just don't want to hear from her from now on hearing about how much she dislikes you."

Lucas just stared at her. "And that didn't help did it?" Brooke asked sheepishly. Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Lucas said brushing it off. If Brooke didn't want this added stress he wasn't going to object to it, they were finally happy. "Whatever makes you happy."

Brooke smiled down at him and rested her forehead against his. "You make me happy."

Lucas brought her mouth to his and one hand rested on her stomach. "I'm glad."

_Jake _was sitting in the living room rubbing Jenny's stomach lightly as she fell asleep when his phone rang from a private number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake." A feminine voice came over the line.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter done ): But I hope because it is super long you won't hate me(: So this is actually just part 1 of Prom Night and the next chapter will be the rest of it. SO, I'm going to start the next chapter right now and hopefully it'll be up sometime tonight! :D_  
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

___**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: All These Things That I've Done  
Chapter Thirty: Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye  
Chapter Thirty-One: Some You Give Away  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Songs To Love and Die By  
Thirty-Three: Everything in It's Right Place  
Thirty-Four: Resolve  
Thirty-Five: Pictures of You  
**_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night at Hater High_**

_Peyton _was sitting in her room doing her make-up when Jake barged in holding Jenny with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked immediately standing up and took the little girl from Jake and took her into her own arms.

Jake shook his head as he plopped down on Peyton's bed and shook his head. "You're never going to believe who called me and who is back in Tree Hill." Jake said with his head held in his hands.

Peyton frowned and put Jenny on her hip and rubbed her back. "What? Who? Jake, what are you even talking about?"

"Fucking, Nicki." Jake said bitterly as he shook his head. "She's back and she wants to spend time with her. She even had the guts to say Jenny was her daughter."

Peyton's jaw dropped and she stared at Jake. "Wait a minute, Nicki is back in Tree Hill? I thought you dealt with her?"

"Partially, I got temporary custody over Jenny because of Nicki's drug and alcohol problems. She attended AA meetings for about a year and I guess now she's fit to be a parent." Jake said disbelievingly.

"You can't let her take Jenny." Peyton told him seriously. "She's not fit to be a parent. Not at all."

"I know." Jake said somberly and looked up at her. "But how am I supposed to go up against her? She has a nice paying job and she has an apartment down in Savannah. Even if I lose and we have visitation, on her part, I might have to go where ever she wants me to."

Peyton sighed and sat down next to Jake frowning. "Let's ditch prom." Peyton said after a while. "We should go to the courthouse and see if there's anyway you can get full custody. There's gotta be something we can do, right?"

Jake shrugged. "We shouldn't skip prom Peyton, or you shouldn't. This isn't your problem."

"Has it occurred to you that I love this baby just as much as you do?" Peyton asked him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jake, I'm in this. I'll do whatever I have to do."

Jake looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Peyt."

_Brooke_ was walking in the parking lot while holding Lucas' hand and had to suppress the groan that wanted to come out. High heels and pregnant women didn't go together. "Lucas, my feet hurt." She whined as her other hand subconsciously came up and rubbed her rounded stomach.

Lucas frowned and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. I told you not to wear the heels, that you'd be regretting it later, and you totally ripped my head and told me you were gonna do whatever you wanted."

Brooke frowned at him, guiltily. "I'm sorry." She said quietly and looked around at everybody as they entered the school. "God, I hate it whenever people stare at my stomach. I'm not the only pregnant girl here! They should go bother Haley for a change."

Lucas chuckled. "It's because they don't get a rise out of her. She doesn't care."

"I don't care. I just don't like that they stare at me like I'm a failure and my life is over. I've always wanted to have kids. Sure it might be a little sooner than planned, but I'm happy."

Lucas smiled down at her and led her to her locker. "I'm glad you're happy, because I'm happy too."

"You better be." Brooke warned as she opened her locker. "You have no choice but to be. You're not allowed to leave."

Lucas raised his brows at her and shut her locker after she got her books and they walked to his locker. "I wasn't planning on it."

Brooke looked up at him with glassy eyes, another thing she hated. Ever since she got pregnant she had been so emotional lately. But she looked over to Lucas' locker and she saw Haley and Nathan kissed softly by their locker and Brooke coughed loudly, causing them to break apart. "You already knocked her up, I don't think there's a need for that." Brooke said grinning at them.

Haley rolled her eyes. "And look who's talking."

But Brooke looked around with a frown on her face. "Have you guys seen Peyton?" She asked as she looked for a specific head of blonde hair.

Haley shook her head. "I haven't spoken to her since she was helping Chris with his apartment."

Brooke sighed and leaned up and kissed Lucas' cheek. "I'll see you guys later." She said before making her way towards a locker at the end of the next hall.

She saw the face she was looking for a plastered a smile on her face and walked over.

"Wow, captain of the cheerleading team gets knocked up but a player on the basketball team. Will wonders never cease to amaze me?" Chris Keller asked condescendingly and he smirked at her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, her smile gone. So much for trying to be polite. "Shut up, and tell me where Peyton is."

"If she's your best friend aren't you supposed to know?"

"I haven't spoken to her since you got your apartment, she's been busy. Now answer my question. I need her to tell me what time she'll be at my place tonight."

Chris shut his locker and finally made eye contact with Brooke. "No I don't know where she is. I mean, I thought she would be in today because of prom and everything but I guess not."

Brooke groaned and stomped her foot lightly. "Man you are the worst boyfriend ever." She moaned at him.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Please, like you never told Lucas where you were going?" He asked as he walked away.

And before she could stop the thought in her head she muttered, "I was never cheating on him."

_Bevin _was in her study hall when she felt her phone vibrating and she answered it quietly.

"Hey." Jake's smooth voice came over.

Bevin smiled slightly. "Hey, where are you?"

Jake sighed and looked over at Peyton who was driving and she nodded encouragingly. "I'm actually leaving for a bit."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?" Bevin managed past the shock. "Are you leaving now? Do you want me to come?"

Jake's eyes widened. "No, no, sorry I already left. I'm on my way to a courthouse, Nicki is getting involved again."

"What? Why are you going there?"

"I need to make sure she doesn't take Jenny away. I don't want to drag you into this and make her see you as public enemy number one." Jake explained.

Bevin scoffed. "What? You think I'm afraid of her or something?"

"No." Jake said firmly. "But I am. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

Bevin frowned but saw the teach start to make her way into the room. "Fine, whatever, just tell me if my date to prom is still a go?"

Jake sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, if I'm back in time then yeah. Believe me Bevin, there is nothing more I want than to spend my night with you."

Bevin sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. Just, don't think this is me letting you off the hook. This is me hanging up the phone hoping everything goes okay and hoping I don't get detention for talking on the phone."

Jake laughed softly. "Alright, I got it. If I don't make it to prom I'll be over at your house some time tonight."

"Alright, good luck."

_Rachel _was walking through the halls when she was suddenly pulled into the janitors closet and she frowned.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked her.

"Beats the hell out of me. All's I know, is Dan knows what happened between us when Haley was in New York and you guys were going to get your marriage annulled." Rachel told him and at his disbelieving stare she raised her brows at him. "Why would I try to sabotage my own relationship?"

Nathan frowned and sighed as he looked away from her. "Please tell me you have the tape."

Rachel released a breath and looked up at him. "I thought you had it."

Nathan's eyes widened and he punched the door, inches away from Rachel's head. "Fuck."

_Lucas_ walked outside for lunch and saw Brooke sitting by herself at one of the tables and he went over to her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. What's up?" Lucas asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Brooke sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "My mother has been leaving me voicemails." Brooke said as she threw her phone on the table. "I knew it was a bad idea to ask her for money."

Lucas kissed her head. "I'm sorry. What does she wanna talk to you about?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. Keeps on saying her and my dad are going to be in Tree Hill for graduation. They want to meet you, formally."

Lucas laughed and looked down at her the same time she looked up at him. "Well that doesn't sound like a great night, but it was bound to happen eventually. I'm just glad it's happening before the baby is born or the wedding."

"We are not getting married until I can fit into my wedding dress." Brooke said tired. "I want to be beautiful on that day. And I don't wanna get married right out of high school. That's so Naley."

"You okay?" Lucas asked worried. "You seem a bit off."

Brooke nodded against him. "I'm fine, I'm just exhausted. I just wanna go home and go to bed."

Lucas frowned and stood up taking her with him. "So come on, I'll drop you off by my mom. She's home."

Brooke smiled and held his hand as he led her to the parking lot. "Thanks."

"It's fine. I'll just tell her to call the school, I don't want you to over-exert yourself." Lucas told her seriously as they neared his car.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just don't wanna drop out now if I'm popping this kid out in like three months." Brooke told him as he opened her door for her.

Lucas frowned as he got into the drivers seat. "I know you don't want too, but I want you and my kid to be okay."

"We are Lucas. I have another appointment with Mencia in a week and she'll let me know if anything is wrong."

"I just don't want anything to happen. I mean, we don't even know if the baby has HCM, we don't need anymore problems."

Karen looked at her son more than amused as he constantly fussed over Brooke and she looked at the clock and started shooing him out. "Alright, Lucas. It's fine. I'm pregnant, she's pregnant, I'm sure we'll be great."

"Maybe I should just stay." Lucas said quietly as he watched Brooke shift uncomfortably on the couch.

"No you shouldn't." Karen told him firmly. "You did the right thing by bringing Brooke here. But you're more than fine, go back to school."

Lucas reluctantly agreed and kissed Brooke good-bye and then he, finally, left. Karen went into the kitchen and came back out with some hot home-made soup and handed it to Brooke with a smile. "I know whenever I start feeling like you are some soup helps me."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks." She said as she took the soup. "Lucas has been amazing, but there are just some days where I don't feel well, and nothing helps."

"That's what being pregnant is. Might as well rest up now, you want to have some fun tonight, don't you?" Karen asked.

Brooke sighed and shrugged. "I don't even know if I want to go at this point. I just feel so fat and tired all the time."

Karen frowned at her and sat down next to her. "I know that feeling, but sweetheart, you're still young. You're pregnant at eighteen, believe me that's something I know about. This is your last real chance at doing something that's a normal teenage thing."

"I know." Brooke said but then looked at Karen. "But my best friend is somewhere near a courthouse right now, trying to fight for custody for a baby that isn't even her's and I've always imagined us going to prom together."

Karen raised her eyebrows in shock. "Peyton is fighting for custody for Jenny?"

Brooke nodded. "Nicki is back in the picture."

Karen let out a dry laugh and got herself comfortable. "Why don't you tell me everything else I've missed out on."

_Nathan _was sitting with Haley on the gym floor during the class. They had gym together and because of her condition she wasn't exactly allowed to participate.

"You feeling better than you did this morning?" Nathan asked concerned as he pushed some hair away from her face.

Haley nodded and smiled at him. "Nathan, I'm fine, I promise. Everybody gets morning sickness."

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah, morning sickness. Not I'm going to purge everything from my body until I can't move for the rest of the morning."

Haley laughed and turned his face towards her and gave him a quick kiss. "You're such a dramatic."

"I just don't want anything to happen. I don't want you sick."

"Nathan your sweet, but you're so close to switching from nice and caring husband to over-protective and over-bearing husband." Haley warned him.

_Brooke_ was standing behind Haley doing her hair and smiled slightly at Haley through the mirror.

"What?" Haley asked smiling at her through the mirror.

Brooke shrugged and shook her head as she continued curling her hair. "It's just it's prom night, Peyton isn't here, we're pregnant and I really don't feel well. Like at all. Yet, this is our last big thing, you know?"

"I know. But how are you feeling? You're alright, right?" Haley asked worried.

Brooke shrugged but nodded. "I guess. I go to my doctor next week I'll see how everything is then. But onto totally fun stuff, how is the Naley baby doing?"

Haley smiled and put a hand on her rounded stomach and smiled. "Great. We should be able to find out if it's a boy a girl in a couple more weeks."

Brooke pouted. "Lucky. I have to wait like another month. And then I can prove Lucas wrong about us having a girl and I will totally rub in his face we are having a boy."

Haley chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I actually was kind of surprised when you told me you wanted a boy instead of a girl."

Brooke shrugged. "I guess because everybody would think, 'Oh of course she would want a girl! She's Brooke Davis.' and that's not what I want at all. I want a little boy who I can run around the yard with and Luke can teach him basketball. I don't want a daughter just yet."

"That's sweet." Haley told her and touched her curls once they were finished. "Wow, Brooke. This is amazing."

Brooke shrugged and smirked. "Well, I wouldn't let my best friend go to the prom looking hideous. Especially when they're already calling us every name under the sun."

_Rachel_ was nervous as she put on her dress. Cooper wasn't going to her Prom with her and he left that morning, something that she was hurt by, but she didn't complain. He had more important things to do other than bring her to her stupid Prom. She wouldn't even be going if it weren't for Mouth.

He was so sweet. He had asked her if Cooper was taking her to Prom and she told him no. He asked her if she wanted to go with him and Rachel immediately said yes. It felt nice to have a friend, who was a guy, that she hadn't slept with and actually liked her.

A knock on her door had Rachel putting on her earing and fixing the strap of her black dress as she went to open the door.

Mouth stood there on the other side and smiled at her. "You look great."

Rachel smiled at him and opened the door more. "Thanks. You wanna hang out for a bit, I have to find my shoes."

Mouth nodded and headed over to the couch, he sat down and watched as Rachel ran across ehr apartment.

"So where's Cooper?" Mouth asked as Rachel came back into the room with her shoes.

"Oh he's at the garage with his cars, fixing them up and stuff. Didn't really wanna go to Prom with me, whatever." Rachel shrugged and smiled at Mouth as she put on her shoes.

"Oh well, his loss." Mouth said shrugging.

Rachel stood up and put on her jacket. "Exactly, are we leaving or what?"

_Brooke_ was walking with Lucas into the school that night constantly fidgeting with her dress.

Lucas saw and frowned at her, he took her hands in his to stop her from almost ripping her dress in public. "Brooke what's the matter? Stop fidgeting."

"But this dress makes me look fat." She pouted staring at him. "Lucas I don't wanna look fat for our pictures."

Lucas chuckled and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. "Brooke, you look perfect. Stop worrying."

Brooke picked up her head and sighed. "Thanks, Luke. Now if you could just get everybody to stop staring at me it would be great." Brooke said as they continued to walk.

"Just ignore them. If they don't think their getting to you they'll stop."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they're just staring at my stomach. They aren't even being subtle about it."

Lucas sighed and put his arm around her shoulders more tightly as they went into the school and Brooke looked around nodding her head in approval.

"The girls did go in decorating this year." Brooke said quietly, she was still a bit upset that she couldn't help as much as she wanted to this year.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, they did." He agreed but when they entered the gym Lucas spun her around to face him. "But you gave them all these ideas."

"It's still not the same." Brooke complained.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her and kissed her. It wasn't rough because he knew if he had kissed her like that, they wouldn't be standing here right now.

Brooke pulled back and smiled at him. "Okay, totally off subject but, have you talked to Peyton recently? I tried texting her but she never answered."

Lucas shrugged. "She called me this morning. Her and Jake have been at the courthouse all day."

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "We never get a break, huh."

"At least we can never be bored." Lucas said with a small smile. "How about tonight we just have fun. No fighting, no pasts, and just be teenagers who are really excited to be here and about to graduate."

Brooke smirked up at him and kinked her brow. "What about the being pregnant part? Are we allowed to be excited about that part too?"

Lucas kissed her nose softly. "Yes."

_Haley _was sitting down at the table with Nathan as he played with her bracelet she had on. She felt horrible for making him just sit here with her. She was feeling nauseous and her feet hurt, so dancing was out of the question.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't exactly ideal." Haley told him playing with his fingers.

Nathan shrugged. "I only came to this stupid thing because you wanted to. If it were up to me, we'd be at home eating some dinner and watching movies until you felt better."

"You're sweet." Haley told him smiling and leaned forward to kiss him until somebody caught her attention. "Wait, why is Dan here?"

_Dan_ walked out of the gym quickly pocketing the disc he had in his pocket. He walked to the tech. Department and put the disc in the compartment rather than the students talking about their time in Tree Hill HS.

Dan smirked as he quickly pushed the cart out into the hallway and began to walk back towards the gym.

This would teach them both not to mess with him anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone! I_'m sorry I lied but life happened again and I did originally had this chapter shorter but the cliff hanger I **was **going to leave would just be cruel, so I decided to make it a little longer so you could actually know what happened. **But **I really am sorry this came out VERY much later than I said it would but hey, at least here's an update! :p  
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High_**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** **You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love**_

_Bevin_ was sitting at one of the tables in the back bored out of her mind. Jake hadn't called her since that morning and she was getting antsy. She had no idea what was going on and had no idea if he was okay.

To top it all off, she probably looked like the biggest loser ever. She was on the cheerleading team, she was popular, yet her she was. Sitting at a table holding her phone in her hand tightly, as if she could will it to ring.

Skills made his way over to her and plopped down next to her. "Hey, Bev. What's up?"

Bevin sighed and shrugged. "Jake has been in the courthouse all day and I haven't spoken to him since this morning."

"So you're dateless at the prom?" Skills asked a bit amused but then his look quickly turned serious. "I mean, I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

Bevin grinned at him and shook her head. "Not really."

But then her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was Jake. "Give me one minute, Skills. I'll be right back."

Skills nodded and rested back against the chair as she walked out of the gym and went into the hallway for some quiet.

"Hey." Bevin said in relief knowing he was okay.

"Hey, baby. Listen, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it."

Bevin frowned. "What, why?" She asked quickly and in disappointment.

Jake sighed on the other end. "I got caught up in everything and we just left a while ago. There's a ton of traffic. I think by the time I get back it'll be around one."

Bevin frowned and nodded. "Alright, I guess. Are you gonna come to my place when you get back? My parents aren't in, so they won't know."

Jake chuckled. "Nah, how about you just go to my place. You know where I keep the spare key."

"Do you have any idea what time you'll be back?"

Jake sighed. "An hour maybe two. Listen, I'm trying to get back as fast as I can."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get back."

_Nathan_ was walking around the gym looking for Rachel. They needed to get this settled before anything blew up in their faces.

He spotted her dancing with Mouth laughing at something he said and he gently grabbed her elbow yanking her back.

"Hey Mouth, go keep Haley company for a bit. I need to talk to Rachel for a couple of minutes." Nathan said not looking at Rachel, knowing he'd see a pissed off look on the red-heads' face.

Mouth nodded. "Alright, take your time."

When Mouth walked away Nathan led Rachel to a corner of the gym that nobody was really in and she gaped at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm thinking, that I saw Dan here." Nathan told her.

Rachel frowned at him. "Why would he be here? Why is he here? Are you sure you saw him? I mean, did you have some punch? Somebody spiked it."

Nathan scowled down at her. "What no. I don't know why he's here but he's here by himself and he keeps on staring, well no more like glaring, at you." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you do?"

Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't do anything. He is the one that keeps on being all stalker-ish with me."

"Where's Cooper?"

Rachel sighed. "Not here. He didn't want to come and he's at his garage, working on some of his cars."

Nathan nodded. "Alright good, good."

Rachel's eyes widened at him. "Good? What do you mean good? That man only seems to leave me alone when I'm with him."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something when Rachel's phone rang. "One minute." She told him as she answered the phone. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

Nathan raised his brows at her, obviously getting it was Cooper. "Can you talk to him later?"

Rachel shook her head and held a finger up at him signaling one minute and then ended the call. She looked up at Nathan with wide eyes. "That wasn't him. That was a nurse from the hospital. There's been an accident."

_Brooke_ was leaning against Lucas' chest against the wall and Brooke giggled as his hands rubbed over the side of her stomach, a ticklish spot.

"You okay?" Lucas asked quietly in her ear.

Brooke nodded. "Mm-hm. Hey where's Nathan and Rachel going?" Brooke asked looking towards the exit Nathan and Rachel just left through.

Lucas frowned. "I don't know. Maybe something came up?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't think we need to be worried. Even though Rachel was this super slut ever since she's gotten with Cooper she like changed. She's still the same bitch but just less whore."

Lucas laughed against her neck. "What do you say we give Haley a ride home and ditch early?"

Brooke tilted her head so she could look at him while kinking her brow at him. "Without them naming us King and Queen? No, we are not leaving just yet."

"C'mon. We'll go back to your place I can actually make you a decent meal and-" Lucas stopped suddenly, looking up towards the screen that was supposed to be showing the students and memories of their graduating class.

"Why are Nathan and Rachel on the screen?" Brooke asked frowning.

_Bevin_ was sitting in Jake's apartment in a big tee shirt and sweat pants without any make-up on watching a movie. She was so upset that Jake wasn't even here for the prom. Sure it sounded petty, but they were basically all grown up.

Bevin stared at the bowl of popcorn she had in her bowl depressed. She was usually never sad or mad, like ever. But this was something she had been looking forward to ever since she was a freshman.

She wasn't even paying attention until she heard the door open and a baby let out a loud giggle as she heard the door slammed shut.

Bevin jumped up, after putting the bowl of popcorn on the end table, and ran over to Jake. "God, I missed you. How'd everything go?" She asked following him back to the couch so he could take Jenny out of her car seat.

Jake sighed and shrugged. "Nothing really changed. I filed for permanent custody. I got the papers and I need to go over them. But I also need Nicki's signature." Jake said in a dreadful tone as he sat down on the couch with Jenny in his lap.

Bevin frowned and moved the car seat so she could sit down next to him. "Why do you need her signature?"

"Because both our names are on her birth certificate and since she wasn't in a dangerous situation there isn't anything I can do about it. I need her to sign over her parental rights."

Bevin rested her head on the head rest on the couch and tilted her head so she could look at him. "Don't think she's gonna do it?"

Jake sighed and shook his head. "No, I know she isn't."

_Rachel_ was sitting in the hospital room with Cooper while he slept. He should be waking up in a couple of hours, since the burns weren't extensive. He got lucky.

A fire broke out in his garage and nobody knew how, it seemed there was a cigarette that wasn't put out or a match that didn't quite diminish but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Cooper was going to be okay.

His chest had first degree burns that had some light ointment on it and his forearms had first and second degree burns. There was bandages on it and he hit his head, doctors said it was just a concussion. Nothing to be worried about.

"Can you wake up now?" Rachel asked bitterly, wiping at her eyes that made her resemble a racoon with her mascara and eyeliner running.

There wasn't any movement though. Just the steady sound of his breathing and the beeping of his heart rate. It scared her, hearing his heart beat through a machine. It was almost like it could stop any minute.

Rachel shook that thought out of her head. She yawned and took off her shoes and carefully got on the bed with him. She gently laid her head on his shoulder, buried into his neck as she carefully got underneath the covers.

Rachel felt tears burn behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Cooper would wake up and when he did wake up she can bitch at him for scaring her, and felt horrible for leaving Mouth behind. She didn't even bother to tell him she was leaving. She just left. Nathan at least went over to Haley and gave her a kiss saying he would be back in an hour. But that was a lie.

Speaking of the devil, she thought as she watched Nathan enter the dark room quietly. "Hey, how you doin'?" Nathan asked as he came into the room and sat down on the chair Rachel had previously vacated.

Rachel shrugged. "Alright. Just waiting for him to wake up."

Nathan nodded and looked at the wires hooked up to him. "You can go if you want, I know Haley has to be worried. Why not go pick her up and bring her. I'll text you if anything happens."

Nathan got up and nodded. "Yeah, alright." Nathan walked to the door and offered Rachel a small smile before he left.

_Brooke_ was staring at the screen in shock as it showed Nathan and Rachel on screen. They were kissing and even though it didn't quite show the bottom of the screen it was real simple to guess what they were doing.

"What the hell? Somebody turn that off!" Brooke yelled as she broke free from Lucas' hold and ran, as best as a pregnant woman in heels could, looking for Haley. "Where is she?" Brooke asked worried looking around.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and looked around anxiously. "I don't know listen, I want you to go find Mouth or Skills or just somebody. I need to go find her."

Brooke was about to say something before Lucas took off leaving her alone in the gym as teachers were yelling and trying to get this off the screen.

"Stay here my ass." Brooke muttered as she went through an emergency exit door.

"Haley!" She yelled into the parking lot. She heard somebody walking behind her and Brooke sagged in relief. "Come on Haley, let's go we'll take you to my place and we'll hang out and we can make Lucas beat the hell out of Nathan." She told her as she walked closer.

"Wrong person, Brooke." He said quietly. "Now you're going to take me to Peyton." Psycho Derek told her, with a sick smile on his face.

Brooke quickly backed up and shook her head. "You can go to hell." She told him as she subconsciously put a hand over her stomach.

He narrowed his eyes at her but they widened a bit when he spotted his stomach. "Got yourself knocked up? Can't say I'm surprised." He said as he watched her stomach with ever-growing curiosity.

Brooke frowned and stepped back further when she saw how he was staring at her stomach. "Get away from me or I'm calling the cops."

He let out a low laugh before picking up the purse behind him. Her purse. "With what phone? You're out of options. Now where is Peyton?" He snapped at her.

Brooke slightly flinched at his yell but quickly collected herself. "I don't know." Brooke told him truthfully. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She snapped at him.

She didn't see the blade he held in his hand.

He took the blade that he held behind him and it glittered in the light. "Wrong answer, Brooke."

_Haley_ was sitting in the hallways leaning against the wall with her head leaned back. She had tears in her eyes, how could Nathan do that to her? Sure, she left but how could he? With Rachel of all people. He always knew how Haley felt about her. She knew that Rachel was a man-stealer.

Lucas finally found her and he let out a sigh of relief seeing her. "There you are. C'mon, Hales. Come home with me and Brooke."

Haley looked over towards him and let out a broken laugh, but didn't say anything else. More tears slid down her face.

"Haley, please. You're pregnant, Brooke's pregnant. You're pissed, and she's pretty infuriated. How about you both yell about it and I'll go talk to Nate." Lucas said while kneeling down in front of her.

Haley shook her head again, this time tilting her head down so she could stare at him. "Luke, you have no idea what I'm feeling." She said in a small voice.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "You're right. I don't. But I know somebody who feels just life you do."

"Brooke." Haley said quietly.

Lucas nodded. "And if Nathan is anything like me, he has hated himself ever since that day."

Haley shook her head. "He doesn't, I know he doesn't. He didn't even tell me what happened."

"You gotta calm down, this can't be good for the baby." Lucas said taking her hand in his.

Haley inhaled shakily. "I don't want to see him." Haley said in a firm voice. "At all, not right now."

"Alright, you won't have to see him. After I drop you and Brooke off at her apartment, I'll go to your place and get some of your things." Lucas said helping Haley up.

Haley smiled up at him sadly and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks, Luke. I mean it."

_Mouth_ was walking around outside alone. He was miserable. He should have known better than asking Rachel to prom. He should have know that she would ditch him. He should have known she didn't feel the same way. Really, why would she leave Cooper Lee for him?

Mouth shook his head kicking at the grass as he walked when he heard a quiet whimper. Mouth looked around and saw somebody lying on the ground. Mouth walked a little quicker and he sprinted when he recognized the dress.

"Brooke!" Mouth yelled as he panted sinking to his knees next to her.

She was covered in blood. There was blood on her neck, on her dress, and Mouth's breath caught, drenched on her stomach. "It's going to be okay, just keep breathing for me." Mouth told her stroking her hair softly.

Brooke nodded quickly as her rapid breathing became more choppy and uneven. Mouth let out a curse and looked through her purse looking for her phone.

Finally finding it he quickly punched in Lucas' number.

_Nathan_ was on his way back to the school. He was gonna do what Rachel said, he was going to tell Haley what happened to Cooper and take Haley with him back to the hospital. His mother was showing up as he was leaving and he gave her a hug, she was an absolute wreck. It killed him to see her like that.

Nathan finally pulled into the parking lot and didn't bother to shut off the car. He just jumped out of the car like a bat out of hell and ran into the school.

"Haley!" He yelled loudly down the hallway. His heart dropped in relief when he saw her and Lucas in the hallway. But something was wrong, Haley's shoulders were shaking.

What else could go wrong tonight? He thought in exasperation.

He finally made the rest of the way to Haley and he touched her shoulder. "Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley jerked her head up and glared at him. "What's wrong? You should know what's wrong. How could you do that to me?!" She yelled at him. "

Nathan frowned down at her. "What are you talking about what did I do?"

"You cheated on me." She said in a quiet voice. "You slept with Rachel and you never told me." She told him as Lucas' phone rang. "You never told me but you made me feel horrible when Chris Keller followed me here. Something I could do nothing about."

Nathan's head dropped and he took a step forward but she stepped back. "No, you don't get to touch me." She snapped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked him, with her big brown eyes watering with tears. "Were you just going to never tell me about this?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer but that's when Lucas came back over to them with tears in his eyes and he shook his head at them. "You guys can fight later, Brooke's hurt. She needs to go to the hospital."

_Brooke_ was laying down in the bed of the ambulance. Everything hurt her, but all's she could think about was her baby. He stabbed her in the stomach so hard, she knew that wasn't good, not at all. She hoped everything would be okay, it had to be. This baby was everything to her and Lucas.

She couldn't even hear anything. But she saw Lucas' faded face in her blurry vision as he stood over her in the van. He was there with her when they transferred her onto the gurney but she was vaguely aware of his hand leaving her's.

Brooke winced when a bright light shined in her faced as mask made it's way over her face. Then everything went blank. And all she cold blissfully think was, no more pain.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone! So how have you guys been!? So, I'm posting this earlier because I'm conflicted and I need you, my brilliant and honest readers, to give me your opinion. Baby Scott, should he live or die? Honestly, the plan was that I write him off but I'm kind of tossing around the idea about keeping him around. **SO PM OR REVIEW TO GIVE MY YOUR OPINION PLEASE!**_  
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine: It Gets the Worst at Night_**

_Lucas_ was sitting anxiously in the waiting room. He had some dried blood on his hands and the white button-up shirt he was wearing, his hair was a mess, his eyes were blood-shot, and his hands were clenched painfully under his chin.

Haley and Nathan hadn't said a word to each other since their little fight. But they both knew it wasn't finished. It was as if they had an unspoken understanding. It wasn't the time or place to finish it. Especially when Haley was just as a wreck as Lucas was.

Karen was sitting next to him, her hand rubbing his back as Keith was talking with some nurses trying to find out what was going on.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Karen whispered to him nodding. "You'll see. Before you know it Brooke is going to be so much better than before and-" Karen was cut off by a gasp and everybody looked towards the sound.

Deb looked at everybody confused. "You guys are all here for Cooper?" She asked confused.

Karen shook her head frowning. "No, Brooke. What happened to Cooper?"

Deb shook her head and waved her hand, dismissing. "There was a fire, he got some burns and a concussion. He's fine and awake now." She said and looked at Nathan. "Wanna go see him?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, not yet. Not until we hear something about Brooke."

Deb opened her mouth shocked. "What? What's wrong with Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head as tears made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't talk, it hurt to much to say. He wasn't there for Brooke, again. It always seemed he was never there for her, she was always there for him and now when she needed someone, when she needed him, he wasn't there.

Karen sighed and rubbed his arm. "I'm gonna go talk to Deb. Then, I'm going to see what's keeping Keith, alright?"

Lucas nodded but didn't look at her just kept his head down looking at the floor.

Haley stared at Lucas worried, he wasn't acting right. Well, obviously he wouldn't be acting okay after what happened to Brooke but he was scaring her. Haley got up and walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Haley whispered.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "She needed me Haley." He told her in a broken whisper. "She needed me and I wasn't there for her, again."

Haley frowned as fresh new tears vacated her eyes. "Oh, Luke. This isn't your fault. This isn't anybody's fautl except whoever did this."

"I swear to God, when I find out who did this they're dead."

Keith and Karen both came back with Dr. Mencia and Deb in tow.

"Lucas?" Dr. Mencia asked, and he jerked his gaze to her. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lucas nodded and quickly got up, following the doctor to a secluded corner. "What's up? How's Brooke and the baby."

"Brooke is fine." She told him.

Lucas sighed in relief and covered his face with his hands. "Oh, thank God." He said quietly. "And the baby?"

Dr. Mencia inhaled deeply. "Brooke as stabbed several times in the stomach, some of which could have been lethal your baby. I was focused on saving the baby and Brooke. Right now, Brooke is getting put into a room and the baby is in NICU."

Lucas frowned. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"The baby has been tested positive for HCM. He also went into distress when I delivered him. I had to do an emergency cesarian section, the chord wrapped around his neck twice, as far as I've seen that hasn't ruptured anything important."

Lucas grinned slightly. "He's gonna be okay?"

Dr. Mencia looked at Lucas somber. "I give him a forty-percent chance. Lucas, you have to understand. He was born almost four months premature. He is nowhere near fully developed. What's keeping him alive right now are the machines he's on."

Lucas' expression was broken and depressed. "So he might not make it." A statement not a question.

"I hate bringing this news. But I am doing everything I can to make sure that little boy is staying alive and healthy." Dr. Mencia promised. "I'm doing hourly checks but you have to understand Lucas, it's not looking good."

Lucas nodded. "But he's alive." Lucas said quietly.

Dr. Mencia let a small smile grace her face. "Yes, he is alive. Would you like to see him?"

Lucas nodded. "I'd really like that. Can I bring my mom?"

"Of course I'll wait here."

Lucas nodded in thanks and walked back over to everybody and they were waiting anxiously. "What's going on?" Karen asked quickly.

"Brooke's fine, they're moving her to a room right now. They had to deliver the baby and he's in NICU." Lucas said quietly. "He's alive, but he isn't fully developed. He's on a ton of machines right now."

"He?" Haley asked a small smile on her face. "Luke, you have a little boy." She said happily.

Lucas grinned and smiled. "Yeah, I can actually go and see him, but I was wondering if you would come with me." He asked his mother.

Karen nodded and walked over towards him. "Of course, lead the way."

_Brooke_ was laying down in bed with her eyes closed. Her entire body hurt, so much. It was like she was one big bruise. Her stomach especially, she moved a hand onto her stomach when a hand came on top of her's. Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton said quietly.

Brooke smiled a bit at her but her stomach was flat. "Where's my baby?" Brooke asked alarmed looking around. "I'm supposed to be big and jolly not all skinny. Peyton, where the hell is my baby?" She snapped worried.

"In NICU." Peyton said. "You had a little boy." She said trying to smile through the tears that made their way down her face.

"Well then, why isn't he here? Peyton, I want my baby." Brooke said trying to sit up.

"Calm down, Brooke. You're gonna rip your stitches. I'm gonna go get Lucas, okay?"  
Peyton asked her.

Brooke nodded and slowly relaxed. "I'll be right back." Peyton promised as she left the room.

_Lucas_ was standing in front of the incubator that held his son. He was so little and was relying on so many machines to keep his little body going. He literally was almost, almost, the size of Lucas' hand.

Karen wrapped her hands around his and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Luke." Karen whispered in awe as she raised a hand to a glass. "He's precious."

Lucas nodded, staring at the little baby. He couldn't believe he had created this. He couldn't believe him and Brooke brought this perfect creature into the world. "I know." Lucas whispered.

"Have you and Brooke thought of names?" Karen asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Lucas said nodding. "Brooke liked Alan Nathan Scott." Lucas told her. "Wanted to name him after Keith without it being to obvious she didn't want her baby having the same first name as anybody."

Karen stared up at him proudly. "You didn't tell any of us your thoughts."

Lucas shrugged. "We figured we still had about four more months. We didn't even know what we were having until today."

Karen kissed his cheek but she looked towards the door when somebody opened it.

"I'm sorry to bother you but you're fiancé wants you." A nurse told them apologetically.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Um, you can stay in here if you want. I wanna talk to Brooke alone for a few."

Karen nodded. "Go ahead. I'll keep this little man company."

Lucas smiled at her and followed the nurse back to the room. Lucas thanked the nurse and entered the room.

Brooke was laying down in the bed with her eyes closed and her head tilted back breathing deeply. She had some gauze around her shoulders where she had some cuts and that was it though.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas said quietly shutting the door and walked over to the bed.

Brooke opened her eyes and tears formed in them when she seen them. "Broody." She said before a sob escaped her and she buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Lucas asked leaning over her and pushing her hair back so he could see her.

Brooke shook her head. "Where's my baby?" She asked in between shaky breaths.

Lucas laughed a bit and kissed her forehead. "He's fine, well as fine as a baby can be born at five months. But he's alive. He's in NICU."

Brooke looked at him and his heart broke a little, she looked so scared and relieved at the same time. "I wanna see him, Luke."

Lucas nodded. "Alright." He said, not going to argue with her. "Let me talk to a nurse."

Brooke nodded and looked at the door as he left. Call her crazy, but she actually missed being pregnant. She loved that she could just feel her baby moving inside of her and she missed just being able to move her hands to her stomach and her baby being there.

Lucas and a young nurse came back in, she was pushing a wheel chair. Brooke frowned. "I can't walk?" She asked confused.

The nurse shook her head. "Sweetie, I don't think you're want to be doing to much walking. Your gonna be in pain for a few weeks."

Brooke scoffed as Lucas came to her side and took her hand. "What else is new?" She asked but gasped in pain as she fully sat up. "My God."

"You're okay, come on." Lucas said gently as he helped her get into the wheelchair.

Brooke let out a breath when she got finally got in the wheelchair. "Oh my God. My body feels like I got ripped in two."

"Well, they did have to deliver your baby not even five hours ago." The nurse said as she pushed Brooke towards the NICU. "I'll be outside, if you need anything just let me know." She told them as she let Lucas push Brooke the rest of the way in.

"Where is he?" Brooke asked looking at the three babies that were in here.

Lucas pushed him in the back. "He's right here."

Brooke covered her mouth as she looked at her baby. "He's so little." Brooke said quietly. "He is so little."

Lucas nodded and kissed her head. "I know, but he's alive. They're doing everything they can for him, Brooke."

"Does he have HCM? Did they test him?" Brooke asked, though not taking her eyes off her baby.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, he has it."

Brooke shook her head. "This isn't fair to anyone. Especially not him."

"I know Brooke, I know." Lucas said sadly. "What happened?" He asked her quietly. "Who did this?"

Brooke tensed, she didn't want to talk about what happened. "I don't wanna talk about it." Brooke told him.

"Why? I want to kill somebody I probably never met because he hurt my family." Lucas said.

Brooke shook her head. "Right now, I just want to be happy my son is alive and that's what I'm going to do."

Lucas let out a breath but nodded. "Alright, what do you want to name him?"

Brooke looked up at him with a smile. "I already told you what I wanted to name him, you never gave him any names."

"Well, I like Alan Nathan Scott." Lucas said as he caressed her cheek.

Brooke looked up at him. "Really?" She asked in a happy voice. "Good, because I love that name and he looks like an Alan." Brooke said looking back at her baby. "He's hooked up to so many things."

Lucas nodded. "I know, but that's keeping him going."

"Does it hurt him?" Brooke asked holding his hand tightly.

"It doesn't, I already asked." Lucas reassured her. "He's going to be fine."

Brooke looked at her baby getting tears in her eyes again. "God, I hope so."


	40. Chapter 40

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone!_ So I have made my decision on Baby Scott, but you will NOT see it in this chapter. Most Likely next chapter (: So I didn't really like writing this chapter because I felt it was more of a filler... I hate these kind of chapters but I hope you enjoy!  
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love  
_****_Chapter Thirty-Nine: It Gets the Worst at Night_**  


* * *

**___Chapter Forty: The Runaway Found  
_**___  
_Nathan was sitting in the car as he drove Haley back home. They haven't spoken since their unfinished fight that night at Prom but Lucas convinced her that she should go with Nathan for the next couple of nights. He needed to be here with Brooke.

"Haley, you okay?" Nathan asked her quietly as he drove the sun just coming up, letting everyone know it was morning.

Haley looked at him with raised brows. "I find out my husband cheated on me with Rachel Gatina who then never told me about it and made me feel like shit when a guy followed me here, and then my best friend gets attacked and has her baby and I'm not even allowed to see her because the visiting hours are over. So no, Nathan I'm not okay." She snapped at him.

"Have you talked to Lucas about her?" Nathan asked her. Lucas wasn't talking to him, not that he blamed him.

Haley sighed and looked at him, her eyes losing some of their anger. "Her stomach is bothering her, but they did a c-section. You know what they're naming him?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Alan Nathan Scott."

A small smile came onto his face. "They named him after me?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, uhm, Lucas was talking about us being the god-parents."

Nathan looked over at her and he saw a small smile gracing her face at the prospect of being asked that. "You wanna?"

Haley looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course I do!"

Nathan nodded. "Alright, how about then we go home get some rest and eat something and we can go back to the hospital, okay?"

Haley looked back towards the window and didn't say anything.

_Chris_ was hanging out in his apartment with Peyton when she came back from the hospital. "So we didn't go to the prom, you're best friend gets attacked, and she has a baby. Well, nobody can say nothing ever happens here."

Peyton laughed in disbelief and shook her head. "It's not funny, at all. Brooke could have died and so could have the baby. It's a really scary thought. Especially when we don't know who did this."

Chris frowned at Peyton and turned towards her, lounging on the couch. "She didn't say who did it?"

Peyton shook her head as she continued playing solitaire on the coffee table in the living room. "Nope, Lucas tried talking to her about it but she told him she didn't want to talk about it."

"Wow. This must be the first time that girl doesn't want to talk."

Peyton glared at him. "Stop. Nobody has any idea how scared she is. The baby was born five months premature and he has HCM. I wouldn't exactly want to talk about that either."

"Any idea who did it?"

Peyton shook her head. "There was no evidence left behind. Just blood and more blood."

"Huh."

_Brooke_ was laying down in the bed tired as hell but she couldn't sleep. "Come up here with me." She told Lucas who was dozing in the chair next to her.

"No, Brooke. You'll get hurt, I'm right here. Go to sleep." Lucas said tiredly as he leaned farther back.

Brooke sighed. "That's the thing. I can't sleep without your arms around me." She pouted. "Please."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Alright, but the minute you start getting uncomfortable you tell me, okay?"

Brooke nodded and carefully moved over and gave Lucas enough space so he could come onto the bed and she smiled as he carefully wrapped his arms around her and his chin rested on her head, and her head turned so her face was buried into his neck.

"You think Alan is going to be okay?" Brooke asked quietly.

Lucas nodded. "Mm-hmm. He's gonna be fine. We'll see him in a little bit, alright?"

_Rachel_ was laying down on the bed with Cooper. She was isolated from everybody since last night. Her phone was off and the only people who entered through that door was an occasional nurse or doctor or Deb.

"How you feeling?" Cooper asked playing with her hair.

Rachel sat up a bit and looked down at Cooper. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rachel asked and gave him a kiss. "I was so worried about you."

"Shouldn't have been. I'm to fucking stubborn to get killed by a fire." Cooper said and then yawned. "What time is it?" He asked looking around the dark room.

Rachel shrugged and leaned down to get her purse off the floor. "I don't know. I didn't want to have any excuse to leave you so I banned all electricity from being on until you woke up. But I better text Nathan. Tell him you're okay."

Cooper nodded and rubbed her arm slightly while she turned on her phone. "So how was your Prom?"

Rachel scoffed and looked back towards him. "Yeah sure. Going with Mouth was fun but then getting a call and heard that there was an accident that you were involved in it really made m night." She told him in a dry voice.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Rachel laughed and shook her head and looked at her phone. "Shit." Rachel said getting out of bed quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Cooper asked more alert.

"Brooke is in the hospital right now. She had the baby and was attacked and I didn't even know until right now." Rachel said putting on her shoes.

"Shit, she okay?" Cooper asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I'm going to go see her. I'll come back in like an hour, but I'll let a nurse know you're awake." She told him and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you, bye."

_Nathan_ was cooking some pasta for himself and Haley before they went to sleep. They were starving but hungry at the same time and he didn't want Haley being too hungry. After hearing about Brooke and the baby he wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to Haley or his baby that could put them in danger. Even if it was a bit of hunger.

"Here you go." He placed the plate in front of her.

"Thanks." Haley said not looking at him as she began to eat her foor.

"So we're not gonna talk then?" Nathan asked after he sat down and there were minutes of silence.

Haley looked at him with raised brows. "I'm tired, pregnant, and worried. I don't think we should be talking about how you slept with Rachel right now."

But Nathan didn't listen to the rest of that. He was staring at her stomach and only heard, 'pregnant'. "You're okay though, right?" He asked quietly.

Haley frowned but noticed he was staring at her round stomach. Damn him and his caring, whenever he did that he made her feel amazing and important and the only person he did care about. "I'm fine so is the baby. I promise."

Nathan nodded but that was what Brooke said and now look where her and Alan were. He got up and took his plate with him and put it in the fridge. "Where you going?" Haley asked when she heard a door open.

"I'm not that hungry, I'm just gonna get a pillow and a blanket and go to bed." Nathan called back from the closet in the hall.

Haley nodded to herself and continued eating until she was done, listening as Nathan set up the couch. Haley got up and washed her plate and was walking to the room when she saw Nathan laying down on the couch. She laughed a bit at the sight of it. His feet were hanging off the ends and his arms were folded on his chest so they wouldn't fall off the couch too.

She hated herself but seeing him already laying down on the couch without her having to tell him to made her heart hurt. Was everything already falling apart so close to graduation.

"Wanna come to bed?" Haley asked against her better judgement.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at her. "Nah, I'm already comfortable here. Go ahead have that nice bed to yourself tonight." He said, but there wasn't any anger or sarcasm in his tone. Just pure exhaustion.

Haley frowned but nodded. She didn't expect him to turn her down, but she walked down the seemingly long hallway to their bedroom. Yeah, she was going to have a big bed all to herself tonight.

But she wanted her husbands' arms around her.

_Dan_ was walking quickly towards his house. He had the empty gas containers in plastic bags as he tried to walk the rest of the way to his house without drawing attention to himself.

But what he didn't see was the car racing down the street, with an anxious driver thinking of how he could undo mistakes.


	41. Chapter 41

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone!_ So I kinda lied, we won't be finding out about Baby Scott in this chapter But you can guess. I'm SORRY that it's a short chapter but there is actually information in here.   
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love  
_****_Chapter Thirty-Nine: It Gets the Worst at Night  
Chapter Forty: The Runaway Found_**  


* * *

**___Chapter Forty-One: Ashes of Dreams You Let Die  
_  
**_Bevin_ was sitting with Jake while he got Jenny ready for daycare. "Ready for finals?" Bevin asked with a smile on her face.

Jake scoffed. "I'm so not ready. You really think I got any studying done with loudmouth over here."

"Have you heard from Nicki?" Bevin asked casually.

Jake let out a dry laugh. "What do you think? I sent her the papers, she hasn't contacted me and she hasn't filled anything out."

Bevin frowned and kissed him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Jake shrugged. "Just stay with me."

Bevin smiled at him and kissed him again, this time a little longer. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Brooke_ looked nervous, she was released from the hospital yesterday but she needed to go to school today. There were finals and even though she was pretty sure she was going to fail, she needed to at least look like she cared.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her coming out of the bathroom and entering her bedroom.

Brooke nodded as she tied the strings of her sweat pants. "You know, I don't have like any baby weight on me but it hurt like hell when I put my jeans on."

Lucas kissed her forehead and caressed her stomach gently. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke shrugged. "I just want this day to be over with. I wanna go see Alan like now." She pouted.

Lucas smiled down at her and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Brooke, I promise you, as soon as that bell rings I'm driving us to the hospital and we'll see our son. Okay?"

Brooke nodded and she had tears in her eyes. "It's so weird, saying we have a son."

Lucas kissed her and he took one of her hands in his. "I like it. It means your stuck with me, no excuses on leaving."

Brooke frowned up at him. "I was worried about you leaving."

Lucas shook his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "Pretty Girl, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So you better get used to me. Besides, you still owe me two more kids."

_Peyton_ walked down the halls with Chris and actually had a smile on her face. She was extremely nervous about finals, but he was making her more calm and relaxed. Something she desperately needed.

"So how about after school, I take you out? It doesn't have to anything big but we can go out and get something to eat and chill back at my place." Chris offered.

Peyton shook her head. "Ah, I'd love to but I can't. I wanna go with Brooke and Lucas to the hospital today."

Chris looked at her. "Seriously?"

Peyton raised her brows at him. "Yeah, she's my best friend and her baby is premature and has like a fifty percent chance of living, of course I'm gonna be there for her."

"With Lucas."

"Is that a problem?" Peyton asked and stopped walking and looked at him. "I mean, if it is it shouldn't be. I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

Chris looked down at her, doubt in his eyes. "So you tell me."

Peyton frowned and gave a laugh of disbelief. "You're seriously not going to believe me? C'mon Chris. I'm with you, why would I try to ruin that?"

Chris stared at her and then shrugged before starting to walk with her again. "I don't know, just something in the back of my mind again."

Peyton sighed and looked up at him. "Well, I have something on the back of my mind too."

"And what is that?"

"I got an internship in L.A waiting for me. And originally Brooke was supposed to come with me but since she just had her baby obviously she's not coming with me anytime soon, which I understand. So I got thinking." Peyton said looking up at him nervously.

"You got thinking what?" He asked opening up his locker.

Peyton grinned at him. "I was wondering if my fantastic boyfriend would wanna come with me there."

_After School, Finals Are Over_

_Brooke_ ran to Lucas' locker with a smile on her face. "I am ready to go see my son, now move your butt mister!"

Lucas grinned at her and kissed her head and closed his locker. "Alright, alright, we're going, we're going." Lucas said putting his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the building. "You're really excited, huh?"

Brooke looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course I am, I think I failed all of my finals because I was thinking about him so much."

"Well let's go see him."

_Nathan_ was sitting in the parking lot waiting for Haley to come out. He needed to talk to her because he was going crazy with just seeing her give him blank stares. Soon enough Haley walked out of the building holding nothing but her purse and didn't even spare a glance to him when he fell into step with her.

"So I think I passed all my finals." Nathan said lamely hoping to spark conversation.

Haley nodded. "Good for you." She said looking up at him. "Nice to know the father of my child didn't fail his senior year."

Nathan looked at her and then stopped her with a gentle hand on her hand. "Haley, are we ever going to talk?"

"I don't know what to say." She told him honestly. "I wanna be mad at you but I know I have no real right to be we were separated when you slept with that whore."

Nathan laughed a bit, he wasn't really used to hearing Haley curse. "I'm so sorry." He told her seriously and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Haley looked up at him with those brown eyes. "I know."

"So where does this leave us?" Nathan asked her.

"I have a doctor's appointment at four thirty, come with me?" Haley asked him.

Nathan closed his eyes in relief and kissed her forehead. "Yeah."

_Rachel_ was sitting with Cooper in her apartment and gave him his coffee. "You need anything else?" She asked sitting down next to him.

Cooper looked at her adoration in his eyes. "Rach, I'm fine. Relax."

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, you're alright with all of your burns and obviously somebody started that fire. You don't smoke."

Cooper looked at her and rubbed her arm. "C'mon we don't know that."

Rachel gave him a look that said he was stupid for even saying that. "Yeah, cause you don't have any enemies, oh wait yes you do. You're brother-in-law."

Cooper sighed. "Even if he did, we have no proof."

"He could get charged with arson, do you mean to tell me you want him to get away with this?"

"It's not worth it Rach, we'd have to go through trial and paperwork and lawyers, not to mention if we lose he'll just be more pissed." Cooper said tiredly.

Rachel glared at the televison in front of her. "Yeah, well it's better to fight against him than shake in fear of him."

_Brooke_ was sitting in the waiting room with Lucas bored out of her mind. They wouldn't let them see Alan yet due to some testing he was getting done and she was getting anxious.

"Lucas, what's taking so long?" Brooke asked starting to get worried.

"I don't know. How about we go see what's going on? Don't start worrying I'm sure everything is fine." He told her and helped her up.

Brooke nodded and tightened her hold on his waist. "It might make sound a little selfish but I don't want you straining yourself. We'll stay with him for about an hour and then go home. I don't need you getting hurt." Lucas told her.

"What? No, Luke. I'm fine." Brooke disagreed with him, and just as they came up to the counter. Brooke stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Wait there's the doctor." She said in a happy tone.

But Lucas didn't say anything, the look on the doctor's face showed that something was wrong.


	42. Chapter 42

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone!_ So I'm a day late, sorry! I just couldn't finish this chapter last night, I went to a hockey game yesterday and I was out all day not exactly enough time to write and post... I felt soooo bad I was like I hope I'm not to tired to finish this up and post but I totally passed out. I hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter...   
THANKS_ FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love  
_****_Chapter Thirty-Nine: It Gets the Worst at Night  
Chapter Forty: The Runaway Found  
_****___Chapter Forty-One: Ashes of Dreams You Let Die_**  


* * *

**_Chapter Forty-Two: The Birth and Death of the Day_**

_Lucas_ stood with Brooke watching as Dr. Mencia walked closer and closer to them, with a somber expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked quietly looking up at Lucas. "She looks sad."

Dr. Mencia gave them a small smile and held her clipboard tightly in her hands. "Would you please follow me to my office?" She asked kindly.

Brooke frowned. "But I wanna go see Allen. Can we talk after?"

"I'm afraid not. I need to speak with you right now." She said. "Please." She indicated with her arm to walk with her.

_Nathan_ was sitting in Karen's café with Haley and was eating lunch while Karen and Haley were reading over baby books and laughing occasionally.

"Have you and Nathan decided on a name for the baby?" Karen asked her while leaning herself on the counter, as much as she could with her swollen stomach.

Haley shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. Since we wanna be surprised, we haven't really talked about names. Just what color we should get everything in."

"Actually it's because you want to be surprised, I want to prove to you we are having a girl." Nathan said defiantly.

Haley rolled her eyes and ignored him. Although everything between them has gotten better ever since she found out about him and Rachel she still was a bit angry with him.

The phone rang and Karen excused herself to go to the other side of the counter to answer it. Haley went over by Nathan and sat down across from him. "So, thinkin' about what I said?"  
Nathan asked her.

Haley shrugged. "I do agree that we should get a new place, a bigger place for the baby. But it's just so much money. Money we don't have."

Nathan raised his brows. "Uncle Coop can help. So can my mom and even though Dan is a heartless bastard there has to be some part of him that wants his grandchild to grow up in a nice and stable home."

Haley scoffed and shifted herself in the booth. "If that's what you're telling yourself Dan will do then you go ahead. But I sincerely doubt Dan will do anything to help us."

"C'mon, Hales." Nathan said softly.

Haley sighed and shook her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Karen came over with the phone in her hand eyes wide. "Deb just called. Dan's in the hospital right now."

_Rachel_ laid down with Cooper in their bed that afternoon. She was beyond ecstatic that her school year was basically over and that meant she could spend more time with Cooper.

"What are you thinking about?" Cooper asked running his fingers through her hair. "When you're this quiet you're never up to anything good."

Rachel laughed quietly and shrugged. "I'm not plotting anybody's down fall if that's what you mean. I'm just thinking about how much more sex we'll be able to have now."

"I'm going to take that as a 'we can spend more time together'." Cooper said and chuckled.

Rachel looked up at him and raised her brow. "If that's what makes you happy then you can think that all you want. I'm thinking of scenarios of how to get you out of your clothes." Rachel said and sat up to straddle him.

Cooper smiled a bit and rested his hand gently on her hips. "All's you have to do is ask."

Rachel grinned mischievously and bent down to kiss him but somebody knocking insistently on the door made her groan. "Doesn't anybody realize you only lock your door when I'm here?"

"I guess we haven't made that clear enough."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She told him climbing off of him and left the room. She walked to the door and she opened the door.

"Oh Rachel, I didn't expect you to be here." Deb said, obviously shocked.

"Well, I am. So what do you want?" Rachel asked in a bitchy tone.

Deb opened and closed her mouth twice before speaking. "I need to see Cooper. It's important."

Rachel stared at her. "Well, it was important what I was gonna do to him before you got here." She told her but then opened the door a little more to let her in. "Cooper!" She yelled to get him out here.

"What?" He groaned coming out of the bedroom frowned slightly when he saw his sister standing in his living room. "Deb, what are you doing here?"

"Um..." Deb hummed while looked at Rachel.

"Whatever you have to tell me Rachel can hear." Cooper said.

Deb sighed. "Alright. Dan is in the hospital. He got hit by a car, but that's not all. The police found gas tanks with him in a plastic bag and a case of lighters."

Cooper frowned. "You think Dan started the fire at my garage?" He asked in confusion and dread. He had finally gotten that idea out of Rachels' head.

Deb slowly nodded. "They have a tank in the police department, evidence from the fire. If it matches Dan can be looking at some serious time."

Rachel clapped once and looked at Cooper with a victorious gleam in her eyes. "See! I told you." She told him and smiled.

Deb looked at her, confused. "You knew?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Wasn't hard to guess. Cooper was the one that made me keep my mouth shut." She said and looked at Cooper. "Not gonna tell me to do that anymore, huh?"

_Brooke_ was sitting in the chair in the doctors' office in complete shock. She wasn't crying. She didn't feel anything. How were you supposed act or feel after hearing your baby passed away?

Dr. Mencia gave a small and sad smile. "Um, I'll give you a few minutes alone." She said and excused herself from the room.

Lucas looked at Brooke carefully after hearing the door shut. "Brooke." He said quietly and took her hand in his. He felt like his heart shattered but the way Brooke was acting was just not normal. "You wanna go home?"

Brooke released a shaky breath but didn't answer. She let him take her hand and he led her out of the office. They walked past the waiting room and she snapped. Brooke ripped her hand out of his and she glared at him.

"This is all your fault Lucas!" She yelled at him. "If you would have just stayed with me that night instead of running off after Haley this wouldn't have happened." Brooke told him angrily. "If you would have just stayed with me that night I wouldn't have been attacked and if Peyton never started going on the web cam I wouldn't have lost my baby."

Lucas frowned at her, his eyes watering slightly at her words. "Brooke, c'mon. I know you're upset I am too."

"Upset? Lucas, I am not upset. I am devastated that I lost the most important thing to me because of people always choosing others before me." Brooke snapped. "I lost my son because of everybody else's carelessness. It's not fair."

Lucas stared at her and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Brooke. I am, I love you and I would do anything to change this."

"You can't." Brooke told him. "And sorry won't bring my baby back."

_Haley, Nathan, and Karen_ walked into the hospital hearing this statement and froze in shock. But Haley was the first one to break the silence. "Brooke, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

Brooke turned her glare toward Haley. "No, Haley. I am not okay. Because all of this all started with your husband. He couldn't keep his pants off and he just had to fuck Rachel right? And you just had to find out on Prom night. And Lucas just had to go save you and not stay with his pregnant fiancé." Brooke said. "And because of everybody's problems I was the one that lost something. You and Nathan are fine again. Great. But that does nothing for me. I don't care if your with him or not I want my baby back and none of you can give him back to me." She said angrily.

"Brooke." Haley said quietly. "You don't mean that you just have a lot of emotions going on. You don't know what your saying."

Brooke scoffed and tossed her head back. "Yeah, now I'm stupid because I lost my baby."

"She didn't say that Brooke." Karen said in a reasonable tone. "I know you just lost your baby and I can only imagine going through what your feeling right now but-"

"Exactly." Brooke cut off and stared at her, her face showing nothing. "None of you have an inkling to what I'm feeling. And I wouldn't want you to, it's not fair though that everybody who claims to be there for me wasn't with me that moment. That Mouth of all people found me. You know I hadn't talked to him in almost a month and he was the one who found me, he was the one who saved my life."

"If I had known Brooke, if I had known what was happening when it did I would have been there to stop it. We all would have." Haley told her, her hands subconsciously rubbing her rounded stomach protectively.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. But you were too busy trying to cope with your husband cheating on you. Well newsflash, I've had Lucas hear cheat on me God knows how many times with my best friend. And your feeling betrayed because your husband slept with a slut while you were separated? Yeah, I really feel sorry for you. But I'm going now. Because I can't stand to be in a confined space with you people."

Brooke began to walk out but then turned to Karen. "Except you Karen, if you're at the café later I'll be there." She said and then left.

Karen stared after her and looked at Lucas who hadn't said anything. He was staring at the floor, but she could see the few tear streaks on his cheeks. She walked over to him and brought him into a tight hug. "Oh my boy, everything is gonna be okay."


	43. Chapter 43

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND  
**

_**One Tree Hill  
**_

* * *

_**Season Four **_

_**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now married, and on their way to having a baby. But what if a something tries to get in between their happily ever after? Lucas and Brooke are happier than ever, but something always ruins that doesn't it? Peyton's brother is now in town and Jake and her are no long together, what happens when Jake starts to have feelings for someone he knows he shouldn't? What happens when Peyton starts to develop feelings for somebody she shouldn't? Someone other than Haley is pregnant, but who? Brooke, Rachel, or Peyton? Brooke is having some issues with the future, what will become of her and Lucas. What will she do with her life? Will her and Lucas really stay together? Will her mother finally come around? Drama never seems to end in Tree Hill...**_

_Hey everyone!_ So lately i've been getting** guests reviews** who aren't very nice... surprise surprise. Well good thing I really don't care what they say. :p it would be** completely **different if they had an account and were a** LOYAL reviewer **but they're not. So to the one who said my spelling is SO horrible... well usually i update when i'm working on about **2-3 hours** of sleep, know that slowly but surely i'm trying to go through all the chapters and fix them.** SECOND Guest Reviewer**_ saying that it's _harsh_ to kill the baby off in that way and if i'm going to kill puppies next? Ummm, obviously you weren't thinking logically and I would **NEVER** wish death upon a baby but this is a **fictional** story. and if you actually bothered reading some of the chapters before the last one you would see that when Peyton was ALMOST raped by psycho Derek I didn't write that, because I couldn't put myself in that place. I've had a miscarriage before. I know what it's like to lose a baby. Not using that as sympathy but _**news flash**_ this stuff happens in real life. and no I won't kill puppies. if you haven't noticed i haven't even written about any animals yet, but thanks for the great idea! ;D We're going too see Puppy Scott soon! Anyway sorry about the rant... really am. but i hope the rest of you enjoy my story and if anything bothers you PM me or review me under your name and we can talk about what you don't like. Just like some of you have done. SO KEEP ON BEING AWESOME REVIEWERS!_  
_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, & ALERTING!  
ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

**___Chapter Thirty-Seven: Prom Night as Hater High  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love  
_****_Chapter Thirty-Nine: It Gets the Worst at Night  
Chapter Forty: The Runaway Found  
_****___Chapter Forty-One: Ashes of Dreams You Let Die_**  
Chapter Forty-Two: **_The Birth and Death of the Day_**  


* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Three: All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone**_

_Brooke_ was laying down in her room of her apartment, feeling more alone with everything. She had her two pictures she had of Allen she and Lucas had taken and his sonogram pictures next to her. She was laying on her side in her pajamas slowly going over his tiny frame in his incubator. She couldn't quite believe she lost her baby.

She lost her baby. And nobody could even begin to understand how she felt.

Somebody knocked on her door and Brooke sighed and looked to her bedroom door. She gave the smallest smile, but it was the first time she had smiled in a long time.

"Hey, Brooke." Mouth said. "How are you doing?"

Brooke gave a laugh and shrugged. "I just lost my baby, how do you think I feel?"

Mouth nodded. "Yeah, okay. Stupid question." He said and began to walk toward her bed. "Can I sit?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you're planning to stay you might as well."

Mouth grinned slightly and sat down, the side Brooke was facing, and looked down at what she was looking at. "This what you've been doing since last week? You haven't been in school."

Brooke shrugged. "I haven't felt like seeing people. I wouldn't be able to stand all those people looking at me in pity when they don't know me."

"Well you have to come tomorrow." Mouth said and looked at Brooke in disbelief when he saw her wary and tired expression. "No, Brooke, c'mon! Everybody wants you there and Haley is giving her speech and I know for a fact Peyton will be thinking of ways to try and escape and Luke..." Mouth trailed off and let out a short sigh. "He misses you."

Brooke let out a dry laugh. "Yeah they care so much." Brooke said nodding. "That's why I haven't heard from anyone but Peyton and all's she's done is sent me one lousy text."

Mouth frowned slightly. "Brooke, I'm sorry about all of that. I am. But you didn't really give anybody the chance to help you. I mean, you didn't even tell us who attacked you." He said quietly while now looking at the floor.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "You remember that web cam website, Watch You Watch Me, Peyton used to go on?"

Mouth nodded. "Yeah then that psycho found her and pretended to be her brother and tried to rape her."

Brooke just stared at him. Letting him come to his own conclusions about it.

"Brooke..." He trailed off, and looked at her sadly. "It was him?"

Brooke nodded. "Yep." She said dejectedly. "He was the man truly responsible for killing my baby. And I lost everything because of him and you know what truly sucks? Is that nobody even found him. He left with nothing to worry about. He's not going to suffer over my loss."

Mouth stared at her and rubbed her leg. "Brooke, I had no idea."

Brooke shrugged. "How were you supposed to know? You couldn't have possibly guessed that he was the one behind it. As far as all we knew was he left after attacking Peyton."

Mouth shook his head though. "No, if I had just came sooner, I could have stopped it."

Brooke looked at him with a small frown. "Mouth, I'm grateful for when you found me." Brooke admitted. "You saved me. You did. Even though my baby might have died from the attack by you saving me when you did you gave my baby a chance at life. And I will always be grateful for that."

Mouth smiled slightly and nodded. "You don't have to be. I just feel like I could have done more."

"Don't." Brooke said in a hard voice. "Don't think that way. I have and it's gotten me nowhere. Besides Allen didn't die from being premature only. He had HCM and he was crying and twisting to hard when they were trying to set him up to his feeding tube again after he tore it out. His heart was already strained and put under all that pressure..." Brooke trailed off and wiped a tear that fell.

Mouth took Brooke's hand in his and kissed it. "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke nodded. "Me too."

_Lucas_ was sitting in his mom's café while she was filling out orders. Deb should have been there but she was going to the hospital everyday, trying to find out when Dan would wake up and, as she put it, put his sorry ass behind bars.

Karen worried about him, and he knew it. He just didn't know how to reassure her he was okay. How could he be? His fiancé-was she even that anymore?-wouldn't speak to him. He lost his baby, and it was his fault. How was he supposed to deal with that guilt? Because of his stupid hero complex, to be there for everybody except the person who mattered most to him, he lost something irreplaceable.

"Are you excited to graduate?" Karen asked leaning on counter slightly once she came back. "I was talking to Haley the other day. She seems nervous about her speech."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah." He said and that was it.

Karen sighed and took his hand. "I've also talked to Brooke." She told him and watched as he jerked his head up from his coffee.

"What did she say? Is she okay?" Lucas asked hurriedly. As far as he knew, nobody has seen Brooke or talked to her. Peyton sent her a text that went unanswered.

Karen shrugged. "She's better. Not as angry anymore. She's just upset now, very sad. She's thinking about not going to graduation, but I'm trying to talk her into it." She assured him.

"That's good." Lucas said while he nodded his head. "She was so excited about graduation. She said it would be a big 'screw you' to everyone whoever doubted her."

Karen smiled. "I think you should go see her." Karen said. "If I was in her position, God forbid, but I'd want Keith with me. No matter how much I would say I didn't."

Lucas sighed. "I'm kinda scared she'll rip my head off. And she'll have every reason to."

Karen looked at Lucas and gently ran her hand through his hair. "Lucas, you can't do this alone. You're both hurting and you both need to heal each other."

_Haley_ was sitting in her bedroom, rubbing her ever-growing stomach while a blank notebook and a pen sitting in front of her. But she couldn't even begin to try and think about what to write for her speech. All's she could think about was Brooke and what she said.

Nathan knocked on the door and Haley jumped slightly in surprise but gave him a smile as he went into their bedroom. "You okay? You weren't about to have this creative burst and I totally ruined it, right?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I wish I could get a creative burst though. Make this whole thing a lot easier. It's just writing this seems so irrelevant, with everything that's happened."

"Hales." Nathan said and sighed. He walked toward the bed and sat next to her.

Haley shrugged and looked at him. "What? It is. You can't tell me that somewhere in the back of your mind you partly feel responsible."

Nathan looked at her and then closed his eyes and hung his head.

"That's what I thought. It does seem stupid that do to my stubbornness Brooke lost her baby. And I was stupid enough to be mad at you for sleeping with Rachel when we weren't together. You left with her and Lucas thought he should make sure I was okay instead of staying with Brooke." Haley shook her head. "I shouldn't have made such a big deal of it."

Nathan looked up at her and gently rubbed her stomach. "It's not your fault. It was a terrible thing that happened and I wish it never did, but it's nobody's fault. Especially not yours'."

"Then why do I feel this horrible?" Haley asked him.

"Because you're pregnant and you have all these emotions you're feeling at once and I'm not pregnant so I don't understand half of what you're feeling." Nathan said and brushed part of her hair back that escaped her ponytail. "Just stop, please. It can't be good for you, or the baby."

Haley sighed. "I know. It's just hard not to think about."

_Peyton_ was sitting in her room slowly folding her clothes and putting them in a suitcase. In two weeks Chris and her were planning on going to L.A. but she had no idea if she would be able to go. How could she leave Brooke?

"You almost done?" Chris asked walking into her room and made his way to her bed.

Peyton shrugged. "Not really. I still have to put all of my records and paintings away. Not to mention the rest of my clothes."

"Better get moving on that." Chris chided and smiled at her. "Two weeks goes by way to fast."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah."

Chris frowned and walked over to where she sat on the floor near her closet. "You okay?" He asked sitting down next to her. "You're kinda quiet."

Peyton shrugged. "On a scale of one to ten how mad would you be if I didn't go to L.A. with you?"

"Why wouldn't you come with me?" Chris asked her and then a look of realization came over his face. "Brooke."

Peyton nodded. "I just can't leave knowing my best friend isn't in a good place. I mean, she just lost her baby. I can't leave her."

"Peyton, I know she's your best friend but you can't let her make decisions about your life." Chris said gently.

Peyton scoffed. "She's not. I haven't even talked to her."

Chris leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just don't make any decisions right now. We still got two weeks. And I'm hoping you'll be on that flight with me." He told her and then stood up. "But, right now I gotta go to the store. Stop by at around one for lunch?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll pick up some burgers and we can eat there."

Chris smiled. "Alright then." He said and winked at her on his way out.

_Lucas_ found himself standing outside of Brooke's apartment more nervous then he thought he would be. He raised his hand to let himself in but then stopped. He didn't know if he was allowed to just walk in anymore. So he knocked.

He waited a few minutes before the door opened revealing Mouth.

"Oh hey, Luke." Mouth said surprised.

"Hey." Lucas said equally surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Mouth shrugged and stepped outside and shut the door. "Just wanted to check on Brooke. You know, make sure she's okay."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I never had the chance to thank you. For helping Brooke out."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Mouth told him softly. "Brooke doesn't either."

Lucas nodded but pulled him into a hug. "Just, thanks Mouth."

Mouth smiled and patted his back and released him. "If it helps, your welcome. But I gotta go. Bevin's having a Jake crisis and what not."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You too." He said indicating with his head toward Brookes' apartment.

Lucas nodded and watched as Mouth walked away and Lucas blew out a breath. Lucas opened the door and shut it behind him quietly. He took the very familiar steps to her bedroom and looked in the open door, where he saw Brooke laying.

She was laid on her back above the covers and stared at the ceiling. If she knew he was there she didn't give anything to indicate she was willing to start a conversation with him.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas said quietly and walked inside her room.

Brooke tilted her head and a small smile came to her face. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you. Like at all, anytime soon. Not after how I freaked out on you."

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke, I'm not mad at you. Nobody is."

"You guys have every right to be. Especially you. Lucas I'm sorry." Brooke told him and her voice cracked slightly at the end as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Lucas frowned slightly and carefully made his way toward the bed and climbed on top of it, laying down next to her. "Hey, don't be sorry."

Brooke shook her head and when his hand came in contact with hers' clutched it tightly in her own and pulled it to her chest. "I am. How can I not be? I was cruel and it wasn't fair of me to yell at you like that. You're hurting to."

Lucas kissed her hand softly and looked at her. "Brooke. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, at all."

Brooke let out a shaky sigh but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"So what have you been doing while you've been hidden away from everyone?" He asked her while playing with her hair.

Brooke laughed slightly. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Really?" Lucas asked amused. "Nothing?"

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, nothing. I just looked at pictures."

Lucas looked confused so Brooke reached into her night stand drawer and brought out a small brown box. "This has all of Allen's stuff." Brooke told him and handed it to him.

Lucas smiled slightly. "This is what you've been doing?" He asked taking out the pictures and looking at the one by one.

"More or less." She said and shrugged. "The farthest I've gone from my bed is in my kitchen. And that's only to get my coffee. I went to Karen's like three days ago while you guys were all at school."

"Yeah my mom told me she saw you. What's this I hear about you not going to graduation?" Lucas asked looking up from the pictures and at her. "I want you there."

Brooke sighed. "Luke, I'm just not up to it."

"But you've been looking forward to this for as long as I've known you." Lucas said and lightly touched her cheek. "Haley would want you there."

"Have you talked to her?" Brooke asked him quietly, and he nodded. "How is she?"

"She's fine and so is Nathan and the baby. She's just worried about you. We all are." Lucas said and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm fine." Brooke said smiling slightly.

Lucas frowned a bit though. "You still never told me who hurt you."

Brook looked down at her lap and shook her head. "It doesn't matter they left and I don't think that, that person is coming back anytime soon."

"Brooke, I can't help you if you don't tell me what I need to know." Lucas said with a pleading voice. "I want to help you."

Brooke looked at him. "You want to help me?" She questioned.

"Of course I do."

"Then just hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. And we are going to get married and be happier then we ever were when we do." Brooke said and smiled when pulled her to his chest after closing the box and putting it down.

"I love you so much, Brooke, and everything is gonna be okay. Sooner or later things are going to get better." Lucas promised her and kissed her head.

"I love you too."

_Peyton_ was sitting in her comet with Chris driving toward Tree Hill High School. It was kind of strange she almost felt sad, this was probably going to be the last time she would be parking in this exact spot, her spot.

"You ready to get this over with?" Chris asked and smiled at her.

Peyton nodded and got out of the car. She walked over to his side where he got out and smiled. "I can't believe we're graduating."

Chris laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Yeah who would have thought? We actually did it."

Peyton laughed a bit and nodded. "I hope Brooke's here." She said.

"Well Lucas did text you saying he was going to get her to come and not to worry about it." Chris told her. "Just let him work his magic, she'll be here I know it. Brooke Davis wouldn't miss this."

_Nathan_ walked into the gym looking for Haley among the various other students. He finally found her though at the head of the line at the table helping everybody find their correct gown.

"Hey there." Nathan said as he walked over and put his hand on her lower back.

Haley turned around with a smile and stretched slightly to kiss him. "Hey, what are you doing in here? I thought you were spending some more time with Deb." Haley said once she pulled back.

Nathan shrugged. "I got bored. I can only take so much of my mother. Cooper was with her and so was Rachel and I can't deal with her being all over my uncle in front of me."

Haley grimaced. "I can't deal with her being in front of me at all."

Nathan grinned down at her. "Makes two of us. Anyway wanna help me out here." He said indicating to the gowns on the rack.

"What? No, you have to go to the back of the line." Haley said and pointed to the back of the line.

Nathan frowned. "What? Hales, In case you forgot I'm your husband. I am exempt from those types of rules when it comes to things my wife is working on. Believe me, everybody knows this."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Alright, c'mon."

"Hey how's your speech coming? You never told me if you finished or not." Nathan said as he took the gown she gave him.

Haley shrugged and gave a small nod. "It's done."

"That's it?" Nathan asked with raised brows. "Not gonna even give me a hint?"

Haley shook her head. "Nope, you get to be surprised just like everybody else. Now don't come back in here unless you see Brooke."

_Cooper_ was standing with Rachel by himself while Deb excused herself to go into the gym to go see Haley.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Cooper asked, with a slight frown on his face.

Rachel shrugged. "I guess, but that line is way too long and I'm kind of waiting for Haley to come out before I go in."

Cooper chuckled slightly. "Just because Haley has been hormonal lately doesn't mean she'll go and attack you because she doesn't really like you."

Rachel gave a tight smile, Cooper still didn't know that she and Nathan had slept together and she was going to keep it that way. "Yeah, well you can never be too sure. Besides, I don't want to ruin graduation for everybody."

Cooper grinned at her and kissed her head. "Awe, Rache, you really are a sweetheart."

Rachel smirked and kissed him. "Yeah, but keep that to yourself."

_Lucas_ walked with Brooke to the school from his house. She spent the night and her and Karen made dinner while Keith and Lucas watched the game in the living. It was if nothing had happened and like it was old times, and it was nice.

"Are you nervous?" Brooke asked while subtly moving closer to him as they walked.

Lucas grinned down at her and shrugged. "I'm nervous about what's going to come after this."

"No." Brooke whined and looked up at him. "You're not supposed to be, you're supposed to have all the answers. You're supposed to reassure me everything is going to be okay."

Lucas kissed her forehead, as the school came into view. "Pretty Girl, just because I'm nervous doesn't mean that I can't tell you everything is going to be okay. Because it is, after this tomorrow is a brand-new day and we can start everything together."

"I don't think I wanna go to California with Peyton." Brooke said and sighed. "I really don't want to leave you for that long and I don't think me and Chris can live that close together. I can't stand the guy."

Lucas smiled slightly. "I would go with you. Publishers are everywhere."

"I know, I just don't wanna go though." Brooke said shrugging.

"Well, if you don't wanna go, I'm not going to force you or make you go." Lucas said. "I'm kinda glad. I think my mother would be mad if we left and went that far away."

Brooke nodded. "Let's not test that theory."She said as someone from behind suddenly wrapped their arms around and scooped her into a hug.

"Brooke! You're back!" Nathan said picking her up and hugging her.

Brooke giggled slightly when he put her down. "I know, I am back." She said and gave him a proper hug. "I've missed you guys. Where's Haley?"

"In the gym." Nathan said and started walking with them toward it. "So how are you feeling?" Nathan asked carefully, not wanting to send her into a full on Brooke-attack.

"I'm better." Brooke nodded. "How's Haley doing?"

Nathan smiled. "She's great. I think she's nervous about giving her speech though."

Brooke shrugged. "It's freaky being up there. By the way, you look incredibly sexy in that robe of your's." She said while giving him a once-over.

Nathan smiled. "That's what I thought too."

Brooke walked into the gym and found Haley leaning over some papers on the table in front of her and placed her hand on the table. "Got two more gowns in there?" Brooke asked.

Haley immediately looked up and smiled. "Brooke, you're here." Haley said surprised and went across the table and hugged her as tight as her stomach would allow.

"So I've been told." Brooke said amused but hugged her back. "Hales, I'm sorry about what I said..." Brooke trailed off.

Haley pulled back and shook her head. "Forget about it. Emotional day. Anyway, let's get you and Lucas your gowns." She said looking over Brooke's shoulder to where Lucas came into the gym.

"So how's your speech?" Brooke asked as Haley flipped through different gowns on the racks.

Haley shrugged. "It's done. But it took forever for me to finally get. I had no idea how hard it would actually be."

"Well, maybe that's why you're valedictorian. Because you're super smart and you're able to come up with something amazing." Brooke said as Lucas made his way to where they were. "What took you so long?" She asked once he was next to her.

"My mom and Keith just drove in. I told them where Deb and Cooper were so they could sit by them." Lucas said. "Oh and I ran into Peyton she's looking for you."

Brooke smiled. "Okay, just let Haley find my gown and I'll go find her."

"Here you go." Haley said handing Brooke her gown. "I'll see you out there." Haley said and waved slightly as Brooke walked out. "How is she really?" Haley asked handing Lucas his gown.

Lucas nodded. "She's better, a lot better. She feels horrible about what she said to us. I tried telling her it's okay that nobody was mad at her but Brooke is Brooke..."

"Yeah, I get it." Haley said. "So I think I know a way for you to get her feeling even better."

_Peyton_ was sitting in the chair that her in it and jumped slightly when two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A raspy voice whispered.

Peyton turned around and smiled. "Brooke. I'm so glad Lucas was right." She said as Brooke moved a chair slightly so she could fit between them and sat down in the chair next to Peyton.

"Why? He promise I'd be here?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yep. Convinced me if I let him take care of you and talk to you he'd get you too come here."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah he got me to come. So I heard you were looking for me?"

"I wanted to know when you wanted me to come over to help you pack." Peyton said and rolled her eyes. "Because Chris is getting antsy because we're leaving in two weeks."

Brooke looked at Peyton sadly. "Peyton..."

"You're not coming, are you?" Peyton asked her and nodded. "I kinda thought that, but I didn't really know."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said. "I just, I have had so much happen to me. And I know I should be thinking about Clothes over Bros but right now I really need to work on me."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke. "It's okay. I figure if we don't go and take a year off before anything major I can really get a feel for owning a record label."

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked surprised.

Peyton looked at Brooke with an amused smile on her face. "You really don't think I'm going to go to L.A. without you, right?"

"No, Peyton you should go." Brooke said and smiled. "Just because I'm not doesn't mean you won't have a great experience. Just think now when you and Chris have wild monkey sex you can be as loud and as expressive as you want without me hearing it."

Peyton laughed. "Actually we haven't really gotten that far yet."

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked shocked. "I'm honestly surprised, the way he looks at you. God, it looks like he can't wait to get you into the first place he's alone with you to have his naughty way with you."

"Well, we haven't." Peyton said and shrugged. "There just hasn't been a right time."

Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton. "Well, I'm sure that time will come soon." She said and looked up as the teachers and principal began to gather all the students."

"We should get going." Peyton said pointing. "Don't want to ruin our big day."

_Haley_ calmed her breathing and the butterflies in her stomach as she made her way onto a stage with a smile. "Thank you Principal Turner." Haley said smiling slightly at the principal. "Distinguished guests, parents and this years graduation class: My best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate… "There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads onto fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take then current when it serves - or lose the ventures before us." I think what the quote means, is that life is short, and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilante in protecting them, and not only the opportunity so succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, as a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. Now is the time for us to shine. A time when our dreams our in reach, and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us, to become the people we've always dreamed of being. This is your world, you're here. You matter. The world is waiting…"

_Brooke_ smiled and started clapping while standing up with everybody. She laughed slightly when she heard Nathan yell, "That's my wife!"

_Soon after_ that they were all getting their diplomas, Brooke got hers and she was in a euphoric state. There were so many things she was feeling but she was just smiling, it was like she couldn't show any other expression on her face.

Pretty soon though she was standing at the exit of the building waiting to see Lucas, who was probably with Haley, Nathan, and Peyton. Just her luck she's the one who has the last name beginning in the front of the alphabet. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around with a frown, and quickly rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked in a tired voice.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything."

Brooke looked at him strangely. "Thanks." She said skeptically.

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask you about L.A. Are you coming or not?" Chris asked, in a curious tone, he didn't ask it in a mean tone, he simply wanted to know.

Brooke slowly shook her head. "I just need to worry about me and Lucas right now. I can't do that in L.A. if I'm working on my company."

Chris nodded. "I get that. But can you not let your decision sway Peyton's? Since we've been talking about this she's been excited to go. I know you not going is going to have some affect on her."

"Yeah, I know. I told her that she should go without me." Brooke told him and crossed her arms. "I really think she's going to go with you anyway so you don't need to worry."

Chris smiled slightly. "Despite everything, I do think you're a good person Brooke. And since I'm with Peyton I don't think we should hate each other, or at least we should get along."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah." Brooke said with a grin. "We always said we would get along with each others boyfriends no matter how much we don't like them. So, I think we can just have a fresh start."

Chris stuck out his hand and nodded. "Deal."

Brooke shook his hand. "Deal, so who's going to be taking my bedroom. I mean, we already put a deposit down on the apartment."

"Well I'm assuming you'll visit. You and Lucas can have that room."

Brooke grinned. "I like that idea." She said and looked to her right and smiled when she finally saw the trio coming. "Finally." She groaned.

Lucas smiled at Brooke and gently picked her up in a hug. "We did it, huh?" He whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

Brooke nodded excitedly. "Yes, and I can't wait to celebrate." She said in a husky tone and smirked up at him.

Lucas frowned slightly though. "No, Brooke. Doctor said none of that for another five weeks." Lucas said while idly rubbing her stomach gently. "Besides I have a surprise later on for you."

"Really?" Brooke asked ecstatically. "What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now c'mon let's go to the river court, that's where we're meeting up." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand in his and walked out of the building.

Brooke looked around. "Oh, wow. They all left already? I didn't even get to see Haley again."

Lucas smiled down at her. "Her back was hurting so she wanted to go and Peyton was worried so she brought Chris with her."

"And you didn't tell me?" Brooke asked hurt. "Just because that happened doesn't mean I don't care about Haley."

Lucas looked down at her, now completely serious. "Brooke, nobody said you didn't. I just wanted some time alone with my fiancé. Is that so wrong?"

Brooke sighed. "Well, no." She admitted. "But still." Brooke pressed on as they continued to leisurely walk to the river court. "I would like to know that next time."

"I promise." Lucas told her and tightened his hold on her hand. "So I was thinking, your apartment."

Brooke groaned. "I know. I have to call my landlord and talk to him about not putting it up for rent and that I'm staying. I'll even pay him three months in advance." She told him as the river court came into view. "I thought you said they were here?" She asked confused.

"Yeah they're on the beach though." Lucas explained leading her there. "So what if I told you not to call your landlord."

Brooke looked up at him thoroughly confused. "Why wouldn't I call him? Unless, you're hinting that you want me to leave?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, no. It's just what if I wanted to live with you?"

Brooke smiled. "Really?"

Lucas looked down at her, with his blue eyes sparkling down at her. "Yeah." He said as they came onto the beach and he turned her toward a white beach house sitting on the sand.

Brooke stared at it and then looked at him with surprise her mouth slightly open. "You got us a house?" She asked in disbelief.

Lucas grinned down at her. "More like Cooper got it for Haley and Nathan and they don't wanna living on the beach, besides they're going out hunting anyway."

Brooke smiled and squealed. "Oh my God!" She yelled running toward the house.

Lucas chuckled and followed her into the house. He walked up the steps and opened up the screen door that led to the porch. The porch was nice and spacious, having a love-seat in it. He walked past it and opened up the newly white painted door and left it open, letting a breeze come in.

He heard talking and laughter coming from the living room and he walked into the living room, which was down the hall from the door, and he found Brooke hugging Haley tightly while talking to Nathan over her shoulder.

"This house is amazing, Luke." Peyton said standing by him and gave him a cup of coffee. "It's beautiful."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I know. Brooke was actually thinking about calling her landlord to see if he wouldn't put her apartment up."

"I bet you're glad she didn't call yet, huh?" She asked smiling. "I just can't believe that I'm going to L.A. without my best friend." Peyton said and sighed. "We've been talking about this forever."

"I know you have." Lucas said. "But I really think this is what Brooke needs. She needs to finish healing."

Peyton nodded. "I know it's best for her. It's just weird. I've never gone more than a week without seeing her."

Lucas laughed. "It's not life she won't visit. Knowing her she's going to be dragging me there with you too many times."

"Is it selfish of me to want that?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Not at all. Especially because it's going to be weird without you here, not being able to walk a couple of streets down to your house to listen to some music."

Peyton sighed and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you, Lucas Scott."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said hugging her back before releasing her. "Although I think Chris is missing you more at the moment."

Peyton nodded. "Probably." She agreed and walked over to where he sat on the couch and immediately pulled her into his lap and squeezed her tight.

Skills then walked in with Bevin, Jake, Mouth, Rachel, and Cooper behind him and shouted. "Now there's a party here." He said excited.

_Brooke_ pulled Cooper off to this side and grinned up at him. "Thank you so much for letting us live here."

Cooper shrugged and smiled down at her. "No problem, I already had this property for a while, whenever I came here and didn't want to stay and Deb's or at a hotel I needed somewhere to stay."

"Still, you could have told Haley and Nathan no but you didn't. And it means a lot to me. And Lucas."

Cooper pulled her in for a hug. "It's no problem at all."

Rachel pulled Brooke out of the hug and looped her arms with her. "So whore, what's up?"

"Well, I was just thanking your amazing boyfriend for letting us live in this house he bought." Brooke said grinning.

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, he can be too nice. Doesn't know any better by letting some whore live in the house he just bought?"

"Well, too bad he doesn't know not to put his dick into something that's been used one too many times." Brooke shot back with raised brows.

"Look who's talking." Rachel said and shook her head. "Seriously though, there's two bedrooms upstairs. The bedding of the guests' bedroom should be a dark blue, since I like that color the best."

Brooke looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were going to New York?" She asked confused.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but chances are he's gonna get on my nerves a lot and I can't exactly trash our place since I live there to." She said while staring at Cooper with a smile.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Rache..."

Rachel laughed slightly. "Yeah, so when you moving in?"

Brooke shrugged. "I guess I'll start packing up tomorrow. Maybe we'll be in here by the end of the week." She estimated. "I can't wait to be able to lie out on the beach and tan."

"Me either. And what's great is you can go naked and nobody will see you and you won't get those trashy tan lines." Rachel said while pulling the sleeve of Brooke's tee shirt and nodding. "Yeah like those."

Brooke slapped her hand away. "Please..."

_Later everybody_ was standing outside on the beach with a small fire going and they stood around it. Jake was standing near Bevin sipping at his drink, Skills was near Rachel occasionally looking like he had to stretch to try and 'make a move on her' but Cooper would slap him away. Brooke and Mouth were standing next to each other although Lucas had his arm around her and Haley was standing near Peyton while Nathan seemed to be arguing with Chris the importance of basketball when Haley got everybody's attention.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" She yelled so everybody would be quiet. "Let's make a promise right now, that no mater where we are in four years we'll come back here. Just drop anything we have to do and four years from today we'll all come back here and just be together again."

"That's actually a good idea." Peyton said nodding. "Who knows where life is gonna take us."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't want us to drift apart if we can help it."

Lucas kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes breathing in his scent. Things were already changing, whether they liked it or not.

And he wasn't so sure if everybody was ready for what could be coming.

* * *

_So, I'm sorry for the little rant and delay.. Although I hope this freakishly long chapter made up for the wait and rant(: SO, I am NOT ignoring Brooke's attack or Dan's alleged crime but I figured great way to end! So since I've ended season 4 I'll start season 5 soon... but I don't even have the first chapter started so I may be late again next week... As for now ignore any errors you see EVENTUALLY I will get to fixing the chapters, even putting better space between them so you can tell the scenes apart better.. ANYWAY REVIEW AND HAVE A LOVELY WEEK!(:_ _  
_


	44. Author's Note

Guys, I'm _sooooooooo_ sorry there hasn't been an update in 2 weeks, I've just had** no** time to write. It sucks and you have no idea how shitty I feel. I've started the first chapter of season 5 but I don't even have a paragraph done. Every time I sit down to write something else_ happens_. Right now some family stuff is going on and my boyfriend is really sick and we have no idea what's going on with him, and on top of that I have a_ full-time job and I'm a full-time student_... Writing time, _nearly_ impossible and I know **NO** excuses but you try writing with the last couple of weeks I've had. Honestly, the story may stop here for a while and not pick up for a few more weeks. I'm _SO_ sorry but I promise I will finish this story as well as my others, I'm **too** stubborn. (: I hope you guys aren't_ too_ mad and when I do update I still have you amazing readers and reviewers.


	45. Another Author's Note sorry ):

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written at ALL, but I have a one shot (maybe more?) that I just uploaded just to show you I am writing.. slowly but surely. I even have about a page done of season 5 (: yay! I don't expect it to be up soon but it's a start! So go read my little one shot if you want, review if you feel like it, and don't give up on me!


	46. Chapter 44

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey there! I lied, this is up much sooner than I thought it would be ...So, here's the **OFFICIAL** first chapter of Season 5! Finally, we're here! so just for starters I barely have any ideas the summary is just basically an over-view of everything, just letting you know what's going on with everybody. I can hardly think of any ideas so help me out! If you wanna see Season 5 written I'm gonna need some help! I don't even have the second chapter started because I have like ZERO ideas. Only one but it's for sure not enough to carry the whole season out for another 18 chapters, so pm me or leave a review with something if you've got anything, all credit will go to you, I will make sure your name is in each and every chapter your idea is used so you can get all the credit you deserve. I SWEAR.  
And finally...THANK YOU FOR BEING SO DAMN PATIENT. :D  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Forty-Four: 4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days_**  
_  
3.5 years ago_

Brooke was sitting in her recliner staring at the small fire that was started in the fireplace. She had the blanket wrapped around her while having her half drawn dress on her lap.

A loud bang came and Brooke allowed a small smile to come over her face. Lucas came into the living room and grinned at her. "So, how you feelin'?" Lucas asked her after he kissed her head and took off his jacket. It's been two years since they lost the baby but sometimes Brooke would have little moments to herself.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm fine." She said and closed her book and turned more toward him where she watched as he got his laptop and lounged on the couch, across from Brooke. "How's your writing coming?" Brooke asked sitting up a bit more.

Lucas looked over and sighed. "It's coming. I feel like I've hit a stump though." He told her. "How's your clothes coming? Haven't seen you really working on them."

"I don't know." Brooke said looking down. "Haven't really been in the mood."

Lucas moved his laptop from his lap and got up. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the seat. "What's going on, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked playing with her now shorter hair.

"I don't know." Brooke said again. "I just don't feel normal."

Lucas took her hand. "What can I do to help?" He asked her. "I can't try and fix it if you're not honest with me."

"I know." She said quietly. "I'm just thinking about what the doctor said." Brooke admitted now playing with his fingers.

"Brooke, don't even worry about it. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay." Lucas said soothingly. "And pretty soon you're gonna laugh at how worried you were right now."

Brooke looked up at him and shook her head. "Lucas, I might not be able to have any kids." She said seriously. "That's hardly something to laugh about. I mean, I know I never really thought about it before..." She trailed off and didn't finish.

"Even if you can't, you still have me." Lucas said with a gentle smile. "And there are other ways we can have kids if we want them one day."

"But I want my kids."

Lucas kissed her forehead. "And if I have any say in it that's what will happen. Just relax right now, okay? We don't know anything for sure yet. So don't let it get to you. Besides, you still have our big wedding to plan."

_Present_

Brooke sat in her new bedroom and licked her finger where she had just pricked herself for the second time in 10 minutes. There were still boxes all over the bedroom and the only thing she had set up was a small table where her sewing machine was.

Her phone rang and Brooke huffed and got up. She went over to her bed where she had thrown her purse when she got in and smiled when she saw who was calling. "Hey, what are you doing calling? Isn't it a bit early?"

Lucas chuckled and shrugged while on his laptop. "Yeah, but I knew you'd be up and I wanted to give you a call. See how you were doin' without me."

Brooke sighed. "I'm doing good. I just can't manage to stop hurting myself while I'm trying to finish this dress. Do you know how frustrating this is?"

"I do. You have no idea how much it hurt when you'd prick my legs when I had to model your dresses." Lucas said in a teasing voice.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Lucas, I needed to. Some girls are your height." She said and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Anyway, what are you up too?"

"Nothing really. Have three more signings I have to do and then I'll be on the next flight back to New York."

Brooke squealed. "Yay. I have missed you so much. I mean, I know this was great for you and I'm deliriously happy for you but I've missed you."

Lucas grinned slightly. "I've missed you too, Pretty Girl."

"I can't wait for you to come home, but I have something to tell you." Brooke said anxiously.

Lucas raised his brows. "Can you tell me now?"

"No, I don't think so." Brooke said. "I want to see your face when I tell you."

Rachel walked into the apartment without knocking and smiled and Brooke who was sitting on the couch hemming a pair of jeans. "Hey, Bitch."

Brooke looked up and frowned at Rachel. "You know when Lucas comes back he's gonna get really irritated that you do that."

Rachel shrugged. "He'll get over it. Besides, I have nothing to do since Cooper is still traveling. Look at us. Our men have left us for their careers."

Brooke laughed. "I know, but Lucas should be back in another week. I'm so excited."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "Of course. I have it all planned out. I'm going to make us dinner and then we are going to have gloriously intense 'I missed you' sex, and then will drop the bomb on him."

_Peyton_ was sitting in her class bored out of her mind. She had no idea what her professor was saying and she didn't care. She already passed her course and now this guy was just talking to talk.

Finally, what seemed like hours, he finally dismissed class and she got a smile on her face. She saw Julian make his way to her. They weren't exactly together but they weren't single. He wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend. Although, he didn't date anybody else and neither did she.

"Hey, you." He said and leaned down slightly to kiss her.

Peyton smiled against his mouth and pulled back. "Hey, are we still on for tonight?" She asked holding his hands as they started walking.

Julian shrugged. "Honestly, right now I don't know."

Peyton looked up at him, confused. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"My mother. Again."

"Oh." Peyton said and left it. She didn't exactly know what was going on and she didn't really want to ask. Parents were not her strong suit.

"It's nothing bad." Julian said, taking her silence as a bad thing. "It's just that my mom is talking about having this big dinner. And obviously I'm invited."

Peyton grinned. "Well, go. I hope you have a wonderful time with your family."

Julian looked down at her and proceeded cautiously. "You know, you could come to. My invitation does have a plus one." He never knew what it was, but once he led on about getting slightly more serious she always pulled away from him.

Peyton tilted her head. "You couldn't tell me sooner?" She asked teasingly.

"Sorry." Julian said with an apologetic grin. "I just found out this morning."

"And how would everyone react about me being there?"

"They'd love it." Julian said in a happy tone. "Finally know that I am dating."

Peyton sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you."

_Haley_ sat in the living room with Jamie while he watched t.v.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" He asked from where he was drawing on the table in front of the t.v.

"At the doctor." Haley said while holding her book she was reading.

"Is he sick?" He asked worried.

Haley put down her book and looked at her son, at four years old he had a worried look in his eyes that she got. Like a little adult. "Yeah, baby. He's fine. He just needs help with his back."

Jamie nodded. "Oh. So he can play basketball again?"

"Yeah, so he can play basketball again." Haley said grinning slightly at him.

"That makes sense." Jamie told her smiling at her.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Haley's phone rang. "One minute, baby."

Haley got up and walked outside in the backyard and answered her phone. "Hey, how's it going?" Haley asked immediately after answering her phone.

Brooke laughed a bit. "Everything is perfect, Tutor Mom."

Haley smiled. "So, you're...?" She trailed

Brooke squealed.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you!" Haley said excitedly. "Oh my God, wait until I tell Jamie."

"Wait, no. You can't. I haven't even told Lucas yet." Brooke said seriously. "In fact, I shouldn't have even told you, Rachel, or Peyton, before Lucas."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Big deal. I'm so happy for you Brooke."

"I am too, Hales. You have no idea."


	47. Chapter 45

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! So I hope you like this super fast update(: Think of it as an extended I'm sorry for making you wonderful people for waiting so long. So, the more and more I've been writing, the more ideas I've been getting... YAY! So, I think it's safe to say I will be updating regularly again. :D  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-five: Racing Like a Pro**_

_Lucas_ walked off of the plane feeling tired and cramped. He could not fall asleep on the plane for the life of him and was up his entire flight, but it made it all worth it when he saw who was waiting for him.

Brooke grinned when she saw Lucas in the crowd and immediately went into his arms when he was within arms length. "I missed you." She breathed into his shirt.

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too."

"Well, did you enjoy yourself?" Brooke asked holding his hand now as they walked outside to the car. "Oh, and did you buy that fabric I said I wanted?" She asked him.

Lucas nodded. "Yep, was a pain in the ass to find though."

Brooke smiled up at him. "Well, thank you very much. You didn't answer my other question did you enjoy yourself."

Lucas shrugged. "I guess. Too be honest I was thinking of you the entire time so, that left me pretty miserable."

"You are totally saying all the right things right now." Brooke informed him cheekily. "Keep it up and you might be looking at a reward later."

"Speaking of later. You said you'd tell me whatever you had to tell me once I was home. I'm home now." Lucas said nudging her a bit. "What do you have to tell me."

"I will tell you later." Brooke said stopping at their car and gave him a quick kiss. "Right now, there is someone that wants see you, and they missed you almost as much as I did."

_Haley_ stood in the kitchen making a very large breakfast. Brooke had sent her a text telling her from the airport they'd be coming right over there, so they could both spend some time with their God-son.

"Hales, you know where my brace went?" Nathan asked making his way into the kitchen with short and careful steps.

Haley let out a quiet curse. "Nathan, you are not supposed to talk with out it!" She yelled at him and walked out of the kitchen disapearing from his view for a moment before coming back with it. She frowned at him while coming in front of him and carefully setting it into it's right place. "Nate, you're never gonna get better if you don't wear this as you are told to." She said softly.

Nate shifted uncomfortably while Haley adjusted it. "I'm trying. But you have no idea how uncomfortable this thing is on me."

"Well, you have no idea how scared I was when you were in the accident." Haley countered and sighed, bring a hand up to his cheek. "I just, I want you to be okay again."

Nathan gave her a soft smile and caressed her cheek. "I will be Hales."

_Peyton_ sat in her living room with a huge head ache. Julian's mother hater her and his brother's girlfriend didn't like her either. She didn't understand why, Peyton barely said anything and when she did she was polite.

Her phone started ringing and she sighed going over to the table where it was. "Hey." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Julian asked concerned. "I got worried about you last night."

Peyton smiled a bit. "I'm fine I guess it was just some allergies." She lied. "But, how did you final go?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I could answer a lot of the questions, so that must mean something." Julian joked. "You mind if I come over? I wanna talk to you."

Peyton grew anxious. "Sure, what's going on?"

"Nothing bad." Julian reassured her. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, just let yourself in. I'm gonna go lay down." Peyton told him and hung up the phone. She could only imagine what he wanted to talk to her about.

_Brooke_ was holding Lucas' hand as they started walking up to the Naley household. "Brace yourself. You have no idea how much Jamie missed you." She told him smiling. "We sulked together."

Lucas smiled at her. "Is it bad to say hearing that makes me happy? It's nice to hear how much somebody misses you when you haven't even been gone that long."

"That long?" Brooke asked and scoffed. "You were gone for a month. I'm never letting you leave that long again." She said as she opened the door. "James Lucas Scott!" She called out when she didn't immediately see him.

"I'm coming, Aunt Brooke!" He called as he hopped down the steps. When he looked up a big goofy grin came across Jamie's face. "Uncle Luke!" He yelled excited and ran to Lucas. "I missed you so much. And I have so much to tell you." He said while Lucas held him slightly tighter, while Jamie got more excited he started jumping slightly. "We gotta make me a go-cart." He said nodding.

Lucas grinned. "Really? What's this for?"

"There's a race going on." Jamie said. "And the winner get's a real big trophy. I wanna get one just like Daddy. Even though I'm to little to play basketball, I wanna have one now, so we can share it."

Brooke grinned and ruffled his hair. "Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen cooking." Jamie said still looking at Lucas. "And Skills said he would help. He said my go-cart is gonna be kickin'."

Brooke kissed Jamie's cheek. "Well, while you guys do that I'm gonna go talk to Haley." she told the boys, who barely registered she has talked, and made her way into the kitchen. "Hey, Tutor Mom."

Haley smiled at her while she put the last of the pancakes on the plate. "Hey, when did you guys get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago." Brooke said crossing her arms. "So, how's the home-life been?"

Haley shrugged and shook her head. "I wish I could say it's great." She said and looked at Brooke. "It's just ever since Nate got hurt, he hates when I help him and I just don't know what to do to get him to lean on me."

Brooke frowned and walked over to Haley and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said and rubbed her head softly. "Everything's gonna be better. I promise."

Haley nodded and then broke away from Brooke. "Enough about me. Tell me all about what happened? Does Lucas know about Angie yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, and you're not gonna tell him. I'm telling him later on tonight."

"Brooke, he's going to be so excited." Haley said clasping her hands and trapping them beneath her chin. "He's going to be more than excited he's going to be ecstatic."

Brooke smiled. "I know, and I can't wait till she's here."

"Till who's here?" Lucas asked coming into the kitchen with Jamie behind him.

"Peyton." Brooke said quickly. "She's coming home soon. With her new beau." She said with a smirk.

Haley looked surprised. "Really? When did you hear this?"

Brooke shrugged. "I talked to her a couple days ago. She's coming home after exams and she's moving back. She said she's done in L.A."

"And who is this new boyfriend?" Haley asked with a raised brow.

"I don't actually know." Brooke said and looked at Haley with excitement and a knowing look on her face. "But I know his name is Julian and he's a hottie." She said pointing at Haley.

Lucas coughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?" He asked in a tone Brooke couldn't decipher. "How much of a hottie."

Brooke grinned. "Peyton described him as, a dark-haired and dark-eyed work of art that came from God." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Why did I picture Pete Wentz all over again?" Haley asked shaking her head.

Brooke laughed and nodded. "Me too. I asked her and she said no, his name is Julian Baker and he is working to be a movie producer and his father owns a company."

Lucas nodded in approval. "Nice, so when is she coming?" Lucas asked picking at the pieces of bacon that were on the stove.

"In a week." Brooke said. "So, that means, we are totally having a party."

Haley rolled her eyes as she slapped Lucas' hands away from the food and started getting the plates. "Um, Brooke. As much as I'd love to, who's gonna watch Jamie?"

"I'm sure Deb would love to spend some time with her grandson. Especially since, you know who, isn't there anymore." Brooke said looking at Jamie who was standing near Lucas playing with his jeans.

Haley looked at her. "Yeah, well, you know who, might be getting out sooner than we originally thought." She said walking into the dining room with Brooke and Lucas following her as she set the table.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused. "He set Cooper's garage on fire that's attempted murder and arson. Does justice not exist anymore?" She asked throwing her hands up.

"Good behavior." Haley said. "Jamie, can you bring in the syrup and butter please." She asked smiling at him. Jamie nodded and ran back into the kitchen. "I don't know all the details I only heard a one-sided conversation between Deb and Nathan. When I asked he didn't tell me anything."

Lucas looked at her confused. "Why didn't I hear anything?" Lucas asked. "Why didn't Nate call me? Or Deb?"

Haley shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea what's going on with my husband right now."

Jamie came back running in and smiled. "I got it all by myself." He said proudly and put it on the edge of the table.

"Good job Jamie." Haley praised and kissed his head. "Go get your Dad, ask him if he's going to come and eat."

_Brooke and Lucas_ were sitting in the car and it was silent. Breakfast was stiff and awkward and the only person really trying to make conversation was Jamie. Of course Brooke tried to come in and talk but she felt like everybody was thinking she should shut up, so she allowed the conversations to wean away.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as they pulled into the drive-way of the house.

Brooke shrugged. "Just thinking about how tense and awkward breakfast was." She answered honestly. "It's never been that way before." She said when they were near the trunk and Lucas took out his bags.

Lucas shut the door and put his free arm around her shoulders. "I know I don't know what's going on anymore. It was like, one minute everything was perfect and now we don't know what's going on."

Brooke opened up the front door. "Just letting you know, I barely got any unpacking done. All's that's done and the clothes and plates. I didn't set up any t.v's so the only one the works is in the living room. Thanks to Cooper." She said shutting the door after them.

"It's fine." Lucas said and dropped his bag on the couch in the living room. "I am going to shower." He said and walked over to Brooke and ran a finger down her cheek. "Care to join me."

Brooke smirked. "Tempting, really. But I want all that built up desire to wait until later. Besides, I have to finish making ten more dressed by next week if I wanna open up my store."

"Alright." Lucas said walking backwards. "So, when am I going to find out what you have to tell me?"

"Later."


	48. Chapter 46

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! I hope you had a good week and enjoying today's weather like I did(: This chapter is a bit of a filler not much really happens but it's build up(: So keep on reading guys!  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Forty-Six: My Way Home is Through You _**

_Brooke_ gave a tired sigh and grinned as Lucas pulled her into his arms and her head was on his chest.

"God, you're so good at that." Brooke told him stretching out on top of him.

Lucas gave a small smirk and kissed the top of her head. "Well, thanks."

"No, really." Brooke insisted tilting her head to look at him. "Like you're really good, it could be the fact that I haven't done that since the night you left but still, you're too good."

Lucas gave a short laugh. "Well, I would hope you haven't done that with anybody else, I'd be a bit jealous."

Brooke raised a brow. "A bit?" She asked with a quirky smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Your ego is already too big, but no. I'd be very jealous."

Brooke grinned and rolled over so she was laying on top of it. "Good answer, Fiancé."

Lucas leaned up and gave her a swift kiss. "So, what did you have to tell me?" He asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said and her grin widened, showing off her dimple. "So the agency called me back." She said and ran a hand through Lucas' hair. "Angie's ours in a two more months." She told him excitedly.

Lucas' arms tightened around Brooke and he nuzzled her neck, smiling. "When did you find out?" He asked leaning back on the pillow.

Brooke shrugged. "About a week ago. But this is so excited, Luke. I mean, we're gonna have a family." She said in a quiet voice while playing with his hair. "We get to be parents, we get to buy a crib and little baby clothes and toys and we get to love her."

"Let's go shopping tomorrow." He said and tickled her back. "We can get the crib tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect, Broody."

_Haley_ finished reading the book to Jamie and when she looked up he was sleeping. She pulled the covers up a little higher and kissed his forehead. She went to his window and turned his air conditioner down a little bit.

She quietly closed the door and looked up to see Nathan leaning against the wall. "He go to sleep okay?" He asked looking at the door.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to know where you were but I told him you were laying down, your back was bothering you." She said and walked down the hall to their room, with Nathan following her as quickly as his body allowed him to."

"I'm sorry, Hales." Nathan said in an anguished voice. "I'm not trying to be a shitty husband or father but that's the only thing I seem to be good at these days."

"Well, fix it." Haley said staring at him. "You can push me away as much as you want, but Jamie?" She shook her head. "Nathan, he's your son. He loves you more than anything, and he's crushed that you don't wanna do anything with him anymore."

"I can't and you know why." Nathan told her.

Haley nodded. "I know your back is screwed up, I know you can't really play with him, but you can read with him, play his video games, and watch t.v. and movies. You are ignoring him and he can feel it."

"I'm sorry." Nathan said quietly, and looked down ashamed.

"I know you are." Haley told him and walked to her closet. "But sorry doesn't fix everything."

_Peyton_ packed the rest of her bags while Julian was in her kitchen putting away her silverware and her plates.

"You almost done?" Julian asked coming into her room, he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"With my clothes." She said and gestured to her bags of clothes that were packed. "Now it's just my records giving me problems."

Julian raised his brows in surprise. "You know all the girls that I know usually complain about the clothes they have, not their records."

Peyton nodded and shrugged. "I know, it's just, some of these were Ellie's. I wanna make sure that I have everything. I'm not coming back."

"As much as I wish you would." Julian said walking into the room.

"I know you want me too." Peyton said looking at him sadly. "But I miss my friends, they're like my family. And I've been away from them for far to long."

"You know, I'm actually pretty excited you're leaving." He said and when she looked at him in shock he smirked. "Because, you asked me to come with you. Shows me you care about me."

Peyton walked over to him and hugged him. "I do care about you, a lot actually. It's just I've been hurt before and I have hurt people before and I just wanna make all the right decisions with you."

Julian grinned and kissed her forehead. "Well, you're starting off very good."

_Brooke_ walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Lucas was still lounging in bed reading his book.

"You're not even dressed yet?" She asked shocked. "C'mon, Lucas. We have to go pick up Peyton and Julian from the airport."

Lucas groaned and closed his book, throwing himself back on the bed. "I thought this was the day we were going baby shopping, you know. Spending the day together, just you and me."

"Luke, we can do that any other day. I haven't seen Peyton in months." She whined. "Please." She asked as she crawled onto her bed, mindful of her skirt. "It'd mean a lot to me."

"Everything I don't want to do yet you make me do, means a lot to you." He said playing with her hair. "You can't use that excuse forever."

Brooke shrugged and got up. "It's been working so far. Now up, up." She said patting his leg. "I wanna go see Mr. Hottie."

_Haley_ looked over at Nathan and smiled to herself as she watched him laying down on the couch with Jamie, while Jamie told him all about the cart Skills, him, and Uncle Lucas were going to make. This was the first time in a while she saw them interacting.

Haley walked into the living room gave a smile to Nathan. "I'm going out real quick, I just wanna get some more bread and juice. Jamie, you wanna come?" She asked her son, who was laying down next to his father.

He shook his head. "No, I wanna stay with Daddy."

Haley looked at Nathan, as if to ask if he was okay with it and he rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of watching him for a half hour, Hales. Go ahead."

_Peyton_ looked up at Julian while he got their bags and she scratched her arm nervously.

"Stop." Julian said handing her, her purse. "Everything is going to be fine, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried." Peyton lied and sighed at Julian's unbelieving stare. "Okay, fine. I'm a little nervous. I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be." He assured her. "Now let's go look for your friends."

Peyton sighed and nodded their hands intertwined as they made their way to the front, ignoring the butterflies she got in her stomach when she saw Lucas...


	49. Chapter 47

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I didn't update last week, tons going on!This chapter is short... :/ sorry, BUT drama is gonna start kicking up so get ready and be patient with me. I have finals all this week and next week and NOW my job decides to give me decent hours (isn't that nice?)  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Seven: It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)**_

_Peyton_ looked at Lucas and she smiled slightly, she had forgotten what it was like looking into those gorgeous blue eyes everyday.

"Peyton!" She heard a familiar raspy voice yell and then arms were thrown around her neck, her hand being ripped out of Julian's. "Oh my God, P. Sawyer. You are never allowed to leave Tree Hill again for that long." Brooke said letting go of Peyton. "I've missed my best friend."

"I've missed you too, Brooke." She said and when Brooke kept on looking at Julian, Peyton shook her head. "Right, sorry. Brooke this is my boyfriend Julian, Julian this is my best friend Brooke Davis."

Julian stuck his hand out and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

Brooke smiled at Peyton. "It's nice to meet you too, although I wish I could say the same Peyton only told me you were close to a sex God and–" Lucas closed his hand over his fiancé's mouth and smiled.

"Too much information, baby." He said and grinned at Peyton who's face was red with embarrassment. "I'm Lucas." He told Julian.

"Julian." He said but was looking at Peyton with a smug grin on his face. "So wanna show us where we're staying for the next few days?"

_Nathan_ was sitting in his living room while he rubbed Jamie's back as he took his nap. Haley was at Brooke and Lucas' house waiting for Peyton and Julian to come over, he was invited to go but he and Jamie were gonna go over later, he wanted to spend some more time with his son.

There was a knock on the door and Nathan groaned as he carefully picked himself up and off of the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and his mouth opened in shock. "Quinn?"

Quinn smiled and tightened her hold on her suitcase. She raised her brows at him. "Hey, superstar. How have you been?" She asked making her way inside of the house.

Nathan frowned as he shut the door. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Quinn looked at Jamie, asleep on the couch, and grinned. "My nephew is just to damn cute. Besides, you didn't think I'd miss his birthday party, did you? After all, I am his favorite aunt."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch. "Actually, Brooke's his favorite aunt. He only really likes you because you send him a hundred dollars every holiday."

She shrugged. "What's wrong, Nathan? Don't like me much?"

"Not particularly, no. You only come around here when you have problems. And then you drag Haley in them so she can try and help you out of them." He said exasperated.

Quinn looked at him. "I've missed my baby sister, Nathan. I've missed my family. I would hope we can be closer than this."

"Does Haley even know you came here?"

"No, it's a surprise. Speaking of her, where is Haley?"

_Brooke_ was chattering non-stop to Peyton as they walked into her and Lucas' apartment. "And now I'm getting my store set up, finally, but it's going to be where Karen's Café was." Brooke continued to talk as they walked up the three steps to enter the apartment.

Peyton laughed a little. "Wow, you've been busy, huh?" She asked as she entered the house. "Oh my God, this is gorgeous." She said looking around the place, it still had a few un-opened boxes but it was nice.

Brooke nodded. "I know and I haven't even finished unpacking. But thanks to Lucas your bedroom is all set up." She said leading them up to the second floor. "Now your bathroom is kind of bare but that's because we didn't really put anything colorful up and I just picked out the first thing I saw in the store."

Peyton shrugged. "Whatever you have is fine. Thanks for letting us stay here until we find a place."

"Stay as long as you want. Haley should be coming over soon, she went to the store because we have no food here made for cooking." Brooke said and laughed sheepishly.

"Still can't cook?" Peyton asked as she put her suitcases on her bed.

Brooke shrugged. "Luke tried teaching me but it never really worked out, he'd get...distracted."

Peyton shook her head, and decided to change the subject. "I was wondering if I could borrow your car. Me and Julian need to go to the storage unit to put away our stuff."

"Yeah, do whatever, just don't crash my car."

_Quinn_ was on the phone in her bedroom and she was trying to talk quietly, knowing that Nathan was inside the house and he could hear her.

"You gotta come back, Quinn." He told her. "Things are getting out of hand with him."

Quinn shook her head. "No, I can't. He nearly killed me the last time I was in the same room with him. You're asking me to go back so he can still hit me, but you guys will be happy."

"You know he loved you, he swears he'll never lay a hand on you like that again."

"Yeah, he said that before too." She said and heard footsteps. "Look I gotta go, just start mailing me all of the stuff I left down there." She said and hung up, her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged. She was nervous because if he stayed sober long enough he would definitely find out where she was.

Nathan knocked on the door. "Quinn, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." She said and sighed. "He's not going to hurt me again." She whispered to herself.

_Brooke_ wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and gave him a kiss. "You know maybe it wasn't such a good idea letting Julian and Peyton stay here." Lucas said breaking the kiss off.

Brooke tilted her head and frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because now you're going to have to be quiet, and I love hearing you moan my name." Lucas teased and kissed her neck.

"Okay, I don't wanna see that." Rachel said walking into the apartment, unannounced again. "So when did Peyt-whore get in?" She asked looking at the familiar jacket.

Brooke rolled her eyes and reluctantly let go of Lucas. "She just got in about an hour ago. Her and Julian went over to their storage unit. And we are not calling Peyton that anymore." Brooke reminded her.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked past her and Lucas and went into the kitchen. "Whatever, I'm hungry. What is there to eat here?" She said going through the empty cabinets.

"Nothing." Lucas answered her. "Because Brooke hates shopping for anything that has nothing to do with what you wear."

"Well, cooking is not my best quality." She said and rolled her eyes. "Besides Haley should be back soon, she's cooking and Nate and Jamie are coming over a bit later."

Rachel raised her brows as she looked into the fridge. "Oh, what fun."


	50. Chapter 48

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! Here's a surprise update even though I should be studying I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just couldn't be cruel and make you wait ALL week for a chapter I already had written. SO, I'm in a slight rush so I didn't go over grammar and spelling as well as I should have so ignore it! Eventually I'll fix everything. This chapter mostly flashbacks but it starting to set everything up for the rest of this season. :D I may or may not update this weekend so if not this will be your update for the week (:  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Eight: I Forgot to Remember to Forget**_

_Brooke_ raised her brows at Haley while she cooked. "I wonder what's taking Peyton and Julian so long." Brooke said while stealing a piece of chicken Haley just cooked.

Haley frowned and slapped her hand. "Stop, and I don't know. Maybe they figured they wouldn't be having sex if they were here."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't care. I just don't wanna hear or wash the sheets."

"What are we talking about?" Lucas asked coming into the kitchen with Rachel walking in behind him. "And she's not staying with us for the week." Lucas said pointing to Rachel.

"What, why?" Brooke whined. "She needs too. Cooper isn't going to be there for the week and she might get into trouble."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Thanks. No, that's not the reason I wanna stay here. I wanna stay here to watch how long it's going to take Peyton to make a move on Lucas."

Brooke stared at her and shook her head before walking out of the room, but Rachel still had the smirk on her face. "The only reason why she walked out is because she knows I'm right."

"Well you didn't have to say anything." Haley said to her. Haley was never one to hold grudges but she still couldn't seem to ever really be friends with Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, somebody has to give that girl the truth and since you two aren't going to, I will." She said and turned around and walked out of the room.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "You better not even think of hurting Brooke again now that Peyton's here." Haley said.

"I wasn't, no. I don't even want Peyton. I'm worried about Brooke. Because now she's going to have all these thoughts and insecurities come out."

Haley shook her head and continued cooking. "I just hope things aren't like the last time they were when Peyton came to visit."

**_3 years ago_**

_Brooke was sitting in between Lucas' legs on the floor in front of the fire. It was winter and it was freezing and of course Brooke decided it would make them feel better if they planned their summer wedding right now._

_"I want pretty colors." Brooke said. "I want the napkins white and the table cloths a deep blue." She smiled. "And there has to be about five or six people at every table."_

_"Do I get a say in this?" Lucas teased and kissed her neck softly._

_Brooke shrugged. "Well, you're going to be so busy looking at me for the night why would you care how everything looks?" She asked and tilted her head to give him a kiss._

_"And I bet you're going to look gorgeous."_

_"As always." Brooke grinned. "You're still not taking a peek at the dress."_

_Lucas frowned. "I thought that it was bad luck to see the bride in the dress. Not actually seeing the dress."_

_Brooke shrugged. "I'm not taking any chances."_

**_2 years ago_**

_"Brooke, calm down, okay?" Haley said and rubbed her arm. "Just think this time next week you're going to be Mrs. Scott."_

_Brooke laughed and nodded. "I know. I just don't want anything else to happen. I want everything to be perfect and I just want one day to myself and go exactly the way I want it to."_

_"And it will, I promise." Haley said, and looked at the clock. "Shoot, I have to go pick up Jamie from Debs'." She said picking up her purse. "Text me when Peyton's here."_

_"Kay," Brooke said and stretched. "I'm beat. Who knew party-planning was so draining."_

_Haley grinned at her on her way out. "Take a load off, Tigger. You deserve it."_

_LATER_

_Brooke laughed with Peyton as they sat in the bar and had a couple drinks. "I'm so, so not that happy about being back in Tree Hill." Peyton said and shook her head slightly._

_Brooke frowned. "What? Why? Is something wrong?"_

_Peyton giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Lucas is marrying the wrong girl."_

_"What?" Brooke asked quietly._

_"Oh come on, Brooke." Peyton said and put her arm around her. "We both know it should be me marrying him. We could have built a great life together."_

_Brooke frowned and ripped Peytons' arm off of her. "You know I'm so sick of this." Brooke said angrily. "Screw you, Peyton." She yelled and walked out of the bar._

_Brooke was angry and slightly drunk and didn't have much control of her actions and she kind of surprised herself when she walked right into Nathan and Haley's house, where Lucas was hanging out for the night._

_Lucas looked up at her when he saw she came into the living room. "Hey, Pretty Girl, how was your night?" He asked getting up and going to give her a kiss._

_Brooke shoved him. "No!" She yelled. "I'm so fucking sick of it always being about you and Peyton." She yelled. "I'm so sick of hearing 'oh, I would have thought Lucas and Peyton would be together' I'm done with it Lucas. I'm done being the second choice."_

_Lucas frowned and looked down at her more than confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I'm saying, if you wanna be with Peyton go right ahead." Brooke said staring up at him. "I don't want to be wondering if you're thinking of her while you're with me and..." She trailed off shaking her head._

_Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I don't want Peyton, not in anyway, shape of form. I want my Pretty Girl, and I'd have to be a fucking idiot for losing you again."_

_Brooke looked up at him and bit her lip. "I wanna postpone the wedding."_

**_1 year ago_**

_Haley watched as Brooke made sketch after sketch while she fed Jamie in her living room. "So you made a bridal line but you're not even making your dress?" Haley questioned as she smiled while Jamie ate._

_Brooke shrugged and bit her lip. "A lot has been going on."_

_"Like what?" Haley asked exasperated._

_"Victoria." She grumbled._

_"What?" Haley asked slightly shocked. "Wait, I thought she hasn't contacted you since you opened the company."_

_Brooke sighed, not looking up from her drawing. "Well, she has. And boy does she have a lot to say about Lucas."_

_Haley raised her brow. "And what does she have to say about him?"_

_"That he's going to be cheating on me as soon as we get married, she'll take away the company if I marry him, oh yeah, and that she didn't approve of him."_

_"She'd take away your company?" Haley asked in disbelief. "She can't. You're the designer."_

_Brooke shrugged. "Apparently, I'm replaceable." She said and gave a slightly broken laugh._

Lucas shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Haley. "No, that's not happening this time."

"Then go talk to her, like now. Before things get worse this time." Haley warned him. "Especially, with Angie coming soon. You don't want her having any doubts about you two being together."


	51. Chapter 49

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! Sorry about being a bit late I planned to put this up on Monday but then my internet was going wack and i could barely get online long enough to post but it's fixed now! So, this is the next chapter, nothing to much... BUT this story is gonna start going under some construction (I know, finally!) better spacing and better spelling and grammar. So that's why I'm updating early. I'm going to be fixing the story up into the perfection it deserves, so I won'te be updating Friday, unless chapter 50 decides to look the way I want it to. I hope you guys have a fantastic rest of the week!  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Nine: Don't Dream It's Over**_

_Brooke_ was re-making her and Lucas' bed when the door opened and Lucas walked in. "You okay?" He asked and closed the door.

Brooke shrugged and looked up at him, a small grin on her face. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what Rachel said." Lucas said and walked closer to her. "Listen, just don't–"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Stop, I don't think you're going to cheat on me." Brooke told him. "I just, I still don't like talking or thinking about that stuff."

"I just, I don't want you worrying over nothing." Lucas admitted. "I know how you get when you let something like this get into your head."

Brooke frowned at him. "Well, I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't cheated on me in the first place." She snapped and then shut her eyes, guilt covering her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean..."

Lucas walked over and pulled her into his arms. "It's fine, it's not like you're wrong." He said and kissed her head. "Wanna talk to Peyton and Julian about staying somewhere else?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, Peyton's my friend, you know?" Brooke asked. "I mean, I know a lot of people wonder how, but she's my Peyton. I'll love her and forgive her no matter how many mistakes she makes."

"And that is why I love you." He said and smiled down at her. "Now, I would say let's just hide out in here for the rest of the day, but Jamie's gonna be over soon." Lucas said and kissed her softly.

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'm ready."

_Peyton_ walked in with Julian following her and she giggled softly when he nipped at her neck. "Stop." She whispered, exiting his embrace.

"Hey." Haley said walking out into the living room and gave Peyton a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you." She said and picked up a strand Peyton's newly died and lengthened hair. "I like it."

Peyton grinned. "Thanks. I've missed you to, Hales. So where's Jamie?" She asked confused. "I thought he'd be here."

"He's coming." She said and then looked at Julian. "You must be the famous Julian." She said grinning.

Julian shrugged sheepishly and nodded. "I guess so, I never realized I'd be this popular." He teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "I can already tell you're great." She said and pulled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He said and put an arm around Peyton's shoulder. "So how long have you know Peyton here?"

Haley grinned at them. "Ages. I have lots of stories too."

Julian looked at Peyton and gave her a smirk. "Really? I'd love to hear them."

_Rachel_ tried calling Cooper for the third time in fifteen minutes, and she was just getting his voice mail. "Dammit." She said flinging her phone on Brooke's bed.

Brooke stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "You okay?"

Rachel looked up surprised and gave a smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She said a little too quickly.

Brooke stared at her and frowned. "No you're not." She said and walked more into the room and shut the door. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Rachel said. "How about we go out there now?" She asked.

Brooke continued looking at her before letting out a gasp. "Oh my God." She said but a smile was on her face. "You're pregnant!"

_Lucas_ was out in the back playing basketball with Jamie while Nathan got his over-night bag ready. "You've been working on your shots?" Lucas asked him as Jamie ran up and down the court with the ball.

"Of course. I'm gonna be the best basketball player, I gotta practice, uncle Luke." Jamie said as if Lucas were stupid.

"Of course." Lucas said grinning and picked Jamie up so he could slam dunk in the ball, he spun him around in circles. "James Lucas Scott, the best basketball player who ever lived." He said before sitting down.

Jamie grinned up at him but put his hand on his head. "You can't do that too much, uncle Luke." He said laughing.

"Sorry, bud." He said and looked up when he saw Nate coming toward them. "You got him all packed?" He questioned.

Nathan nodded. "Yep, was just trying to see if Quinn would come with us. Said she's jet-lagged." He told him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's she doing here?" Lucas asked taking the bag from Nathan and walked to the front of the house.

Nathan shrugged, as best he could. "I don't know. I just don't like it, because whenever she comes here she always has some problem and drags my wife into it."

"That's what siblings do."

_Rachel_ looked at Brooke with pleading eyes. "Please, don't say anything." She begged.

Brooke grinned and squealed. "Oh my God!" She yelled out. "Oh my God." She said more slowly and serious. "Does Cooper know?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I've been trying to get a hold of him." She said and sighed. "He's not answering."

Brooke clasped her hands together underneath her chin. "Oh, this is so exciting. I'm gonna be a–"

Peyton coming into the room, cut her off. "Be a what?"

"A mommy." Brooke quickly said. "I didn't tell you. Me and Luke are getting Angie next month." She said excitedly. "I was just telling Rachel how much I can't wait."

Peyton looked shocked but a grin came over her face. "Wow, I'm happy for you." She said.

Brooke grinned at her. "Thanks, so let's all get out this room and go in the living room and wait for my fiancé and god-son." She said.

Peyton and Rachel nodded and they all walked out of the room but Rachel pulled Brooke back a little. "Bitch, hold in your claws. She's not making any moves."

Brooke looked at Peyton doubtfully and then Rachel with raised brows. "Not yet."


	52. Chapter 50

_******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE ME I'M JUST TELLING EVERYBODY HOW THIS SHOW SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SINCE SEASON 3 & BEYOND**_

_**One Tree Hill Season 5 **_

**_My version of Season 5... Dan is currently in prison for almost four years now, for Arson-by setting Cooper's garage on fire while he was inside. Nathan was in a car accident that seriously damaged his back, and he had to undergo surgery, his basketball career was put to a halt ever since. Haley is working as a teacher in Tree Hill and is raising an older James Lucas Scott. Peyton is in L.A. only living on her own, her and Chris had broken up after finding him cheating on her, and she is on her way back, while running from what her heart wants. Bevin and Jake are still together and Bevin they have a two-year-old boy named Bryan Marvin Jagielski. Nikki is no longer an obstacle, because she died by an overdose of prescription drugs. Currently Brooke and Lucas are in New York, Lucas' first book was a success and Brooke's fashion line is becoming bigger. Keith, Karen, and Lily moved to Charlotte so Keith could get a better job. After trying for months for a baby, Brooke has come aware of a very interesting fact, but what is it?_**

_Hey guys! So I just have a question, so i don't feel like I am the only one(; , but you do guys ever get a little depressed reading Brucas stories? I do, because I know, no matter how much I write or how good I try to make my writing they'll never be an end-game.. just saying, sorry if I depressed you :(  
ANYWAY, HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty: In Da Club**_

Brooke sat with Jamie in her lap while he talked animatedly about his new basketball hoop his Daddy got him. "And when it's all set up, you can come play with me and I can show you how I slam dunk." He finished saying while playing with the necklace she wore.

"Really?" Brooke asked. "Are you really good as basketball?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

Jamie looked up at her and nodded. "Aunt Brooke, I'm amazing at it. I'm always beating Uncle Luke."

Brooke grinned at him. "You think you could beat me?" She asked raising her brows at him.

Jamie looked at her before shrugged. "I don't know. But you can't wear those shoes if you play."

"God, I love you." Brooke said kissing his head and smothered him into a hug. "You're gonna be all mine this summer."

"Good, take him please." Nathan said grinning as he came into the living room with two plates, and put them on the table in front of them. "Here ya go."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks."

"Thank you, Daddy." Jamie said and scrambled off of Brooke's lap and sat down on the floor and quickly began eating.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as Nathan just stood there and watched Jamie eat. "You seem a little out of it."

Nathan gave the best shrug he could. "It's just Quinn's back."

Brooke looked surprised. "Really? What's she doing back?"

"That's what's bothering me. She never comes unless she drags Haley into her problems."

"Maybe it's different?" Brooke offered. "Maybe she just really missed her family."

Nathan shrugged.

* * *

_Peyton_ stood in the kitchen picking at her food.

"You okay?" Haley asked frowning. "Why are you standing in here?"

"I'm not totally comfortable with being in the same room as them." Peyton said quietly and shrugged. "I know I shouldn't be complaining because I put myself in this position but it's just so awkward."

Haley sighed and rubbed her arm. "Peyton, I'm sorry about how you feel. But you did put this on yourself. You can't dwell in the past, just try and make things right."

"And what if I still have feelings for him?" She asked quietly. "I've tried so hard to ignore them, and it was working for awhile but then I see him again and, and..."

"Look, Peyton, I don't know what to tell you other than try and let him go." Haley said sympathetically. "Brooke and Lucas are in love and are getting married. Angie's coming in about a month and you shouldn't try anything." Haley warned.

Peyton looked at her shocked. "I wouldn't."

"Good."

* * *

_Quinn_ walked into the kitchen to make herself another cup of coffee when she heard somebody walk in behind her.

"Nate, I thought you left already." She said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Lucas_ scooted closer to Brooke and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She looked back at him and grinned before giving him a small kiss.

"So when is Cooper coming back?" Nathan asked Rachel while she drank her soda on the floor.

She shrugged. "Not for a couple of weeks. Has a couple of big races."

Nathan nodded and then looked at the wall near the doorway to get into the kitchen, where Julian and Peyton stood, they were quiet and Julian looked content with just having her in his arms.

"How long they been together?" Nathan asked indicating to Julian and Peyton.

"I think a year and a half." Brooke answered shrugging. "I'm just getting this vibe from Peyton that she's not that into him."

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "You're not the only one."

* * *

_Quinn_ stared at the man in front of her in absolute shock. "How come you followed me here?" She asked angrily. "Clay, you're so stupid!"

Clay looked at her seriously. "I'm not stupid, I'm here because I don't want him hurting another girl. I'm staying here for a while until he calms down."

"But..." She trailed off before shaking her head. "What am I supposed to tell Haley and Nathan? They're not going to let a stranger in their house."

Clay shrugged. "Make something up, say I'm your boyfriend or something." He said and shook his head. "I really don't give a shit but I'm not leaving you."


End file.
